


Married to My Boss

by UsamiSensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'real-life' relationships, A character dealing with a mental illness, A character suffering with PTSD, A fair amount of fluff/light-hearted atmosphere, An explicit sexual relationship between an adult and minor, Bipolar Disorder, CEO Sasuke, Dark Past Reveals, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sex, Humor, M/M, MINUS the Uchiha massacre and psychological trauma, Modern AU, Passion/Love-making, Psychological Trauma, Romance, SO THEREFORE HE IS IN CHARACTER, Sakura is actually a good friend in this, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke not realizing what love was until it was gone, Sasuke’s character is written the way it should be, Sexual Tension, Single father Sasuke, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, Some angst, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 132,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsamiSensei/pseuds/UsamiSensei
Summary: All right, maybe the media and over-all public was right. Maybe he did go through all of his intimate relationships like pairs of socks, since he did seem to be in a new one every other day. And possibly the only ‘stable’ relationship he had going for him was his friend‘ship’ with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. A charismatic, blue-eyed, Adonis-like, blond idiot,… who Sasuke was somewhat attracted to..  and desired to screw senseless over his office desk. That didn’t affirm him to be the whore everyone claimed him to be, did it? Uchiha Sasuke didn't believe so.





	1. Mutual Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Disclaimer:** I don't profit off of making Sasuke and Naruto want to tongue-fuck each other's throats.

 **Full summary:**   _All right, maybe the media and over-all public was right. Maybe he did go through all of his intimate relationships like pairs of socks, since he did seem to be in a new one every other day. And possibly the only ‘stable’ relationship he had going for him was his friend‘ship’ with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. A charismatic, blue-eyed, Adonis-like, blond idiot,… who Sasuke was somewhat attracted to.. and desired to screw senseless over his office desk. That didn’t affirm him to be the whore everyone claimed him to be, did it? Uchiha Sasuke didn't believe so._ _In the midst of that, Itachi has agreed to tutor Naruto's promiscuous 'baby' cousin who has an interest in ‘something else’ other than hitting the books.  
_

**Author's note:** I had no idea it would be this difficult to get readership on this site, but I'm trying hard not to give up. I post publicly (for free) with just the expectation of comments, otherwise I wouldn't share my stories so please show your love and leave me some comments and follow if you find interest in the story! I'm really trying to get used to this site, but it's been really discouraging lately with barely any responses. ;-(

 _"Why oh, why am I in my bed I lie_  
_All alone, my eyes open wide_  
_I wonder which one of, which one of_  
_y'all finna come up_  
_Do it sun down 'til the sun up_  
_And she won't tell me no_  
_Yes, she gon' come running_  
_I keep girls on hold, I'm not being funny_  
_But tonight I'm on a different time_  
_Want something I've been trying to find_  
_Maybe something I done_  
_left behind." ( - The Prelude. Trey Songz. /Uchiha Sasuke.)_

 **Warning: (18+**. **) OC(Children.) Character Undergoing Mental illness. Inappropriate relationship between minor/adult. Yaoi(Male x Male.) Psychological. Unbeta'd.  
**

* * *

That evening Naruto stormed into the parking lot of his job building, a glare darkened on his face. He absolutely could not believe that asshole! His briefcase-bag hanging from his shoulder and swaying with his heated steps, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. _All day_ he had been ordered around by his stern, dick-wad of a boss, and best friend since preschool, Uchiha Sasuke. – Some fucking friend! He couldn't even cut him a break today!

Naruto huffed as he neared his car and then opened the vehicle door, stepping inside and plopping down with a grunt. He was so damn tired and all he wanted to do was head home for a cup of instant ramen and then dive face-first onto his bed. He could feel a yawn bubbling up at the thought. Sasuke honestly burned him out, though he hadn't seen him much today. The Uchiha basically called him from his office, by phone, and stated his demands.

It was days like today he wondered what it would be like to go home to someone. A person that could ease his stress and exhaustion, give him nice shoulder massage and foot-rub. He made an expression of bliss at that. _Ahh,_ that sounded like heaven to him right about now. He was sure he could pull that kind of lover. He was a rather handsome young man, and had even been called gorgeous on occasion, annoyingly. The messy, golden-blonde hair that grew true from his roots and the whisker like birth-marks scarring his cheeks that others had always been weirded out by when he was younger, were now seen as attractive. Then there was his bright, azure eyes and lean, slender body. Yeah, he guessed he could get anyone he wanted if he really wanted to. That was IF he wanted to, because he didn't want just any lover. No. He would rather leave that place reserved for the 'dick-wad' he was in love with, Uchiha Sasuke. It was stupid and torturous for him to even have the feelings he harbored for Sasuke, but they were feelings he learned to bury and deal with on his own.

"Shit, I feel so stuffy and tired. I hope he's pleased with himself." Naruto undid the first two buttons of his crisp, white dress shirt before glancing at the watch on his wrist. Damn, it wasn't even that late and he was ready for bed. He put his phone in it's holder in the car, making sure it was secure. He then breathed a sigh and searched his slacks pockets for his keys, finding them in his left pocket and put the car key in the ignition, starting the car up, the engine roaring to life.

After adjusting the rear-view mirror to his preferred position, he fluently backed out of his parking-space in the lot underground of his work place, The Sharingan Branch of Uchiha Corp., and drove for the exit, soon taking off down the streets of Tokyo. He found himself bored within time and decided to turn on some music when he came to a stop light. "There's gotta be something good playing tonight," He reached over and switched through the stations since he forgot his aux cord at home and he was sick of the CDs he had in his car. He stopped on a station he listened to very often, lightly bobbing his head. "This will do." He said to himself, grinning.

The beat was compelling against his eardrums and he gripped the steering-wheel, stepping on the gas after seeing that the light had changed.

"Know you say you down with it. Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it, girl, you know I'm from Chicago! I act a fool, Bobby Brown with it! Nobody take me out, though! You got gifts bring 'em down the South Pole," The young man muttered to himself in a smooth, honeyed voice. He had a hidden talent for singing, weirdly enough. In the midst of him trilling along to the melody, his phone went off and he came to a stop sign, so quickly he reached over and touched the bright screen, answering it and putting it on speaker.

"Yes, Dad?" He answered, stepping on the gas once again, his eyes focused on the road.

 _"Naruto, have you seen Menma?"_ His adoptive father, Iruka, practically yelled through the device and the blonde turned the music down.

"Heh? Menma? ..No, I haven't heard from him since I dropped him off at school this morning. Why?" He inquired, arching a brow and he heard the man groan out in frustration.

_"He's still not home yet! I swear that child…"_

Naruto tilted his lips, exhaling through his nose. What could they do? Menma was Menma, his biological cousin, but more like Naruto's little brother. When Menma stayed out at all hours of the night they worried about him.

"I'll try to find him." Naruto told him, his tone reassuring.

 _"Thank you. You're such a good child. Why can't that boy learn a thing or two from you?"_ His father uttered and Naruto laughed a bit.

"Well don't forget I had my rebellious years too, Dad."

_"Oh, don't even get me started thinking about that. I'm just glad it's passed. Get home safe."_

"Alright, I will. And don't worry. I'll see if I can find him." Naruto replied, making a turn at a corner and then he hung up the call.

Naruto had the average life. A great job, trust-worthy, long-time friends, a wonderful family and nice home of his own. But, of course, in his condo it was just him, most of the time, unless he was having friends over, but otherwise he was alone. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, nobody.

Life was a struggle for him as a child, especially having been raised in an orphanage, never knowing who his real parents were. It had toughened him as a person and no matter how difficult it had been for him, it taught him a lot about the misfortunes in life. Menma was placed in the orphanage Naruto grew up in when Naruto was about ten and he was sincerely grateful for that day, no matter how unfortunate the circumstances had been, because Menma was the only family that he knew, and maybe even had left.

Iruka adopted the both of them together, something he was more than thankful for because how often did that happen with orphans? Often orphans were separated from their kin through the adoption system and the last thing he wanted was to lose his little cousin. Menma had a difficult childhood as well, tougher than Naruto's, even before he was orphaned at the age of five, so Naruto felt he needed to look out for him. Where the hell he could've gone tonight? He had no idea.

Naruto grunted when his phone ringer went off again and glanced at the caller ID. It was Sasuke. If he wanted him to come back and work late he was out of his damn mind. Answering the phone, he tried to sound cheerful.

"Yes, teme!"

The man gave a deep growl and Naruto heard papers shuffling.

_"Naruto, don't patronize me with that tone. And what have I told you? It's Sasuke-san or Uchiha-sama when I'm in the office."_

Naruto's mouth fell open, blushing slightly. "How was I patronizing you? How else did you want me to answer your call? _'Yeah, what the fuck do you want, you bastard?'_ That really would've pissed you off," Naruto laughed, giving a roll of his eyes. "And _you're_ in the office. Not me. I don't have to be respectful after-hours. Stop being grumpy, okay?"

 _"Look I need to have these files sorted by Friday and the schedule of the meeting planned out by tomorrow so yes, I'm a little fucking grumpy, dobe. However, that's nothing related to what I called you for,"_ He said, his voice tired and strained. _"I need you to pick up Daisuke for me. He had club activities but I completely forgot about the time, and I'll be leaving the office pretty late tonight, so can you?"_

"Of course I can."

Naruto heard a sigh of relief leave the man.

"But I think a 'please' is in order." The Uchiha sucked his teeth at that and a grin split on Naruto's face. That wouldn't be so hard. "Come on, I deserve a bit of appreciation."

_"Pl-pl-please…?"_

"Thank you," He smirked, knowing how hard it was for the man to even utter please or beg. "I'll be on my way right now." He ended the call to let Sasuke get back to work and took off for the child's school.

Uchiha Daisuke, he was Sasuke's pride and joy, his only child. Sasuke, unfortunately, knocked up a girl when he was fifteen and by the age of sixteen he had become a father. Naruto had, had feelings for him then, too. He liked Sasuke a lot, ever since he, himself was at least twelve, but the raven was always _a bit,_ girl-crazy (and Naruto used that term lightly) so he knew for a fact the Uchiha wasn't into guys and even though he felt angry sometimes and jealous of those girlfriends, he swallowed his own hurt-feelings and stood behind Sasuke one hundred percent. Hell, he practically helped Sasuke raise Daisuke throughout their teenage years, and not because he felt he had to or felt like he should, but because he wanted to.

He thought of Daisuke as his own at times, but over the years Naruto realized one day Sasuke would get married and find that person to take his place in Daisuke's life.

* * *

"-What the hell! Lady, chill out!" Naruto dodged a book that came flying passed his head.

The attacker was fair skinned, her hair was up in a bun and her face flushed from the exhaustion of her paranoia. "Uchiha-san said nothing about anybody picking up Daisuke-kun," She then gasped. "You're one of those sick perverts that waits outside schools aren't you? Blond hair, blue eyes, you're a foreigner! I've heard about your kind!"

Naruto blinked, taken aback. What the fuck was this lady on?! "Okay, that was uncalled for, lady. I don't have time for this."

A child then came into the classroom, humming to himself and drying his small hands with a paper towel. He was dressed nicely in red, knee-high shorts and a black sweater with a white collar and black uwabakis. His brown eyes glancing up from his hands when he heard the commotion, he spotted his favorite blonde in the whole wide world!

"Naru-chan!" The boy dashed over to the Uzumaki and hugged his leg, looking up at him.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Naruto grinned, breaking his attention away from the teacher.

The teacher's face faltered and she started second guessing herself. "Wait… Daisuke? You know this man?" The woman asked, her eyes wavering.

"Mhm. He's my Daddy's friend? Why?" His head tilted in curiosity and Naruto had a boastful smirk on his face, his hands on his hips.

"I am so sorry!" She bowed her head to the Uzumaki, apologizing frantically. "I had no idea! His father didn't call me so…"

"Yeah, well I understand. I heard about your 'kind' as well, ya know, the crazy kind."

The last fifteen minutes consisted of the woman trying to explain herself, apologizing profusely and then she calling the child's father for confirmation. Something she should have done in the first place.

"She's a substitute. I thought she was kind of weird too." Daisuke whispered and Naruto laughed, looking down at him.

This lady was fucking insane!

* * *

His home was an average-sized condo with a sofa, coffee table in the centre of the living room and a flat-screen television was across from the sofa. The kitchen was through a brown door and his bedroom was through the narrow hall leading out of the living room, along with a bathroom and laundry room.

Naruto opened the door to his place, letting out a relieved sigh as he stepped in first, the child following behind him with his backpack on his shoulders. Naruto tossed his keys in a basket on the short plant table in the corner of the genkan and loosened his tie, unable to help yawning.

"Alright, Daisuke," He turned his head to look at the boy who was looking around aimlessly. "There's the remote to watch TV. I'm gonna go fix us something to eat, okay? Sit tight." He informed and the boy hesitantly nodded, holding the straps to his backpack.

When he saw Naruto walk through the kitchen doors, Daisuke plopped down on the sofa. No matter how many times he came over here he always thought about how Naruto lived in such a small place. To him at least.

He was used to bigger, better. But this was kind of like his second home. It was cozy.

* * *

Naruto stood at the counter waiting on the two cups of ramen noodles that he already filled with water and covered so the noodles could cook. His hunger grew every second and his stomach growled as the half-cooked scent hit his nose. He was only in a dress shirt, slacks and socks, quite comfortable after a long day's work.

He looked out the corner of his eye when the kitchen door squeaked open and Daisuke came in.

"Um… hi." Daisuke said nervously, waving a hand.

Naruto chuckled, turning to face him. "Hello," He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." The child stated, blush spreading across his cheeks and Naruto nodded, taking a seat and then Daisuke climbed up on a chair.

"So, Naru-chan, you don't have a mommy?"

The blonde's eyes widened at the sudden question and then he blinked once. "…I don't."

The boy then nodded nervously in remembrance. Sometimes he forgot that Naruto was just like him, with how happy and cheerful The Uzumaki always seemed. "Ah, r-right.. so it's alright to talk to you."

Uchiha Daisuke was a very bright boy who resembled his father a good deal in his younger years, of course him being an Uchiha, but Naruto realized that as the boy got older the boy was beginning to resemble his mother who was rather gorgeous mother herself. His long, black hair was laced into a French braid along his back while some small, fine hairs fanned along his hairline. Another trait he obtained from his father was his flawless, snow white skin. Yes, Daisuke was a beautiful child of both Spanish and Japanese descendant.

Naruto mentally fawned as the boy looked at him with big, gooey brown eyes.

"I got in trouble today." He mumbled, his eyes dim and Naruto looked at him sternly.

"Dai…"

"But!" He said loudly, leaning on the kitchen table. "It's only because this kid was teasing me! He said I didn't have a mother, so I pushed him!" He blurted out.

"Explain."

"Today there was an assignment in class," He began dreadfully. "You had to write ten things you love about your mother, but I didn't have anything 'cause I don't know my mother. Then, this kid just started teasing me when he saw my paper blank.." His voice trembled and Naruto could tell he was holding back tears. A tear welled up in the child's eye, but Daisuke quickly wiped it away. "You said I shouldn't cry and.. I tried." His lips quivered.

"It's okay, Dai. You can cry." Naruto got up and walked over to him before kneeling down. "Hey, it's alright. Not everyone has a mother and I know it's hard, but you don't have to hold it in." Naruto remembered the last time he gave the boy that advice and Daisuke was still holding to it. Probably not his best advice.

"It's okay, ya know," Naruto cupped the boy's face, his thumbs wiping away his tears. "Your father does pretty well with women, right? Maybe you'll get a step-mother soon." He uttered, the painful undertone in his voice hard to mask and he forced a tight smile.

"Daddy's a big, stupid head with women!" The raven retorted, puffing out his cheeks and Naruto laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I can't disagree there. But maybe you will have a mother, that is, if your father settles down." The Uzumaki nodded, his expression assuring.

"Why can't he settle down with you, Naru-chan?" Daisuke cried and the Uzumaki hugged him tight in his embrace. Daisuke sobbed on his shoulder and Naruto's blue eyes softened as he smoothed his hand down the boy's head.

"I know.. I wish that could be the answer." He attempted soothed.

The small Uchiha sniffled, tightening his hold on the blonde. His heart hurt. Why couldn't Naruto be a mother to him? Even if he was a guy. He was already like a mother to him. The boy had never known his real mom. He didn't even know what she looked like because his father refused to show him _that_ photo album. And his father didn't like speaking about her, either.

"Daisuke," Naruto leaned up and the small Uchiha rubbed his nose. "Let's have some ramen, okay? I know you're hungry. And then we can watch a movie?" He insisted, patting the child's shoulders, working to comfort him.

Daisuke weakly nodded, wiping his face.

Naruto had a small smile curve onto his lips. "That's my Dai."

* * *

He was the pure definition suave. As smooth as chocolate. The man of every woman's, and even man's erotic fantasies. Sasuke headed up the steps of Naruto's condo, tall, handsome and wearing a black Armani suit that pressed finely against his lean, muscular build. The fringes of his silky, midnight hair brushed against his high cheekbones in the wind, framing his sensual features and intense, slate eyes. His skin was pale, flawless, an angelic white, but he was far too devilish for there to be anything angel-like about him. Sasuke fished his pocket for the spare key to Naruto's condo, which of course he possessed. He and Naruto both had the keys to each other's places.

He found the key and unlocked the door. It was going on one in the morning, so Daisuke was probably asleep at this hour. He had hoped to finish at the office sooner, but that didn't go as planned. He stepped into the place, shutting the down behind him and then taking off his shoes at the genkan. It was dark, only the TV illuminating the room as he strolled into the living room and then his dark eyes spotted Naruto and his son asleep on the sofa, obviously after having a great deal of snacks because the wrappers were spread out all on the coffee table.

He neared the occupied furniture and a small smile quirked at the corner of his lips at the sight of his son and Naruto sprawled on the sofa.

He momentarily stared at the Uzumaki's sleeping expression, watching his chest fall and rise. He always adored Naruto's sleeping face, strangely enough. Sometimes he thought the idiot had to be the sexiest blonde he had ever seen, even the way he slept was captivating. Then there were times he thought it was odd to have those thoughts about his best friend, who was also a guy. However, over time, he learned not to care since they were close like that. He was appreciating Naruto's beauty. Nothing wrong with that. Naruto was certainly sexier than any woman he had seen.

Giving a shake of his head, he emptied his mind of how cute Naruto looked at the moment. Naruto was a guy, after all. Now women, those lovely dolls were cute. Though, Naruto's full, slightly parted lips looked far tastier than any woman's. He subtly cleared his throat and moved his eyes onto Daisuke, eventually noticing his tear-stained face. A perfect, dark brow rose in concern and he tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"No more candy, Dai.." Naruto murmured, his face twitching in irritation.

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes and shook him this time. "Dobe."

"Teme.." Naruto grunted, shifting his body bit and the Uchiha was surprised Naruto actually heard that in his sleep.

He frowned in annoyance and flicked him on the cheek with fingers. Wincing harshly at the sting, Naruto finally woke up, his blue eyes half-lidded. "Hm… Sa'suke?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and the man simply nodded. "Damn, took you long enough." He took his time sitting up and stretched his arm, bones cracking as he did so. "..Fuck."

"Thanks for watching him, Naruto." Sasuke showed him a grateful smile and Naruto, looking still half-asleep, reached his hand out to him, expectantly. "Hn. What would I do without you, goldilocks?" Sasuke smirked, smacking the inside of Naruto's hand so hard the sound resounded throughout the room and he felt the sting himself, his grip tight.

Naruto scrunched his face at the aching impact, hissing out in pain. " _Owww_ , Sasuke! That shit hurt!" He pouted, yanking his hand away from the Uchiha and glanced at his now reddened palm.

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled, waving his own stinging hand. "I know. I felt that too. It probably hurt you more though, huh?"

Naruto wiggled his fingers. Sasuke's hand may look delicate, but his hands were bigger and a lot rougher than his. "You play too much."

Sasuke looked back at Daisuke. "He was crying?" He fluently leaned down, letting his hand caress the child's tear-stained cheek.

Naruto nodded, rubbing hand against his other in order to soothe it. "Some kid was picking on him," He mentioned, glaring. Kids were so damn mean.

Sasuke's dark eyes hardened. Nobody messed with his. He felt maybe he should start teaching the boy how to fight for himself instead of crying about it.

"I should teach him how to punch assholes in the face." The man stated, the bit in his tone sharp and Naruto looked at him. "What? Clearly an asshole made him cry."

"An asshole would know." Naruto snickered.

"Oh yes. Very funny, dobe. I hope you had him brush his teeth before he fell asleep."

Naruto had an expression of guilt claim his face.

* * *

After getting home, Sasuke laid his suit jacket onto the back of sofa and Daisuke walked passed him, silent.

"Daisuke?" He called.

The boy turned to him with exhausted eyes. Sasuke hated to see that stressed look on his face, but he needed to talk to him. He beckoned him over and the child slowly walked over to him.

They both took a seat on the big sofa and the boy was silent beside him, his fists balled in his lap.

"What happened today?" He questioned, arching an concerned eyebrow at him.

His son shrugged, pouting. "Nothing." He didn't want to stress his father out any more than he already was.

Sasuke eyed him, expecting that answer. Naruto already explained what had been troubling the small Uchiha, but Sasuke wanted to hear it from Daisuke's mouth. He didn't want him to feel like he couldn't tell him his problems. He always wanted Daisuke to know that he was here for him. "Did you get teased today?" He inquired, placing a hand on the child's head.

The boy's eyes saddened. "Mmhm."

Sasuke sighed, dragging his fingers through the child's hair comfortingly. "About what?"

Puffing out his cheeks, Daisuke replied, "I don't have a mother and the other kid thought it was funny."

The Uchiha rubbed a hand over the back of his own neck. How was he supposed to fix this?

"Hn. What about your grandmother? She's like a mother, sort of." He said, grabbing the backpack off his back.

"Grandma is Grandma." He murmured dryly with a frown, letting his father take off his backpack and put it down on the floor near the coffee table.

"Right," Sasuke sighed again, turning back to the child. "…What about Yuka-chan, she could be a nice mother one day." A smug smile curved onto his face.

"Daddy, you dumped her yesterday." He reminded, eying at him obviously. With the help of his uncle, Itachi, they got rid of that evil bitch! Or so Itachi called her.

Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed. He had already known that, that had been the work of his big brother and Daisuke. They completely wrecked his date yesterday night because she was 'no good for him', as Itachi put it. Heh, that man was a pure demon who just loved to torture him. What did he know? "I did, didn't I?" He eyed his son, skeptically.

"Uh-huh." Daisuke surely nodded.

"Well, tell me what kind of mother you would like." His father leaned back against the sofa, his hair a bit strewn from his day of work.

Daisuke tapped his finger on his chin, tilting his lips. "…Naru-chan."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Hn?"

"Naru-chan."

"Dai', Naruto is a man." He chuckled deeply.

The boy gave a nod. "I know, but I don't care that he's a guy. He could be a good mother for me. Grandma even thought so when we talked about it," He beamed, grinning widely. "Unless I have Naru-chan as a mother I won't be happy." He voiced strictly.

Sasuke nodded, thinking to himself. Maybe, he could make that happened.

"Fine." He stood from the sofa and picked up his son, raising the child in his arms and Daisuke threw his arms around his neck. "It's late, so it's bath time and brushing your teeth because I know Naruto didn't enforce that rule." He looked Daisuke in the eyes and then the boy looked away from him, of course knowing better than not have brushed his teeth, even when Sasuke wasn't there to enforce that rule himself. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke pouted, looking back at his father with wavering eyes. "No! He did, Daddy! He told me to brush my teeth!"

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "Don't lie for him, Daisuke."

"Whaaa? I'm not lying, Daddy!" Daisuke laughed, unable to keep it in.

* * *

Naruto strolled through the company building the next day, holding some files close to his chest, grinning from ear to ear. He was happy today. He didn't have Sasuke calling him every second and telling him to do more tasks than he could handle in an hour. Yes, today was going to be a good day. ...Why did he feel like he forgot something last night, though?

"Morning, Naruto!" Kiba looked up from his office computer screen after checking to see what company packages should be arriving today and eyed Naruto expectedly. "Sasuke running you into the ground hard today or what, bruh?"

The blonde stopped, turning to him with an odd gaze. "Surprisingly, no."

"Really?" Sakura cut in, walking away from the main office printer, eying him oddly. "Sasuke-kun usually tells you to do a thousand things at once. What do you know, he might have a heart today, Naruto." She smiled, patting his back and the Uzumaki shook his head.

"I doubt that." He replied, pursing his lips. All the other employees were hard at work in the incorporation building, which was fucking huge. That was why he was actually rushing to get these files to the Engineering department, and that was on the fucking twelfth floor.

"How is Daisuke-kun?" Sakura chimed, stepping forward. They were all close friends, so it was no secret that Sasuke had a child and they simply adored the boy. They hadn't seen him in a while though.

"He's fine… I guess. I mean, he's dealing with a few assholes at school, but he's good."

"I sure wouldn't want to have Sasuke as a father. He's the asshole Daisuke has to deal with at home," Kiba scoffed, frowning. "Can you believe he won't give me a damn raise?"

"C'mon, Kiba. He may not seem like it, but Sasuke is a great father," Naruto said defensively with a roll of his eyes and Kiba sucked his teeth, obviously uncaring of that fact. Sometimes Naruto just wished Sasuke would give Kiba the damn raise so he would stop being so grumpy in the morning.

"Kiba, Naruto respects Sasuke-kun, unlike you dog-brain, and he's right. Sasuke takes good care of Daisuke. I've seen it myself," The bubble gum haired woman scolded and the messy hair man bared his canines at her. "Lighten up, idiot."

"Naruto-kun," The three looked at the red haired woman that approached them and she pushed her glassed further onto her nose. "Uchiha-san would like to see you in his office." Sasuke's secretary, Karin, informed him.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto nodded, walking over to set the files he had down on his desk and then left to go see what Sasuke needed of him today.

* * *

When he reached the Uchiha's office, he knocked on the door and got a discreet ' _come in_ '. Naruto turned the knob and walked in, blue eyes gazing at the man sitting at his desk.

Sasuke bit down on the end of a silver pen, dark eyes glued to the desktop screen. He heard the door close behind Naruto before glancing away from the screen.

"Ah, Naruto. Take a seat." He gestured his hand toward a sofa-chair in his office and Naruto cautiously moved towards it, taking a seat. The Uchiha was being strangely nice to him today.

"What, man?"

"I have a proposition for you." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and the blonde stared at him in confusion.

" _Oh._ A proposition..?"

"A proposal." Sasuke simply rephrased the term to where Naruto could better comprehend it. Naruto wasn't a fan of difficult words.

Naruto dumbly blinked, but put on an _understanding_ smile.

The Uchiha's gaze narrowed. "Dammit, Naruto. I want you to do something for me!"

" _Oh._ I got you!" Naruto grinned, nodding. And, no. He was not this ditzy because he was a blonde. He naturally had trouble with grammar... and anything else academic related. ...He barely made it out of high school, but Sasuke had been his savior. "Man, chill sometimes. Don't get so worked up. What do you need from me?" He went onto ask.

"I want you to become Daisuke's mother." He demanded, his expression serious and the Uzumaki's eyes grew wide.

"What? What the hell..? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me." Sasuke snorted arrogantly.

"Yeah, I heard you but-"

"I'll give you a raise." The raven negotiated.

"Okay, the fact that you want to pay me to be branded as Daisuke's 'mother' is wrong on so many levels," Naruto rolled his eyes, getting up. This was dumb. And Sasuke had said a lot of dumb shit in his life, but this topped the cake. "I know I've been that person in his life, but ultimately you need to find the _woman_ to take on that role. Not me.. I'm just... I do what I can." He sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

" _He_ told me he wanted you. What can I say to him? No?" He argued firmly, reclining back with a sigh and Naruto felt bad.

"Sasuke… I can't." He replied unfortunately, giving a shake of his head. "You can't just decide to brand me as his mother. That's not how this works, you know. And wouldn't that seem weird to you? I'm a guy, and I'm pretty sure your future wife wouldn't like that very much," He added, laughing a bit.

Sasuke shook his head, pulling open the drawer of his desk and whipped out a photo. "Usuratonkachi, could you really say no to _this_?" The man held the photo up and Naruto swallowed, guilt building in the pit of his stomach. "This child wants a mother and not any normal woman, he wants you." He explained and the blue eyed male cussed under his breath. It was a picture of baby Daisuke on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke, you're my best friend but.. wait, dude. You have pictures of your son stored in your work desk? What the hell are you using those for?" He asked completely dumbfounded. Sasuke whipped it out on reflex, like he black-mailed people with it every day. He wouldn't be shocked if that was the case either.

Sasuke's face stayed firm, his tone indifferent. "No, not only of my child."

Naruto sighed.

"I also have pictures of old pets that I assume Itachi murdered with his bare hands," He snarled, his lips twitching at the thought of his older brother. "Oh, and one of Itachi when he got poison ivy that time, and a couple of my mother, who I adore. Would you like to see a photo of Daisuke in a cute little ninja cosplay, he was so adorable that Halloween." He rummaged around in the drawer and inwardly Naruto's felt a sweat-drop fall from his brow.

"Sasuke, I already know how cute he was because I'm with you guys every Halloween."

"Right," Sasuke looked at the Halloween photo he retrieved, smiling proudly. "I know. But I get so much enjoyment out of looking back at his most adorable costumes."

Naruto had a small grin on his lips.

"Look, you know I do everything I can to make sure Daisuke is the happiest child in the world. You're what makes him happy, and I'll stop at nothing unless you take the offer. I want him to have an amazing childhood, Naruto. I don't want him to feel faulted because he doesn't have a mother. That's my fault," The man acknowledged genuinely. He blamed himself for not giving Daisuke a mother worthy of him as a son. "You are deemed worthy of being his _mother_ , since you have practically been there since he was born, and I thank you for that."

"Yeah.. I have." He agreed with a nod.

Sasuke put his son's picture away. "Thing is, you weren't there because you felt like you needed to be. You _wanted_ to be, even though it wasn't your responsibility. But still, you were there for us and you helped me raise him."

Isabella, Daisuke's mother, ditched both him and her son years ago. Sasuke regretted ever being with her in the first place because of the outcome of their tumultuous relationship. He wished he had known the woman could be so irresponsible and indifferent towards her own child before he knocked her up. Although, it was too late for such regrets now. What's done was done.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, admiration in his eyes. Sasuke really was a great father, always willing to do anything for Daisuke. He had known that since they were teenagers, and even being asked of this, it wouldn't change anything.

"Sasuke, you should know you don't have to ask me."

 

* * *

_to be continued...  
_

**A/N:** What do you think so far? Interested? Shall another chapter be posted?

 **Married To My Boss Cover BELOW** : **;)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	2. Manga and Arcade Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's note:** I wanted to wait until the first chapter got more responses and probably until after I was done working on the newest chapter for Married To My Boss for FF, but I want to put out at least one chapter a week on here. Everything has been so busy this month that I haven't had time to stick to my schedule on FF, which sucks because I hate being behind on updates. ;-( .....Enjoy!

 _"But we've been friends so long_  
_That it seems so wrong._  
_And everyone can see you're perfect for me._  
_But I just can't let it show._  
_I've been thinkin' about you._  
_Boy, it's killing me and I got to let you know_  
_Baby (tell me)_  
_Do you feel it like I do?_  
_'Cause we both know what could go - down_  
_if we get too close." (- Too Close. Ariana Grande. /SasuNaru.)_

* * *

Sasuke smiled at the answer he received, his gaze expectant.

"No matter what, I'm going to be there for Daisuke, you know this. You don't have to ask me because I'll always be the one he sees as 'mother', which I find strange considering I am a guy," Naruto laughed, giving a humorous shake of his head and Sasuke chuckled. "And until you find the right woman to help you raise him properly, I'll continue to do what I can for him." His heart tightened in his chest at the thought of being replaced by the woman Sasuke would spend the rest of his life with.

"Hn. Well, even if I get married, you'll still be mine and his number one, dobe."

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, I'm sure. As if you don't ditch me for every pretty thing you date, asshole. We are best friends, will be until we die."

"Idiot, I don't ditch you. I just get caught up," Sasuke sighed, rolling his seat back. "And don't worry. Soon I'll settle down with the right woman."

The blonde rolled his eyes, scuffing out a laugh. "You find the right woman?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, hearing the ' _yeah right'_ in his tone.

"You know, you have a girlfriend already." Naruto scratched his head, annoyed. He would rather not hear Sasuke talk about getting married from his own lips.

"No," The pale man glanced down at some files on his desk, his eyes squinted and brow furrowed. "We broke up, apparently. It's fine though. She was too clingy." He couldn't stand clingy women, so maybe Daisuke and Itachi had done him some good.

"How do you forget you broke up with someon... You know what? Never mind. What do you want me to do? Anything Daisuke needs of me I'll do." Naruto told him, the corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance. Sasuke dumped another one, yet again, and spoke as if it was nothing. It really made him think twice about his own feelings sometimes. If he and Sasuke were together would the Uchiha handle their relationship as frivolously as the ones with the women he dated? Maybe it was a good thing that Sasuke didn't know about his feelings.

"Hn, let's see," Sasuke loosened his tie and then reclined back. "Would you mind picking him up from school today? Maybe take him somewhere for some fun? We haven't really had time for that lately. I feel bad, I haven't put in the time for 'us' because everything is so hectic right now." He murmured, the guilt apparent in his dark eyes.

"Yeah. I can do that," Naruto stood up, getting a glance from the raven and flashed him a wide grin. "Daisuke will understand though. Don't beat yourself up over it, teme."

Sasuke sighed, doubtful. "Will he?"

"Of course he will. And we all know, you showing self-pity is nonexistent. You're an egoistic prick. "

"An egoistical prick? Naruto, you may be putting your job the line with such insults," Sasuke threatened the Uzumaki with a half-hearted, narrowed expression, but Naruto merely waved him off. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes before he put up a finger. "I do have one more favor to ask of you as well, dobe."

"Yes, yes, what is it, Master?" Naruto inquired, bowing his head to the man, sarcasm cloaking the action.

Sasuke's eyes widened in amusement and he felt a rush of heat threatening his face. He knew Naruto was joking with the whole 'Master' bit, but why did he find that to be such a turn on. He subtly cleared his throat, his pants seeming as if they had become tighter in reaction to Naruto's mock of submission. "I have a date on Saturday. Would you mind keeping Daisuke with you on that night?"

"Uh, yea-" Naruto stopped mid-nod and looked at the man. "Wait, what? How could you possibly have a date on Saturday? You just remembered that you're no longer in a relationship not even two minutes ago."

Sasuke picked up his cell phone off of his desk and waved it around, smirking. "I do have somewhat of a waiting-list, Naruto. Can't keep them waiting for too long."

"Oh my God, Sasuke. You are such a whore."

The insult stinging a bit, Sasuke frowned. "You know what else you can do for me?"

Naruto scowled at him. "What?"

"Get the hell out of my office!" Sasuke shouted, the order stern and humorless.

"Sasuke," Naruto strolled toward the Uchiha's desk and stared him directly in the eyes. Naruto then reached out and playfully swiped at the man, Sasuke fluently taking hold of his wrist. "Don't fuckin' talk to me like that, asshole." He laughed, trying to move his hand and smack him in the head, but The Uchiha's hold was tight around his wrist.

Sasuke chuckled and looked Naruto in his bright eyes, his asshole-boss demeanor broken. "I'm sorry, you're right. You are the mother of my child, _honey_." He said smoothly, his smirk breath-taking.

Naruto felt like hot steam blew from his ears and his face burned red, his golden locks shadowed his eyes. "Oh shut up, idiot." He pulled his hand back and then turned around, heading for the door. "You're such a pervert." Naruto remarked, opening the door and leave out, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke's handsome smirk faltered and slowly, his eyebrow rose in realization. "Did he just call me a pervert?" He asked himself, stroking his chin. He was in no way a pervert, or maybe he was considering…?

* * *

Naruto leaned his back against the wall outside his Sasuke's office, his heart beating so hard he could feel it when he placed his hand on his chest. _'Stupid, teme! Always saying dumb shit!'_ He shut his eyes and he took a deep breath. The phone in his pocket then began to vibrate and he snapped out of his fluster, reaching in his slacks pocket for it

He wasn't supposed to take personal calls on the job, but he didn't actually care. He glanced at the cell screen and then answered it, bringing it to his ear.

"Yes-"

 _"Naruto!"_ A voice shouted, anger practically radiating through the device. Naruto flinched at the tone and face-palmed. What had he done now?

"H-Huh?" He replied, dumbfounded.

_"Don't 'huh' me! Menma hasn't come home yet and you told me you'd find him last night!"_

"Oh shit," The voice over the phone reminded him to watch his language and he apologized to his father. Fuck, fuck, _FUCK._ He knew he forgot to do something last night. "I'm so sorry, Dad. Last night I got distracted. You see, Sasuke asked me to get Daisuke from school and he didn't come pick him up until late and I was tired–I'm so so sorry! After work I promise I'll find him." He told him with certainty, lacing his fingers through his blonde hair stressfully. He was going to kill Menma.

_"Naruto, I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just so worried Menma has gone and gotten himself into trouble."_

"Mhmm. ..I know, but I told you I would find him and completely forgot. It's my fault."

_"You were busy. And this is Menma's fault, honestly. ...So how are Sasuke-kun and Daisuke, hm?"_

Naruto smiled, stepping his foot over the other. "They're fine. I'll probably be around them a lot more though. We haven't been able to spend that much together these past couple of months."

_"That's good. I know you missed that. He dumped another one, huh?"_

"Yeeeah. You know him. Anyway, I can't talk for too long, so I have to go, and I'll find Menma. He's probably in Shibuya somewhere."

_"Okay, love you."_

"Love you too." Naruto ended the call and slipped his cell back into his pocket.

Exhaling deeply, he felt his chest. He was stressed out, and Menma was so dead when he got his hands on him! Who the hell did he think he was, not going home last night? Ugh. No, forget dead. Menma might as well message the world through Twitter that he was 'deceased' as of that moment. Naruto stopped glaring and turned his head, looking at Karin who was at her usual secretary post, sitting at the high desk adjacent to Sasuke's office. She glanced at him with question and he laughed sheepishly, giving a wave before walking away from Sasuke's office door.

* * *

The Hyuga child was seated silently at his desk, opening the bento his mother cooked him this morning. He was exceptionally handsome, taking after his father in looks while having his mother's dark, chestnut eyes. He was dressed clad in crisp, green knee-length shorts, a black sweater with a white collar, and a tie adorned the collar. His long, brunette hair was pulled into a ponytail, the tresses flowing down his back and a cool demeanor surrounded him. His expression was stoic while the other kids shared lunches with glee and talked to each other. He picked up his chop sticks, ignoring the excitement and chatter filling the room.

He couldn't stand how loud everyone was. He was a very calm person, and most of his attitude he received from his father, so much so his mother couldn't stand it.

Picking up a flower shaped vegetable out of his bento, he frowned. Ugh, his mother always made his lunches too girly. He threw it into his mouth and chewed, loving the flavor, but still annoyed that it looked like a flower. The classroom door then slid open and his eyes traveled in that direction as he ate.

"Aki-senpai!" His eyes widened when the smaller child screamed his name, a grin on Daisuke's face and slight blush spread across Aki's face as his classmates giggled. Being a seven years-old first grader with a kindergartener stuck to his back had to be the most embarrassing thing ever!

His sensei smiled from her desk and gave him permission to go in the hallway. Aki pushed his seat back and bowed his head respectfully before he made his way out the room. He stepped into the hallway and the other child beamed up at him.

"Aki-senpai, look! I made something for you!–" Aki cut him off, pushing him up against the wall by his shoulders.

"Daisuke, I told you to stop coming to my class." The Hyuga gritted out, his cheekbones flushed.

The Uchiha's excited face receded, his eyes wavering and he held the wrapped dessert he had close to his chest. "I-I know that you said that, but I made you something." Daisuke grumbled sadly, his hair cascading his shoulders and a side of his hair tucked behind his ear.

Aki eyed what the boy had in his arms before arching a brow at it. "What is it?" He released the Uchiha's shoulders.

The raven blushed, puffing out his cheeks. "It's a treat."

Aki held his hand out, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment.

Daisuke grinned and placed it in his hand.

Aki looked at it and then back at the Uchiha. "Well?" The Uchiha continued to stare at him, clearly clueless. "You can go now, Daisuke."

"Uh-uh," Daisuke shook his head. "You have to eat a piece right now."

"Why?" The taller of the two asked, letting out an audible sigh while pulling the wrapper off.

"Remember, you said that you won't marry me unless I'm a good cook!" He chirped in response and Aki grunted in defeat.

He liked Daisuke a lot, he was his first crush. They had been best friends since diapers and his father and Daisuke's uncle, Itachi, were best friends. They were as close as friends could be. Aki eyed the cookie he unwrapped and noticed it was decorated in sugar sprinkles along the heart shaped icing.

Aki gulped hard, expecting it to taste bad. He abruptly took a bite and Daisuke stepped forward, his fingers enlaced and a hopeful look in his big eyes. Aki's brown eyes widened in disbelief and he took another bite. "You made this..?" He munched happily and Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, well, me and grandma! I did most of the work though!" He rejoiced, grinning and Aki had a small smile on his face. "Does this mean we'll get married?" The Uchiha bounced up and down.

"Keep cooking like this and there's a chance." He stated coolly and the raven hugged him. Sure he was all cool and aloof on the outside, but inside his heart was thumping so hard. Daisuke was so cute!

"I'll make you lots more sweets, okay!" The Uchiha chimed, pulling away from the older one and Aki nodded before the raven took off down the hallway. The brunette glanced at the cookie again and smiled, his heart fluttering.

He was on cloud nine until he heard a bunch of the girls from his class singing, "Aki-kun and Daisuke-chan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut up!" He barked, his fist clenched at his side and his glare made them go cold. They suddenly scrambled back into the classroom, mumbling and giggling.

* * *

Naruto kept his skeptical, blue stare on the street after work. He had searched the city for a certain teenager as soon as he got off the clock and the drive had been tiresome. Stopping at the stop-light, he glanced over at the younger Uzumaki in the passenger seat.

"Want to explain where you were?" He asked him, again, keeping his anger intact.

"No. I'm good." Menma casually replied, staring out the window.

"Are you high right now, Menma?" Naruto questioned, in all seriousness, and Menma snapped his face to him.

"No I'm not high! You know I don't smoke or drink. Alcohol and drugs are for losers, Naru-nii." He responded, his eyes wide with disbelief. He couldn't believe Naruto just asked him that. He wasn't an idiot.

Uzumaki Menma, he was Naruto's precious and adored baby cousin, though he gave the blonde a headache sometimes. The fifteen year old was striking in appearance, with prominent, exotic features and lengthened, messy, black hair, and similar to his older cousin, darker and more feral looking whisker-like birthmarks, three on each of his cheeks. His eyes were blue, cerulean, but a sharper shade and intense, eyes that pulled people in.

"I don't even know why you asked me that shit," Menma fiddled with the zipper of his long-sleeve shirt, dressed in skinny jeans with a pair of converse on his feet.

"Why did you skip school today, Menma?"

"I don't know." Menma shrugged his shoulders, looking at him with emotionless eyes. These days he didn't feel like himself and he didn't know why.

Naruto sucked his teeth, stepping on the gas as the light changed. "Menma, seriously! Dad's worried sick about you. Don't you know anything could happen to you? You could get killed, or even kidnapped. There are crazy people in the world and you," He glanced over to see that the teen was tuning him out and sighed. "I don't think you understand how dangerous it is."

He found the boy not in Shibuya, but roaming the streets of Ginza instead, by himself, so he figured he just needed an escape, some alone time.

"I know that," Menma said, nonchalant. "I just wanted some time to myself. Dad's always nagging me, you know? Do your homework, wash the dishes, clean the bathroom! What do I look like? A fuckin' house-keeper?" He growled in remembrance.

"Okay, number one, you're fifteen. Two, you don't pay bills. And three, watch your mouth, Menma! You could do some damn chores. Who the hell do you think you are to think you can leave the house and not come home for an entire night!" Naruto reached over and nudged Menma's head harshly, his other hand steering wheel. "Also, quit being an idiot and do your homework!"

Menma crossed his arms, his pouty mouth dipped into a frown. "I told Dad where I was going after school."

"I don't care what you told him! When school's out take your ass home, Menma. Quit stressing Dad out, stop talking back, which I don't even know when that started because you know better, and do what you're supposed to do. It's not up for discussion," Naruto lectured, veering the car around a corner. "It's ridiculous that I'm always in the middle of this shit, having to pick you from all the way across city or where ever your dumb ass decides to be at," He stopped at a stop-sign and he looked at Menma who rolled his eyes, leaning back against the seat. "You do realize that Dad is furious, and he has that belt _warmed up_. You are so going to get it." He snickered. Yes, Menma was in trouble and getting the spanking that came with it.

"Che. It's not a big deal. You found me, didn't you?" He scoffed, a hint of laughter in his tone.

Naruto tightened his grip on the wheel, driving off. "You are so lucky we're in this car right now 'cause I swear I would've backhand you right in your mouth."

"Are you going to tell him where I was at, Naru-nii?" Menma's voice was almost pleading and Naruto gave a certain nod. "Why?!" He yelled furiously. Naruto didn't answer. "Why do you always snitch on me? All the time! I'm trying to have a life and you guys are always ruining everything." He griped, pouting.

"Because it's my job." Naruto simply said.

"Why do you care?" Menma glared. "You're not home anyway, so why should it concern you?"

Naruto sighed, once again. "So, I think you should know that Dad saw your instagram account."

"…What?! Are you fucking kidding me!" Menma shouted, his eyes wide with fear. He had a lot of inappropriate pictures of himself and _'friends'_ on there.

"No. I'm pretty sure he saw everything,"

"This is not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Naruto retorted.

"You and Dad are so annoying! _Always, always, always_ yelling at me for stupid shit! It wasn't like I was out. I over a friend's house and then I was gonna come back home."

"You skipped school."

The rest of the ride consisted of Menma babbling on about how he hadn't done anything wrong and how Naruto and Iruka were overreacting.

* * *

All the elementary school children played on the school's playground in the courtyard. The teachers always found it to be a good idea to let the kids play outside while waiting for their parents to arrive on days that weren't too cold.

The children ran around in excitement, laughing, screaming, and bouncing all across the playground area and courtyard like a bunch of wild monkeys. Teachers were glad to just be able to sit back and let them go crazy.

The group of children by the playground bridge and slide watched in awe as Daisuke and the boy's friends did a little dance routine on the bridge, singing a popular pop song. Daisuke, from the time he had been able to talk, believed himself to be a little superstar, in his own mind at least. It was how he learned to occupy himself when he felt lonely, when he felt like he had no one. It took the pain away from a time.

The teachers watched, smiling in adoration and applauding the performance. Their students were too adorable and talented.

"That it, guys! That's right guys! Aye, aye, aye!" Daisuke piped, hitting the _nae-nae_ and his friends did the same, getting their audience to do the same.

The children watching cheered and the boy smiled down at them. He loved being in the spot light, the intoxication of being everyone's attention and the feeling of love that showered him. It was a feeling that made his heart seem to burst in pure happiness.

Aki stepped out of the school, his backpack on his shoulders and glanced over at the playground area. A small smile curved on his lips when he sighted Daisuke doing his what he did best, getting everyone's attention. The child waited with his teacher and soon a car pulled up in front of the barred gates of the school.

Daisuke's small audience soon went onto play after Daisuke's short-lived super-stardom and the Uchiha walked off, lifting his gaze up from the ground to see Aki heading for the school gate. He stood there for a moment and then Aki happened to look over, catching him staring. Daisuke blushed when Aki then began to make his way toward him.

"Hey." Aki smiled, walking up to the Uchiha.

"Hi." Daisuke greeted in return, giving a small wave.

"Your treat was really good, Daisuke. Don't forget to make more, alright?"

The Uchiha nodded, an enthusiastic gleam in his brown eyes.

"Aki!"

Aki turned to his mother's voice and his mother was waving at him from where she stood outside the car.

"C'mon before your father has a fit!" Tenten shouted to him and Aki gave a nod. "Hello, Dai-chan!" Daisuke waved to the woman whom stood by the car door, her husband, Neji, yawning from his driver's seat in the Toyota Avalon.

"I have to go. See you." The young Hyuga gave a slight wave before turning around and heading over to the car.

The wind blew, Daisuke's tresses blowing with it. His heart ached. Aki went home with two parents, every day, and Aki had more than just a father, he had a mother too. He saw the boy's mother kiss his forehead and then the child climbed in the car.

He was envious of that…

"Hey! Dai!"

The child's head snapped towards that voice and he spotted Naruto standing by his car in near the school gates. "N-Naru-chan?" The Uzumaki beckoned him and Daisuke grinned, running over to Naruto after grabbing his backpack.

"Hey, Daisuke," Naruto said, smiling and Daisuke hugged his leg. "What's wrong? You didn't see me? Tenten said you looked kinda sad."

The boy shook his head, letting go of Naruto's leg and looked up at the man. "I just missed you." He muttered and Naruto ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you came to get me too, hehe!" He showed a toothy grin.

"Sasuke was busy so he asked if I could," He mentioned, grinning. After exchanging small talk with the child, Naruto helped the boy into the car and Daisuke slid into the seat, his eyes widening when he saw Menma in the front seat.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" He gleamed and the teenager turned his gaze to the child. Daisuke thought of Menma as his big brother.

"Hello, Daisuke." He grumbled, still angry about the punishment awaiting him later and the Uchiha giggled. "Pound it." He reached back, holding a fist out to him and Daisuke dumped his fist with Menma's.

Naruto closed the back door and then got back into the car himself, pulling his seatbelt across himself.

"Naru-nii, please let me stay with you for a while," Menma whimpered, looking at his older cousin with big, gooey blue eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"Nope."

"Why?!" He whined childishly and Daisuke laughed in the backseat, pulling his seatbelt across himself.

* * *

It was later that evening that Daisuke helped Naruto cook burgers. The Uzumaki had an apron wrapped around his waist and Daisuke had one that was a little too big for his body, but he didn't mind.

Naruto licked his lips, eying the sizzling meat on the stove-grill, the aroma invading his nostrils. "Yeah, burgers! I'm starving!" Naruto raised his hands and whirled them around, doing a weird dance out of excitement.

"Naru-chan, you're so weird," Daisuke laughed, taking the apron off since the burgers were almost done.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and then half-grinned when he got an idea. "I should make some ramen with this."

"Ramen?" Daisuke scrunched up his cute little nose.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with ramen and burgers?"

The little Uchiha pursed his mouth. "With burgers..? I don't know, seems kind of greedy to me."

"Greedy? Hm, maybe," Naruto murmured, grabbing the spatula and using it to flip the burger meat on the stove-grill over.

It wasn't long after that the burgers were finally done and Naruto fixed them up on the buns with cheese and sauces. They ate while enjoying their meal in front of the television, watching Daisuke's favorite movie, Ice Age.

Licking his fingers and then taking another bite of the delicious burger, Naruto heard the doorbell ring. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, putting his plate down on the coffee table and then got up, going to answer the door.

He was surprised when he opened the door to see Sasuke, but not in his work clothes. What he was wearing was casual, a long sleeve, v-neck shirt and pants.

"Daddy!" Daisuke grinned from his seat after the Uzumaki let him in.

"Hey," Sasuke casually greeted Naruto before walking over to the sofa and hoisting the child up in his arms, failing to notice Naruto looking at him in confusion. "How's my baby boy? Enjoying his time with _Naru-chan_?" He had been lacking on the father-son time with Daisuke and it eased him to see that Daisuke wasn't completely lonely.

Daisuke pouted his lips, ketchup in the corner of his mouth. "Daddy, I was eating, and you're interruptin' my movie."

"Ah, right. Sorry," Sasuke said, an understanding smile curving on his lips. He then turned his head and looked over at Naruto. "So what have you two been up to?" He inquired, looking around and then sniffing the air. "Is that Naruto's cooking? Fix me a plate." He smirked, taking a seat down on the sofa and Naruto rolled his eyes at him. "Please?" Sasuke added.

"Fine. But I thought you were busy today?" Naruto remarked.

"I was, but I finished early and decided that I should spend some time with my precious son and _Naru-chan_." He explained, placing a kiss on his son's forehead and the boy blushed slightly at his show of affection.

"Oh. Well I was just about to take Dai' out to the book store and then maybe the arcade." Naruto said, strolling into the kitchen and the Uchiha nodded.

"Hn. I'll join you two, then." He told him and Daisuke leaned against him, grinning.

Naruto shrugged, giving a nod. "Alright, that's cool."

* * *

Naruto walked down the manga aisle of the book store, one hand stuffed in his jacket pocket and his other holding Daisuke's hand. Sasuke stood, an odd look on his face as he rubbed his chin, gazing up at the books on the shelf shelves. Soft music played through the place and there was this warm, cozy feeling about the store. The place had that new book smell too.

"See anything you want, Daisuke?" Naruto asked.

Daisuke stopped in front of a specific shelf and looked up. "No, not yet," He replied. His eyes grazed over the many covers of manga that started from volume one through whatever number came last. He didn't really see anything that interested him.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, Daisuke." His father mumbled, arching a fine brow at him.

"Uh, yeah. Ita-nii showed me some manga last time I was with him, Daddy. Do you think it's cool?" His son puffed out his cheeks, turning to him expectantly.

"I don't know. It's just kind of.. nerdish if you ask me." Sasuke snorted, laughing a bit.

"It is not!" Daisuke argued.

"Is too." His father looked down at him, the expression on his face teasing.

"It is not!"

"It's not. Teme, leave him alone." Naruto lightly hit the Uchiha in the chest and Sasuke shrugged. The employees at the front counter were currently freaking out because they realized Uchiha Sasuke, The Uchiha Sasuke was in the store, right before their eyes. Naruto found it kind of annoying, but easy to ignore.

"Hey," Naruto picked up a manga and flipped it over to the back, reading it. "What about this?" He turned it back over to the front cover and smiled. "Ranma One-half." He held it out to the child and Daisuke took it, his eyes scanning over it.

"Nope."

The Uzumaki then placed a hand on his hip, sighing. "Well there's not much to choose from. Most of these are for teenagers, Daisuke."

"I don't mind if he reads from an older age group." Sasuke commented, idly.

Naruto glanced over and saw the Uchiha flipping through a manga he had picked up off of a higher shelf. He made his way over to the raven and looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Hn. She's hot."

"You can't be serious," The man jumped at Naruto's voice, almost dropping the book and then glared at the blonde beside him. "Drooling over a fictional woman? A fictional teenage girl at that. You're such a lecher." Naruto taunted, shaking his head sadly.

"I am not." He closed it and the cover had a girl and a guy on it, the words _Akuma to Love Song_ above the main characters. "I was simply admiring the art."

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen this kind of stuff, Sasuke? I've shown you manga before."

"Yes, you have. But I never paid attention to it." Sasuke placed the book back on its shelf.

Naruto grinned, nudging the man's arm. "Oh c'mon. You mean as a kid you never saw Itachi watching anime on television?"

"I'd rather ignore anything to do with the demon. He had his entertainment, I had mine."

"What? Not even, _sorry if I'm not gentle, I can say that in my dreams. My thoughts are about to short circuit_ ," He murmured the classic tune and the raven stared at him with a blank expression. "Sailor Moon! You've never seen it, Sasuke? Itachi loved that show."

"No, never paid attention to it."

Naruto laughed to himself. "I'm not into this stuff much myself, but I've seen a few when I was little with Itachi. I read some manga too." He uttered, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

"I found the one I want!" Daisuke ran up to them, holding up the manga of his choice. "Tail of the Moon. It's about ninjas!" He gleamed brightly. "So can I get it?" The boy grinned and his father gave a nod.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Then it was to the register to pay and Sasuke picked out some merchandise for his son, and Naruto as well. Bought the dobe a little bunny phone charm because he knew Naruto liked that kind of cute stuff, and even if he thought of it as just a gift to his best friend, he had no knowledge of the butterflies it gave Naruto when he accepted it.

* * *

Daisuke giggled, using the arcade joy stick to kick his father's butt in a fighting game. "Eat this, loser!" He shouted, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke pushed the red, circle button, his teeth clenched in frustration. "No! Die, damn you." He gritted out.

"Ha! In your face!" His son cheered after winning and _**YOU LOSE!**_ plastered his father's screen. Daisuke danced around, his thumb and finger making an L at the man and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to play with Daisuke anymore. Naruto, get over here." He demanded and the Uzumaki turned away from his shooting game he was absorbed in, looking at him with annoyed blue eyes.

"What is it now, teme?"

Sasuke beckoned him with a finger. "Play me."

Naruto huffed his breath, walking over to the game machine and the two began playing. About a minute into the game, Naruto found himself struggling against the older man and Sasuke was winning.

"Hn. You suck at this game." He chuckled sinisterly. "And," He moved the joy stick in all different directions and used his final attack. "You lose." He smirked wider, winking at the Uzumaki.

"What?!" Naruto whined, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you do that..? I always beat this game!" He yelled, frowning at Sasuke.

"Alright, check this out. Let the master teach you because I'm ever so generous, dobe." Sasuke pushed restart on the machine and then went over to the blonde, placing a strong hand over Naruto's smaller one.

Naruto stiffened, his heart thumping hard as the raven gripped his hand, tugging it in different directions as held the joy stick.

"See," Sasuke's smooth, instructing voice made the Uzumaki blush a deeper shade of red. "It's not that hard."

Naruto scowled a bit. "Oh don't act all high and mighty with me right now, teme. You were just getting your butt kicked by Daisuke."

Sasuke glared, and rather childishly.

They stayed longer than planned at the arcade, indulging in a serious game of air hockey. Naruto being the one player on his side was kicking both Sasuke and Daisuke's butts. Sasuke, of course, couldn't handle that and soon figured out Naruto's trick, stealing the Uzumaki's lucky puck.

"N-No, Sasuke!" Naruto gritted as the raven held him by the wrist, trying to take the hockey puck that he had in a firm clutch. "That's cheating!" Sasuke smirked, snatching it and Naruto chased him, laughing at the business man's immature behavior.

Daisuke for one distracted himself with other video games while the two adults ran around like little kids themselves.

* * *

Saturday rolled around pretty fast and oddly enough, Sasuke hadn't been too thrilled.

He sat at the table across from his date in the upscale restaurant, clad in all black, his suit perfectly fitting against well-toned build.

"Let's try another." His date insisted, excited and amused, and he fluently tipped his head back and opened his mouth. She picked up a seedless cherry out of the small bowl in front of her and tossed it over into his open mouth, fruit diving into the cavern effortlessly.

"That's amazing, Sasuke-kun!" She blushed, clasping her hand together. The rest of the evening she went on about how she loved children and then how she was working toward her goal of being a designer.

Sasuke leaned his cheek against open palm, nodding, trying to at least look interested. He didn't get what was wrong with him today, but he wasn't having as much fun as he usually did on his dates.

"I'm sure Daisuke would adore you very much. He's quite fond of beautiful women." He showed her a small, forced smile and she blushed deeply, the fair skin of her cheekbones turning red.

"You think? Do you have any pictures of him?" She asked, her dirty blonde hair, falling over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls.

"Hn. Of course." Sasuke abruptly perked up. Daisuke was his favorite subject. He simply loved talking about his son and showing off Daisuke's pictures. He had a lot stored in his cell, so he pulled one up and passed his phone to her.

"Wah! He's adorable! How old is he again!" She gushed, her cheeks flushing darker. It wasn't hard to tell that Sasuke could probably produce gorgeous babies, but to see his son... She didn't think she ever saw a child so beautiful.

"Five. He'll be six in December."

The woman continued to stare at the digital photo, admiring the boy's beautiful features. Obviously the child was biracial, but he looked like Sasuke. She then began to wonder why the child's mother was absent.

Sasuke found himself drifting off as she went through the photo album on his cell phone.

_"Y-You bastard!"_

_Sasuke had a frown darkened on his face, putting a bit of the sprinkle covered ice cream on the Naruto's quite adorable nose. He forgot what they were arguing about exactly, but Naruto had no right to throw those raspberries at him._

_Daisuke giggled, licking his treat and watching the couple of adults._

_"Aww, you look so cute now, dobe." Sasuke mocked in a coo, his mouth stretched into a satisfied smirk and Naruto glared, smashing his entire cone of ice cream on the Uchiha's face in retaliation._

_Daisuke's mouth gaped at Naruto's bold actions and his father growled, trying to smear more of his own ice cream onto the Uzumaki's face._

_"Sasuke! You asshole! –Ah! Stop, Sasuke-"_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was drawn out of his own thoughts, hearing the woman's voice and looked at her, slightly confused. "Are you okay? You seemed distracted." She had a concerned look on her face, handing him his cell phone back.

"Ah, no. I'm fine."

Why it is he found himself wondering what it was Naruto was doing at this very moment?

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** It would mean a lot if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, even if you're a new/late reader and it's an old chapter. Every review/comment inspires and encourages to write more chapters for you lovelies! Thanks! :)

P.S - I feel that if Menma was his own person in this modern world he would have the voice Kaji Yuki plays as an Uke, personally Hisui from Dekichatta Danshi. Kaji Yuki's voice is just really sexy and rebellious, which is how I imagine Menma to sound. ;)

**_Edited: [5/15/17.]_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	3. Potty Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**A/N:** Trying to get back to those 20 chapters I already had posted on this site. I would really enjoy this a lot more if readers actually commented on the chapters. **-_-** '

 _"It's OK, it's alright_  
_I put the pain away and let it slide._  
_I forgive and forget it._  
_And then you promise me I won't regret it._  
_But I do, it's not right!_  
_Because I turn around and let it slide_  
_And I'm crazy for thinking_  
_That someday you'll change things when you keep on crossin' the line." ( - Let It Slide. Nikki Flores. /SasuNaru.)_

 **Warning:** Implied Het sex.

* * *

The weeks had passed favorably well, much to Naruto's annoyance because it seemed Sasuke and this new woman he was dating had hit it off. Sasuke had mentioned her name was Hotaru and that she was very beautiful, of course, since Sasuke was one to brag, at times. They had become exclusive as of Monday and Naruto he been feeling sour since then. However, the feeling would pass. It always did.

He pushed the cart down the aisle of the produce section in the supermarket and glanced around, still wearing his work suit for the day. He looked at the child he had with and Daisuke made sound effects with his mouth as he rode on the cart, others bustling around them.

Naruto needed to get some grocery shopping done and since he was the one who picked Daisuke up from school today, he figured they could do it together. He didn't mind. He loved spending time with Daisuke.

"So, what else?" Daisuke asked, staring at the blonde, his eyes big and adorable.

Naruto looked over at the fruits, thinking to himself. "Uh.. some pears and nectarines would be good. You mind?" He smiled at him.

"Of course I don't! I'm on the job!" Daisuke hopped off the cart, grinning and dashed over the fruits Naruto wanted. He grabbed two small bags to put them and then picked out the ripest pears and nectarines he could get his little hands on.

Naruto's soft smile faltered into a dejected one. He couldn't help but wondered how long this would last. When the day finally came that Sasuke decided he wanted to get married he was pretty sure that he and Daisuke wouldn't get to spend as much time together as they did now. He hated the painful throb that that thought brought on.

Daisuke tied off the bags of fruit and then strutted back over to the cart, tossing them in.

"Thanks." The Uzumaki said appreciatively and Daisuke looked up at him.

"You are very welcome, Naru-chan!" He replied, his tone full of glee and a grin on his cute face. He stepped on the bar under the cart and held on tight to the side of the cart before Naruto began to push it once again.

Naruto laughed a bit, hearing the Uchiha go back to his making sound effects while riding on the cart.

Daisuke took quick gazes around when the cart came to a halt, again, and Naruto walked not too far off to grab some milk from the refrigerator aisle.

"Okaa-san, please can I get it?" A little girl whined in that aisle, jutting out her bottom lip at the woman.

"No, sweetie. We have enough sweets." The little girl's mother replied strictly.

The voices nabbed the Uchiha's attention and he turned his head, staring at the family, his brown eyes longing. A man suddenly approached the mother and daughter.

"But Tousan said I could! Right, Tousan?" The child smiled big at her mother.

"Darling, let her have them. It's alright. Maybe we can even use them as treats for when she does her homework properly." He chuckled.

The woman sighed, looking at the tall man. "Okay, but only this time. You're lucky your father lets you get away with this." She chided, lightly pinching the girl's nose and her husband had a smile on his lips.

"Thanks! Love you, Okaa-san!"

Naruto held the milk in his hands, approaching the cart and then stopped when he when saw what Daisuke was staring at. His eyes then softened. The look on the child's face was heart-breaking yet familiar. Daisuke's expression..., his eyes. He could read it all so well, because as a child he longed for the same. A family. Daisuke fortunately already had a family, but he could see that Daisuke wished for that _kind_ of family, and now he had a chance since Sasuke had a new girlfriend, although Naruto doubted that would last very long. Maybe he should be happy for Sasuke, for Daisuke's sake.

The long haired Uchiha stepped down off the cart, a frown on his lips before he felt someone ruffle his hair and then the hand grabbed his small one. He turned to see Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

"All done! Let's get out of here, huh?" He suggested, targeting his thumb towards the direction of the register.

"Uh-huh." A slight smile curved onto the child's lips.

* * *

"Yes, and I'm going be in the talent show, Naru-chan." Daisuke told him, sitting in the back seat of the car.

Naruto glanced at the child through the rear-view mirror as he drove, his eyebrow rising. He was on his way to take Daisuke home since Sasuke had finally left the office for the day. "Really? What are you going to be doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Singing."

His eyes widened. "You do realize you'll be in front of the whole school, Daisuke? Aren't you scared?" He knew Daisuke liked to sing, but he didn't think he was that interested in it. He had never heard Daisuke sing, _seriously_.

Daisuke's shoulders slumped and he puffed out his cheeks. "But I can sing! I think I'll do pretty good and everyone will be proud of me," A fierce look gleamed in his eyes, his brow furrowed. Uchiha's never failed and he would make his father proud, for sure. He always practiced too with his grandmother too. "But, you think you can you help me pick out a song, Naru-chan?" He asked, his voice pleading.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Yeah, sure. Anything for my Daisuke." If Daisuke wanted to do this, then he'd let him. He just hoped the child would remember that this was his decision and public humiliation would be his problem.

"You're going to come watch me, right?" He beamed, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered, tightening his hand into a fist.

* * *

It was later that night that Daisuke and Sasuke sat at the dining table in their pajamas. They would normally be having TV-meals or takeout, however today Mikoto sent some food over for them to eat. Sasuke wasn't much of a cook and she had to take care of her boys or they would become unhealthy, which wasn't an option for them.

Daisuke bit down on a shrimp, his lips reddened and stained with seafood broth.

"Daddy, Naru-chan said he's going to come to the talent show. Isn't that cool!" He rejoiced, his eyes beaming with excitement. He couldn't wait for his father and Naruto to see him on stage.

"Hn. That sounds great. I simply hope the dobe's not loud this time around," He commented, chuckling. Naruto was like a doting parent when it came to performances involving Daisuke. His cheering could be rather embarrassing.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at his father.

"Well, speaking of the talent show. Daisuke, do you mind if I bring a _friend_?" Sasuke asked subtly and his son stared at him blankly.

"...Daddy, I already said Naru-chan's coming."

"No, Daisuke, I mean another friend. A friend that would like to meet you."

Daisuke then frowned, tucking a side of his hair behind his ear. "It's your girlfriend, isn't it?"

Sasuke sighed, slightly offended by the look on his child's face, even if he found it to be cute.

"Daisuke, she's nice."

"Still, I don't want to meet her." He told his father curtly.

"Don't be like that, Dai'. She'll be disappointed."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

The apprehensive expression on his father's face made Daisuke even angrier. He was tired of meeting his girlfriends! He wasn't going to like this one the same as he didn't like the others.

"Because I don't want to, Daddy." He groaned, eating more of his dinner in annoyance.

"Just once." Sasuke said, his hardened voice stern.

"I said I _don't_ want to!" Daisuke shouted, grabbing his bowl and getting down from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Dai-"

"I'm going to eat in my room." The child grumbled, walking out the kitchen and racing upstairs to his bedroom.

"Seriously," Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair, sucking his teeth. "Be sure to clean up after yourself, Daisuke!" He yelled, only to be answered with a grim door slam. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. It was hard enough he had a kid, but Daisuke was a kid whom didn't take a liking to women easily.

* * *

The next day for Sasuke was gloomy.

Naruto looked at the brunette in shock. He was completely shocked that Kiba didn't get chewed out for slamming that company package down on Sasuke's desk the way he had.

Bewildered, Naruto made his way into his boss's office and Kiba had the same look on his face as he turned and his eyes met his.

"He's been like that all morning, Naruto. The man's lost it, I tell ya. He's been day dreaming for ten minutes now," Kiba whispered to him.

Eying the Uchiha, Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Good luck, bruh. Hopefully he doesn't explode on you." Kiba gave his shoulder a light tap before leaving the room.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's desk, nervous.

The Uchiha stared off into space, the end of a pen between his perfect teeth and reclining back in his chair, his dark eyes depressed.

"..Teme?" The Uzumaki called. Sasuke still didn't acknowledge his presence. "Teme?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his face and the raven blinked himself out of his trance, his gaze now glaring.

"What?"

Naruto was taken back by the Uchiha's snappy response, taking a seat in an office chair across from the desk. "Hm, someone's moody. What's wrong with you?"

The Uchiha yawned and ran his hands down his face. "It's Daisuke. He's still angry with me. He completely avoided me this morning and when I dropped him off at school he didn't say, _don't get hurt on your day out, Daddy._ Tch. It's killing me. I've never felt so hurt."

Naruto held back a snicker. Sasuke could dump women every day and feel nothing, but when it came to Daisuke's rejection, it ruined the bastard's demeanor and reflected off his face. The man looked too pitiful right now.

"What was he angry about?"

Sasuke straightened in his seat, looking Naruto in the eyes. "He doesn't want to meet my lovely Hotaru." He mocked sobbing, letting his head drop onto his desk, his bangs strewing over his face.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, snickering. "Can you blame him?"

Sasuke lifted his head.

"You've introduced him to hundreds of women already. I think it's gotten to the point where he just doesn't give a damn anymore." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, his glare hardening. "I have not been with hundreds of women, idiot."

"It's called an exaggeration, teme."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, feeling his stress taking over and his brow furrowed.

"Just give him some time." Naruto advised casually.

Sasuke's shoulders gradually slumped. His cell phone then started going off and he grabbed it off of his desk, having caught a glimpse at the caller ID. "Yes, my lovely Hotaru." He answered, some of the stress leaving his expression.

Naruto inwardly gagged, giving a roll of his eyes. He listened discreetly to Sasuke's conversation and he felt that pain in his heart, again, as the raven turn away from him and to the large expanse of window behind him.

"Yes, I sent them. You told me you adore roses, so I figured it would brighten your day." He chuckled, his suave tone putting a darkened expression on Naruto's face. "Hn. Tonight?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose at that.

"Ah, tonight's no good, but how about Friday?"

Naruto tapped his finger nails against his knee, irritated.

It wasn't long before Sasuke finished with his conversation and ended the call, turning back to Naruto who quickly averted his eyes from him.

"A date right?" He inquired.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked. That date would certainly brightened his week.

"Why aren't you going today?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose before he responded. "Because tonight is our movie night, remember?"

"O-Oh, yeah," Naruto said in remembrance. He had been so annoyed he forgot. "Uh.. maybe we can do it another time." Sasuke eyed him questionably and Naruto felt a ping of guilt in his stomach. He felt bad for turning the Uchiha down, but last time Sasuke completely forgot about 'movie night' and 'game night' to be with his 'lovely Hotaru.' _Ugh._

"But, you were really mad about it last time." Sasuke recalled.

"Yeah.. but it's fine if you really want to go out." He lied, showing a forced smile and the Uchiha pondered the thought briefly.

"No, I'd rather stay with _my honey_." He decided with a smirk.

Naruto blushed, his heart racing and his stomach swarming with crazy butterflies.

"So, now that that's settled. Here." Sasuke opened a desk drawer and the blonde stood to his feet, walking over to the desk. "Saturday's schedule." He set the paper down on his desk.

Naruto leaned in, staring at it and read over it. "Do _'motherly'_ activities, whatever that means. Take Daisuke to the playground to attend a play-date with that dickwad's son," The blonde's blue eyes ventured to his boss's face. "Who's that?"

"That damn Hyuga!" Sasuke sneered in response. "I honestly don't understand why Daisuke likes hanging with the Hyuga's kid."

Naruto went onto ask what it was he had against Neji, again, and the Uchiha reminded him of how Neji and Itachi, (his own brother), pants'd him in the fourth grade, resulting in the whole class witnessing him in pink colored boxers, a freak accident that had been caused by the washer-machine. The Uzumaki snickered before the man glared at him. It was a very upsetting memory for Sasuke.

Naruto continued reading, his golden tresses falling against his cheek before he tucked some behind his ears. It was then Sasuke realized how close the Uzumaki was and he could smell Naruto's scent.

 _'He smells... amazing. As always..'_ He found himself sniffing the younger man's natural scent. _'He smells better than a woman, how is that possible?'_ He mentally pondered, mesmerized. He gazed at the blonde hovering in front of him and noticed how completely sexy he was with his hair tucked behind his ear. Giving a sudden shake of his head in realization, Sasuke forced himself to stop having such thoughts about a guy, nonetheless his best friend.

"Have you been growing your hair out?" He asked curtly.

Naruto grabbed the list and blushed slightly, giving a shake of his head. "Oh, nah. I just haven't made it around to the barber shop yet. I'll get a haircut soon."

"Longer hair looks good on you." Sasuke complimented in an affirming tone before clearing his throat.

Naruto blankly looked the Uchiha in his eyes and blushed harder, even his ears turned red.

"You're dismissed for now."

Naruto nodded, his heart thumping and knees feeling weak. "I'll leave now." He laughed awkwardly and turned to leave, quickly heading out of the room and slamming the door right behind him.

Silence then encased the room before Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"He has slammed my door for the last time." Sasuke seethed quietly to himself.

* * *

Daisuke walked down the school hallway, his head hanging low. His father's girlfriends sucked and he'd rather not meet anymore of them. He thought Naruto was way prettier anyway. He let out a sharp yell when he bumped into someone and landed on his bottom, his thoughts having been interrupted. He glared, about to give the person a piece of his mind, until he saw who it was.

Aki sat on his butt as well, wincing and rubbing his back. "Ouch.." He hissed and Daisuke jumped up to his feet, beginning to panick.

"Aki-senpai! I'm so sorry!" He scurried over to the boy and held a hand out. "Are you okay?" He asked frantically and the brunette scowled at him.

"Ow.. Daisuke, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings." He grumbled, grasping the small hand offered to him and hoisting himself up to his feet.

"…Sorry." Daisuke apologized softly.

Aki dusted himself off, his eyes gazing at the raven in question. "What's with you?"

"Uh.. nothing."

"If you're fine, you wouldn't be staring off into space like that," He remarked, simply. He knew the Uchiha had to have had something on his mind or he wouldn't have ran straight into him like that. "Well, if you're fine right now we can talk about it later." Aki said, walking around Daisuke before his hand was grabbed, stopping him.

He turned his head and spotted the Uchiha on the verge of tears. "Can.. I t-talk to you now?" Daisuke stammered, whimpering.

Aki squeezed Daisuke's hand tighter and pulled him along, Daisuke eying him in confusion.

"The restroom on this floor should be empty. We can talk in there." He told him and Daisuke sniffled as tears dripped from his eyes.

* * *

Naruto sat on the ledge of the bathtub on Friday night, keeping the little Uchiha in the warm, bubbly bath water company. Ever since he had brought Daisuke back to his place he noticed the kid was unusually quiet. Naruto tilted his head, trying to get a look at Daisuke's face while he dragged a comb through the boy's soft, silky hair and Dasiuke, lowered his face, hugging his knees closer to his chest.

His eyebrow rising in concern, Naruto stopped combing his hair. "Daisuke, you okay?"

The boy shook his head a little and Naruto set the comb down beside him. "What's wrong, hm?" The raven didn't answer him and he patted his head, working to comfort him. "It's okay. You can tell me anything, you know."

Daisuke wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling. "Is.. Is... Do you think Daddy might marry his new girlfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting for Daisuke to be worried about that. "Uh, well, I.. I don't exactly know that for sure."

"I don't want him to. Aki said that might happen and if it does, I won't get to see Naru-chan as much." He bawled, his head tucked in his knees.

Naruto smoothed his hand down the child's head, his throat tight. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want that to happen either, but he couldn't stop Sasuke from getting married. "I know, Daisuke... But it's honestly out of my control."

The Uchiha turned his head, looking back at him. Something he had realized a long time ago was that Naruto always cared for him and his father, and not just because he was his father's best friend either. It seemed like something more. "Naru-chan, y-you love Daddy, right?"

Naruto's face burned a bright red, blue eyes wide. "W-what? Why would you ask that?" He choked out, feeling embarrassed. What would Daisuke think of that?

"...I can tell, Naru-chan. The way you look at Daddy. ..You really care about him, about us," He murmured into his wet arms. "Why don't you tell Daddy and then he won't have to be with those stupid women anymore?"

Letting out an audible sigh, Naruto patted Daisuke's head again. "Daisuke, Sasuke doesn't _love_ me in that way and he probably won't ever think of me in that way. I'm his best friend." He explained, truthfully.

Daisuke sniffled, wiping his eyes again and smiled weakly. He guessed Naruto was right. His father wasn't smart enough to see how much Naruto cared for him. He lifted his head and turned to the Uzumaki. "Well, t-that's okay... because even if you don't have Daddy, you've got me." He held out his pinky to the blonde and Naruto grinned, locking pinkies with him. "I love Naru-chan very much!"

Naruto nodded, his gaze soft and smiled. "I love Daisuke very much too."

Daisuke giggled, flashing a small grin.

* * *

Sasuke awoke Sunday morning and his phone binged on the nightstand, alerting him of a text. Shirtless, he reached over the sleeping woman next to him in the bed, grabbing his cell and reading the text he received from Naruto.

_I need to drop Dai off earlier than expected, my father needs me at home. I'm a few blocks away. Hope you're decent, teme._

Sasuke blinked his tired eyes and set the phone down on the nightstand on his side, before dropping his head back onto his pillow and closing his eyes. That was fine. He missed Daisuke right about now. – And then it then hit him like a ton of bricks. Naruto had the key, he wasn't dressed and he had his girlfriend over, which would result in Daisuke being very upset if he saw her. _Fuck._ Last night after his and Hotaru's hot and heavy, very flirtatious date, they came back to here and he got himself some much needed 'release.' The sex had been amazing. Hotaru really knew how please him. Although, coming back to his place might not have been his best idea, considering he knew Daisuke would be returning today. He simply thought he would have a little more to erase the evidence of Hotaru's presence. He should have been more responsible about his decision, but he couldn't let the opportunity slip. He couldn't stop having those unusual thoughts about Naruto and he figured maybe he was just pent up, or at least that was what he wanted to believe.

He frantically got out of bed, stumbling a bit because of how quick he jumped up, and began gathering up the clothes that had been discarded to the floor last night. While multitasking, he managed to get his pants on and zip them.

The woman in the bed, moaned, turning over and her dark green eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She babbled, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders, messy from Sasuke's aggressive handling, and her sleep. The woman then noticed he was running around like crazy to clean up, his shirtless, muscular build sexy even first thing in the morning. She blushed.

"You need to get dressed, Hotaru." He demanded, tossing her a shirt and she pouted sitting up, pulling the sheet up to cover her breasts.

"Why?" She asked.

"Put the shirt on." He ordered, that time.

Her brow furrowed. She didn't like his tone. "I don't want to," She argued. "I'm still sleepy," The girl whined childishly.

Sasuke cussed under his breath, looking for his shirt.

"And I can't believe you're throwing me out after–"

Sasuke turned to her, finally looking her in the face. "Look, I promise I'll make it up to you, alright? Now, get dressed, for me."

Hotaru blushed and nodded. When he added the 'for me' part she willingly obeyed. That line worked with almost all the women, though, he used it discreetly.

"Sasuke-kun, this is your shirt." She told him, looking at the shirt he threw her.

* * *

Naruto and Daisuke into the house after Naruto unlocked the front door of Sasuke's place and Daisuke toed off his shoes, Naruto doing the same.

The small raven noticed the red heels at the genkan and kicked them to the side, already knowing what that meant. He raced through the living room and headed upstairs to his room to put his backpack down.

However, Naruto hadn't noticed the heels, simply having removed his shoes and walked into the empty living room. "Huh, he might be sleeping," Naruto muttered to himself, strolling around the couch and going upstairs. He strolled down the hallway until he reached Sasuke's bedroom door and opened it. "Teme-"

He practically froze in place, getting the situation inside the room face-first. Sasuke was shirtless, his expression looking like a deer caught in headlights and the woman on the bed was only in a bra and panties.

Hotaru screamed, her cheeks burning red as she pulled the sheets onto herself.

Naruto himself was flabbergasted, his face flushed and his blue eyes seeming to be spinning in swirls. He was so fucking confused and disoriented, he had no idea what to do.

Sasuke dropped his shirt onto the floor, his expression pathetic. "Naruto-"

"S-s-sorry!" Naruto closed the door back, panting hard.

Dammit, why didn't he knock first? He felt his anger rising and balled his fists. His entire was red and he stormed down the hallway. _'That asshole could have told me he had that fucking woman in there! Geez!'_

The pain in his chest hurt so much it was suffocating.

It's not like he didn't know what Sasuke did with women, but to see it infuriated him to no end. His body quaked and his ears rang as he rushed down the stairs. Fuck, _fuck!_ Now he was about to cry! He cursed himself, quickly putting on his shoes, and then ran out of the house. All he could think about was punching the bastard's face in.

He hurried to his car and got in, breathing hard. His hand trembled even as he reached for his keys and then he couldn't get them in the ignition, properly. He couldn't think straight! "Shit!" He cussed, throwing the keys down in the passenger seat, the redness in his face running to his ears and nose.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came running out of the house, pulling a shirt over his head.

The Uzumaki stiffened in his seat. He really wished he had rolled the windows up, but his nerves prevented him from moving accordingly.

Sasuke approached Naruto's side of the car, awkward. "I should have told you I had Hotaru over. Sorry."

Naruto gripped the steering wheel, his hair curtaining his eyes. "Nope, you can do what you want. It's cool."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," He shouted and Sasuke looked taken aback, his eyes widening. "I don't care what you were doing. You don't have to explain yourself to me!" Furious, he picked up his keys and put the car key into the ignition, his teeth gritted. He was so upset, hurt and annoyed with Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't even want to see his face.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke snorted, his hand on the roof of the car. "You react as if you've never seen a naked woman," He joked and Naruto looked at him with a face so red tomatoes would be jealous. "Oh, don't tell me," He took note of his best friends's mannerism and smirked. "You're still a virgin-"

"Shut up, teme!" He snapped, his blue eyes ablaze with fury as he threw the car door open, purposely hitting Sasuke with it.

"Ouch! What the fuck, dobe?!" He glared at him, rubbing his thigh.

"You fucking asshole."

"What did I do?" Sasuke eyebrow rose at him, a frown darkened on his face. "And why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Hn. How is that?"

"Why don't you try being more careful this time around," He sniped, turning up his car. "Those women are only going to take advantage of you, all of them do and I stand by to see it happen all the time. They use you for your money and looks, you fucking moron." His lips quivered, his voice quaking in anger.

"Naruto, don't go assuming shit." He barked arrogantly. The Uchiha was tired of everyone telling him the women he dated were no good. He heard enough of that from Itachi and the rest of his family.

"I'm.. I'm just... looking out for you." Naruto told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't need you to look out for me. It's none of your business." Sasuke snapped, immediately regretting what he said.

Naruto swallowed thickly, looking away from the man and his eyes teared up. No. He wouldn't dare cry right now. "Fine, I won't get in your business anymore, Sasuke."

"Naruto, I didn't mean it like th-"

" _Yes_ you did. I'm glad that's how you feel, considering I always have you back, ever since we were kids," He grounded out. "Daisuke's my only concern, so you're right. I'll stay out of _your_ business." The venom in his tone made the Uchiha shudder.

Sasuke knew he had really done it now. When Naruto got this upset, he was irrational. First someone would make him cry and then he pound their face in with his fists. For someone so small, Naruto deliver a mean ass-kicking. Size simply didn't matter. Hell, Naruto was the one who taught Menma how to fight.

* * *

Daisuke eyed the woman in his father's bedroom sitting on the bed fully dressed, his fingers entwined behind his back as paced back and forth, his gaze questioning. "What is it you want to attain from my father?" He went onto interrogate and the woman was dumbfounded.

"That's a pretty big word for such a small child," Hotaru murmured. "Uh… My name is Hotaru. It's nice to finally meet you, Daisuke-kun."

"Yes, it is." He stated simply.

"...What do you mean attain?"

"Money? You could want that. Everyone likes money, right?" He drawled, gesturing his hand.

The woman felt like she was meeting man's parents for the first time with the way the child was questioning her. "I guess, .. not that I want him for his money." She laughed nervously.

"You're sitting on my spot." He pointed out. Where she sitting was the spot he always slept on when he bunked with his father.

"Ah, sorry!" She quickly stood from the bed, smiling anxiously. "..You're very cute." Hotaru commented, sarcasm alerting the boy's ears. "Nothing like what I pictured. You looked so sweet."

"I know, I've been told this before," He replied, indifferent. "My father, when it comes to women is not very smart. But I can read people," Maybe it was true he was around Itachi too much. "I don't like you, I don't want to get to know you, and I want you to leave my house. This minute."

Hotaru then scowled, pursing her lips. "Well aren't you a charmer? I don't have to leave right now if I don't want."

"You're hilarious, Hotaru-chan! You think you have a choice!" He gleamed, feigning cheerfulness.

* * *

Sasuke closed the front door, exhaling. There was a bright red hand print on his pale face and he rubbed that side of his face, his eyes narrowed. Naruto didn't have to slap him so hard, and not to mention hit him with that fucking door. He showed no remorse before driving off, actually.

The raven walked through the living room and then made his way up the steps. He walked back to his room, seeing the room door was open. He came to a stop when he heard his son's voice. Shit, Daisuke!

In the room, Daisuke crossed his arms skeptically. "Why are you still here?"

Hotaru was taken aback by his attitude. The kid was scary, indeed. "You're not being very nice." She replied politely, keeping her annoyance intact.

"And you're being a bitch." He griped, shrugging. "It's quite irritating."

The woman gawked sharply, hearing the language that left the five year old's mouth.

Daisuke wasn't even surprised when his father came storming into the bedroom, his expression furious and dark eyes hardened. The man grabbed him by his arm, making him turn to him and Daisuke looked up at him.

"Daisuke, what did you just say?" Sasuke couldn't believe his adorable Daisuke had talked the way he had a moment ago.

"She's a bitch." Daisuke told him, simply.

Hotaru blinked, still astonished.

"Apologize, now." Sasuke demanded, his tone steely and stern. "Where do you get off speaking that way, hn?"

"Ita-nii said I could say it!" The boy retorted, his fists at his side.

"I don't care what that asshole told you. Don't say it again or–"

Daisuke turned back to Hotaru, smiling. "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch."

Hotaru gasped, purely shocked.

Sasuke himself was baffled, lost for words.

"Seriously?" Hotaru scoffed, looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, if this is how you raise your son, to speak to adults with such language, then–"

"No, Hotaru. Of course I don't allow him to speak to adults in such a way. He's not usually like this." He assured, his frustration with the boy tugging away from him growing. Was this how Daisuke got rid of all his other girlfriends behind his back?

"Yes I am. He tells everyone that." Daisuke stuck out his tongue at her teasingly.

"I-I think.. I should leave." She felt a vein in her head throb, her eye twitching in annoyance. She had never met a child so disrespectful. She walked passed the father and son, storming out the room.

Sasuke trailed behind her and looked out the door, watching the woman stomp down the hallway. "Are we still on for next weekend?" He asked, but she ignored him. Sasuke muttered a cuss, his head hanging low and then turned his eyes on his child.

Daisuke stood there, his arms folded across his chest in triumph. "Looks like she couldn't handle the truth. You really should've raised me not to speak in such a way I guess." He flipped his hair away from his face and smiled innocently at his father.

"You are in so much trouble, Uchiha Daisuke." Sasuke sneered and Daisuke could see the flames in those dark eyes.

The boy's smile slowly faltered and he gulped. "Uh-oh..." He was in boiling water now.

"You're damn right _uh-oh_."

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** It would mean a lot if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, even if you're a new/late reader and it's an old chapter. Every review/comment inspires and encourages to write more chapters for you lovelies! Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	4. Why Hello There, Officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess going back and proofing was for the best because it draws more people into reading your story. Glad I decided to, and not to mention the amateur writing of the earlier chapters had always annoyed me. LOL.

**Author's note:** I've actually seen readership grow since I last posted and got excited, so here's another chapter! :) Thank you everyone already following for the support and kudos, though I wish I was getting more comments to interact with my readers like I do on FF. I enjoy having discussions with my readers more than anything. It's fun!

 _"Take a chance with me tonight_  
_I know you feel it, so do I!_  
_Girl, you got to know there are worse things._  
_There's worse things than love!_  
_Lonely hearts can multiply._  
_A world away from paradise._  
_Girl, you got to know there are worse things_  
_There's worse things than love!" ( - Worse Things Than Love. Timeflies. /UtaNaru.)_

 **Warnings:** **A taunting Itachi. ;) A sexy cop in uniform! An achingly 'hard' and confused Sasuke LOL.**

* * *

Naruto exited his car, slamming the door shut. He was frustrated. Today had been so messed up, and he had Sasuke to thank for that. There was this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart ached, as if something were piercing it. And it was probably the heel of Sasuke's shoe.

The weather of the late morning felt nice, the gentle, sweeping air breezing over his skin and through his hair. Taking in a deep breath in order to calm himself, Naruto headed up the steps of his previous home. He would've enjoyed the peaceful morning a lot more if he wasn't in such a shitty mood.

He rung the door bell and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. He forgot his keys back at his condo since his father needed him to rush over here. He forgot to grab them on his way out. Waiting patiently on the front porch, he could hear muffled screams and stuff being knocked over before the door finally came open. His curious, blue eyes met Kakashi, the man standing in front of him with a hidden smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, welcome home."

He showed him a small, tight smile. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Kakashi.." He muttered, his eyes drifting to the scene going on behind the mellow man. Menma was dodging a belt while Iruka, their adoptive father, ran after him.

Kakashi eyed the Uzumaki considerably, almost immediately noticing Naruto's mood. "Is everything alright?" He asked as the blonde walked passed him, entering the house. Kakashi closed the door behind him and Naruto stood by the door, laughing a bit as he watched his cousin and father.

Naruto then lowered his head and gave a shake of his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about Sasuke. "Uh, yeah. I'm okay." He lifted his head and his eyebrow rose in confusion as he watched Menma and Iruka.

Kakashi nodded, though he was uncertain if he believed Naruto all too well, but he needed to calm the situation going on right now, so he went over and attempted to douse Iruka's anger.

Naruto smiled, eying Kakashi. He was glad that the man could tell when there was something wrong with him and that he was concerned for him, but it wasn't a serious problem. He would deal with Sasuke on his own. Kakashi had always been an odd man to him, with his silver hair and that dumb face mask that he wore on his face, covering his nose and mouth. Maybe he had a case of mysophobia or something. Seriously, Kakashi had been wearing face masks since Naruto was a kid. Also, his left eye had a strange vertical scaring running down it. How he got it would always be a mystery, Naruto figured. But, no matter how strange he thought the man to be, Kakashi had practically raised him and Menma along with their father. They had still been young when their father and Kakashi got together.

Menma shrieked when the belt almost hit him and stood defensively, near the opposite end of the sofa than his father who panted. "Dad, please don't!" His father's eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Menma, you have avoided this spanking long enough. Get over here, now." He sneered, his eyes burning with rage.

"Ma–ma, you two," Kakashi waved his hands up and down, looking over at Iruka. "Dolphin, put the belt down. Menma-kun, apologize to your father." He said calmly.

"Kakashi, jump in it and I will come after you next." Iruka glared at his lover, his brunette hair seemingly standing in anger.

"Yes, dolphin." Kakashi obeyed, stepping back with caution.

"Oh no, Menma, what did you do this time?" Naruto asked, stressfully after having taken off his shoes and entering the living room.

"The little asshole took my car! He completely wrecked it!" Iruka fumed.

The teenager rolled his eyes, glancing over at the blonde casually. "It was an accident, Naru-nii. There was no way I could've seen that giant pole where I parked it."

"You little..!" Iruka rounded the sofa and the black haired Uzumaki screamed out, darting up the stairs.

Naruto and Kakashi sighed.

* * *

A week later, the slender blond made his way up the grand staircase that curved up to second floor in the Uchiha mansion and split off in two different directions at the landing. Deidara gripped the banister, his long hair swaying in his step.

The mansion was beautiful, the balcony of the second floor overlooking the main hall. The high ceiling was bright, sparkling with crystal chandeliers and the lights reflected off of the clean, ceramic flooring, and the French decor throughout the place was astonishing.

Deidara made it to the second floor and walked along the ruby red carpeting leading down the corridors. Once he arrived at the bedroom he often visited, he knocked on the door, a smile on his full lips. "Oi, Itachi!"

 _"Deidara, what is it? I'm masturbating."_ That deep, velvety voice responded.

Deidara's slanted, blue eyes then widened and his lips stretched into a smirk. "Oh? Want some company?" He asked, blushing.

It was silent momentarily before the Uchiha replied, _"Hn, I don't think that would be a wise idea. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"_

His eyebrows rising, Deidara gave a hesitant nod. "Right. Can't have that happening, again," He laughed awkwardly and then turned around to leave, but he was greeted with Sasuke standing before him with a horrified look on his face. "Oh. Hello there, Sasuke. Announcing yourself next time would be great, un." Deidara smiled at him, walking around him.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. What the hell happened last time? ...Fuck it. He didn't want to know.

"Onii-san." He knocked on the door and almost immediately it came open, revealing a fully clothed Itachi. Sasuke's brow gradually rose in confusion. "I thought you were..?" Sasuke pointed his finger in the direction Deidara had left in.

"Otouto, you know I don't masturbate," He chuckled deeply, ascending from his room and closing the door behind him. "That's merely a trick I use to get others to leave me be."

Sasuke eyed him oddly. "What happened last time then?"

Itachi smirked and petted Sasuke's head before he began strolling by the younger Uchiha. His little brother turned his head and stared at him, dumbfounded, and Itachi smirked, bringing a finger to his lips. That was a secret.

Sasuke blinked. That was his big brother, Itachi, who he assumed to be the embodiment of a black demon. The older man possessed dark eyes, probably darker than his own, and long, jet-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. However, his most distinguishing features were the tear-troughs under his rather gentle appearing eyes, although, Sasuke knew his big brother was pure evil. The evil, sadistic bastard.

* * *

Daisuke was seated in a chair in the den as his grandmother groomed his hair. He licked the ice cream he had in a bowl on his lap off the spoon and grinned, watching the cartoons on the expansive flat screen TV across the room.

"Mother, he's grounded." Sasuke reminded curtly, sitting on the sofa.

"Sasu-chan, its fine." She waved him off, taking the pair of hair scissors and trimming the ends of Daisuke's long, beautiful hair.

Daisuke turned his head and glared daggers at the man. It was just ice cream and cartoons. He already wasn't allowed out of his room when they were home. How much did his father want to torture him?

"Mother, he called my girlfriend a bitch. Well _ex,_ now, and you've given him ice cream. _Ice cream_. He's not allowed to watch TV either." He reprimanded, his eyes narrowed. His week had been awful. Naruto was ignoring him, all the while going about the work-day as if he didn't exist and continuing to pick Daisuke up from school. He wouldn't even answer his phone calls. The dobe never stayed upset with him for this long and it was seriously taking a toll on him.

Daisuke subtly glanced over at his uncle reclining back on the sofa next to his father and gave him a thumb's up, Itachi winking at him proudly in return.

Sasuke saw the exchange between the his son and older brother and flipped his brother off.

"That woman was bad for you, Sasuke. It makes me wonder how Naruto-kun deals with the _pain_." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke looked at him in question. "And why would Naruto be in _pain_ , Itachi?"

Everyone in the room, even Deidara who sat on the loveseat, blinked, baffled. They knew Sasuke hadn't exactly realized Naruto's feelings for him, but God, was he _honestly_ this dense? It was too obvious at this point. They had known for years now.

"Naruto-kun is very handsome. Don't you think, Daisuke?" Mikoto hummed and her grandson nodded fervently.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Daisuke beamed, looking at his father.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, sure, Naruto isn't a bad looking guy."

"He is quite hot. Exceptionally hot, actually." Itachi idly mentioned.

Sasuke propped his elbow up on the arm of the sofa, looking at the TV. He didn't get what they were getting at.

"Otouto, don't tell me you've never looked at Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I look at him. So."

"You find him exceptionally hot as well then? You would date him?"

"No. Why would I date him? He's my best friend, Itachi. And a _guy_ at that, even if he is as pretty as a girl. I'm simply not interested."

Deidara tapped a finger on his chin, grinning. "But you admit he's good looking, un?" He wiggled his eyebrows at him. He wondered what it would take for Sasuke to see that Naruto felt 'that way' about him.

"Yes, I admit he's attractive."

"His ass looks quite exquisite as well, right, Otouto?" Itachi remarked and Mikoto made a chiding sound at him, immediately bringing her hands to cover Daisuke's ears.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he finally turned to his older brother. "What? I don't know. Why would I look at his ass?!"

Itachi looked him in the eyes and crossed his legs. "Why wouldn't you?"

"His ass doesn't interest me, Itachi."

"You should give it a try. It's tantalizing, especially in tight jeans. Once you look at it you won't be able to look away. It's especially difficult for me."

Sasuke frowned, annoyed. "I don't want to look."

"Afraid you'll fall in love?"

"Hn. Of course not."

"You're loss. Naruto's very sexy." Deidara leaned back against the sofa, his eyes staring at the television.

"His younger cousin too, I believe. That Menma brat," The older Uchiha added, smirking at the memory of the fifteen year old he laid eyes on back in the summer. It had been a while since he had last seen Menma before then, but the brat had certainly grown into a little cock-tease since then. "However, I don't think he's all that fond of me. Those beautiful genes are certainly strong in the Uzumaki bloodline. You would be privileged to have one for yourself, Sasuke." He nodded to himself agreeably. "They are like rare gems."

"Itachi, Menma is _fifteen_ , so if you want a prison cell to become your new home, then so be it. Just know I'm not bailing you out." Honestly, Sasuke was tired of hearing his brother's perverse comments and flirtatious attitude toward his best friend. It was irritating him. But Itachi had always been perverse towards Naruto and he couldn't even think of it as weird anymore. It was the normal. Even to Naruto is was normal.

"Now, Otouto, you know I have no interest in brats. I'm simply giving an honest assessment of how attractive Uzumaki seem to be."

It went silent after that and Mikoto found it safe to remove her hands from Daisuke's ears.

"I always look at it." Itachi commented.

"Itachi," Mikoto pursed her mouth, her hands going back over Daisuke's small ears and the boy huffed, wanting to hear.

The younger Uchiha briefly glanced at his brother out the corner of his eye. "You always look at what, Itachi?"

"That beautiful blonde's ass." Itachi said, smirking at the thought of Naruto's backside.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, deciding to play dumb. "Deidara's?"

Deidara blushed slightly, lowering his face from sight.

"No. Naruto-kun's ass. He has one of the best asses that have ever caught my eye." Itachi admitted, blind to the disappointed pout that appeared on Deidara's face.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke rose to his feet, heading for the door.

Mikoto went back to grooming her grandson's hair and sighed. "Naruto-kun is such a handsome boy, and he's great with Daisuke. _Haa_ , he's simply perfect for my Sasu-chan, unlike those money grubbing hussies he brings along," She placed a hand on her cheek, shaking her head dejectedly. Why was her son so dense? "I wonder why he can't see it?"

* * *

That night had been exhausting. It was almost midnight and Gaara didn't exactly plan on having to look after another grown adult for the night.

Stumbling into Naruto's condo with Naruto in his hold, he kicked off his shoes and then maneuvered himself to take off the Naruto's as well, the drunk blonde pulling his foot away when Gaara reached for his other foot. "Naruto, stop." He scolded firmly.

With his arm slung over his friend's shoulder, Naruto's head hung low. "Gaara," He whined, feeling the redhead remove his left shoe. "I didn't want to come home." He slurred, a drunken flush riding along his cheekbones.

"Well, you needed to. You were drinking way too much." Gaara scooped the Uzumaki up in his arms and carried him through the living room, Naruto groaning on the way. Naruto was one of his best friends and he knew he was hurting tonight because he was drowning himself in alcohol. With the way Naruto was rambling and ranting on and on, it didn't take long for him to find out why. That dick-wad had done it, again.

He kicked the bedroom door open with his foot and walked over to the bed, lowering the smaller male down onto the bed, the mattress dipping in under his weight.

His golden locks strewn and face red, Naruto hiccuped and sat up. He felt kind of sweaty too. "It's so hot. ...I can't b'lieve that bastard. Who does h-he think I am… I 'idn't even know that had that pretty, pretty lady there!" He yelled, his blue eyes glazed over.

"I know, I know." Gaara sighed and then began to help Naruto take off his clothes.

"No you don't, Gaara!" Naruto tried to slap him, but his weak hands failed him.

Gaara finished getting the other male comfortable, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers and then told him to lie back. He and everyone else decided to go out drinking earlier that evening since work had been stressful. Nobody else got completely shit-faced though. Sakura asked him if he could bring Naruto home and Gaara didn't mind. It wouldn't the first time.

He left Naruto's bed room and he closed the door, quietly. Naruto would pass out in a while.

In the room, Naruto stared at the ceiling, his eyes welling with tears. He turned onto his stomach and smashed his face into his pillows. "It's not fair!" He cried into the pillows. His heart hurt. Even in his drunken state, all he could think about was Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke… You jerk!" He sobbed, screaming into his pillows.

He wished his feelings would just vanish. He didn't want these feelings anymore. He hated his heart for choosing such a stupid, beautiful man. His lips quivering, his vision filled with more tears.

* * *

Gaara stood outside the room, his green eyes narrowed and arms across his chest as he reclined back against the wall beside the door.

Why did that bastard have to hurt Naruto so much? He could practically hear the heart ache coming from his friend.

He hated hearing the blonde cry.

* * *

Naruto staggered into the living room the next morning, scratching his aching head. His mind was absent. He couldn't remember what happened last night. All he knew was that he drank and now he had a hangover that was killing him. Going into the kitchen, he saw the coffee pot full of brewed coffee and his eyebrow rose. Whoever brought him home last night must have left not that long ago.

He glanced over at the dining table and saw that there was a note on it. He picked up the small paper and a small smile curved onto his lips.

_Hope you're feeling better this morning. Drink that coffee, take some painkillers and get your ass to work. You know Sasuke will have your throat if you're late._

_\- Gaara._

Naruto laughed slightly, mentally thanking the guy. From what he knew, Gaara took care of him when he was drunk most of the time.

Doing as told, he made himself a cup of coffee and then took a shower. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind and it was pure torture. He just wanted to wring him by his neck sometimes.

And he tried to forget, about what happened. He really did, but he couldn't. But he reminded himself, Daisuke was his only concern. Still, he wanted to hit Sasuke, again.

That bastard.

* * *

He tried not to focus on the overbearing hangover banging at his brain as he drove to work. His blonde hair was messier than usual and his eyes were half lidded. He was so sleepy. He didn't feel like going into work today, honestly.

His mind was slowly drifting away from him and shut his eyes momentarily, Sasuke's face taunting him.

_"Naruto, don't go assuming shit." Sasuke barked arrogantly._

_"I'm.. I'm just... looking out for you." Naruto told him, looking him in the eyes._

_"I don't need you to look out for me. It's none of your business." Sasuke snapped-_

The sound of a blaring horn caused Naruto's head to shoot up. "Huh...?" He blinked, hearing the cars behind him beeping and then his eyes widened. He fell asleep at a stop-light! What the fuck was wrong with him?!

The other vehicles then began going around his car and a knock came at his window. He turned to see an officer. He face-palmed. Shit, a cop! Nervously, he rolled the window down, grinning sheepishly at the man.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer... Saiken?" He said, his eyes wavering after he read the officer's name badge before he finally looked the officer in the face. His heart stopped and then picked up, at _full speed_ and a great flush arose on his face. He was gazing so hard he was surprised he didn't burn a hole through the police man yet. The guy was breath-takingly attractive. His dark hair was beautiful, silky-looking, and his striking, golden eyes loomed down on him firm and stern, the natural flex of his biceps in the blue uniform we wore showing off his lean, muscular build. He was the definition of _fine_.

"License and registration." The officer ordered and the blonde reached into the glove compartment inside his car, retrieving his information.

Naruto handed it to the officer and the man took a glance at it before walking away. Wasn't this a predicament? He fell asleep while driving. _'Aw, Naruto, you're such an idiot.'_

The man returned after a few minutes, handing him his license and information back. "Sir, I'm going to need you to step out the car." The officer's smooth, deep voice demanded.

"Shit," Naruto cussed under his breath, setting his stuff down in the passenger seat. He was screwed now. Wearing a frown, he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, stepping out.

The officer raked his piercing gaze up and down the blonde. "Are you intoxicated, sir? You do realize that you were asleep in the middle of traffic, don't you?"

Naruto subtly winced, his head pounding. "Not drunk, just a tad hung over." The officer grabbed his arm, turned him around and pressed him up against his vehicle while cars continued to go around them. The officer then started patting him down and he blushed slightly, the strong hands venturing over his stomach, up his chest, and then down the front of his pants before the back. He felt a large hand grope his butt and squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Sure you weren't drinking?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, sir!" The man's voice roared in his ear and Naruto flinched, covering his ears and whimpered. His brain felt like it was being stabbed with a million nails. "Just making sure it's a hangover." The officer said, chuckling, and Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, thanks, asshole." He snarled, rubbing his head.

"I could give you a ticket, or simply let you off with a warning." He informed.

Naruto turned his head, attacking the officer with big, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"I guess.. I could let you off with a warning." He stated and the Uzumaki grinned in appreciation. "For a date in return, that is. You're cute." The officer slipped his phone number into the blonde's pocket, almost seductively, and the Uzumaki blushed deeply.

"And if I'm not interested?"

"Either that or a ticket. Friday night, nine." He purred into his ear and Naruto swallowed.

Okay, this guy was suave. "I didn't even get your name." The officer let go of him and he turned to face him.

"Utakata Saiken, Uzumaki-san." He smirked. He was never really going to give him a ticket. When he saw who was stopping traffic, he instantly fell in lust with the blonde. He patted him down to merely get a feel, and was quite pleased. "Call me." He whispered to him before leaving him and heading back to his police car.

Naruto stood there, flustered. His morning had been weird.

* * *

Holding a folder of files in his hand, Naruto walked down a corridor in the company building. Thankfully, he didn't get to work late. If he did he would have had to talk to Sasuke, which he was not in the mood to do.

"Hey! Naruto, let's have lunch together!" Hinata and Sakura ran up to him, showing him refreshing smiles and he smiled back, weakly.

"Alright. I just need to get these to Shikamaru."

"Okay. So, how are you doing today? You seemed down last night." Sakura asked, concerned.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, you were drinking a lot more than Kiba."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I know I got a little too drunk," He said apologetically. "But I'm fine guys. Really." He grinned his usual toothy grin and his friends nodded, seeing that goofy smile, not noticing how fake it was.

"Alright. Just call us when you're ready." Sakura told him before going on and Hinata patted him on the shoulder on her way by.

Naruto made his way towards the elevator in silence. He was glad that those painkillers he took had finally kicked in and his hangover was gone. The sound of his footsteps echoing through the empty corridor, he wondered if he looked as shitty as he felt?

"Naruto." A familiar voice creeped against his ear and aggressive arms wrapped around him, startling him and on reflex, he jerked his elbow back into the person. "Ouch." The voice groaned in pain and Naruto immediately recognized that voice, his eyes growing wide.

He turned around and his eyes fell on Sasuke. "Teme! Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me!" Naruto placed a hand on his chest, the folder still in his other hand.

Sasuke stepped back, rubbing his rib and the Uzumaki eyed him in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was still pissed at him.

Naruto averted his gaze. He couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I want to talk." Sasuke said, a small smile on his face.

Naruto's gaze narrowed and he looked back at the Uchiha. Great. Now Sasuke was going to try the whole _smiling_ bit. That smile that always made him forgive Sasuke for whatever it was that he had done. "I don't have time to talk."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke breathed out, walking closer to him. "I didn't mean anything that I said. You've help me out a lot and you're my best friend. I miss you." He admitted, taking a hold of Naruto's hand and pulling him closer.

"No. I'm still mad." Naruto turned his head away, childishly.

Sasuke blinked, surprised that Naruto still hadn't forgiven him _._ It was the first time he felt rejected. He had to do something!

He clasped Naruto's hand with the both of his, looking him directly in the eyes. "Naruto, please take me back! I need you!" He pleaded playfully before bringing the Uzumaki into his embrace. "I can't raise our child on my own. Daisuke won't even eat his vegetables unless you tell him to."

Naruto flushed greatly up against the Uchiha's chest. Since when did it become _our_ child? Also, Sasuke smelt _soooo_ amazing. Mmm. His natural scent and then the vanilla musk. He didn't notice he was sniffing him at first.

Naruto's face buried in his chest, Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, _babe_." Sasuke joked around a lot of time with his pet-names for Naruto. From time to time, it was nice to pretend Naruto was his wife or girlfriend, because when he really thought about, Naruto would make a good 'wife' or lover. Was that weird of him to think?

Huffing in defeat, Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "Fine. I forgive you." He muffled and the Uchiha smiled, gripping his shoulders and pushing him back to look him in the face.

"You mean it? You're not going to ignore me anymore?" He questioned strictly. His dark eyes began to venture down to full, plump, pinkish lips. Why did he feel like kissing Naruto in that moment? Seriously, they looked more delicious than any women's lips. And when Naruto licked over them they looked even tastier. Snapping out of his daze, he shoved the thoughts out of his mind.

"No, Sasuke. I will not ignore you."

"Ah, that's _my_ _honey_." Sasuke smiled wider. "Let's have lunch together, alright?"

Naruto blushed slightly and gave a nod. "But–"

"No buts, dobe. You forgave me." He smirked, flipping his bangs away from his face. "And to make up for everything, I'll treat you to lunch."

The Uzumaki smiled softly. Sakura and Hinata would be disappointed, but he couldn't deny such a charming man. Damn it. It was like the Uchiha had some kind of spell over him.

"I can stand you sometimes." He commented, pouting.

"Hn," Sasuke waved him off. "I'll meet you in a few minutes. I need to take care of something."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, on Friday let's have movie night. I've been bored forever." Sasuke mentioned, aloofness in his tone.

Naruto was about to agree, but then he remembered. "..I can't,"

Sasuke stared at him questionably.

"I have a date." Naruto told him.

Sasuke actually felt his heart quake, which was weird.

"You.. have a date?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "...Oh. Well, that's fine. We'll do it another time then." He inwardly frowned, the disappointment in his voice hidden. Was this how Naruto had felt when he cancelled on him for his dates all the time? To have gotten his hopes up, only to have been turned down in the end?

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "Sorry, Sasuke." He really did feel bad.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. It's fine." He gave a slight wave and turned around, heading back to finish some business in his office.

Naruto smiled, turning on his heels and walked with a slight bounce in his step. He had a _date_ , and it felt pretty darn good! Maybe, it was time to move on from Sasuke. To do what was best for himself.

Sasuke then turned around, watching the Uzumaki walk away. Naruto's hips swayed in his step and he had long, slender legs. His eyes ventured _higher_ , and his big brother was right, Naruto's ass looked amazing, especially in those slacks. Sasuke was straight. He knew that for sure. But the blonde's ass mesmerized him. He couldn't stop staring. It was the first time he ever looked at his ass in that manner and he definitely felt like a pervert now.

Dammit, what was he doing listening to Itachi?

He slapped a hand down his face, groaning, and turned away. Lately, his mind was weird and _down there_ was as well. Was that an erection straining painfully in his pants? No. It couldn't be. The Uchiha slapped himself a few more times as he walked.

What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** It would mean a lot if you would be so kind as to leave a review, even if you're a new/late reader and it's an old chapter. Every review inspires and encourages to write more chapters for you lovelies! Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	5. But Still, He Loved Pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's note:** I just want to welcome new readers! Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and subs! Don't be afraid to drop a comment. :)

 _"I've never been so caught up_  
_Still so into us_  
_I never thought I'd be here_  
_Should've turned to dust_  
_Ooh, let's be honest, baby_  
_This is so unusual_  
_Ooh, I'm not tempted, baby_  
_Even if they're beautiful_  
_I used to be cautious_  
_A little too reckless_  
_Now all my emotions_  
_Are all cause of you." ( - Sometimes. Ariana Grande./ SasuNaru.)_

 **Warning:** **A jealous Sasuke. ;)**

* * *

Friday evening was chilly.

Naruto stood outside of the movie theater building in Shibuya, glancing around at the people leaving and entering the place every once in a while. He and Utakata had talked over the phone until today, and now, he was waiting for him to arrive for their date. He had caught the bus because the officer said he would bring his own car so that he could have the pleasure of driving him back home, which Naruto thought was kind of.. cute.

At first when they had started talking, Naruto had been a bit awkward about it, since it had been a long time since he tried to take interest in someone else other than Sasuke, but they became pretty comfortable in conversation over time. So much so that Naruto called Utakata by his first name now, but Utakata was still formal with him.

Naruto did feel slightly nervous because he hadn't been on a date since high school. And that wasn't because he hadn't had an interest in going out on dates or anything. He just couldn't find anyone worthy of a dating. However, he was still puzzled with himself on why he had been drawn to the policeman.

Naruto looked over and spotted a random person intently staring at him. The guy was obviously checking him out. He averted his eyes, awkwardly. He then looked down at his own clothes, wondering if what he was wearing appropriate. He didn't think it was anything ogle-worthy. He wore a fitting pair of acid washed jeans and a long sleeve shirt with his jacket open and a beanie on his head.

He actually thought he looked too unkempt. Maybe he should've chosen some nicer clothes. Or maybe he was just nervous because this was the first date he had been out on in years. He frowned, messing with the beanie on his head. He was thinking way too much and he hated it. He was naturally a confident person when it came to his appearance, so why was he questioning himself now?

Was it really because he was finally putting himself out there for a relationship, and it somehow scared him a little? It was the first time he was actually thinking about himself and not Sasuke.

The warm breath leaving his mouth collided with the cold weather and his vibrant blue eyes glistened. He took a glance down at his watch and smiled. He was on time. Not too early, not too late. It wasn't like he was restless or anything. He just really couldn't wait to get Sasuke out of his head and meet a person that did like him. A person that noticed him, that would harbor the same feelings he harbored for them.

" _Pheeew_ , Uzumaki-kun. And to think I get to have you all to myself tonight."

"Huh!" Naruto jumped when he heard that smooth, husky voice next to his ear, an arm draping over his shoulders before he turned his head and saw who it was. "Damn it, you scared me, Utakata." He muttered, a light flush hitting his cheeks and Utakata chuckled in amusement. Naruto took in the officer's appearance and his face flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

The taller man was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a bomber jacket with a red beanie on his head.

"I have to say you look even better in casual clothes, officer." Naruto nodded agreeably, his gaze lingering on the man's appearance.

"Why thank you, Uzumaki-kun. I'd rather see you dressed like this than in a wrinkled suit that practically screams, 'I'm hung over'." He remarked, sarcasm deep within his voice and Naruto's mouth fell open.

"You could tell I was hung over?"

"The blonde kitsune likes to party. Nothing wrong with that, is it?" He smiled, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Yes, everything is very wrong with that. I don't want you to think I'm some drunk."

"I don't think you're a drunk."

Utakata's rich eyes met Naruto's and Naruto showed him hopeless smile. "I fell asleep while I was driving." He said and they both laughed.

Utakata shrugged his shoulder. Sure that sounded bad, but completely understandable after a night of heavy drinking. "So, do you scare easy, Uzumaki-kun?" Utakata asked, his tone teasing and the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I'm not a scaredy-cat. You just startled me."

Utakata nodded idly, looking as if he didn't believe him.

"It's the truth." Naruto told him, honestly, working convince the officer.

"Hm, alright. I sure hope you don't because the movie we're seeing is gruesome and bone-chilling." He hinted at and the Naruto gulped. Okay. Maybe he was a little scared.

Naruto's eyes widened and his face paled. "Bone-chilling? Hehe.. Actually, I think there's something better playing tonight." He mentioned, his gaze big and teary.

Utakata scoffed and pinched the Uzumaki's nose. "Don't even try that look with me, Uzumaki-kun. You're not a scaredy-cat, right? You even said so."

Naruto pouted.

Utakata chuckled at the cute expression on the blonde's face. "Besides, I'm not changing the movie I've been waiting forever to see. And I'm not an idiot. You used that look with me when I patted you down." He released his nose and Naruto's shoulders sunk in disappointment. "Come on. Let's hurry. It's cold out here."

"..Okay." He nodded and walked beside Utakata as they headed inside.

* * *

Within the dark cinema, the illumination of the wide screen reflected off the skin of the audience during the movie. The rows of seats behind them were filled with entertained and clearly _insane_ people. Naruto was unfortunately seated in the very front with Utakata, who was clearly insane as well.

Flinching back from the move, Naruto shoved the snacks over onto his date's lap and latched onto Utakata's toned arm, his lips quivering in fear. The scene was so deadly quiet and after what happened earlier, he knew a jump-scare was coming to make him scream, again. He heard somebody laugh at him too.

Utakata smirked, enjoying the feeling of having the hot blonde attached to him for dear life.

"Oh my _FUCKING_ God! I don't want to be here anymore." Naruto hid his face in the man's arm and Utakata rubbed his hand on Naruto's, trying to comfort him. "No, oh HELL NO. Why the fuck he look like that? I wanna leave. Fuck this shit, let's leave.." He whispered so as not to disturb the others engrossed in the movie.

Utakata glanced over and smiled at him, "It's okay, Uzumaki-kun. No one's even died yet." He mentioned, nonchalant.

Hearing that, the Uzumaki pinched his arm. One, for bringing him to this movie. Two, for bringing him to this _fucking_ movie, and three, for the film scaring the daylights out of him!

Deeper into the film, tears welled in his blue eyes. "That little girl just died." He looked at the bloody scene before them and his date grinned wide.

"I know, right," Utakata replied, a surge of adrenaline rushing through him. "The wife fell down the stairs and broke her neck after being chased by that demonic entity too. I told you this movie was going to be _awesome_!" He loved scary movies.

Naruto gritted his teeth, glaring at him and then decided to close his eyes. He just wouldn't watch. That would be easy, right? Well, it would be if he didn't hear those damn creepy noises flooding his ears. He lived _alone_ for God's sake! He had no one to cuddle with if he was afraid to go to sleep.

* * *

After the movie was over, Utakata took the Uzumaki out to a restaurant for dinner, and to help him calm his nerves.

Naruto had been looking over the menu for a while now, trying to decide on what he has a taste for. The stuff here was pretty expensive, but Utakata told him he would pay. However, this was Utakata, not Sasuke. He didn't mind ordering whatever he wanted with Sasuke because Sasuke he knew could _afford_ it. This was his first date with Utakata, so what if the officer was just putting on a front right now, telling him he could whatever he desired and Naruto ended up draining the man's wallet.

"I can assure you, I have it handled. Order whatever it is you would like, Uzumaki-kun." Utakata insisted, putting his menu down on the table with a smile on his face and Naruto nodded, clearly hesitant.

"Okay, then. I'm ready." He put the menu down and finally grinned. He was starving.

It wasn't long before a waitress came over and assisted them.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked, showing them a friendly smile and Utakata looked at her, politely giving her his order and then his gaze shifted to the blonde across from him who looked at the waitress sheepishly.

"Uh, well, I'll have the full burger meal and the sizzled shrimp stir-fry along with a bowl of ramen."

The waitress and Utakata stared with wide eyes, their thoughts obvious. Those meals were pretty big and Naruto's clueless expression let them know that he was dead serious.

"Um, o-okay." The woman nodded, taking that down on her notepad before walking away to inform the chef of their orders.

"You like to eat. Nothing wrong with that." Utakata remarked.

Naruto blushed. "I'm hungry." He mumbled, lowering his head.

Utakata then smiled wide, giving a shrug. "That's fine. I just had no idea someone so small had such a big appetite," Naruto's blue eyes looked up from the table and into carefree, aurous eyes. "That aside, how was your week, hm?" He went onto ask, interested in what the Uzumaki did on a daily basis.

Naruto sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. "It was fine. I had some friends over at my place last night and we watched this interesting film..,"

* * *

Sasuke held his cell phone, restless. Was it weird that he wanted to know who it was Naruto was dating? No, certainly not. Nothing weird about that. He was his best friend, he had the right to know to know these things.

Daisuke flipped his hair out of the collar of his jacket and zipped it up. "Come on, Daddy. You have to walk me over to Aki's–"

"Shush, Daisuke." His father put up a quieting finger and Daisuke rolled his eyes, annoyed. He was ready to go. Aki lived right across the street, but he wasn't allowed to cross the street on his own, so he had no choice but to wait on his father. The man was planted on the sofa, in deep thought.

"Dai', come here." He suddenly said and the boy did so, huffing his breath as he did so.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Call Naruto." Sasuke handed him his cell and the child had an odd expression claim his face.

"..Why?" He questioned, confused.

"Do what your father says, Daisuke! Now just.. call him and ask him what he's doing." The man nodded to himself, mentally agreeing with himself that his request sounded non-suspicious.

Daisuke shrugged and went through his father's contacts, locating Naruto's number and called him. As it rung, his brown eyes shift between his father and the ceiling. He was so confused. He didn't know why he was doing this. Finally, the line picked up and Daisuke put it on speaker.

_"What, teme?"_

"Naru-chan, it's me." Daisuke said, smiling.

_"Oh, Daisuke. What's up?"_

The boy glanced over at his father and the man was biting at his thumbnail. It was weird. His father wasn't a nail-biter.

"Um.. What are you doing?"

_"I'm out right now."_

Daisuke nodded, figuring he completed his task. "Okay. Bye." He was about to hang up, but his father shook his head and gestured his hands, motioning for him to keep going. "I mean… Um, out where?"

_"At a restaurant."_

The small raven didn't know what he should ask next and his father mouthed 'stuff.' "Uh.. Out with who?" He glanced at his father for conformation and the man gave a brief nod.

 _"A friend. Why, Daisuke? Do you need something?"_ Naruto asked.

Sasuke cussed and then sucked his teeth. Naruto still wasn't giving up any information.

Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed in strangely. "Yeah. Can you come get me later tonight? Daddy's acting weird." He murmured and Sasuke let out a silent scream before swiftly snatching the phone away from his son and cutting of the speaker and bringing it to his ear.

"Naruto." He spoke, his tone casual.

_"What do you want, Sasuke? I'm busy."_

Naruto now sounded annoyed, which hurt a little. "Busy doing what?" He was sick of this shit! He wanted answers, damn it!

_"I'm on a date. I told you that."_

"Oh. Right." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_"Goodbye, Sasuke. Oh and tell Dai' I'll come get him."_

The Uchiha frowned when Naruto ended the call and Daisuke stared at him, silent. Sasuke then slid his gaze over to the child and reached out, tugging on Daisuke's fall jacket. "Just call one more time for daddy." He said, his voice desperate.

His cheeks puffed out, Daisuke stomped his foot. "No, Daddy! I want to go play with Aki! Now let's go!" Daisuke beckoned, starting on his march to the genkan.

Sasuke helplessly sighed. He would have to find another way to wring the info out of Naruto then.

* * *

Stepping up onto the side-walk, Sasuke let go of his son's hand and Daisuke ran ahead, his long hair swaying in the wind as he raced up the steps to Hyuga house-hold. He knocked gleefully and Sasuke breathed heavily, waiting behind him on the door-step, a hand stuffed in his pants pocket.

The door eventually opened, revealing a chestnut haired woman, except Tenten's hair wasn't in its usual two-bun hairstyle. Instead, it dropped down in curls over her shoulders. "Why good evening, Dai-chan, Sasuke!" She chimed, a smile splayed on her lips. She was always excited to have Daisuke over.

"Hi, Tenten-chan!" Daisuke waved, grinning widely.

"Aki's been waiting for you." She spoke softly, letting him in.

Daisuke stepped inside and kicked off his shoes before charging through the house to find his best friend. "Aki!"

The brunette giggled, watching him. Then her eyes moved onto the Uchiha who seemed distracted, his mind off somewhere else. "Sasuke?" She waved her hand in front of his blank face. "Been friends since high school, yet he gets off on ignoring me." She grumbled, annoyingly.

"I'm not ignoring you." He snapped out of his thoughts, looking her in the face.

She jumped when she realized he heard her. "Really? Because it looked like you were about to fall asleep standing up."

His onyx eyes narrowed.

"Are you coming in?" The woman asked.

He sighed deeply, sending a glance over her shoulder and into the house.

"Neji's not here right now." She mentioned, knowing he wasn't too fond of her husband. Sasuke and Neji had an _understandably_ hate-dislike relationship.

"Fine," He walked passed her and entered into the cozy, toasty home and toed off his shoes. "Sorry for the intrusion." He muttered respectfully, venturing further into the house and Tenten shut the door behind him.

His feet patting against the hard wood flooring, he strolled into the living room. His thoughts about Naruto and his 'date' were beginning to become over-bearing. Lacing his fingers through his hair, he plopped down on the comfy sofa that gave the perfect view of the television across from it.

What the hell? He was so depressed and bothered because of Naruto. This was so unusual.

Tenten soon entered the living room with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, whipped cream swirled at the top. She strolled her way over to the sofa and sat down beside her dark haired friend. "Here you go." Tenten offered, holding a glass mug out to him and Sasuke eyed her and the mug before deciding to grab it. "So, you get dumped?" She teased, her eyebrow rising in inquiry.

Sasuke threw her a glare.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I was joking. You just look so down tonight."

"Hn, do I? ..Well I feel like I've been dumped." His relaxed back against the sofa.

Tenten hummed, curious. "By who?"

Sasuke's fingers tapped against the outside of the mug in his hands. "Naruto."

Tenten almost choked mid drink. Her pretty brown eyes were wide, but the Uchiha was too busy fretting to notice her look of shock. "And you care?" She reclined back against the soft cushions, smirking slightly.

The Uchiha groaned out in frustration. "Tenten, I swear my heart is weird lately. I keep getting this intense thumping in my chest and every time Naruto hugs me, says my name, or even gets close to me," He shook his head, still unable to grasp why it is he cared so much. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

The woman grinned, setting her cup down on the coffee table. "Finally feeling it too, huh?"

"Hn. So it is a disease? Do you have it too?"

"No, dumb ass! I meant you're catching feelings for Naruto."

"Ew. No." He shook his head, ignoring the 'dumb ass' insult that left Tenten. She was one of the few people allowed to insult him.

Tenten face-palmed as Sasuke took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Then what's your problem?"

"Naruto's on a date." He said, simply.

"Wow, really? That's a shock!" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"Hmmm? Well, let me see..., because Naruto loves _you_. I know he's never really been interested in dating because of that."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The emotions inside him were strong, lighting like a spark and his heart felt like it was about to bounce out of his chest. His entire body tingled with desire. No! No! What the fuck was wrong with him?! "What do you mean Naruto loves me? You mean like friends, right?" He snorted, indifferent. However, inside, he was keeping himself as calm as possible.

"What? Don't tell me you've never noticed, Sasuke. And no, I don't mean like friends, idiot. It's been pretty obvious for years now." She said obviously and the Uchiha seemed stunned by the news.

"That can't be right." He turned away, his teeth gritted.

Tenten moved closer to him and slung her arm over the back of the sofa. "No. It is right, Sasuke. Naruto. Loves. _You_. How could you not see this?" The woman had a perplexed expression on her face and then noticed Sasuke's body still. "Sasuke, what you're feeling is called love. All the women you've been with, I'm surprised you've never felt something even close to it."

He stared, dumbfounded. He never had love anyone. Not even the mother of his child.

"Ya know.. that _feeling_ of never wanting to leave that person's side, loving every sound that slips pass their lips, smelling their scent, wanting to kiss them, wanting them to belong only to you, your heart beating uncontrollably," Tenten placed her hand on his chest, her eyes coaxing and a smirk on her lips. " _Thump, thump_..." His hard heart beat could be felt with one touch and he forgot to breathe.

"I-I swear I'm straight, Tenten." He sputtered out certainly, sweat damping his forehead.

"Oh don't I _know_ that. We dated once and you are for sure as straight as they come. All about tits and sex. Even so, you have boner just thinking about him," Both of their eyes looked down at the apparent tent between Sasuke's thighs before the raven put one leg over the other to hide his painful-looking hard-on. "The one _man_ you've ever found attractive, the only _male_ who gets your blood going south," Tenten said, her voice so intense that it caused Sasuke to gulp tightly. "Is Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled innocently at him, as if she didn't just enticingly taunt him.

Sasuke sat there, conflicted. So many things were jumbled in his head. Now he needed to figure out his feelings because he was still seriously bewildered. With himself, with his sexuality–with everything.

The home phone suddenly started going off and Tenten got from her spot, walking over to the lamp table by the curtained window to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Tenten, is your husband home?"_

"No. I'm afraid Neji's not home, Itachi." She replied, holding the cordless device to her ear. "But your brother is here."

_"Ah, did he admit he's bi-curious yet?"_

"Um, No," She an odd look appeared on her face. "Why.. would he?"

_"No reason. ...No reason at all."_

Then, in the chilliest way, the call ended, leaving her lost as she stood there, her stare blank.

* * *

Naruto snickered and Utakata strolled beside him, the trees on the block standing tall in the wind.

"Yeah, so the guy calls into the station and is legit _sobbing_ and rambling on and on about how he's just been shot. We get to his house and the same guy that called in says, 'Oh, I realized I wasn't shot after all. I don't actually have an emergency anymore.' The dumb ass was actually sitting on his front porch drinking a beer, so nonchalant."

"That is unbelievable," Naruto laughed, holding his gut. "I mean, you call the cops swearing you've been shot, then when you find out you're fine you sit back down in the same spot someone shot at you in and have a beer. He must have been used to being shot at." He took a bite out of his warm, cinnamon pretzel.

Utakata laughed, looking at him. "Right?" He had parked his car a block down from Naruto's place because he couldn't find a parking spot, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed walking with Naruto. "It would have been funny if they came back and tried again, if you ask me." He uttered and Naruto gawked, hitting him in the chest playfully.

"You are so cruel."

"Aren't I?" He chuckled lightly.

They arrived at the Uzumaki's home and Naruto turned to him. "Well, here I am."

Utakata nodded, looking over the condo. "Nice place. Should I accompany you inside?" He slyly insisted and Naruto pursed his mouth before heading up the steps.

"Nice try, Utakata."

Utakata shrugged and followed him up the steps. Naruto pulled out his keys and the policeman lightly grabbed his arm, getting him to turn to him. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

The blonde blushed slightly, quiet.

"You did too, right? You weren't turned off by the scary movie were you?" He jeered and the Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"You knew I was scared, you asshole."

"Of course. It was the perfect way to have you holding onto me."

Naruto laughed a bit, looking off to the side. "Yeah, well.. yes. I had a lot of fun. We should do this again some time."

Utakata smiled, hearing that.

"But no horror flicks next time." He warned, turning back to him with a firm scowl on his face.

"Sure thing."

Naruto turned to the door and unlocked it. He figured he would get changed into his pajamas and then go pick up Daisuke. He opened the door before he looked back at Utakata and his heart fluttered a little. It was a strange feeling honestly. He didn't think his heart could react to anyone else the way it reacted to Sasuke. He guessed it was possible to move on. "Good night, Utakata." He leaned in and gave him a hug.

Utakata felt his cheeks heat and then Naruto pulled back, walking into the condo and closing the door behind him. Utakata sighed contently, turning around. It had been an amazing first date. He found out all of Naruto's dislikes and likes, which made him happy because the more he got to know him the more he liked him.

All in all, he was excited for the next time that they would go out.

* * *

Naruto stood on the door-step of the Hyuga house-hold house, his eyes vibrant. Tenten gave him a call and informed him that Daisuke was over at her place. The two children stared up at him, overnight bags on their backs and grins on their cute faces.

"I hope it's not too much trouble, Naruto," Tenten said, apologetically. "Once he told Aki he would be going with you Aki wanted to tag along as well."

Naruto glanced down at the Hyuga who looked back at him with thrilled, brown eyes. "No, it's fine. Aki can stay over anytime, I love the little guy." He assured and the two children cheered, happy they didn't have to separate.

Tenten smiled, ruffling her son's hair and Naruto took a look around, oddly.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked. "I thought he was here too."

Daisuke lips tilted. "Daddy was here, but as soon as he heard you were on your way he jetted out of here faster than a cheetah!" The child giggled.

Aki and Tenten nodded.

"Is it just me or has that bastard been acting weird?" He strangely murmured, more to himself than anyone else. What the hell was up with Sasuke?

"No, I see it too. He's got some 'issues' going on," Tenten shook her head sadly. "Guess we have to wait for it to blow over." She blushed slightly, already knowing what was 'up' with him.

Naruto stroked his chin curiously and then Daisuke tugged at his pajama pants, grabbing his attention.

Daisuke pouted. "Can we go now, Naru-chan?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, nodding. "Uh, Yeah. We can go now." He beckoned them towards the car and Aki and Daisuke ran ahead of him. "Have a good night, Tenten!"

"You too! Behave, Aki!" The woman waved, watching him walk away and hummed to herself. She wondered how long it would take for Sasuke to come to terms with his feelings.

* * *

Midnight was peaceful, and after a few movies, snacking, brushing their teeth and then changing into their pajamas, they headed to bed.

Daisuke cuddled up beside one of his most favorite people in the whole world and pulled the sheet up higher onto himself. "Naru-chan?"

"Hm?" The Uzumaki stroked his head of hair, watching the television in his bedroom.

The raven was a little curious and he just wanted to know. "What did you do today?"

A yawn emitted from the Uzumaki. "I went on a date."

Daisuke's ears perked up. "A date? Really?! With who?" He immediately interrogated.

"A very cool person." Naruto replied, sheepish.

"No fair! We should go on a date, you're mine!" He whined, entwining his fingers with Naruto's as he huddled closer to him.

"I don't think Aki would like that very much," Naruto acknowledged playfully, pointing to the sleeping child nuzzled against Daisuke's leg, his arms hugging it tightly.

Daisuke's face steamed red, his cheeks puffing out. "Hmmm..," He tapped a finger on his chin. "Aki can be mine too. I can have you both, hehe!" He beamed and Naruto chuckled.

"Sure you can." He petted his hair.

"That's right! So don't go on anymore dates without telling me first, okay?" He demanded, pouting his lips.

"Fine. I'll tell you first," He kissed his forehead and the pale child blushed, rubbing the place where he kissed him.

Nobody was allowed to have his Naru-chan, unless they were worthy of him–and no one was more worthy than him.

"...Naru-chan, what did my mother look like?" Daisuke suddenly asked and Naruto jumped a little, startled by the question. That caught the man off guard. Daisuke could tell by the look in his blue eyes.

"You don't know…?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Daddy never shows me any photos, but he tells me she's a queen faraway somewhere in the world. He told me that story once."

Naruto's brows creased. What was that dummy telling his son?

"It never made sense to me. If she's a queen ruling somewhere farwar why didn't she take _me_ with her? Wouldn't she need a prince to put on the throne? And then I came to the conclusion that Daddy was _lying_ to me." He scowled.

Naruto frowned. Yes, Sasuke must intend on fucking his child up for life.

"You knew my mother, right?"

"Uh.. Y-Yeah, um..,"

"You and my mother were friends then?" Daisuke gleamed, hopefulness in his eyes.

Naruto turned away, grimacing. He didn't know how to answer that!

"You were, right..?" The excitement in Daisuke's voice disappeared when the Uzumaki stayed quiet.

Naruto cleared his throat and turned back to him. "Um, well, your mother didn't really like me very much." It was true. He couldn't lie to the kid. He and Isabella had a hate-dislike relationship. And she certainly didn't like how close he and Sasuke were.

"Forget it then." Daisuke huffed, turning back to the television.

Naruto felt the guilt just building up inside him. The pure look of disappointment on the child's face. Great. He must have upset him.

"If she didn't like Naru-chan, then I don't like her." He simply muttered.

Naruto arched a brow surprisingly. Damn, the way Daisuke simply brushed that off. Tilting his head, he leaned his cheek Daisuke's head. He still felt bad. He wanted to be there for Daisuke in the way that woman had never been. How could a mother abandon their child, how could any parent for that matter–Right, his own parents did the same. He knew the emptiness of not knowing who you came from or where they even were. It sucked.

Now, Daisuke was going through that and he wouldn't let him deal with it alone.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** It would mean a lot if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, even if you're a new/late reader and it's an old chapter. Every comment/review inspires and encourages to write more chapters for you lovelies! Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	6. Stage of Eros and Voice Of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking the story be sure to give kudos, sub and comment. It would mean a lot to me. :)

**A/N:** I'm working on proofing the newest chapter of MTMB for FF.net (ch. 45/48) right now and wanted to take a quick break to update on here. :)

 _"Hey, do you remember them?_  
_The words you gave me,_  
_they are still shining in my heart._  
_..If you hadn't been there for me_  
_in those days I might not be the person_  
_I am now.." ( - Kimi tte. Kana Nishino. /Daisuke's song.)_

 **Warning:** An awkward Uchiha Sasuke. ;-)

* * *

Rolling his hips, Naruto grinned and sniffed the aroma of the sizzling pancakes in the pan on the stove. It was ten in the morning and he was still wearing his pajamas, his hair strewn from his sleep.

He felt so awake this morning, which was rare because he usually slept in on the weekends. Maybe it was because his date with Utakata had actually been nice and he found himself interested in someone other than Sasuke.

The sound of pattering feet approaching the kitchen pulled him from his thoughts and he turned his head to see Aki and Daisuke walk through the kitchen door. Naruto showed them a half-smile, holding the spatula. "Good morning, guys. Hungry?"

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and Aki yawned, the both of them taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes. I'm hungry." Daisuke murmured groggily, his long hair disheveled.

"Can I have four pancakes, please?" The Hyuga asked in a slight murmur as well, lying his head down on the table. He wanted to go back to sleep, but Daisuke had already woke him up, and when he was up, he was _up_.

"Yeah, sure. Everything is almost done." Naruto whistled a cheerful little tune, using the spatula to flip the pancakes in the pan and then took two eggs out of the carton on the counter beside the stove. He swiftly cracked them over another pan that the beef bacon was cooking in. He felt like having an American style breakfast today.

* * *

Daisuke munched happily, his syrup-glossed lips smacking together. "This is soooo good, Naru-chan! I was SO hungry!"

"Uh-huh," Aki licked his lips, slicing off another fluffy piece of pancake with a butter knife and using his fork to stuff the pancake into his mouth. "Maybe even better than my father's pancakes."

"Better not let Neji hear that, Aki," Naruto jeered and Aki shrugged, eating another piece of pancake. "So, Aki, Dai, what should we do today?"

Daisuke pursed his lips, arching a brow. "I need an outfit for the talent show," He mentioned, smiling, and the Uzumaki nodded in understanding. "So I was thinking that that is what we should do today."

"Yes, I think the mall would be fun today too, Naruto-san." Aki agreed, bringing a piece of bacon to his lips.

"Alright, it's settled then." Naruto said, using his fork to break open the yolk of his sunny-side-up egg. "Finish up and we'll get going when we're done." He told them, grabbing the bottle of syrup and pouring it onto his hot pancakes. "Oh, Dai', do you still need help finding a song for the talent show?"

"Nope. Ita-nii helped me."

"Oh God," Naruto remarked, dread in his eyes. He didn't even want to know what the child's uncle had picked out for him. Itachi, though he was like a big brother to Naruto, could come across as unfiltered and had a rather crude honesty about him, always had since they were children. He loved that about him, but it was better that his ways didn't rub off on Daisuke. The boy cherished him, so much that Daisuke could aspire to follow in Itachi's whore-ish footsteps, which Naruto didn't want. He could only pray the song was age appropriate.

"Naru-chan, did you hear from Daddy at all this morning?"

Naruto's eyebrows crinkled in sudden realization. "No. ..Now that you mention it, I didn't. Maybe I should call him." He muttered, scooting back in his seat and getting up from the table.

Daisuke then turned to the Hyuga next to him before lifting an eyebrow at him. "Aki? What happened to your face?" He questioned oddly, reaching for his glass of orange juice while staring at the flushed mark on the side of Akis cheek.

Aki wiped his mouth with his napkin and then glared at him. "Daisuke, _you_ pushed me off the bed."

Daisuke pouted, confusingly. "Whaa? No I didn't! When? It looks like a foot print!" He laughed.

"You kicked me!"

"Oh." Daisuke went silent, dumbfounded. He did kind of remember that now. "...Sorry." He softly apologized.

Aki rubbed the side of his face. It was still a bit sore, but not to the point that he was in too much pain.

* * *

They had arrived at the mall at twelve and had been in the clothing store for two hours now, annoyingly. Daisuke picked out all of his outfits and decided he was ready to try them on. Naruto and Aki took a seat on the long bench outside of the dressing rooms and the little Uchiha went into a stall.

They waited patiently, exchanging small talk while doing so, and five outfits later, Daisuke was still conflicted.

The little Uchiha didn't know which one he liked better.

"Dai', you need help in there?" Naruto called out in concern.

"No!" The child shouted back.

Naruto sighed, looking down at the five other outfits in his arms and Daisuke had more outfits in there with him.

"Okay! Here I come!" Daisuke announced gleefully, pushing the door open and then walking out.

The Uzumaki felt a smile quirk onto his lips and Aki stiffened, flush staining his cheeks.

The dark shaded jeans were attached to suspenders straps, one hanging off Daisuke's shoulder over a grey v-neck shirt. The outfit went together well with Daisuke's hair as well, his hair cascading along his back in two, long braids, which Naruto did for him before they left the house.

"Nice?" Daisuke asked, strutting in front of the two, confidence oozing from him. "I look amazing, huh?"

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes. Oh God, that was definitely the cocky blood of Uchiha Sasuke flowing through him.

"Yes, you look amazing, Daisuke," He replied, grinning.

"Of course I do." Daisuke smirked in triumph before he arched an eyebrow at Aki.

Giving a shake of his head, Naruto then looked over at Aki and smiled. He knew Daisuke wasn't set without Daisuke's approval as well. "Aki," He touched his shoulder, leaning over and the brunette stared at the Uchiha absently. "He looks nice, right?" Naruto insisted, wanting to leave the damn store already. His ass was getting numb.

Aki shrugged, looking away and puffed out his cheeks. "I.. guess."

Daisuke threw his hands up exasperatedly. If Aki didn't approve, then he didn't approve. He turned on his heels and stormed back inside the dressing room.

"Hey, Aki," Naruto placed a hand on the top of his head and the child looked up at him. "You wanna hurry and get out of here, right?" The Hyuga nodded. "Well you have to agree. Uchiha will take forever in clothing stores, they're like women honestly. But if you want to sit here for hours...,"

"No! I want lunch." He responded, certain.

"Then agree on something." Naruto told him, ruffling his hair and the Hyuga's shoulders slumped.

"..Okay." This was how he felt when he was shopping with his mother.

A while had gone by since Daisuke went back into the dressing room and Naruto was starting to get a little worried. "Daisuke?"

"I'll be right out!"

The Uzumaki huffed and then crossed his arms over his chest.

There was a faint creak as the door came open. The small child stepped out and Naruto's and Aki's eyes widened. The Uchiha was clad in black pants and a white dress shirt, a bright, red tie hanging loosely from the collar.

He looked at them pointedly, waiting on compliments.

"Definitely that one!" Naruto grinned, finding that Daisuke looked a lot more handsome in that outfit.

"Now that's cool!" Aki commented, giving a nod of approval.

"Yes! This one it is!" Daisuke pumped his fist in the air. He finally found his outfit!

"Alright, let's get it so we can go get lunch, Daisuke," Naruto shooed him back in the direction of the dressing room stall and the Uchiha ran back inside. "Let me know if you need any help, Daisuke."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Please, come again!" An employee rejoiced as they headed out of the store and stepped into the rest of the mall where people walked and bustled around.

"That was so much fun!" Daisuke grinned, wearing shades on his face, his bags dangling from his arms.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. Uchiha were like women when it came to shopping. Want to make an Uchiha happy? Want to halt an Uchiha bitch-fit? Take them shopping and the balance shall be restored to the universe.

"If you were just going to buy all the outfits you could have tried them on at home, Daisuke." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I could've." Daisuke snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Women, I tell you.." Aki mumbled under his breath.

"Wha? Did you just call me a woman?!" The boy choked out.

"No, Daisuke." The Hyuga answered flatly.

Naruto laughed at the two kids before he smacked face-first into _something_. "Ouch..," He looked up and realized he bumped into someone's back, the two children stopping beside him. "..Hey, sorry about that." He apologized, although the _person_ was at fault for just standing there.

The person turned to him and Naruto blinked twice, setting eyes on Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto..." The tall, pale man was dressed in a black, long sleeve shirt that showed off the defined muscles of his arms and black jeans with a beanie on his head to keep from being noticed in public.

"Hey, I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer." He said, his eyebrow cocked at him. "What's been up with you?"

Sasuke looked away from him and tightened his lips, afraid he might blurt something out and make everything awkward. ' _How was your date?'_ That's all he wanted to know. Also Naruto looked so sexy right about now. The tight jeans the Uzumaki wore hugged his hips and thighs in all the right places and then he wearing a white, fitting, long-sleeve sweater, his lengthened, golden hair falling around his cute face. _Shit_ , he thought doing some shopping would clear his head of such thoughts, but clearly he was fucking attracted to his best friend. He needed to snap out of this! Wait. Now that he thought about _fuck_ , he felt like _fucking_ Naruto. His dark eyes widened and he mentally hollered.

"Daddy!" Daisuke jumped onto his legs and his father looked down at him before petting his head. "Why were you just standing there?" He asked.

"I didn't think you would be here today, Naruto." Sasuke said finally, ignoring his son and looking back at Naruto.

The Uzumaki smiled, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, Dai' wanted an outfit for the talent show,"

His eyebrow rising, Sasuke eyed the bags hanging from his son's arms.

"Well, _outfits_." Naruto sighed, once again. "Oh, you should come with us, teme. We were just about to go grab lunch." He mentioned, playfully hitting the man on the shoulder and the Uchiha flinched on contact, causing Naruto stare at him weirdly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hn, nothing is wrong with me, Naruto." Sasuke stepped away from the hand with an awkward expression on his face. "Can we simply keep our hands to ourselves?"

"Um, okay, whatever."

Daisuke let go of his father, looking up at him strangely and then Aki nudged his arm, nabbing his attention.

"Your father's being a doof."

Daisuke turned back to Sasuke and tilted his head in question. "Daddy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke waved the child off, laughing forcibly.

Naruto blinked, taking in the man's posture and then laughed. "Sasuke, you're being so weird. Stop. It's creeping me out." He hit him in the arm as he walked passed him.

Sasuke frowned, turning to follow Naruto. _'Creepy?'_

* * *

As they were all heading for the food court, there was an announcement being made through a microphone outside of an entertainment media store that caught Naruto's attention and a bunch of people were gathered by the miniature stage near beside the store entrance.

"Come up and show that you can heat up this audience and you will win two free tickets to _Jay Park's_ upcoming concert here in Tokyo this weekend!" The boisterous man spoke into the microphone, his tone egging and thrilling the crowd.

Naruto stared over at the crowd cheering with big, blue eyes after hearing about Jay Park's concert. He was a fan Jay Park and would just about anything to get those tickets that his paycheck denied him the pleasure of buying. He looked over at the Uchiha standing beside him and Sasuke caught the look, turning to him.

"Don't."

"I need those tickets!" He yelled, starting off for the stage. "Besides, nobody else is gonna do it!"

Sasuke sighed, his eyes narrowed.

"No way... Naru-chan's gonna do it?!" Daisuke beamed excitedly.

"Hn. That idiot." Sasuke pocketed his hands, watching from where he stood.

Aki felt the heat rush to his face, already feeling embarrassed. "He's insane."

Naruto stepped up on the stage after telling the announcer his name and the announcer pointed to the DJ in cue for the music to start.

The announcer felt his cheeks heat as he eyed the attractive blonde haired man and then grinned at the crowd. "Looks like we've got a brave one, everybody!"

"Hey! You're hot!" A person in the crowd shouted at Naruto and Naruto looked down at the person at the front of the crowd, showing the girl a smile and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

The music finally started up and it was definitely a pop song, but it was sensual, with a hint of R & B. Naruto smirked and swayed his hips in rhythm with the beat. He had this in the bag.

Sasuke frowned and felt all the heat in his body run south, straight to his cock when he witnessed start doing very suggestive dance moves. He didn't want anyone to lay eyes on the beauty that was Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Woooh!_ Go, Naru-chan!" Daisuke cheered.

The crowd roared and shouted in excitement, Sasuke deeming most of them perverts who were enjoying the show. The Uzumaki flipped his hair away from his face, swinging his hips and bit the tip of his finger nail, his blue eyes alluringly. That was when some guys in the crowd started trying to get around to the side of the stage, obviously to get a look at Naruto's ass.

Aki was completely baffled.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, his jaw tight and clenched.

Naruto laughed, looking down at the wild crowd and blushed ran across his cheekbones. With another sexy hair flip, he whirled around and placed a hand on his lower back, rotating his hips and a heard a lady squeal. It was only when the music stopped that Naruto turned back around and looked over at the announcer, panting heavily, his gaze hopeful.

Sasuke was more or less relieved when the _flustered_ announcer congratulated the Uzumaki and handed over the concert tickets to Naruto.

The Uzumaki squealed, thanking the man and then ran back over to them, slipping the tickets into his pants pocket. "I got them, yeah baby!" He put his hand out to Daisuke and the child high-fived him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes. "Yes, of course–" His eyed grew wide when Naruto suddenly hugged him, clearly out of excitement. Sasuke swallowed, his heart and _dick_ throbbing at the contact before he returned the embrace. His heart had never been strange like this. He couldn't get used to it.

His cheeks flushing greatly, Naruto's blue eyes widened. "..Um, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Your hand is on my ass." He said, feeling the firm hand groping his backside.

Sasuke blinked. "It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Sorry about that, it was an accident." He quickly removed it, clearing his throat. _'Bad, bad hand!'_

Naruto pulled back from the Uchihas embrace, the tension around them awkward. "Uh, yeah.. So, would you.. maybe want to go together? To the concert, I mean."

"Yes, to see your precious Jay Park-sama." Sasuke replied, shooting him a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, shut up. C'mon, let's go get lunch," Naruto laughed, walking passed the Uchiha and Sasuke chuckled, strolling after him. "Aki, Daisuke! Let's go!" Naruto called over to the two kids that ventured off to play the on the gaming machine outside of the Toy Store.

* * *

The day of the talent soon arrived and the school's auditorium was packed with people, parents, families, guests, and children who attended the school.

Aki was seated between his mother and father while Naruto and Sasuke sat beside them.

"I wonder how good Daisuke really is at this 'singing'," Sasuke murmured to himself, arching an eyebrow at the stage at the front of the room.

"Really good." Aki remarked, having heard the man and Sasuke looked over at him, appearing curious of how he knew that. "He's amazing, really. He wants to make you the most proud, Sasuke-san." He told him, on Daisuke's behalf. Daisuke talked about wanting to make his father prouder than he had ever been of him with his performance today.

"Hn." Sasuke returned his gaze ahead.

"I'm sure Daisuke would only do this because he knows he's good at it, Sasuke. I'm sure he'll do fine." Tenten smiled before taking a drink of her bottled water.

"Yes, I would think you would have a bit more faith in your own son, Uchiha." Neji snorted, smirking.

"Hyuga, I don't think I asked for any comment from you." Sasuke stated briskly, not sparing Neji a single glance.

"Hey, chill guys. Please?" Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm and the raven turned his nose up in annoyance. "Oh look, there's Itachi!" Naruto pointed out the man seated in one of the very front rows. Of course he just had to get the best seat, didn't he?

It was a few minutes that room lights dimmed and the talent show began. And it happened to be hilarious. Naruto wanted to know why the hell the parents of these children really allowed them to embarrass themselves like this today. Granted some kids that kind of messed up their acts laughed it off, while others yelled and scolded themselves out of frustration.

Now it was time for the eleventh act – Uchiha Daisuke.

The audience was silent as the small Uchiha child clad in the handsome outfit he bought over the weekend walked out onto the stage, his long hair spilling over his shoulders and down his back. Daisuke didn't miss the awes that escaped the audience and blushed slightly, showing them a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Tenten chimed quietly, clasping her hands together.

Aki blushed at the sight of Daisuke. He looked really nice in the outfit he picked out.

Sasuke watched his child intently. He never heard his son sing in a serious manner, so this was nerve-wracking.

Up on the stage, Daisuke looked over the audience until he spotted his father, Naruto and uncle, Itachi. He smiled wider and then walked forward, taking the microphone off of the stand it was on and grasped it tight, bringing it to his lips. "Good evening, everyone. My name is Uchiha Daisuke and today I'm going to sing a song for a very special in my life. So," He said before turning his head, silently cuing for his sensei who was backstage that he was ready.

He breathed out slowly, easing his nerves. He was glad he drank a fair amount of water beforehand because he did not want to mess up in front of all these people.

The music then began to play throughout the auditorium, the harmony building gently before it became upbeat. Daisuke swayed to the music, his eyes closing. _"Hey, do you remember them? The words you gave me, they are still shining in my heart. ...If you hadn't been there for me in those days I might not be the person I am now.."_ The microphone at his mouth, an angelic melody left his lips.

Naruto and Sasuke were astonished, their eyes wide. That was... Daisuke? That beautiful, powerful voice was coming from such a small person, their Daisuke? It hadn't just been Sasuke and Naruto though. The whole crowd had been blown away, everyone murmuring in amazement amongst themselves.

 _"What's wrong? It's unlike you to wear such a gloomy face, things that you can't do by yourself aren't scary if you face them together...,"_ Daisuke's opened his glistening eyes, blushing at the surprise on the faces in the audience. _"You don't, you don't, ever cry. Try to remember that. I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to accept every part of you now. I am here for you."_ His voice rose gracefully and he placed his hand on his heart, singing with the pure passion in his heart.

 _"The dreams we talked about are still too far away to see,"_ Daisuke held his head high, his eyes meeting Naruto's blue ones. _"But you taught me that everything has value. I don't want to lose, because you're also doing your best. The two of us, we can make our dreams come true!"_

Naruto felt the wetness brimming in his eyes, gazing at the child and slowly a smile curved onto his lips. He was Daisuke's 'special person.'

_"You are, you are, always strong. Try to remember that! I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to see your weakness as well now. I am here for you,"_

Tenten held a hand to her chest, tears building in her eyes. Daisuke was phenomenal, so beautiful.

 _"…I will stay with you. No matter what happens. Even if you stumble or waver, babe, you know I will stay with you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what darkness may come!"_ Daisuke then smiled at his father and the man showed him a proud smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"My life changed. After I met you, sharing both the happy and the sad things! They're shining, these brand new days so lift your head! I am here for you,"_ He slowed the melody in sync with the beat. _"You don't, you don't,"_ He gestured to the crowd, getting them to sing along with him.

"You don't, you don't!" The audience sang with him, others already applauding his performance.

 _"Ever cry, try to remember that! I am, I am a little clumsy, but I want to accept every part of you now. I am here for you!"_ He closed his eyes, his voice venturing into a heavenly high-note, his soul out pouring. _"I will stay with you. No matter what happens. Even if you stumble or waver, babe, you know I will stay with you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what darkness may come. I am by your side..!"_

The euphony faded out and Daisuke grinned, panting, blush on his cheeks as the audience applauded and cheered.

That was the most amazing performance everyone had seen all evening.

Daisuke blew them all kisses just like his uncle taught him and then he waved at Itachi, the man showing smile and nodding, silently praising him. He had done great, just like they practiced. _Perfect._ Daisuke then bowed his head before making his way off the stage.

He chose that song because he wanted Naruto to know how special he was to him and how much he needed him in his life. ...

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** C'mon don't be shy, let me know you're enjoying this so far by dropping a comment! :) I like interacting with the readers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	7. The Past Is Crying Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies don't be afraid to drop me a comment! It would honestly mean SO MUCH. I haven't heard from many of you, considering the amount of people subscribed to this story, which I'm so grateful for and excited about! I'm glad you all are enjoying this. :)

**Author's note:** Working to have the newest chapter for Married to My Boss updated this weekend on FF and decided to drop another chapter on here as well. Welcome new readers and thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks. I've noticed that the Ao3 bookmark counter is hella weird. This story has a lot more bookmarks than it displays but the Ao3 system only updates the counter like every few days days. What's with that? :/ ..Whatever . :)

 _"You're leaving, you're leaving_  
_Without a word, you're leaving me_  
_I should have cared for you a little more_  
_I should have loved you a little more_  
_A regretful love is leaving me_  
_Crying again, crying again,_  
_my love who I loved like my own life_  
_Crying again, crying again,_  
_I try to steady my heart and hold it in_  
_but love is crying again_  
_I call, call, call out to you_  
_I hold and hold onto you but you turn away_  
_It hurts so much that_  
_I can't breathe." ( - Crying Again. Moon Myung Jin. /Sasuke.)_

 **Warnings:** **Jealousy working 'someone' like a motherfucker. ;) _Flash Back._ Exploding emotions. Sultry teenagers. MENTIONS OF PAST CHILD ABUSE/SEXUAL ABUSE (may be triggering).  
**

* * *

The past month for Naruto and Utakata was going smooth. Naruto thought it would be harder for him to transition from being single and into a relationship. He was actually quite enjoying it, having that special someone for himself. He didn't think he could ever feel exactly the same way he felt about Sasuke toward anyone else, but not all types of 'love' were the same, even if he wasn't in 'love' with Utakata just _yet._

The lamp in the living room of Utakata's home dimly lit the room while on the sofa, the police officer had his fingers buried in golden locks as tan hands smoothed over his sculpted chest over top of the white tank top he wore. Utakata shuddered, a familiar heat coursing through him, causing his pants to grow tighter and took the initiative to force Naruto's lusty mouth wider with his own.

"Mmh..," Naruto breathed a heavy mewl, straddled on his boyfriend and glided his tongue across Utakata's. The air between them was getting hotter and heftier, suffocating them in desire. Naruto grinded on Utakata, moaning slightly at the pressure of Utakata's clothed erection pressing against his own before he felt Utakata's fingers slip from his hair and the hands moved onto the belt of his jeans. A thick blush riding along his cheekbones, Naruto pulled back from kiss and grabbed Utakata's hands, showing the officer a lop-sided grin. He was nervous and his heart was racing. The sensations he was feeling 'down there' were intense and strange.

His voice heavy, Utakata panted. "..Naruto, you're so fucking hot."

Naruto chuckled, panting as well, and ran his fingers through his hair, getting the golden tresses out of his flushed face. "I'm aware. Thanks," He quipped, his lips kiss-bruised. He then raised Utakata's arm, taking a curious glance at the watch on the man's wrist. "Whoa, it's four already?" Naruto muttered with a disappointed pout on his face, though in actuality he saw that as his out. "I should go." He told him, honestly. He ended staying over later than planned and he had work.

Naruto went to moved, but Utakata took hold of Naruto's hips, his grip firm. "Why?"

"Uta', I have work, and if I'm late Sasuke will not be happy." Yes, Sasuke would more than likely kill him.

Utakata breathed out a sigh and then nodded. "Okay, but wait a sec'," He fluently reached under the sofa, feeling around and Naruto lifted an eyebrow at him. Utakata smiled, successfully grabbing the rectangle, jewelry box. "If I counted correctly, today is our one month anniversary," He said, his voice tender as he held the black box out to the Uzumaki.

Naruto took it, his eyes widening. He didn't know how to react. He had never gotten an anniversary gift before. He lifted the lid of the black box, looking inside of it. His heart sped up and there was this warm and fuzzy sensation that claimed him. Utakata cared about him so much he went out and bought him something so expensive-looking, but he didn't do the same. He hadn't even been counting how long they had been together. The bracelet splayed along his palm, he ran his thumb across the shiny gold.

"Do you.. like it?" Utakata asked, hopeful.

Naruto lifted his gaze from the bracelet and showed him a soft smile. "Naruto N. Uzumaki?" He had read the name engraved in the gold and was a bit surprised. "Yes, I like it, a lot, " He replied, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "But how did you know my name has a middle initial? It's not even on my driver's license," Naruto leaned back up, bringing the bracelet around wrists and locked it together.

"That's true, but when I looked you name up in the system I found that your name had a middle initial," He said, confusion arising in his eyes. "Strangely enough, I couldn't find out what the _N._ stands for," He cocked an eyebrow at Naruto. "What does the N. stand for, Naruto?"

Naruto went silent, swallowing and then rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "I.. actually don't know. I don't know much about my birth parents, so I've never really known what name the N. stands for. But sometimes things like that happen when you're an orphan," He explained, nodding to himself, slightly embarrassed because he don't know the origin of his own name, or even who he came from. "I know, it's weird-"

"Hey," Utakata stopped him, touching the side of Naruto's face and the Uzumaki finally looked him in the eyes. He could tell by the way Naruto tensed on top of him and the look in his blue eyes that he was embarrassed and probably uncomfortable. He shouldn't have asked that. He thought it was something knew about himself. "It's okay. I don't think it's weird. You don't know. I understand."

Naruto half-smiled, relieved. "Thanks. ..I'm not used to having to explain that."

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Menma was aware that he should be getting ready for school, but he could care less. He just finished up doing something that he would have deemed more entertaining than school, but disappointingly this guy hadn't been very entertaining at all. He had been an absolute waste of his time.

"Hurry up." The teenager Uzumaki shoved the guy in the direction of his bedroom window and the guy frowned, slipping his uniform shirt on.

"Wait, Uzumaki, can't I stay a bit longer? I'll make it worth your while this time," The taller, older male turned to him with hardened yet pleading eyes.

"Oh? 'This time?'" His cerulean gaze devious and sultry, Menma smirked at him and then snaked his hands up around the sandy haired male's neck. "Let me think about it, okay?" He whispered, his voice enticing, yet mocking, which went unnoticed by the other male as Menma leaned up on his feet and kissed him.

The other male's mouth grimaced at the pleasure that throbbed through him at the feel of Menma's lips on his and his cock quickly stirred in reaction, becoming achingly erect in his school pants. _Fuck_ , Menma tasted like a sinful _paradise_ and it was intoxicating, spell-bounding. It was like his nerves were electricity and he couldn't control himself. No wonder no guy could resist him. His lips were amazing too, so pouty and luscious. He kissed back hungrily, Menma's tongue delving passed his parted lips and teasing at his. Wrapping his arms around the Uzumaki's waist, he pulled him flush against him and tilted his head, deepening the kiss before he groped his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Menma's ass was incredible too. He could barely contain himself when he thrusted inside of it and had come so fast. He opened his eyes when Menma pulled away from kiss, Menma's warmth leaving his mouth and his gaze glossed over with desire.

"I hate needy guys. Get out." Menma demanded harshly, his blue gaze void of any feeling.

The taller of the two then glared, turning to open the bedroom window, erection now painful. "Whatever," He put a foot out the window, twisting his body slightly and then clutched onto the pipe trailing along the side of the house outside of Menma's window. "See you at school, Uzumaki." He bristled. He knew he wouldn't get the chance to hit that again since it was rumored that Menma never slept with the same person twice.

"Bye bye, Kanda-senpai!" Menma called in a singsong voice, waving and watching the older guy smoothly slide down the pipe until he reached the ground. "Oh, and a little advice, next time try to last longer than three minutes. It's really unsatisfying. Tell your girlfriend I say hello!"

The older male snarled before storming off, his shirt still unbuttoned and steely hard-on between his legs uncomfortable.

Menma closed his window. _'So much for a morning fuck,'_ He turned around and frowned at the sight of his messy bed. He went over and picked up the condom wrapper off the bed sheets before he sucked his teeth and tossed it into the small trash can that was in the corner of his bedroom.

Silently contemplating how he would properly satisfy himself before school, he stood in a tight pair of briefs riding low on his narrow hips and ran his fingers through his silky, jet-black, getting the messy tresses away from his bright eyes.

He was beautiful, well-deserving of a thorough fuck when he wanted one. From his seductive features and pouty, supple lips to his pinkish nipples and fair-skin (that harbored faint scars from his abusive childhood), he deserved to be fulfilled in every way. He slid his hand down his flat stomach, gently toying with the piercing in his navel. He was so annoyed. He peeled his bedsheets off of the mattress and dumped them on the floor before he took a seat on the bare mattress, wearing a pout. He absently traced his fingers along the prominent scar running across his abdomen, the result of an injury he received when he was only five years old.

_"Menma, come down here!"_

He rolled his eyes, hearing his dad call for him.

Menma got up and walked over to the closet, taking out a shirt and pulling it over his head and then slipped on a pair of sweats before heading out the room. His life was good after he was adopted by his dear and precious dad, Iruka. However, because of how traumatic his early life had been living day to day was a struggle. There were a lot of demons he had to fight because of the sexual, physical, emotional and verbal abuse by his biological father, and his biological mother had been no different from him. They both screwed him up in the end.

Heading down the staircase, his eyes loomed over the banister at his dad and Kakashi who were seat on the sofa, waiting on him. He walked off the stairs and he went over to take a seat on the loveseat. "Yes?"

Iruka eyed him softly. Menma was a smart kid, but he was a handful, which is what led him to make this decision. "Menma, I've decided that you're going to have a live-in tutor." He told him, without an ounce of hesitation.

Menma's eyes grew wide. "Wait, wait, wait! What?!" He shouted, his brow furrowing.

"Ma ma, Menma-kun, calm down, and simply hear him out." Kakashi cut in, giving the teenager a stern look and Menma rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

Iruka leaned forward, picking Menma's recent report card up off of the coffee table. "Listen to me, Menma, I know how smart you are and how much potential you have, but your grades for this quarter.. I feel like they could be better," He elaborated, gently. Menma's grades were constantly low and if he didn't do this for the boy now, he would flunk his final year of junior high.

Menma wore an expression of skepticism, his mouth pursed. "So, you're sending me to a tutor? You're kicking me out to follow someone else's rules? I don't like that idea _at all_ , Dad."

"It's not a matter of if you like it, Menma. And I'm not kicking you out."

"Your father has good intentions." Kakashi commented, trying to help blow over the news and Menma took a deep breath, clenching his hand into a fist. The kid was pissed, but this was for his own good, and Mikoto was the one who suggested Itachi for the job.

"Two weeks from now you'll be staying with a family friend. He'll help you with all your school assignments and work hard to help you understand subjects that are difficult for you. I've even asked him to refine your behavior and 'bad habits.' I think it's great opportunity for you."

"Who is it?" Menma asked flatly.

"Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. I thought he would be perfect for the task."

"You're kidding me," Menma leaned back into the loveseat, looking at his dad and Kakashi as if they had lost their minds. "Itachi? Uchiha Itachi is going to be tutoring me? Dad, you can't be serious," He laughed.

"Menma, I've already made the decision." Iruka looked him in the eyes firmly.

"But he's so sinister, Dad. He'll probably murder me with studying."

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka smiled slightly. "Menma, it'll be fine. I feel the more you get to know Itachi the more comfortable you'll be with him."

Menma crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head at the ridiculous idea. He would be under Itachi's command for God knows how long and the Uchiha would have full reign over him. No, he didn't like the idea at all. He didn't know Itachi that well, but from encounters he had with the man before, he knew how _tall_ and intimidating he was. He was hesitant to even approach the guy, even with how attractive he was. Menma's gaze then widened he remembered the tall, dark and devilishly handsome Uchiha Itachi. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He remembered how many times he eyed Itachi from afar and the man caused a carnal arousal at first sight. Menma had the eyes to see how sexy Sasuke was, but Itachi was sexier in the sense that he was older. Whereas Sasuke had more of a baby-face compared his older brother, Itachi's features were more developed and mature and his presence was cutting, dominant. Menma bit the inside of his lower lip, getting hot at the idea.

"Fine," He stayed scowling, to still appear resistant. "How long do I have to stay with him?"

Kakashi smiled, pleased that Menma came around to the idea.

"I was thinking a year or two, however long you need him help you stay on track," Iruka answered, thinking back on the teenager's annoyance with almost everything these past few days. "Have you taken your medication this morning, Menma?"

"..Yes." That was a lie. He hadn't, but he would simply take it tomorrow. He didn't think he really needed it today. He felt fine.

"Menma, you know what will happen if you go on and off your medication like I know you've been. I'm afraid it will trigger a worse episode than before, Menma." Iruka said, concerned.

"Yes, it's important that you take your medication _every day_ , Menma-kun." Kakashi eyed him pointedly.

After Menma had stolen Iruka's car that day, Iruka had this gut-feeling that something was going on with Menma because he had never done anything that _extreme_ , and it turned out he had been in a state of mania when he had stolen his car. Menma's psychiatrist recently diagnosed the fifteen year old as bipolar and there was medication he was to take every day. However, the kid swore up and down it wasn't necessary for him to take the medication daily. One, because he was still awkward about having the disorder and two, he didn't feel different or insane in anyway.

" _Okay_ , I'll take it." With an attitude, Menma stood to his feet and walked around the back of the sofa, heading for the stairs. "I have to get ready for school, so..,"

"And please put on your school uniform today! I don't need another call from the school this week, Menma!" He yelled strictly, but he didn't get a reply.

* * *

The past month had been aggravating, and aggravating because of one person. Naruto's new boyfriend, Utakata.

His arms across his chest, Sasuke glared. Naruto was late. By a minute, but still late.

Over the course of a month he had come to realize that he was a lot more possessive over Naruto than usual, and that he absolutely could not stand Utakata. Where had the guy even come from? Naruto could do so much better. He couldn't even understand how Naruto could stand that guy. He was so clingy. And he had cut into his Naruto-time far too many times for him to accept this relationship of Naruto's.

Sasuke glanced at his watch, shifting his jaw in annoyance. He called Naruto earlier that morning and asked him to come help him organize some files, though that was what he had Karin for. But he wanted Naruto's help. And that wasn't because he was just trying to dictate Naruto's time away from Utakata at all. Sasuke inwardly sneered, growing impatient. Or maybe he was. So the fuck what! Naruto was his!

The two women at the front desk in the posh lobby eyed their employer nervously. They didn't quite know why he was down in the lobby and simply prayed he wasn't planning to fire the first person he watched commit a mistake in his presence.

Sasuke's glared nearly melted down the glass doors before him when he took sight of Utakata walking with Naruto toward the main entrance of the building. Spotting the bright smile on Naruto's face as the Uzumaki talked with his boyfriend, Sasuke's anger spread like a wildfire throughout his body.

"I should hurry and step foot inside so that way he can't tell me I wasn't in the building!" He heard Naruto's obnoxious voice through the glass as the Uzumaki came running for the doors, which, failed to open in time, and he crashed right into the glass.

Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded, and the two women at the front desk flinched at how painful the impact must have been. That hadn't been a first for the Uzumaki. They saw him run into the doors about two weeks ago as well.

Utakata hurried over to Naruto, his lover cupping his nose in pain. "What the hell? You okay, Naruto? How did you do that?" He laughed slightly, taking Naruto's hand off of his nose and looked at it in concern.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and turned to him, blushing heavily. "I don't know.. Ouch, I hate these fucking doors..,"

"Come here, klutz," Utakata smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the nose. "You got to watch where you're going. Give the doors a chance to respond." He laughed, pulling back and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke could have sworn he felt one of his blood vessels burst. Who was Utakata to kiss on Naruto like that–Oh, wait. His boyfriend. Right.

Naruto and Utakata strolled through the automatic doors of the building entrance before Naruto came to an immediate stop, greeted with Sasuke's, clearly, not too pleased presence, the Uchiha's pissed off aura towering.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, his eyes furious and narrowed. "You're late, Naruto." He stated sharply and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm only a couple minutes late, Sasuke. What? Did you wait for me all this time?" He questioned oddly, bringing his hand up to at rub his sore nose, but Sasuke didn't answer. "Look, I didn't mean to get here late, teme."

"Yes. That was my fault, Sasuke. He stayed over at my place last night and we were up until at least five this morning." Utakata said, his voice an edge taunting as he slipped his arm around Naruto's waist and the Uchiha glared at him. He had his suspicions about Sasuke. And he didn't like the way he 'looked' at Naruto.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to punch Utakata in the face and simply ignored him, returning his attention to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. We have work to do." He commanded, turning to walk away.

"Well I'll see you later then, Naruto," Utakata smirked deviously, taking him by the chin.

Naruto stilled when Utakata began leaning in. Utakata was going to kiss him in front of Sasuke? Naruto didn't know why, but the thought of Sasuke seeing him kiss Utakata caused this horrible feeling to sink into his gut and feel panicked. But he couldn't move as he nearly felt Utakata's breath brush across his lips, his face getting closer.

Utakata parted his lips to capture Naruto's, but before he could, Naruto was pulled away from him and he looked at the Uchiha that grabbed his lover in bewilderment.

His eyes wide, Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha had him by the arm and the normally pale bridge of his nose, all the way to his cheekbones, was greatly flushed, in anger.

"We're going." Sasuke sneered with his jaw clenched, dragging Naruto off toward the elevators.

Naruto blushed, silently following the Uchiha onto the lift after Sasuke pressed the button and the doors came open. His heart was beating so fast. He had never seen Sasuke like this. Naruto licked over his dry lips, staying quiet as the elevator rose. He didn't know what to say. Why did Sasuke do that? And why was somehow relieved that he had?

* * *

Naruto stood up on a ladder in Sasuke's office, sliding files into their proper file cabinets aligned along the high wall. He shifted his gaze from the files and over to Sasuke who was sitting at his desk with his eyes glued to the computer screen. "So.. what was that about?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What was what about?" Sasuke stayed indifferent, feigning confusion.

His eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, Naruto turned his head. "What happened in the lobby, of course."

"Hn, you stayed over at his place all night, correct? What was that about, Naruto?" He inquired irritably, turning his narrowed gaze on Naruto and the Uzumaki stared back at him, almost pouting. Why the fuck was he trying to be adorable right now? He wasn't falling for it. He was pissed off, especially because when he grabbed Naruto earlier he saw that he was a wearing a bracelet. He hadn't seen it before, so he could only guess it was from Utakata.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he answered. "It wasn't anything like what he was trying to imply, Sasuke. I'm still a virgin." Naruto replied, blushing hard. Why did he feel the need to inform him of that?

Sasuke felt his shoulders relax. For some reason the fact that Naruto was indeed still a virgin put him at ease. "Daisuke gets out of school early today. I'm letting you off early." He averted the conversation to keep from acting awkward.

Naruto gave a slight nod and then reached up, the ladder wobbling a little.

"Careful." Sasuke admonished in concern.

"..Woah," Naruto muttered, trying to steady himself.

The Uchiha ultimately stood to his feet, worried for Naruto's safety and strolled over to him. As clumsy as Naruto was, he needed to stand guard.

His knees jerking, Naruto gasped when the ladder shook again. "Shit! Should I jump!"

"No, don't jump, idiot."

"But it's going to fall!"

"Relax and it won't–"

Naruto screamed out when his ankle felt as if it collapsed and the ladder began to fall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Everything happened in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, ending in a crash to the floor. Papers floating down above them, Naruto winced, sitting up on whatever it was he landed on and rubbed his forehead. "Ah, fuck. That hurt." He grumbled, his face screwed up in pain. He opened his eyes to see what it was he landed on and his blue gaze widened, Sasuke under him, groaning and clutching his forehead. Naruto's heart quickened. They must have hit heads.

"Sasuke, are you okay?!" Naruto didn't know how the Uchiha managed to catch him, with his body, but nonetheless caught him. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his closed eyes grimacing. "Uh," Naruto was beginning to panic because Sasuke looked like he was really in pain. That hit to the head kind of made him dizzy as well. Naruto shakily leaned in closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke," He murmured in worry and finally, Sasuke opened his eyes.

The Uchiha was stunned with how close Naruto's face was to his, looking straight into bright, blue eyes. A flush arose along his cheekbones and then Naruto's gaze left his, the Uzumaki going onto check his head. Naruto threaded his fingers through the front of his hair and massaged at his scalp, probably in order to soothe the pain.

"I'm sorry. .." Naruto apologized softly, lowering his eyes back onto Sasuke's face and his heart stopped when Sasuke's midnight stare locked with his. He could hardly breathe. And the fact that he was staring at the older man with such longing hadn't registered to him, until a burning heat assaulted his whiskered cheeks.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke was aware of Naruto's ass on his groin. Oh, _fuck._ Naruto needed to move because he could feel himself beginning to sport a Naruto-induced-boner, which were the only boners he seemed to be getting lately. "You have really pretty eyes." He said absently.

Naruto felt hot, even wondering if there was actual steam blowing out of his ears. Sasuke smirked at him and Naruto scowled half-heartedly, raising his hand and doing a light karate chop on top of the man's head. "Oh shut up. I don't need your flattery."

Sasuke frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. "Well it's not like I've never told you that before, how pretty your hair and your eyes are. I used to tell you that all the time when we were kids, remember? Usuratonkachi."

Naruto couldn't help but think back on the very first time he met Sasuke. Sasuke was four years old back then and he had been three, almost four.

_"Oh, cool! It looks really good," Sasuke said, smiling. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"_

_Lifting his head, the blonde finally looked at the raven with cerulean eyes and grinned a bit. "Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Sasuke smiled bigger and his gaze roved over Naruto, from head to toe. He then turned forward and silently reached for a paint brush before turning back to him. "I like your hair, Naruto. It's pretty."_

_Naruto's eyebrows drew in upsettingly and his cheeks burned red. "I'm a boy, so don't call my hair pretty!"_

_"But it is."_

_"No, it's not!"_

_"Yes it is, Naruto!"_

_"Ugh! It is not pretty, dum-dum!"_

_Sasuke went quiet and blinked. "That was mean."_

_Naruto darkly scowled. He felt like this boy was making fun of him._

_"Fine, it looks 'handsome.' Is that better?" Sasuke huffed, dipping the brush in the paint near Naruto and muttered, "…My Mother uses that word."_

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I remember, which why I don't need you to keep telling me that. Tell the women you're with how pretty their eyes and hair are and maybe your relationships will last longer." He playfully griped.

* * *

After Sasuke let him off of work, Naruto picked up Daisuke from school and then brought him back to his place. Right now he was helping Daisuke with his homework in the living room and he couldn't help but cherish moments like this. It made him realize how much of a 'parent' he actually was to Daisuke.

Daisuke sat on his knees with his arms propped on the coffee table and his pencil in his hand. "Hmm? Two plus four equals …five, I think." He answered uncertainly, looking up from his worksheet and at Naruto for confirmation.

"Use your fingers, Daisuke," Naruto put up two fingers on one hand and four on the other, sitting across from him.

Daisuke eyed the man's fingers and then used his pencil to count them, pointing to each one. "Oh! Six!" He beamed, turning back to his paper and jotting the answer down.

Naruto grinned. "You got it!" He praised. And it was at that moment that the doorbell rang. His eyebrow rising, he got up and went over to get the door. It was one in the afternoon, so he didn't know who it was stopping by at his time. He opened the door, lifting an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Oh. Utakata?"

"It's my lunch break," He mentioned, holding up two restaurant bags with a grin on his face.

"You could've let me know you were coming by," Naruto smiled slightly, letting him in and then closed the door.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said, toeing off his shoes. He then walked over to the Uzumaki and leaned in to kiss him, but Naruto turned his head, avoiding it. His eyebrows rose.

"Daisuke's here." Naruto told him.

"Ah," He nodded in understanding. He had met Daisuke not too long ago, but was already he fond of the child. He was an adorable kid and the small Uchiha seemed to like him too, unlike his father. Sasuke had another thing coming if he thought he would allow what happened this morning to ever happen again.

"Hey, Dai-man!" He greeted with a smile, walking into the living room and Daisuke turned to him.

"Hello, Mr. Officer!" He saluted respectfully and Utakata came over to him, giving him a fist-bump.

Naruto laughed, going over to the sofa. He found it so comical that Daisuke didn't have a problem with his boyfriend, yet he hated all of his father's girlfriends. He knew Daisuke was the 'feel-you-out' kind of person and if he approved, he liked them.

"What are you working on?" Utakata asked, setting the bags he had down on the coffee table.

Daisuke pouted. "Homework."

"Aw, but homework is good for you. You have to be smart in order to have a career," Daisuke frowned his face up at that and Utakata grinned, reaching into his back pocket. "But, I bet you would like a little break," He showed him a pistol before tossing it to him.

Daisuke's eyes were wide with excitement as he held it. "Wow! Cool!"

"Utakata," Naruto bit out, punching the brunette in the arm.

Utakata winced, looking at him. "Ow! What the hell, Naruto. It's not even loaded," Naruto raised his fist again, his eyes wide and Utakata laughed, taking a hold of the fist. "I'm kidding. It's fake. A toy. Never know when you need to distract a kid so I just carry it around."

"That's not funny, stupid," Naruto frowned, raising his leg and lightly kicking Utakata in his backside.

Utakata waved him off. "Sorry, sorry. Oh, I got your favorite for lunch," He pointed to the bag with the ramen in it and Naruto leaned down, skeptically taking a look inside.

"Ichiraku's! Thanks! I'm starving!" He grinned, carefully taking the cooked bowl of ramen out.

"C'mon, Mr. Officer!" Daisuke stood up and aimed the gun at Utakata.

"A game of cops and robbers would be fitting of this afternoon," Utakata smirked.

"Yup!" Daisuke beamed, running off to decide the base and Utakata followed after him.

"Hey, don't break anything!" Naruto shouted chidingly.

* * *

Sunday had come like any other weekend.

Itachi dropped by to visit Sasuke and his nephew, and surprisingly his little brother hadn't made him leave sooner than he would like to.

Humming in amusement, Itachi reclined back in the loveseat as he watched his little brother assist Daisuke with studying. Honestly, this was the first time all week that he could relax. There was a lot plate at the moment. He had decided to move out of his parent's mansion last week and on Tuesday he had gone and signed the lease for the new place he would be residing in. It was a luxurious penthouse apartment that he would be for himself, a king.

And then upon him getting his own place, his mother asked him if he would take on the task of personally tutoring Naruto's younger cousin, Menma. And who was he to decline his mother. He agreed, and so, he had spent his time preparing for that. He even found himself a bit thrilled about it, that was until he remembered he was no longer a single man. Deidara confessed to him on Thursday and while he didn't harbor exactly the same feelings Deidara held for him, he figured over time he could fall in love with the blond, so he decided to date him. Well, Deidara did give him a 'pass' to fuck other people, as long as Itachi told him about it, but the Uchiha knew he would never use the 'pass.' An open-relationship simply didn't seem right. When he committed to something, he committed completely. Yes, the turn of events in his life recently had been a lot to take in.

"Alright, who was a powerful Daimyō in the sixteenth century of Japan?" Sasuke sat on the sofa, reading off the review questions on Daisuke's history worksheet.

Daisuke leaned up against his father, half-paying attention because he more interested in making funny face at his uncle. "Um.. Lord Oda Nobunaga."

Sasuke glanced down at his son and frowned. "Daisuke, quit it and pay attention." He reprimanded.

"I am!" He puffed out his cheeks, looking up at him.

"No, you're not. You were just making moronic faces at the moron over there." He smirked, looking over at Itachi and annoyingly, Itachi simply looked back at him and waved, unbothered by the tease. It was like nothing he did could ever rile the older Uchiha. He would like to get a reaction of him, at least once in his life.

Daisuke laughed, poking his tongue out of his mouth.

"Itachi, how long do you plan on staying here?" Sasuke asked his older brother curtly.

"Hn," Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "For however long my dear Daisuke wishes."

"Forever!" Daisuke sang, grinning wide. He then tipped his head back, eying his father's face. "Hey, Daddy, do you want to play cops and robbers?"

"No, Daisuke. You have a test tomorrow, so you have to study right now."

Daisuke huffed and dropped his gaze from his father, pouting. "You're so uncool compared to Uta-nii." He muttered to himself.

But Sasuke caught what he said and his eyebrows rose sharply. "Excuse me? I'm uncool compared to who?" Sasuke must have heard wrong, or he was going to _flip his shit!_

"Me and Uta-nii play cops and robbers all the time. He even let me hold a pistol, even though it was a toy," He murmured in reply.

His eyebrow raising, Itachi was curious of who this 'Uta-nii' person was.

"I don't care, Daisuke!" Sasuke shouted, a blazing rage coursing him. How could Daisuke belittle in comparison to Utakata. That was it, Daisuke would not be allowed around that man ever again. "And you know what? You're no longer allowed to interact with him. In fact, I'll tell Naruto that tomorrow."

Itachi felt the corner of his lips twitch, in urge to smirk. His brother was seriously getting angry over a child's meaningless opinion.

His mouth falling open, Daisuke sat up with an unfair look in his eyes. "Why, Daddy?!"

"Because I said so." He stated.

"Whaa!" Daisuke jumped up off of the sofa, folding his arms across his chest. "You're just mad because he's cooler than you!" He teased before sticking his tongue out at his father.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dai', I'll make sure you're never around him again."

"You're so unfair! You big, fat, stupid head! I don't have to listen to you!" He yelled, balling his fists at his side.

Itachi's eyes widened at Daisuke's rather harsh words and Sasuke's gaze narrowed and hardened as he stood to his feet. "Yes you do."

"Why?" Daisuke questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I'm your father, that's why!" He barked and then Daisuke rolled his eyes at him before stomping over to the staircase. Sasuke knew his patience was thinning. Utakata was to blame for this. That motherfucker! "Daisuke, get back here right now! I'm not done talking to you!"

Daisuke griped the banister, turning around on the second stair. "I hate you, dummy!"

Sasuke's nostrils flared, his jaw tightening. Okay, those words actually hurt. He stormed over to the staircase, looking the child directly in the face. "Daisuke, don't... don't talk to me like that," He chided, breathing in through his nose in order to calm himself.

His brown gaze cloaked with sass and defiance, Daisuke scowled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Fat head, fat head! Dummy, dummy dummyyy!"

Sasuke glared at his child, infuriated. Right now Daisuke was the splitting image of... her. That tone, his reckless, little mouth. He absolutely couldn't stand it. "Daisuke, stop it!" He raised his hand, ready to spank the boy, but his wrist was caught and he glared at over Itachi who had him by the wrist.

"Otouto, that would be a terrible way to handle this situation. You're feeding into him." Itachi apprised, releasing Sasuke's wrist.

Lowering his hand, Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that Daisuke was as fearless and stubborn as his mother. He breathed in again, looking at the boy and pointed a fierce finger at him. "You know what? You're acting just like…," He stopped himself, keeping his tongue intact.

Daisuke turned his nose up at him smugly. "Just like what? A brat? A jerk? A big, stupid, dummy head just like you!"

"You're acting just like your mother!" He hollered, his brutal tone assaulting the child's ear. And the moment he heard himself, he regretted his words. He panted, bringing his hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe he said that. But he did, and the way Daisuke looked at him right now, with broken, tearful, brown eyes and an expression so hurt it nearly killed him.

Itachi stared at his little brother, wide-eyed.

Daisuke choked out a sob, red arising on his cheeks as tears rolled down them. His mother...? Did his father hate his mother? ...And now, his father hated him? He didn't know his mother, but because he was just like her his father hated him. Had he always hated him?

"No, Daisuke," Sasuke kneeled in front of the boy, taking him by the arms. "I didn't mean it."

"No! Let go of me!" Daisuke cried, trying to pull away from him as tears ran down his face. "G-Get off me! I hate you! I would r-rather be with my mother so I wouldn't have to be with you anymore!" He screamed, pushing the man away and running up the stairs.

Sasuke was silent, a pained look claiming his face.

"Hn," Itachi clapped, disrupting the silence. "And the father of the year award goes to, Uchiha Sasuke," Itachi bristled, his expression darkened in a frown. "It is so pathetic to hear that his mother's attitude haunts you so, Sasuke. If I recall correctly, isn't that what drew you to her in the first place?"

Sasuke brought his hand to his eyes, regretful. If there was ever a time that he wished he could take his words back, it was now.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Sasuke's a FUCKING idiot. This Utakata and Naruto situation has him ALL THE WAY fucked up LOL. :( Poor Daisuke. His Papa is so confused and frustrated with his own emotions he's lashing out. Smh...

P.S - Or it could be sexual frustration too. ;)

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	8. Fall and Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters I've re-written. ;) UGH! The feels...

**Author's note:** This actually a re-post because last time I put it up I legit got no responses. :/ 

_"I can't figure out since when and_  
_since where things went wrong_  
_Everything feels like a prison from, which I must escape_  
_I, out of breath, it's hard to even stand up,_  
_there's no place to rest_  
_Even the reason to endure is getting farther away_  
_I fall and break every day_  
_I hold onto my scar,_  
_which didn't even have time to heal_  
_As I run through the darkness endlessly." ( - Run. Nell. /Uchiha Sasuke.)_

 **Warning:** **Progress?**

* * *

 

Sasuke sat silent, glaring at the wall across the room with his hands enlaced beneath his chin.

Itachi turned his face out of one of his nephew's school books he had been reading, nonchalantly, and looked over at his brother. "Feel like a piece of shit yet, Otouto?" He asked dryly.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

Itachi snorted, contemplating torturing his little brother further, but he figured the younger Uchiha was probably torturing himself enough. "Hn. Of course you do. It was a rather cruel thing for you to say." Itachi casually looked back in the book.

Sasuke growled out and hunched forward, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. " _Fuck!_ Why did I say that?" He leaned back up, biting at his lower lip out of frustration. "..What is wrong with me?" He asked himself, _desperately_. He then looked up and raised his hands toward the ceiling. "Lord, I'm a piece of shit. You can now smite me."

An amused laugh flew passed Itachi's lips. "Now don't do that. That's a coward's way out, Sasuke."

Sasuke lowered his arms and then narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "Then exactly what should I do, Itachi?" He said, not that he really wanted his older brother's advice. However, he had no choice because he didn't know how he should address the situation. He hadn't moved off of the sofa to go check on Daisuke for thirty minutes now. He couldn't face him.

Itachi turned a page of the book. "You could try going to talk to your child."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with that answer, but he had gotten himself into this position. What was he even supposed to say? Daisuke was probably shattered.

He finally breathed out and stood up from the sofa. "Alright. I'll try that approach," Sasuke murmured more to himself.

"Wait, Sasuke," Itachi called before Sasuke could walk away and the younger Uchiha turned his head, looking down at him. Itachi uncrossed his legs, closing the book and looked his brother in the face. "I'm curious as to who this 'Kata-nii' person is that my nephew speaks of," He questioned, the expression on his face innocent, but _sinister_. "A friend of Naruto-kun's perhaps?"

Sasuke was beginning to feel his blood prickle at the mention of Utakata. "It's none of your damn business, Itachi. Why are you even still here? Don't you have Deidara to go home to or something?"

Itachi mocked a masculine pout. "It's not like he's my wife or anything of the sort."

Giving a roll of his eyes, Sasuke made a dismissive sound at his brother and then stormed off. Itachi was not making anything better. He was just taunting him, the evil bastard.

He headed upstairs, striding slow toward Daisuke's room. He tried telling himself that everything would fine. That all he needed to do was apologize and pray that Daisuke accepted the apology. He exhaled, approaching Daisuke's bed room door and raised his fist, knocking on it.

"Daisuke," He called gingerly before grabbing the door knob and giving it a twist, only to realize it was locked. "Open the door please. We need to talk."

He didn't get a response and looked off to the side, a sharp curse leaving him. He would just have to try again.

"I'm sorry."

Still he received no answer.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed and reached up on top of the ledge of the door frame where he always kept the door key in case of an emergency. He went onto unlock the door, ready to face his son. "You give me no choice, Daisuke. I'm coming in anyway," He said, opening the door. But only to find the room empty room. His widened as he walked in and saw that Daisuke's bedroom window was lifted.

His heart feeling like it lunged into his stomach, he ran over and stuck his head out of the window. _Fuck._ The ladder. He inwardly cursed his older brother. Sasuke leaned back in and turned around, rushing out of the room. Of course this would be Itachi's fault, considering how the older Uchiha got into his house in the first place. Itachi had thought it would be humorous to get into the house earlier by climbing in through Daisuke's window, and Daisuke used the ladder for his escape.

Sasuke stormed down the staircase, his expression unreadable. "Itachi," He said rather calmly, glaring at the man still seated on the sofa.

"Hn?" Itachi replied casually, flipping to another page in the book.

"Daisuke is gone."

Itachi stopped reading and lifted his widening eyes from the book. "What?" He asked uncertainly, eying his brother.

"Daisuke _is_ gone, you moron. He is _not_ in his _room_ , and your dumb ass left that stupid ladder beneath his window!" He finally shouted, losing his cool now that the shock settled in.

Itachi tossed the book down onto the sofa and stood up, immediate urgency appearing on his face. "Come on then, Sasuke. We have to go find him."

"I don't know where he is, Itachi!"

Itachi breathed in, trying to remain calm in order to keep a clear thought process and then spoke rationally. "We will check with Neji and Tenten first, and if he is not there we should call the police, Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened, his eyes going wide. If they got the police involved he would have to explain the situation to Naruto, and Naruto was likely going to _kill_ him. Sasuke scrubbed his fingers through his hair, conflicted. He could only pray that Daisuke was at Tenten's home so he could avoid certain death at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Okay, yeah. We'll do that." Sasuke hurried passed his brother and Itachi was right behind him, the both of them quickly leaving the house.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his praying had been no good because Daisuke hadn't been at the Huyga house-hold. He even asked Aki if he had heard from Daisuke at all, and of course, the Hyuga child hadn't. He didn't exactly explain to Tenten why Daisuke ran away, and thankfully she was more concerned with finding him.

She and Neji advised that before they went as far as to call the police that searching around the neighborhood beforehand was necessary. They all should be certain that he was indeed missing before they panicked. Sasuke and Itachi thought otherwise at first, but in the end, while still reluctant, they agreed.

So Tenten and Itachi decided they would drive around and look and Sasuke immediately took off for the neighborhood playground, figuring that maybe that was one place where Daisuke thought he could be alone.

His breath leaving him in harsh pants, Sasuke left out of the playground after checking just about every nook and cranny of every tree and children's' contraption in there. He had had no luck. Daisuke wasn't there. He felt like his heart lunged into his throat.

Daisuke _wasn't_ there.

Sasuke swallowed dryly, sprinting along gate enclosing the playground. This was his fault! He said something so cruel to his own child and now, Daisuke was gone. He felt helpless, like the world was crashing down around him. He didn't know if Daisuke was okay. He didn't even know if he was still alive–No. He couldn't think the worst. He tightened his fist, determination hardening in his dark, narrowed eyes.

Daisuke couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

 

His stare narrowing into an icy glare, it slid onto the person crossing in front of the car. Itachi tightened his grip on the steering-wheel, his knuckles ghost white and jaw tense.

"Shit!" He cursed tightly, taking his hand off of the wheel only to bang it back down on it.

Tenten flinched in the passenger seat, feeling the impact of Itachi's frustration. They had asked some of the neighbors and checked with a few parents of the kids' Daisuke usually hung out with around the neighborhood, but no luck. They hadn't seen him either.

Tenten turned her head, taking a hopeful glance out of the window, although she knew their luck wasn't getting any better. She swallowed and then broke the cutting silence. "Itachi, we just have to think," She looked over at him, her voice assuring. "I'm sure that he couldn't have gotten outside of the neighborhood. Do you know how long it would take him to get _anywhere_ on foot?"

Itachi didn't respond for a moment, calming himself. Anything could happen to Daisuke. _Anything_. He knew what could happen in a single second, so them trying to find Daisuke themselves was nothing but a waste of time. "Daisuke is an Uchiha. When he's determined, he's determined. Even if the odds are against him," Itachi said undoubtedly, gripping the wheel and pressing on the gas.

Tenten went quiet, her eyes dimming. She couldn't exactly argue with that because it was true. She just didn't understand why Daisuke would do something like this. Didn't he know what it would do to everyone that cared about him? Didn't he know what it would do to his father?

Itachi inwardly growled when his cell began going off and glanced over at where it was situated in its cell phone holder in the car. He saw that it was Naruto calling and his frustration diminished a bit, but only a bit. He reached over and answered the call, driving with one hand. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

 _"Woah, is someone in a bad mood today?"_ Naruto said, probably mistaking the frustration in Itachi's voice as annoyance.

"No. There's simply a situation at the moment." Itachi replied moderately, his eyes roaming the areas around him as he drove.

Tenten eyed the cell phone, inwardly grimacing. There was _no way_ Itachi could avoid having to tell Naruto what was going on and she knew how much Naruto cared for Daisuke. He would more than likely panic. Of course he would.

 _"_ _Oh. ..Well you're at Sasuke's right? I just called to ask you if you knew why he's not answering his phone. I've been calling him."_

Itachi didn't respond for a moment, feeling Tenten's expecting stare rise on him. He definitely didn't have a choice now. Informing Naruto was only the natural thing to do. "That would be because Daisuke is missing at the moment, Naruto-kun."

 _"_ _What? What do you mean Daisuke's missing..?"_

"Daisuke has run away home, thanks to Sasuke."

 _"_ _He ran away?! What do you mean he ran away? When, Itachi?!"_

Tenten flinched at predicted panic blaring throughout Naruto's shouting and then she and Itachi exchanged a glance.

".. This afternoon."

_"This afternoon?! Itachi, the fucking sun is going down!"_

Itachi felt his frustration prickling again at the reminder that they hadn't found Daisuke yet and that it was going to be dark soon. "I _know_ that, Naruto-kun." He gritted through his teeth, keeping himself from exerting that frustration on the Uzumaki.

_"Why... Why would he run away?"_

The Uchiha stopped the car and let out a heavy sigh, running a hand down his face. "Sasuke said something he shouldn't have."

Her eyebrow rising on the man, Tenten now realized that Sasuke hadn't exactly told her what he said to Daisuke, only mentioned that there was an argument that got out of hand.

_"Oh my God. …What did he say?"_

* * *

 

Naruto wore a dark glare, ending the phone call with Itachi and left his bedroom, sprouting a bunch of profanities on the way.

What in the fuck was wrong with Sasuke?! To actually say that Daisuke! He snatched his keys off of the coffee table and rushed through the living room, not bothering to grab a jacket since his worry was more on Daisuke than keeping himself warm, and he was wearing long-sleeves anyway. He would be fine.

He was so going to stick his shoe so far up Sasuke's ass the bastard would have shoe-laces dangling out of his mouth. Figuratively, of course. But verbally that was what it was going to feel like once Naruto got done with him.

Naruto slammed his front door shut, leaving his condo. He could only pray that Daisuke was okay and that they would find him.

But Sasuke was so dead.

* * *

 

After checking down the hallway to be sure his father was still busy in his study, Aki crept into his bedroom room with a bag of potato chips in his arms. It should be 'safe' for a while. He crossed over to his closet, using one hand to slide it open. "Here. I was able to get you a snack, Daisuke." He whispered, kneeling.

Daisuke peered his head out of the closet and smiled up at his friend. "Thanks, Aki," He whispered back, reaching a hand out for the chips and Aki handed them over. Daisuke ripped the bag open and then promptly began to stuff his face. "I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch, you know?" He munched, wearing a pout.

Aki sat back on his hunches, eying the Uchiha hopelessly. "Well, who's fault is that? Did you really have to run away?"

His brown eyes wavering, Daisuke's shoulders sunk before he shrugged them. "Yes, Aki. Daddy hates me. There's no way I can continue on with him knowing that he hates me. In his eyes I'm just like my mother and I guess.. it's a bad thing," He lowered his eyes into the chip bag, tears glossing over them. "I want him to be happy.. and if he's happy without me..."

Aki was understandably silent, watching Daisuke put another chip in his mouth. "You know.. My mother says I'm like my father all the time. It doesn't mean she hates it," He said, trying to make the Uchiha feel better, but there was still hurt in Daisuke's eyes. Aki went quiet, again. His mother telling him he was just like his father was different than Daisuke's father saying Daisuke was just like his mother. Daisuke didn't know the woman. She was absent in his life, which probably meant she wasn't a good person.

Aki then breathed a sigh. "Yeah, well, you can't stay in here forever, Daisuke." He curtly pointed out, bringing his arms across his chest. He didn't think Daisuke was right in running away. Sasuke looked really worried, and his mother was out helping look for him right now.

"Why not?" Daisuke whined, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Because my mother is in my closet quite frequently. You'll be found sooner or later." Aki laughed slightly. "I think she has a laundry load to do tonight too."

Daisuke puffed out his cheeks, setting the chips down on the floor beside him. "Oh c'mon. Let's figure something out then! Just until I'm old enough to marry you, okay?" He suggested, bringing his hands together pleadingly.

Aki felt his cheeks warm and turned away from the boy, clearing his throat. "Fine. It'll be tough to pull off, but I'll figure out something." He replied, getting to his feet. "But we'll need to find a way to get you a bed and clothes as well," Aki tapped his foot against the floor, stroking his chin in thought. "As a matter a fact, you can just use some of mine. And at night, when my parents are asleep you can share my bed with me."

"That'll work!" Daisuke chirped before he tipped his head back and looked up at the clothes hanging above him. "I think I can about fit into your clothes."

Aki smiled, excited to have Daisuke as a 'roommate'.

"Aki, it's time for you to have dinner," Neji idly announced, entering into his son's room as he lifted his gaze from the watch on his wrist and then laid eyes on Aki having a conversation with a certain Uchiha. ...The child everyone assumed was missing right now. He blinked, dumbfounded. "Daisuke-kun."

Aki stilled, turning around and Daisuke smiled nervously. "Hi.. Neji-san," The little Uchiha waved at him.

Neji's stare narrowed on the two children looking back at him, knowing they were caught. He sighed, pressing the pads of his finger and thumb to his temple where his stress built. "Aki," He eyed his son acutely and pointed at Daisuke. "You have been hiding him all this time? When you were _specifically_ asked if you knew anything?"

"...Yes." Aki answered, lowering his head in guilt.

"Daisuke-kun, how did you get in here?" Neji asked, finally turning his firm, narrowed gaze onto the child.

Daisuke crawled out from the closet, getting to his feet and swallowed. "Through the back door, Neji-san." He quietly murmured, guiltily lowering his head as well.

"Everyone is worried to death about you, don't you know that?"

Daisuke shook his head. He didn't think his father would actually care if he went missing, so why was he looking for him?

"Aki, I can't believe you hid him knowing everyone was concerned about his disappearance. Your mother is searching for him as well and you know how frightened she is."

"…I'm sorry." Aki apologized, raising his eyes to his father.

"Neji-san, please don't call my daddy!" Daisuke begged, running up to him. "I'll get in big trouble!"

"I have to, Daisuke-kun. You can't do something like this. Running away from home and worrying your father... I've never seen him look so desperate, and scared, even. This was wrong for you to do." He harshly reprimanded, taking out his cell phone and the boy frowned. Neji couldn't believe Aki hid the child from them. He had been worried himself. He called Tenten, ignoring the puppy-dog eyes Daisuke was giving him.

This was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

 

The tint sky was like an orange canopy above, the sun setting in the horizon. The darker it became, the stronger the winds picked up, and the less people there seemed to be around. It was cold.

Sasuke walked out of the automatic doors of the neighborhood convenience store, panting heavily and the fringes of his hair curtained his eyes. There was nothing more he could do at this point. He had asked the employees working if they had seen Daisuke since they knew him pretty well because of how often he and Daisuke came there to buy snacks, but still no luck. They hadn't seen him. He guessed it was time to call the police.

He headed up the block, the aching in his heart unbearable. Why.. Why did he ever say such a thing to him? He was such a shitty father. He was doing such a terrible job at raising Daisuke and that had always been his worst nightmare. He promised himself he would do a better job than his own father had and yet, he was screwing Daisuke up so much.

The wind sweeping through his hair, Sasuke blinked and felt the wetness on his eyelashes. He couldn't stomach the thought of something happening to Daisuke. What if he was suffering right now? Daisuke didn't know where to go or how to get around on his own. It would be so easy for some sick bastard to take advantage of that. Sasuke's jaw tightened, his stomach churning at the thought. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. He quickened his pace, sprinting up the hilled pavement, even though his legs felt weak.

It was when he reached where the street flattened out that he heard a car horn blaring. Sasuke stopped, turning his head to look at the car that pulled up beside the side-walk and watched Naruto get out. His glistening eyes growing wide, Naruto came storming toward him, his expression sharp and blue eyes furious.

"Naruto," He murmured silently. Did he know? Sasuke swallowed, straightening his stance. "Naruto, what are you–"

"You fucking asshole!"

An abrupt fist connecting with his face, Sasuke grunted sharply, knocked him to the ground. He groaned out in pain, leaning up on his elbow and under his eye was now bruised. His eyes were wide on the beyond pissed Uzumaki.

Naruto glared down at him, tears welled in his eyes. "How could you say that to him! After everything she put you through!" Naruto yelled, the pain in his voice raw and cut-throat. "What the hell is wrong with you? D-Did he really deserve that?"

Sasuke rubbed where Naruto had hit him, looking away from the blonde and guilt arose on his face. "I didn't mean it, dobe," He uttered, his voice filled with regret. "Of course I didn't mean it. .."

Naruto walked forward, standing with his legs on either side of the Uchiha and reached down, grabbing the man by the arm. "Teme.., get up. We need to find him," He bristled weakly, pulling on his arm. "You bastard, ...why did you say that to him? Why?" He asked, his voice broken and desperate for an explanation from the Uchiha. His eyes widened when Sasuke said nothing, but instead pulled away from him and wrapped both of his arms around his waist, bringing him down so that he was straddling him.

Sasuke brought Naruto close, burying his face into his shoulder blade. "I can't find Daisuke. Naruto, I don't know where he is. ...I can't find my baby boy. Please," He pleaded breathily, his breath quickening and his hold on Naruto become tighter, helpless. "I don't know what I would do without him."

Naruto breathed out, suppressing his anger and wrapped his arms around the man's head. "You ass.. We'll find him, okay? I promise, we're not going to let anything happen to him. Everything will be fine," He reassured, his tone soft and embrace consoling.

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's shoulder, ignoring the heat he felt building in his cheekbones and prayed to God Naruto couldn't hear how violent his heart was beating, and not from panic. It was so loud, reverberating throughout him. The feeling of being held in Naruto's arms like this made him feel like everything really would be okay. That Daisuke would be found, safe and sound.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed a slight, bitter-sweet chuckle, running his fingers through dark, silky hair. "You okay?"

Sasuke hid his face deeper in Naruto's shoulder, knowing that if he raised his face Naruto would see how red he was. "..I'm fine. …Just tell me you don't hate me." He murmured, his breath shaky.

Naruto smiled a little, caressing his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you, dumb-dumb. Till death do us part remember?" He replied, lowering his chin on to the top of Sasuke's head. The man sounded like he was going to hyperventilate, so he just wanted to keep him calm.

But he didn't know if his comfort had been enough because his cell phone suddenly started going off and he let go of the man to reach into his pocket and get it, Sasuke's face still leaning against his shoulder.

He saw that it was Tenten calling and hope brightened in his eyes as he answered. "Hey, Tenten."

That was when Sasuke backed his face out of Naruto's shoulder and looked up at him, the Uzumaki idly looking off to the side.

"What? Seriously! You're kidding," Naruto turned his eyes down on Sasuke, curiosity and anticipation arising in the dark eyes staring up at him. He couldn't help flashing a grin at the Uchiha. "They found Daisuke. You're not going to believe this, he was at Neji's place the entire time," He frowned half-heartedly at what Daisuke had put them all through and then shrieked out when Sasuke almost immediately shot up from the ground, causing him to fall back onto his ass. "Ouch!"

"Thank the Lord. I thought I lost him." Sasuke said, panting as he wiped his hands over his face out of relief.

"Damn it..," Naruto whined and rubbed at the side of his backside with the phone still to his ear. "Yeah… okay. We'll be right there, Tenten," And with that, he ended the call. "Shit.. bastard, seriously?" He narrowed his gaze at the Sasuke after the man dropped his hands from his face.

Sasuke realized what he had done and showed Naruto a small, apologetic smile before he reached his hand out to him. "Sorry about that, Naruto."

Naruto took the hand offered to him, the older man pulling him up onto his feet. "Damn, that hurt," He winced. "C'mon, let's go. ..Ah, Glad nobody was around to see that. I- I think I hurt my tail-bone."

* * *

 

Sasuke had a surge of emotions go through him when they picked Daisuke up from the Hyuga house-hold. He had yelled at him, hugged him, scolded him, and kissed his forehead as he held him tight all at the same time, never wanting to release his child from his arms. Earlier he dreaded never being able to hold his child again, so he treasured having Daisuke within arm's reach.

He, Naruto, Itachi and Daisuke quietly entered Sasuke's place, Daisuke pouting guiltily as he trailed behind them, probably afraid that if he spoke, he would get yelled at, again. Sasuke turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at Daisuke.

"Daisuke,"

Daisuke flinched, startled by the hollow, impassive voice and hesitantly looked at his father.

"Go ahead. We'll talk later." Sasuke voiced curtly, although his tone was gentle and he could see it surprised the child by the look that grew on Daisuke's face. He turned his head and looked forward, exchanging a look with his older brother who stood near the end of the couch. "Could you help him with his bath?"

Itachi silently complied, moving his eyes onto Daisuke and Daisuke stared back into the intent, narrowed expression on his face nervously. His arms across his chest, Itachi nudged his head in the direction of the staircase. "Come on, Daisuke." He picked up on the subtle hint that Sasuke wanted to be alone with Naruto, which he was amused and curious about. Something was different about his little brother right now.

Daisuke lowered his head, swallowing. Itachi was definitely angry about him disappearing. He headed passed his father and Naruto, avoiding looking at Naruto because he didn't know if he was upset with him as well and could feel his uncle's presence following him up the stairs.

Quiet, Naruto took a seat on the sofa and then breathed out, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Sasuke sat down beside him, the both of them staying silent for some time before Sasuke decided to speak. "I don't think I know how to fix _this_ ," He said honestly, reaching his hand to the back of his neck and massaged there, in hopes of getting rid of some of his stress.

Naruto nodded, knowing that 'this' meant what Sasuke had said to Daisuke that caused all of this mess. He raised his head, looking over at the Uchiha. "..What set you off?" He asked, curiously. Sasuke had the unhealthy tendency to let his stress bottle up and sooner or later he would blow up at someone. Daisuke most likely had just gotten caught in the cross-fire that was Sasuke's emotions. Sasuke had never been good at dealing with his emotions and he knew Sasuke had to have been bothered by something else.

Sasuke didn't say anything, replying with a simple shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't exactly share the reason had been so pissed off lately with Naruto because it had to do with _Naruto and Utakata_.

"C'mon, Sasuke. I know something has to be bothering you," He eyed him, knowingly. "You've been... tense lately."

"Work," Sasuke stated, lying of course. He could practically sense the doubtful rise of golden eyebrows and turned his head, looking Naruto in the face. "Work has simply been stressful. There is a lot going on."

Naruto pursed his mouth, skeptical. "Well.. obviously it's something you don't want to talk about because you just lied to me."

Sasuke blankly stared Naruto in the face, that overwhelming, no-longer-foreign sensation of butterflies taking over his stomach. The fact that Naruto knew he was lying right now was one of the reasons why he was so crazy in love with him. His and Naruto's connection was like no other. And this reminded him of that.

Sasuke cleared his throat, Naruto still staring at him in wait of the truth and he fought blushing. Fuck. The dobe needed to stop looking at him like that. "Work's been exhausting, Naruto," He said with firmer certainty than the first time he answered him. "That's all." He hissed slightly, wincing at the sudden twinge under his eye and touched where he could feel it had swelled.

Naruto finally broke his doubting stare and moved closer to the Uchiha, taking a closer look at where he had hit Sasuke. "..I'm sorry, about your eye." He apologized, feeling kind of bad as he moved a fringe of the Uchiha's hair away from his face so he could touch the bruise. Sasuke took his own hand away when Naruto had touched it, gently.

"No, I deserved it." The Uchiha snorted.

Naruto leaned in closer, caressing his thumb over the reddened and swelled skin. "I still feel bad, even though you _did_ deserve it. It looks pretty bad." His blue, crystalline gaze flickered to intense midnight eyes and it went silent between them. Naruto licked over his dry lips, his heart pounding hard against his chest in realization of how close he was to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke eyed the tantalizing tongue that ran over seductive, inviting lips. Damn. Naruto had to know how sexy that action had been. All he wanted to do was finally get a taste of that mouth. Sasuke swallowed, the atmosphere engulfing them thickening and slowly, compelling them to lean in closer to each other. Was Naruto giving him the okay? He sure as hell hoped so. He wanted to _so_ _badly_. Their quickening breaths beginning to mingle, he was growing harder with each passing second. That sensation of butterflies that he still hadn't grown accustomed to had form into something more, something that felt like liquefied electricity. And it was _hot_ and _electrocuting_. He had never been so eager to kiss someone.

Naruto couldn't force himself to break eye contact with the man he loved, because he still wasn't sure what was about to happen. His feelings were in control of what he _wanted_ to happen, convincing him to part his lips, but his mind was telling him how wrong it would be if he acted on what he _wanted_. Sasuke's breath ghosted over his lips and it took the sheer will-power of his mind for him to realize how wrong it would actually be.

"I –I have to go!" Naruto blurted out, shooting up from the couch, flustered. What in the fuck was he about to do just now? That would have been so bad, especially if Sasuke reacted horrifyingly. He missed the hurt and rejected look that had arose on Sasuke's face because he turned his eyes up at the ceiling, avoiding looking his best friend in the face. "Utakata and I have d-dinner plans tonight.. so...," He explained, trying not to sound awkward, but sounding _very_ awkward. Tucking a side of his hair behind his ear, he went to walk passed Sasuke, but that was when his wrist was grabbed with a strong grip and he tensed, turning to look at Sasuke with a stunned and confused expression on his face.

His throat caught, Sasuke was stunned himself. He witnessed the look on Naruto's face and reluctantly let go of him. Naruto didn't want...

"Uh, yes. You should go."

Naruto, his stomach strangely dropping in disappointment, nodded and went to go put on his shoes.

It was moments later that the front door shut after Naruto left out and Sasuke leaned back against couch. What the fuck? He was aware that Naruto loved him, maybe years too late, but he knew. But Naruto hadn't wanted to kiss him and even brought up Utakata. "Damn it," He groaned, scrubbing his fingers through his hair, frustrated out of his God damned mind. It _hurt_. It physically felt like his heart was in pain. And the boner he realized was making him feel uncomfortable in his pants was painful as well. He had never felt anything like this. His entire person reacted to Naruto _before_ anything even happened, physically, mentally, and _emotionally_.

His jaw clenched and his head fell back.

If only he had realized his feelings sooner, Naruto would have been _his_ and not in someone else's grasp.

* * *

 

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Jojo's song Too Little Too Late pops into my heads as Sasuke's theme when seeing the state he's in LOL. I low-key feel a little bad for him, but then again he's put Naruto through a lot of emotional pain even as a friend. He was such an asshole sometimes now that I'm having to re-read the story as I re-write some stuff LOL.  What are your thoughts? :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	9. Eyes of Gems Shone, The Demon Conqueror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some heavy re-writing to this chapter, and now I can say that I'm in love with it. Even though these are older chapters they're still worth reading (even if you're a reader who's been reading since the beginning on FF) because the chapters are being proofed and rewritten as I post them on here, so it's still something new for everyone to read. :) Especially since I'm still working on chapter 49 for FF.net. *sigh* It's coming along, guys. I promise!

**A/N:** Already onto chapter 9 huh? One of my favorite chapters. ;) Alright, let me say this NOW, and really **ENFORCE** this. This chapter does **showcase an explicit, sexual relationship between a minor and adult**. I believe that readers should keep an open-mind and be aware that even though by American laws it is considered illegal, Japan's laws are different and these situations are common there (a lot of high school girls in Japan do date/'get busy with' university students). Japan is a lot more tolerant of these kind of relationships, especially if the relationship is romantic and there is parental consent involved, so if you've made it this far.. well, you were warned in the very beginning. Not expecting everyone to like it, but I would rather have your opinions on the characters themselves, without just focusing on the age difference itself. The age difference will definitely impact the 'sin', but the clash of these two characters plays a more important role. I just ask for no rude, closed-minded comment, basically. This story is set in Japan (take into account the cultural difference.) But other than that, read on my loves! :)

**If You're curious to know how Menma looks in this story -[Uzumaki Menma. ](https://s1.zerochan.net/Menma.%28Naruto.The.Movie%3A.Road.To.Ninja%29.600.1965135.jpg)**

_"#He choose whoever #he want_  
_#He don't lose sleep over no one (nobody)_  
_No love, no love, no love_  
_#He know what #he want_  
_And #he comin' on so strong_  
_Don't make me state the obvious_  
_You know it ain't no stoppin' it, stoppin' it_  
_Nobody, nobody makin' me feel like you_  
_Baby, nobody, nobody do the things_  
_That you do to me_  
_You just hit you a lick_  
_We might just have to repent_  
_Cause tonight we gon' be sinnin'." ( - Minute Maid. Malachiae Warren. /ItaMenma.)_

 **Warnings** : **A little Sasuke torture, hehe.** **Voyeurism? Idk LOL. Explicit Lemon. Tangy limes. ;) INAPPROPRIATE, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MINOR/ADULT.**

* * *

When Wednesday arrived Sasuke decided to give himself the day off, preferring the idea of leisure that came with working from home. He needed some relaxation, without the stress of phone calls or meetings he would need to attend. Fluently typing on his business laptop, he tilted his head from one side to the other, kinking out his stiff neck.

He was feeling great today, refreshed. The conversation he had with Daisuke last night hadn't been an easy one, and granted he held off on it for couple of days so that he could get his head straight, but in order to repair the hurt Daisuke must have felt because of him, Sasuke did his best to ensure Daisuke that he loved him more than life itself and told him how he was one of the best things that ever happened to him. It was true. Daisuke was his world, his everything, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

In hearing that, Daisuke had cried. The little Uchiha cried a lot, and then hugged him tightly, apologizing over and over again for leaving him.

His fingers stopping, Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the click of a lock in the distance. He turned his head, eying the hallway from where he was seated. Call it super-hearing or some shit, but he heard it.

He rolled back in his chair and stood, making his way out of the home-office and headed for Daisuke's room. Daisuke knew the rule from now on, so the boy had to be testing his patience thinking that he still had the privilege to locks doors in the house.

His eyes narrowed, Sasuke stopped in front of Daisuke's room door and knocked on it. "Daisuke."

It took a good couple of seconds, but eventually, the door came open, Daisuke standing there in just a towel, his long hair clinging to his wet face and bath water dripping from his tiny frame.

"Yes?" Daisuke looked up at his father with big, gooey eyes.

"This door stays open, at _all times_. We had a discussion about the locks, didn't we?" Sasuke reprimanded, his tone hardened.

Daisuke pouted and shivered as the cold air collided with his wet skin. "But… I just got out the shower and need to get dressed, Daddy."

Sasuke crossed his arms, raising a strict eyebrow at his child. "And?"

"I can't get dressed with the door open! I'm naked!" He whined, blush arising on his face. He thought he would at least be allowed that.

Sasuke chuckled humorously, although Daisuke attempted to attack him with such an adorable look. "Daisuke, I'm your father. You have nothing I haven't seen since the day you were born," He looked Daisuke in the eyes with a sternness that spoke for itself. "This door stays open, at all times. Understand?"

"But-"

"It stays open." Sasuke repeated in a much harsher tone, his dark gaze narrowing on the child.

Daisuke puffed out his cheeks in response, crossing his arms over his chest. "..So unfair. I should've gone to school today." He grumbled.

"You _should have_ , but you pretended to be sick, remember?" Sasuke remarked, walking away from his door and heading back the other way down the hall.

Daisuke let out a huff, turning around and stomping over to his bed. He climbed up onto the fluffy, blue and red SpongeBob SquarePants comforter draping the mattress, frowning. He didn't think 'the new rules' were fair at all. He wanted to be able to lock his door, but his father didn't trust him anymore. Seriously, all he did was runaway. What was the big deal?

He huffed louder and then jumped down from the bed, walking to the dresser in his room. He opened the top drawer, thinking on what he should put on, but of course, he couldn't come to a decision. So he simply dressed in his undergarments and went with his cutest, neutral option: a cozy panda kigurumi onesie that his father bought him a while ago, and with it, he slipped on the matching slippers.

Staring back at himself in the mirror, the frown on his face slowly spread into a grin as he wiggled his toes in the comfy slippers and toyed with the ears on the hood sagging behind his neck. Just like he thought, there was no way he could go wrong with something this cute.

Satisfied with his choice of clothing, he dragged his fingers through both sides of his wet hair. It was still pretty wet so it wasn't all that tangled and he figured now was a good a time as any to keep it that way. He walked over and picked up his towel from where he had threw it on the floor and began to dry his hair.

Sometimes it was a hassle to deal with such long hair, but then he would always remember why he grew it so long. He went back over to the mirror, the tresses of his hair becoming slightly frizzy because of attempts to dry it. Aki preferred him with long hair, and even though it was a hassle at times, he could deal with it. If it made Aki like him more then he would do whatever he could to make him happy.

He finished up drying it as much as he could and then tossed the towel back onto the floor before he searched on the top of his dresser for the detangling comb he kept in his room.

* * *

Sasuke had been solely focused on sending out an important email when he heard the stereo in Daisuke's room cut on. Damn it, he shouldn't have fallen for that so-called sick act Daisuke pulled earlier. He felt like he had a newborn again with how distracting Daisuke was being.

_'I found my soul, a best friend. If I touch my hand to my heart! I know the first face that comes to mind will be, well just you and you and you! But it's embarrassing, so I still haven't told you yet,'_

Sasuke breathed out an exasperated sigh and reclined back in his chair, listening to the voice of one of Daisuke's favorite singers reach outside of his office door. He was just about to shout for his son to turn the music down when the most marvelous, choral sound he had ever heard drifted into his ears.

" _To you, who found me_.. _I say_ , _I'm glad I met you. If I put it in a song, I can say it thank you! I've spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you I say thank you! Thank you, thank you! Let me say I thank you! Thank you, thank you, for now and forever! Thank you, thank you, let me say I thank you_! _"_

Daisuke was singing.

Sasuke listened intently, a smile curving onto his lips. Well, he guessed the boy had nothing else to do.

" _But there's this great love I feel and you're here watching over me, so I won't shy away I found my soul a best friend! If only I could, just like this..!_ "

Sasuke chuckled, genuinely impressed. How was such a small person harboring such a powerful voice? And how was it he hadn't realized how much Daisuke loved to sing? He really must have been too busy, to recently just figure out that Daisuke was so passionate about music and possessed such a natural talent for it. He was an Uchiha after all. Uchiha held a talent for everything that they enjoyed, or hated. Daisuke's singing almost sounded similar to Naruto's flow of singing. Naruto's voice was fucking beautiful when he was singing as well.

" _Again and again, thank you! To you, who found me! I say, I'm glad I met you! If I put it in a song, I can say it ! Thank you! I've spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you! I say, thank you!_ "

* * *

Naruto had been a little exhausted when he returned home from work, but not really ready to fall face-first into his mattress. Sasuke hadn't been in the office today, so he hadn't been worked into the ground, like usual. He hadn't had his superior on his back, demanding him to have contracts sealed by one time or another. No, he had been able to take his time and let his charisma works its magic.

After enjoying himself a relaxing bath and slipping into a comfortable pair of sweats and t-shirt, he had been ready to have himself a delicious bowl of ramen. However, Utakata surprised him by dropping by right before he could get started on that bowl of ramen.

"Ahh, wait...– _Ah!_ "

He was surprised by Utakata dropping by because the guy was an officer, so Naruto didn't actually anticipate him getting off the clock early since it was a rarity. It was only expected that Utakata's schedule was usually a busy one. But it was nice when he was able to get off early and they could hang out.

Although..., tonight, 'hanging out' was leading somewhere much _hotter_ , definitely more intense.

Naruto couldn't breathe properly, Utakata's mouth melding his lips into a searing kiss. He couldn't explain the feeling that sprinted through him, but his heart was beating fast and hard, because he didn't know how far Utakata would go. Even as he felt his boyfriend slid his knee between his legs and brush it against the inside of his thigh, his body felt like it caught fire and he was getting scared of losing control of how far _he_ would _let_ Utakata go.

Utakata ran his tongue over Naruto's, his jeans seeming to shrink a size too small. He was rock-hard. He hungered to be inside the tightest, hottest part of Naruto. His cock had been starving for it since the very first time he met the blonde, that day when he pulled the Uzumaki over. It was only natural to lay eyes on a person as sexy as Naruto and want to devour them until nothing was left. He gripped Naruto's wrists, pinning them to the sofa, a low, carnal growl escaping him and settled his hips between Naruto's legs, savoring the potent, drool-worthy sensation that overtook him when the ridge of his erection collided against Naruto's equally as hard member, the fabric of their clothes on serving as an annoying barrier. Maybe tonight.. . Especially with the way Naruto threaded his fingers into his hair and gripped at the tresses, bringing him closer and smashing their lips together more firmly, in urge to deepen the kiss. Yes, maybe tonight.

Moaning thickly into the kiss, Naruto wasn't sure what was happening. His mind was whirling and his breathing was becoming heavier. But what he did realize was that it was a only a physical reaction. Everything felt really good, to his body, but his heart wasn't responding like he thought it was supposed to. He didn't feel comfortable, he didn't feel that connection with Utakata, like the one that he felt when Sasuke touched him, and there wasn't that joy in his heart. That excited, fluttery feeling that accompanied the butterflies in his stomach wasn't there when Utakata kissed or touched him. It wasn't like with Sasuke. Right now it was an empty feeling.

His brain cut off for a moment when Utakata rolled his hips against his, making him gasp at the way their arousals rubbed against each other.

"U-Uta'," He sputtered between their lips, his face flushed a dark crimson and a light sheen of sweat riding along his cheekbones. Everything was getting a little too heated. Utakata replied with an absent 'hm?' before he caught his mouth in his again. Naruto swallowed, hesitating to kiss back. He wanted to stop.

"You're so fucking hot, Naruto. I don't think I can hold back any longer," Utakata breathed huskily after breaking the kiss and lowering his overshadowed, lusty gaze onto the untied drawstrings of Naruto's sweatpants. He licked over his lower lip, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the sweat pants and began to tug them downward.

"–Uh, wait!" His eyes wide, Naruto harshly grabbed Utakata's wrists, stopping him.

Utakata raised his head, looking him in the face with an expression of confusion. "What?"

Naruto blushed harder, his chest falling and rising in time with his harsh pants. "...Don't."

His eyebrow rising at his boyfriend, Utakata panted lightly, already so riled that he couldn't help but find it annoying that Naruto was stopping him. Once again. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto pushed his hair back away from his forehead, the confused look Utakata pinned him with making him feel somewhat guilty. "Uh, ..nothing."

"Then why do you want to stop?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, reluctant to actually admit the 'problem.' He began sitting up, Utakata leaning up off of him to let him and sitting back on the sofa as well. "Well…," He paused, clearing his throat because was still pretty flustered. "Uh, 'cause I'm…" He looked Utakata in the face, finally breathing out. "I'm a virgin, okay."

"Oh." Utakata said, definitely not expecting that. However, Naruto's reactions when he tried to take things further made a lot more sense now. He should have figured that.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Utakata's unperturbed response. "So, c'mon. Go ahead. Laugh at me because I know you're dying to let it out."

And of course, on command, Utakata blurted out laughing. Naruto was silent, his stare narrowing on the brunette. Why did everyone find it so damn comical? Even Sasuke almost laughed at him that time when he found out.

"I'm glad you think it's hilarious, jerk." Naruto clipped, shifting on the sofa and putting his feet down the floor.

Utakata eyed Naruto in amusement, his mock of laughter, that his boyfriend clearly couldn't tell apart from his actual laughter, beginning to die down. "Jerk?.. And what is it that you think I'm laughing at, Naru'?"

"Um, that I'm twenty and still a virgin. Untouched. Pure as an angel." Naruto moved his hand in a colorful gesture of sarcasm and then looked at the TV that was playing the movie they had been watching before things escalated as far as they did.

Utakata laughed for real that time and reached his hand into Naruto's golden mop of hair. "If you think that's what I was honestly laughing at, Naru', then you really don't know me yet," He witnessed Naruto's brow crinkle slightly before blue eyes turned to him. "I didn't think it was all that funny, considering I'm relieved to find out how innocent you are. I didn't expect a local party-boy to have a clean body-count."

His eyes widening, Naruto grinned a bit at him. "Really?"

"Why would someone laugh at you for being a virgin?" He asked, curious to know who was that much of a dumb ass.

Naruto shrugged, reclining back. "Well, my friends do find it odd, considering how much of a party-boy I am,.. and Sasuke thought it was pretty funny."

Utakata snorted. "That's to be expected. The guy's a hoe, Naruto. A pass-around."

"Hey!" Naruto glared over at Utakata incredulously and then slapped him in the arm, his protective nature over Sasuke a natural reflex.

Utakata had been serious when he said what he said, but he knew to play it off as a joke and grinned at Naruto, raising his hands in surrender. "I'm just kidding." He did feel somewhat annoyed that Naruto was so defensive over the Uchiha, but he guessed he should expect that since Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. He still couldn't help but wonder about their relationship though. Sometimes he felt 'something' when Naruto and Sasuke were around each other. He was even tempted to ask Naruto at one point if he and Sasuke had messed around because their relationship had that kind of chemistry, however he refrained from doing so. He would be surprised if someone as hot as Naruto and attractive as Sasuke had never did that type of thing with each other growing up. Not to mention, he and Naruto had been dating for a good month already and the Uzumaki didn't even look close to 'giving up the ass.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto's home phone started going off and the Uzumaki moved to get it off of the coffee table. Utakata frowned a bit when Naruto began talking. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was on the other line.

_"Dobe, I want to hang out. Come over."_

Naruto pouted half-heartedly, speaking into the cordless device. "Teme,.. why can't you ask more politely? Why do you have to sound like you're ordering me?"

Utakata was now glaring as he listened to the conversation. Who the hell did Sasuke think he was? Thinking he could have Naruto whenever he felt like it. He wasn't having it. He then smirked at the mischievous idea that entered his mind and decided to act on it, leaning over and pressing his lips to the tan neck exposed to him. Just inviting him to mark it.

Naruto pleasantly grimaced at the heat that spread throughout him when Utakata's lips met his skin. "Uh, okay. ..Yeah," He tried hard to concentrate on his conversation with Sasuke, but Utakata was making that pretty much impossible with the way he was nipping at his neck. " _Mmh_.., alright. What time?" He held back a moan when Utakata started sucking on his neck and was compelled to reached his fingers into the man's already mussed hair, guiding him closer to him.

_"Naruto?"_

"Hm?" His blue eyes rolled in pleasure in response to heavenly mouth assaulting the weak spot on his neck.

_"Are you with Saiken right now?"_

"...Yeah." Naruto let out a hazed laugh, barely noticing he replied to the Uchiha.

And it wasn't too long after that that he heard the dial tone going off.

Naruto stilled in realization. "Sasuke? Helloooo?"

Utakata detached his mouth from Naruto's neck, smirking in satisfaction and reclined back against the sofa.

Naruto covered his mouth, feeling utterly mortified. Sasuke heard him sounding _like that_! What if he got the wrong idea– well it wouldn't exactly be the wrong idea, but it wasn't as lewd as it probably seemed to Sasuke….

But the next time he saw the Uchiha, Sasuke refused to believe that and the next two weeks for him had been absolute hell, since Sasuke was in fact his boss, and totally abusing that power to make sure work provided him no time for leisure.

The bastard!

* * *

Two weeks had passed by rather too quickly in his opinion, and now his living hell had begun. Well, he didn't exactly know if it would be a living hell yet, but he for damn sure wasn't looking forward to it.

His head leaning back against the headrest, Menma was seated in the passenger's seat of Itachi's Maybach with an attitude written all over his face as he gazed out the window at the passing scenery. He didn't feel like he needed tutor, especially a live-in one, but on the upside, Itachi was extremely hot, even more so in person. And that was about the only high-light of everything.

Itachi drove fluently, taking a notable glance over at the teenage Uzumaki. "Pouting are we, Menma-kun? I apologize, but I assumed everyone was aware that living with me is what I consider to be an honored privilege," He remarked rather narcissistically, only to get an eye roll from the Uzumaki in return.

Having turned his gaze away from the window, his luminous, cerulean eyes wandered over the Uchiha. "It's no privilege since your job is to torture me with books and lectures," Menma murmured in annoyance, frowning. "And you're one of _those_. Trust me, you'd probably be a good fuck, but that's about it. And I wouldn't need to live with you in order to accomplish having you fuck me senseless."

"Hn," Itachi breathed a light, amused chuckle. Naruto's younger cousin was certainly not what he had expected, but not 'not what he had expected' in a sense that was disappointing. He expected a hyperventilating, fan-gasming teenager, like the usual brats he came into contact with. Naruto and Menma were definitely cut from the same cloth from what he observed. They were both alluringly dignified people, although different in that aspect as well, considering what he knew about Menma's rather licentious behavior.

It was irrefutable that the two Uzumaki were related at first glance, however Menma didn't nearly look as much like Naruto as he thought from afar. Today being the first time he was seeing the brat up-close in a while, he and Naruto looked very different from each other, aside from the birth-marks that obviously ran in the Uzumaki bloodline. Menma's features were sharper, darker, his facial structure was more angular and the luminous hue of his eyes was different from Naruto's. He possessed a look that was very sultry, seductive, exhilarating, and yet, _innocent_.

Menma groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is not fair!"

Itachi sighed, not looking forward to the many more tantrums to come. "Menma-kun, it won't be as terrible as you think. Your father only wishes the best for you, and of course wants you to excel in your academics. Think of it as a blessing that I caught you when you tried to escape out your window," His lips twitched as he recalled the brat's humorous attempt when he had arrived to pick him up and Menma groaned louder. "That wasn't a very smart move."

"Oh, so now you're telling me I'm stupid too?" Menma scowled at the Uchiha, his pouty lips pursed. "It's not like I don't hear it from my teachers every day. You're no different from them, I guess."

A perfect, dark eyebrow sharply rising in insult, Itachi smoothly brought the car to a stop at the stoplight he pulled up to and then turned his head, looking Menma in the face. "I said the move was not a smart one, but that didn't mean stupid," Menma remained quiet, his expression softening under honest, midnight eyes. Itachi felt like in that moment he broke through something. Something thick the concealed that wound that the Uzumaki received from the so-called role models that failed him. "These teachers that refer to you as 'stupid' must lack intelligence themselves since their teachings influence their students and ultimately reflects their teaching-ethic. A teacher's job is to find what works for their student and use that to help the student better understand what he or she is having difficulty grasping. If I'm the same as the teachers that belittled you in comparison to everyone else, then your father must be conspiring to ruin your future."

His brow furrowing, Menma stared back the man, not sure what to say. Of course his father wasn't conspiring against him. That sounded ridiculous. His eyes widened in realization. ...It was meant to sound ridiculous because _it was_. Parting his lips, he was now intrigued by Itachi. The man was attractive in more ways than just one. He was more than a handsome face.

"I-I said, 'I guess.' I was guessing. Of course my dad wants me to succeed in life," He replied, pretending to be unperturbed by Uchiha Itachi's 'person.' It had startled him because he didn't know how to react to the 'person' he hadn't expected the Uchiha to be. Menma flashed him a cheeky smile, bringing light to sexy dimples embedded in his cheeks. "But you're right, I was wrong about you. You might be more than just a good fuck. I'll have to determine that for myself."

"Hn," Itachi looked ahead, stepping on the gas and steered with a one-hand grip on the wheel. "Menma-kun, that's where you're wrong, again. I'm nothing even close to the adolescent boys and girls easily influenced by your seduction. I'm a man with a carnal appetite you simply can't handle."

Menma laughed at that, Itachi's words igniting that fire inside of him. "Is that a challenge?"

Itachi snorted. "I assure you, it was not. I wouldn't want to break you." He said, in all honesty.

Menma licked over his lower lip and spoke slow, his eyes gleaming with a thick cloak of temptation. "I'm not someone who breaks so easily, Itachi- _sensei_ ," Itachi merely smirked, as if mocking his advances. Menma smiled and rolled his eyes down onto the tone, pale arm idly settled on the center console. "Oh wow, you work-out, huh? How much do you bench?" He asked, his voice feigning curiosity and sliding his hand along Itachi's shirt-concealed bicep and then down to his rolex-clad wrist.

"Menma-kun, hands to yourself." Itachi told him, impassively. He would be lying if he told himself he felt nothing. No, that one touch caused a hot stirring between his legs and it took a hell of a lot of control for him deny such physical contact. He had never reacted to anyone the way he just reacted to Menma's touch, and that was startling. He wasn't wasn't easily incited, _especially_ not by _brats_. However, in that moment, he found himself struggling with his restraint.

"Alright." Menma hummed, seemingly obedient as he took his hand off of the man. He felt the way Itachi had tensed under his touch and knew the man had to have felt something. But he would be patient. He shrugged and leaned forward, cutting on the car stereo. "I'm bored. Let's play some music."

_'-I'mma make you beg for it, beg for it. I'll give you what you need, only if you say please. I'mma make you beg for it, beg for it. Gon' and whisper your wishes to me, babe!'_

Menma laughed, his eyes going wide and then looked over at Itachi teasingly. "Well isn't that something? Maybe it's a sign. I know the translation by heart and I'm gonna guess you're fluent in English, right?"

Itachi breathed out another exasperated sigh, taking a another glance at the Uzumaki and Menma seductively moved along to music as he was seated. His restraint was certainly being _tested_. He took a quick full look at Menma and then the brat pointed at him, singing along to the sexual music. "Your English needs work." He commented notably, but that didn't stop Menma from serenading him louder.

_'Not gonna lie to you, wasn't expecting you to have me on my knees, yeah! I'mma gonna make you cry, tears from your paradise, and love your ass to sleep, yeah!'_

* * *

"Whoooa! Is this my room?!"

"Yes." Itachi strolled into the room after Menma barged through the bedroom door, his dark stare fixed on one God damned smoking body clad in black joggers and a fitting, _black_ and _red_ , midriff sweater as Menma gawked over the lavish room. Good Lord, not only was the Uzumaki beautiful, but his body was one of the hottest that had ever caught his eye, and his tastes were quite precise.

He swallowed and averted his gaze, battling with his inner demon that Menma managed to stir. He felt unusual.

"This is nice," Menma reached up, dragging his finger along the stereo system on top of the bookshelf in the room. The whole penthouse thing had just about blown his mind from the moment he stepped into the lobby of the building before getting onto the private, high-security elevator that brought them up to the entire floor that was reserved only for Itachi. Itachi mentioned that other people of high-status, like politicians, Tycoons, and Hollywood celebrities also resided in the building when in Japan. Right now his hell looked more like a paradise.

"You know what? This place might not be so bad after all," He said, standing flat back on his feet and turning around to smile at the Uchiha. "Everything looks nice." He was genuinely surprised by the room. There were two high book shelves aligned against a wall one either side of the room, the master bed was extravagantly framed, accompanied with a headboard. And if that wasn't cool enough, everything else, from his own personal, adjoined bathroom, generously spacious closet, to the desks, dressers and unbelievably soft carpet that furnished the room left him a bit speechless.

"You should give your father a call and thank him. He worked very hard to put this all together for you." Itachi mentioned, having regained his self-control and suppressing that hungering demon within him. "If I remember correctly, the last thing he said he needed to do was buy you a television."

"What- For real?!" Menma's blue eyes were wide as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it, the mattress dipping under his weight. "...He did all this for me," He smiled bigger, slipping his shoulder bag off and onto the bed. "He seriously is the best. ..I'll call him once I'm unpacked."

Itachi nodded, bringing his arms across his chest and fully assessed the room himself, not realizing that Menma went quiet and was openly staring him. He hadn't seen the room since Iruka had first begun furnishing it and he had to admit he was impressed. Iruka must have worked hard to ensure that it was comfortable enough for Menma.

Menma smirked a bit, unable to tear his eyes off of his tutor's handsome face. "So it'll just be the two of us here? Alone?" He inquired, an enticing hum leaving him.

Itachi steered his eyes off of one of the black dressers in the room and moved them onto the Uzumaki, uncrossing his arms and pointing a dismissive finger at the teenager. "As much as I know that would please you, no. I have a boyfriend and he visits quite frequently. In fact, he'll be here tonight, so at least try to be on your best behavior."

" _Oh_ ," Menma's eyebrows arose at that bit of information, his smirk spreading wider. "So _that's_ why."

"Hn. Quite the contrary actually. It's an open-relationship and if I did desire to take you up on your advances, Menma-kun, I very well could. But as I said before, I wouldn't want to break you."

Menma blushed furiously, now insulted by the Uchiha's rejection. "Why do you keep saying th-"

Itachi casually cut him off, turning to leave the room. "It's Friday, Menma-kun. We'll start your lessons on Monday, so prepare that ignorant brain of yours until then. Or should I enforce some harsh labor and have you get the rest of your luggage out of the car yourself?" He smirked when Menma didn't respond, but he didn't need to look to know the brat was pouting as he left out of the room.

Menma glared at the doorway and then sucked his teeth, flopping back on the comfy bed. He really wanted to have sex with Itachi, because, well one glance explained it all, but he didn't get why the man wasn't ready to pounce on him. Usually it didn't take much for him to get what he wanted. Yeah Itachi was an Uchiha and his beauty was far superior than what he saw on average, but he was still a human. And all humans had something that turned them on. He just needed to figure out what Itachi was weak to. He groaned loudly, his hair falling away from his face. "Or am I just not good enough for him?"

* * *

Menma groaned out, stretching his arms up above his head after he put his last couple of shirts into his dresser. He was finally done unpacking and all settled in. He lowered his arms and then grabbed his cell phone from where it was beside him on the floor. He checked the time and saw it was nine-thirty. No wonder he was so damn hungry.

He sighed, getting up and tossed his cellphone onto the bed before heading out of the room to go scavenge for a meal downstairs. He walked down the narrow, black spiral staircase to the first floor and sniffed for the sign of food cooking, but was disappointed by the smell of nothing. He touched his growling stomach, frowning, and then strolled into the living room in hopes that Itachi was in there so that he could complain to him about it and urge him to get him something to eat.

And surely enough, that was where he found the Uchiha. On the sofa, with his tongue currently down his 'boyfriend's' throat, he assumed. He was surprised they could even breathe.

Menma scoffed inwardly, rolling his eyes and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and then went over to the unoccupied loveseat in the room, not that the two noticed him. Or at least pretended not to notice. And now that he was getting a better look at Itachi's 'boyfriend', he recognized him. He found it quite odd that Itachi's boyfriend was someone that he knew to be one of Itachi's close friends, Iwagakure Deidara. He hadn't pegged Itachi to be the _convenience type_ , but he guessed if he had a friend that was one of the most famous supermodels in, internationally, and looked like as much of snack as Deidara did, then he would fuck them _as if_ they were in relationship for a short while too. That was the obvious reason why Itachi was with Deidara. Convenience.

Menma stifled a laugh as he shook his head, raising the remote to the flat screen TV. "Can you two at least stop and suck in oxygen like normal human beings? And here I thought rich people had more class than this."

Inwardly smirking, Itachi savored the last few seconds of the kiss and then slowly pulled away from Deidara's mouth, taking his hand away from where it was on the blond's hip. "Hn. Well, when you taste lips as delectable as these, it's almost absurd to part from them," He voiced, eying Deidara's kiss-flushed lips creditably and Deidara blushed down at him before moving off of his lap.

"Yes, sorry about that, un." Deidara said tightly, annoyed that the brat had interrupted them. He would have loved it more than anything if Itachi had fucked him on the sofa, but now that Menma was here they couldn't continue to fuck anywhere they would like to anymore.

Menma looked away from the television and at the blond, in amusement. "Deidara right..?"

Deidara nodded, his blue eyes narrowing at the kid's condescending tone. "Of course you know my name, but I can't seem to remember yours. Naruto's younger cousin," He tilted his head, tapping his finger against his chin, pretending he was thinking hard on it. "Nope. Can't remember." He concluded, smiling. He could admit Menma was an attractive kid, far more attractive than he remembered him to be, and that aggravated him beyond belief. Puberty had transformed him from the twelve year old he had last seen him to be and matured him into quite the young man. Itachi didn't like brats. He found them to be whiny and ramble-y company, but the Uchiha appreciated beauty. And with what he knew about Menma, the fifteen year old just might try his luck.

Menma scowled slightly, the hostile vibe radiating off of Deidara obvious. "You really can't remember? Shame. I only know your name because of Itachi," He lied, pulling his feet up onto the loveseat and Deidara's expression narrowed at him. "It was interesting to hear of this _open_ relationship of his. I couldn't help but remember the name of someone so desperate to be with Itachi that they would allow that, so of course I didn't forget. The name's Menma by the way."

Deidara felt the tension raise in his face, his anger prickling. "You little asshole-"

"Enough, you two." Itachi cut in, his voice firm yet expression indifferent as he sat forward. He could already tell the two weren't going to like each other, so he would stop them before it escalated any further.

"What? I didn't do anything." Menma said, moving his scowl onto Itachi.

"You are to be respectful, Menma-kun," The Uchiha showed him a pointed look. "Or there will be a punishment served to you."

Menma bit the inside of cheek, his jaw clenching up before he showed a tight, forced smile. "But it's not my fault, Itachi- _sensei_. Your boyfriend was being a hostile, little prick." He bristled through his teeth.

"Menma-kun, that's enough." Although his expression hardened, Itachi felt his arousal growing. Menma knew how to handle himself and didn't easily back down. He found that to be... appealing. Itachi was aware that Deidara was being a little standoff-ish because he was annoyed with Menma's presence, but he hadn't expected Menma to confront it.

Deidara cleared his throat, swallowing his annoyance and showed the Uzumaki a small smile, despite Menma's insulting jab at him. "You know what? You're right, Menma. I should play nicely with children, un,"

Menma made sure expression stayed unruffled, but he was beginning to get pissed off. Child? He hadn't done anything to begin with and Deidara coming at him side-ways.

"I apologize." Deidara voiced regrettably before turning to Itachi, touching his shoulder. "Did you really need to tell the kid about what we've got going on, un? It's none of his business." He murmured through his teeth, irritably.

"Hn," Itachi shrugged his shoulders, reclining back. "He was curious, and he's a lot more mature than you would think. What's the harm in it, Deidara?"

Deidara shot the Uzumaki another glance and then frowned, leaning in closer to Itachi. "You don't think he would take advantage of that?" He whispered and Itachi's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, please. He's all _yours_ , blondie. If I wanted to screw your boyfriend I would've done it already. I'm the least of your worries, considering he's giving everyone else a ride." Menma snapped, looking back at the TV and flipping through the channels.

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched in urge to smirk.

Deidara tilted his lips, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, with what I know about your reputation of lying on your back for just about anyone, I couldn't help but wonder if you were plotting anything, Menma. I don't permit _you_ to take rides, un."

Menma scoffed out a laugh, still trying to decide on what he wanted to watch. "Yeah? And how do you know about my reputation?"

"Naruto's very vocal about how you've disappointed him in that aspect," He felt satisfied when his answer got the teenager to look at him and he could see that it upset him. That was what Deidara wanted. To put the kid in his place.

Itachi studied the look that arose in Menma's eyes and didn't like it. Deidara was taking it too far. He took the blond by the arm, getting Deidara to look at him, showing him disapproving expression. "Deidara, it's childish for you to-"

"For me to what? Address him how he addressed me, un? If he wants to play on the adult field then he should be able to handle it."

Menma gritted his teeth, tightening his grasp on the remote, and finally spoke. "And I could say the same thing about you, Deidara," Deidara turned back to him, lifting an eyebrow at him and Menma rolled his eyes distastefully. "Please don't pretend you're any better than me when it's known that you're nothing but an industry whore. If you want to refer to me as a slut then you should be aware that you're just a well-established one."

Deidara's mouth fell open, a furious crimson sparking on his face.

Itachi's eyes widened at Menma's coarse, sharp-tonged retort.

"You know what?" Deidara immdately arose from the sofa, so angry that he was trembling. "You asked me to try and like him, but I've decided I don't like the kid. Hurry up and make him intelligent enough to at least write his own name so you can kick him out." He fumed, showing the seated Uchiha an infuriated glare before storming out of the living room.

Menma stared off in the direction Deidara left in, a pleased grin appearing on his face. "Hmm, now that he's gone," He looked at over at Itachi and pouted. "I'm hungry."

"I see. Is that why you're so cranky?" Itachi smirked slightly, humored. He had never met someone able to offend Deidara so ruthlessly that it left the blond speechless. The brat was cleverer than others gave him credit for.

"Hn. I'll order takeout in a bit."

"Takeout? You mean you can't cook either? Great. ..Guess I'll be cooking up my own meals."

* * *

It was deep into midnight when Menma jolted awake, his terrified, blue eyes frantically taking in his surroundings and thick tears rolled down his cheeks. Realizing that he was still in the same room he had fallen asleep in, he swallowed tightly. His breathing was harsh and rapid as he worked to calm himself. He wasn't there. He wasn't in his torturous childhood anymore.

He was _okay_.

That was what he mentally chanted to himself as he sat up from his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, stifling his crying. Even though he was scared, he was _okay_. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed a hand into the front of his hair. The terrible memories of his childhood never failed to haunt him in his dreams, but ...he was okay.

In a cold-sweat and trembling, he threw the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the bedside, putting his feet on the floor. His glistening eyes wandering to the lamp on the nightstand, he stared at the light. He wished the nightmares would go away, more than anything. He sniffled before wiping at his eyes and then moved, opening the nightstand drawer and grabbing the bottle of prescription medication he was supposed to take daily. He hated taking it. He didn't feel like he needed it, but...,

Menma opened the bottle and two pills spilled into his palm. They did help a bit, sometimes.

He got up from the bed, deciding to go get himself a cup of water from the kitchen to help drink them down and when he got downstairs, he was quick about it. He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed the tasteless things before setting the cup in the sink. He didn't know if his father informed Itachi about him having take medication, but he would rather no one know. He was normal. He sure as hell didn't feel manic.

Heading back to his room through the dark hallway, he couldn't help but think that Itachi should get a lamp or something for the hallway. It was way too dark. He hated the dark.

Just as he was walking passed Itachi's bedroom door, he heard a low, breathy moan escape the crack in it. Menma stopped and turned around, eying the door. It's not like he didn't know what the sound was. Of course he knew what the sound was. And the sounds that came after confirmed it.

 _"A-Ahh! -Wait, I'll fall!"_ Deidara's voice rang out, the fast movement of the bed growing more intense.

He just wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Menma went over to the door, looked through the crack in it and stilled, his blood burning hot at the erotic sight he witnessed inside the room. Deidara was practically toppling over the bedside while Itachi towered behind him, mercilessly thrusting into his shivering body with a force that seemed almost brutal, but gratifying... _fulfilling_. Menma swallowed thickly, the air seeming to compress around him and his desiring and luminous eyes roamed higher off of the blond.

The long tail of Deidara's golden tresses were fastened in a fierce and dominating, pale grip. His gaze prowling up Itachi's naked and chiseled, muscular abdomen and chest, Menma licked over his dry lips. He could spot the tension apparent in the Uchiha's bicep as the man tightened his grip on Deidara's hair and slammed harder into a now whimpering, cursing Deidara. Menma was well aware of how heart-stoppingly attractive Uchiha Itachi was, but the sight of him right now was God damned glorious. Long, midnight hair was freed from its ponytail, cascading along Itachi's back like a dusky waterfall, the smooth, pale skin of Itachi's sculpted build was lightly polished over in a sheen of sweat and the beautiful, usually impassive features of Itachi's face were constricted in pleasure, alive with thrill and the wide smirk stretched across tempting, full lips expressed that thrill. But the most captivating part of Itachi right now was the tinge of ruby that seemed to glint in those bottomless, dark eyes of his.

His body thrumming in desire, Menma couldn't tear his eyes off of Itachi.

"Aaah! Damn i-it! I-Itachi... i-it's so big.. and deep," Deidara moaned breathlessly, gripping at the sheet covering the side of the mattress in order to keep himself from falling off the bed. "Please.. that spot.. I'm n-not angry anymore.." He pleaded, drool peaking at the corner of his reddened, kiss-swollen mouth.

Menma felt hot, his toes curling against the floor in anticipation. Itachi's thrusts weren't selfish, they were precise, skilled. He was working to please Deidara, first and foremost.

Itachi chuckled darkly and leaned down, forcing Deidara to raise his head by the grip he had on his hair. "Heh? You let a brat get the best of you and then you take your anger out on me, but now you want me to have mercy on you?" Itachi whispered sharply beside his lover's ear, his free hand taking a hold of Deidara's face by the jawline. "I think an apology is in order, Deidara."

His glazed eyes half-lidded, Deidara mumbled something incoherent and rolled his hips back against Itachi before an annoyed whine sputtered off his lips. "...I'm s-sorry. I'm really sorry-?!" He choked out a gasp when Itachi changed the angle of his thrusts and finally aimed for that spot inside of him.

Menma had never experienced that kind of sex. Most of the guys he had sex with either didn't know what they were doing or just didn't care to put in the effort to please anyone other than themselves. He was often left unsatisfied. But Itachi wasn't one the guys he fucked. He was a _man_.

Itachi held a bruising grip on Deidara's slender, trembling hip, growling at the way Deidara clenched down on cock. " _Ahh_ , Good. Very good, but that doesn't mean you can come just yet. Is that understood, Deidara?"

Menma shuddered, nibbling at the tip of his finger nail. He wanted _that_.

* * *

It had been exactly three weeks since he began living with Itachi, and that Monday was like any other day at school.

Boring.

Menma idly tapped his pencil against his cheek, his mind wandering. He couldn't get Itachi out of his mind. He wanted him so badly, but the man kept on refusing him, no matter how hard he tried.

"-Uzumaki-kun!"

Menma blinked out his own thoughts when his teacher called him and stared at the tall man with black, disheveled hair and dark eyes in front of him absently. "Yes, Hagane-sensei?" He asked in confusion.

His eyes stern, the man sighed hopelessly, seeing the Uzumaki had been daydreaming, again. "Instead of ignoring your sensei, you should pay attention to the lesson, and maybe you'll _finally_ be able to pass my class." He bristled, an eye twitching in frustration.

"Ah, sorry about that," Menma smiled, ignoring the laughter of his classmates and set his pencil down on his desk. "Hagane-sensei, I'll try harder. Promise." He folded his hands on the surface of his desk, mocking the look of an eager student thirsty for knowledge.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-kun." Kotetsu grumbled out before he turned his attention back to the rest of the class. He didn't know why he still bothered with Menma. The Uzumaki never seemed to pay him any mind, not to mention he had a bit of reputation around the school and it was troubling. The boy was too young to be engaging in sexual intercourse, especially with other classmates. They were only junior high students, and yet half of them were already sexually active. He was aware of such information because most of them had been caught in the act. Menma was a primary one.

Kotetsu glanced at Menma again and the boy cheekily smiled wider at him. Man, how to deal with this one. He inwardly sighed.

Menma felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket and waited until the teacher wasn't looking to take it out. He held it low, outside of his pocket, discreetly glancing at the text message he received. He lifted his head after reading it and turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at his best friend, Shee, the one who sent him the text. He nodded in response to the text, grinning at him.

Shee grinned back. It was about damn time that Menma would let him borrow that video game that he had practically been begging for since Menma first bought it.

* * *

Menma grabbed a cup out of the dishrack later that day and then strode over to the refrigerator, glancing at the Uchiha seated at the table out of the corner of his eye. God damn it all! He had never seen a specimen that looked so fine while snacking on dango, and the way the gray, open-necked t-shirt Itachi wore clung to his biceps only served to send another hot wave of pleasure through the erection now straining in his shorts. He obtained a fucking ERECTION just by the sight of Itachi eating. It was so frustrating. He groaned, shutting the fridge door and slammed his cup down on the counter before storming over to where Itachi was seated at the table.

Itachi took his eyes off of the failed test Menma brought home from school and lifted them onto the teenager, mid-sliding another ball of dango off the stick with his perfect teeth. "What?" He asked idly, despite the pissed off look on the Uzumaki's face.

Menma's eyebrow twitched. "Do you..," He stopped himself, reluctant to ask what it was he wanted to ask because he might not like the answer. He bit at the inside of his lower lip, placing his hand on the table and looked the man in the face. "Do you really not find me attractive?"

Itachi set the test paper in his hand down on the table, silent. He eyed the slightly tousled tresses of Menma's damp hair and then raked his eyes further down the tempting, slender, and clearly, freshly-showered body clad in an over-sized, knit sweater and black pajama shorts. Even wearing something as simple as that, Menma still looked like a sinful, little cock-tease.

However, his job was to tutor the brat. Not fuck him. And by the looks of Menma's test, he needed intensify his lessons. The grade had improved compared to the below-average grades Menma had been receiving before he began tutoring him, but it was still a _failing_ grade.

He put his last stick of dango down on his plate and then reclined back in his seat, amused. "And just where did you get the idea that I don't find you attractive, Menma-kun?"

His eyebrows furrowing in a bit, Menma stared at the Uchiha in confusion for a moment. So it wasn't that Itachi found him unattractive? That meant there was for sure a way for him to get what he wanted. He simply needed to find an opening– An _opening_. He inwardly smirked at the inviting space between the Uchiha and the table, a mischievous lust gleaming in his eyes. That was the perfect opening. He took his hand off of the table and silently, he walked over into the open space between the chair Itachi was sitting in and the table. "So.. you're saying that you do find me attractive?" He stepped in between the Uchiha's parted legs, his gaze peering down into an amused, dark one.

Itachi stayed silent for a moment, his eyes flickering down to where Menma stood between his knees, breathlessly measuring the proximity between the evident bulge he was packing and Menma, and it compelled a delicious rush of heat to gather below his belt and made his dick throb, _achingly_. He lifted his gaze back to the brat's face, unable to control the drop in his voice. "I would be lying if I ignored that obvious assessment," He replied, the slight rasp that strung through his words announcing his arousal.

Menma's mouth grew dry at the crimson waves of arousal swimming in Itachi's eyes. And dear God, did he want to be devoured by that arousal.

Itachi swallowed hard, urging himself to gain some type of control over himself. He really shouldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to. He showed Menma a smile that appeared teasing, humor arising in his voice. "Is that all you wanted to hear, brat? Feel better now?"

Itachi couldn't fool him. He had already witnessed what Itachi clearly wanted too, as much as him. He had him now. His gaze locking Itachi's, Menma smirked a bit, making the bold decision to very slowly straddle the Uchiha's upper thighs, Itachi's eyes following his with the movement. He wasn't surprised that the man made no attempt to move him. "No.., what I want to hear is more about this open relationship of yours," His voice was drenched in a honeyed seduction as he put his hands on Itachi's shoulders, the Uchiha tensing slightly under his touch. "You've admitted that you're attracted to me, so if you wanted to 'play around' with me, you could, right?"

Itachi knew that the spike in his temperature was not something he could control, but he had to hold onto his restraint. "Yes. If I wanted," He answered, the thick, intoxicating smell of desire that wafted off of the Uzumaki acting like something that could almost be mistaken for an aphrodisiac, stirring that hungering demon he managed to suppress for weeks, until now. "But, as I said, I wouldn't want to break you." He voiced once again, his roughened tone solid, but his gaze said otherwise.

Menma laughed expectantly, giving a nod, but of course he wasn't buying it. He was quiet for a few seconds, not deaf to the Itachi's rather labored and excited breathing. He gave a cheeky tilt of his head, taking his hands off of the Uchiha's shoulders and reached for where Itachi's hand was low of the chair seat. "But what if I proved it to you?" He spoke thickly, taking hold of Itachi's elegant, beautifully structured hand in his and guided it up to his lips, not missing the quirk of interest that lifted a dark eyebrow. "What if.. I used my _mouth_ right now to show you just how durable I am?" He offered in a lightly rasped, voice before he parted his lips and took his _tutor's_ index finger into his mouth, closing his lips around it.

Itachi felt himself take a sharp breath in and that was when his restraint crumbled, his eyes blazing with lust at the wanton sight of Menma's pouty mouth sucking on his finger.

It took only _that_ for Menma to fully awaken his demon, like no one ever had.

Menma blushed under the narrowed, predatory expression, aimed at him. "You'll let me then?" He muttered around the digit, hopeful.

"Hn," Itachi smirked and chuckled darkly, pressing his finger down on the warm appendage licking at his skin. "Well now, how I can I deny you that with the way you're whimpering in heat?"

Menma shivered, undoubtedly sure he could come in his shorts from the sadistic taunt.

Itachi forced those lips apart and then slipped another finger into his mouth, stilling Menma's tongue with the both of his fingers and the Uzumaki garbled out a small, needy whimper. Two white, perfectly straight front teeth peeking out from plump lips, Itachi smirked wider before he retracted his fingers from Menma's mouth, a trail of saliva following his fingertips. "Prove it to me." He said, taking grasp of Menma's hips and bringing him closer, silently admitting his defeat.

Menma had raised his hips just before he was straddling Itachi's lap and then lowered his hips when their faces were a mere few inches apart, his ass directly seated on the hard, pronounced bulge in the Uchiha's pants. Itachi's smirking gaze peered into his, as if challenging him to go for it. And Menma was glad to take the opportunity for himself. Anticipation and raw need thrumming through him, Menma lowered his gaze onto the full, beautifully defined lips presented before him and slowly began to lean in, his heavy breathing mingling with Itachi's.

Menma's fingers trailing up his jaw, Itachi watched as the Uzumaki closed in on his lips and the moment their lips met, there was a sheer breath of relief of that left them, and it left Itachi stunned. He expected a kiss that would be rushed and juvenile, a kiss just for the sake of kissing. His eyes were wide as Menma closed his lips only over his lower lip, seeming to savor the feel and taste of him before spreading his soft, succulent lips wider over Itachi's, gradually urging his lips apart.

Liquid fire burning through his veins, Itachi moved his lips against the Uzumaki's and cupped Menma's ass in his hands, the way he had wanted to the moment he first saw the sexy, peach-plump thing. He had never been kissed in a way that felt so good... and _gratifying_. His lips grimacing in pleasure, a growl crept up his throat and he gripped at Menma's ass, hard, bruisingly.

His bottom lip caught between Itachi's lips, Menma swallowed thickly and moaned at the grip Itachi had on his ass. The friction the bulge beneath him created when Itachi flexed his hips upward drew him to roll his hips against the man, his body burning hot, his cock rock-hard and dripping heavily in his briefs. Kissing wasn't something that usually felt that good for him, and it certainly had never made him feel like he was ready to explode before anything even started, but Itachi was something else. Something _dangerous_. And it was amazing. He pulled back until their lips were merely brushing against one another and opened his eyes, his glossed-over, lust-filled gaze curious to see if the kiss had affected Itachi the same way. And by the starved expression on the Uchiha's face, he knew it had. Itachi's expression was different than when he saw him with Deidara. It was more blatant, and feral.

The smoldering air between them hefty, their mutual desire for _more_ than a sample of one another spiked, and they lost all sight of what was wrong and what was right.

That hand leaving his ass, Menma grabbed the man by the back of the neck and Itachi wounded his fingers into the back of his damp hair, neither of them sure who dragged who into the ferocious clash of their mouths.

Menma shuddered, arching his back as Itachi licked his way into his mouth, eliciting a thick, muffled mewl to stumble from his lips.

Going rigid each time Menma grinded his ass down on his painfully hard dick, Itachi groaned in delight and overpowered the brat's mouth, gripping pouty lips with his own and his tongue delved in and out of Menma's mouth every now and again as they feasted on the incredible taste of one another. They had never tasted anything like it before. Something like the sweetest nectar, addicting their senses to uncontrollable euphoria that reverberated through them, all the while leaving them insatiable.

Menma reluctantly pulled away from Itachi's mouth, a dark flush and luster riding along his cheekbones. "F-Fuck," He gritted out through his kissed-bruised lips, having found it so painful to part from the man's blissful mouth.

Itachi's murky gaze narrowed on Menma's lips, the man barred his teeth slightly in annoyance. His breathing rapid, he leaned back in, aching for another kiss, but Menma backed away from it. He frowned and looked the brat in the face, his expression announcing the displeasure he took in being teased.

Menma laughed a little, taking Itachi's hand out of his hair. "I told you, I would prove it to you," He breathed, pressing his lips to the skin just beneath the Uchiha's clenched jaw and he could practically hear the man smirk. Menma kissed his way down Itachi's throat, dragging his hands from where they behind Itachi's neck and slid them down the front of his chest, enjoying how the contour of every toned muscle concealed underneath the shirt felt under his fingertips. Itachi's aroused gaze followed him as he slipped off of his lap and got onto his knees on the floor, between parted legs. "With my _mouth_." He restated wantonly, reaching for the man's belt and undoing the buckle.

Those blue eyes fixed up on him, Itachi licked at the taste left lingering on his lips. Good Lord, his demon had finally encountered its kryptonite.

Uzumaki Menma.

* * *

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** God, this chapter made me feel like I was reading a chapter of Game of Throne with how sinful, _delicious_ and _wrong_ , and yet so _right_ it was. ;) (Been re-beinge watching all of the seasons starting from 1 of GOT for weeks now btw LOL.) Thoughts? ** _  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	10. Mr CEO of The Weirdo Club Is a Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm so late with updating on here, but life has been hectic and... I think I'm sick. :(

**A/N:** I finally got around to this chapter! *throws hands up in the air* I procrastinated when it came to rewriting it because I wanted to think up something entertaining and humorous LOL. It's pretty funny btw. :) Enjoy!

 _"Tryna keep my sanity, losing my mind_  
_Don't know what you've done to me and I don't know why_  
_All eyes are on us, look around_  
_Your eyes are the reason, you stand out in the crowd_  
_You're made of gold (made of gold)_  
_Your smile lights up the sky_  
_You're beautiful, oh, oh, you're beautiful_  
_It's impossible_  
_You're burning hot like fire_  
_Made of gold, made of gold_  
_Burning hot_  
_I think you wanna love me_  
_I think you wanna love me, baby_  
_I think you wanna love me_  
_I think you wanna love me baby." ( - Solid Gold. Chris Brown. /SasuNaru.)_

 **Warning:** **Phone abuse! No fish were harmed in the making of this chapter LOL. ;)  
**

* * *

Naruto stood outside of the giant prick's office, determination set in his eyes and fist balled tightly as he raised it to knock on the door. However, the thought of provoking his superior any further left him filled with dread and he lowered his fist back to his side. Sasuke had his fucking cellphone and he wanted it back, but he didn't want to risk being put to harsh labor and increased work hours because of the hissy-fit he knew Sasuke would throw. He didn't get what was wrong with the Uchiha as of late, but he was getting fed up with it.

He had no damn right to take his phone! He hadn't even done anything wrong for it to have been confiscated in the first place.

Naruto took a step back from the door and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking back on the events that led to the confiscation of his phone, just to maybe pin-point a fault of his own actions.

 _"_ _No, the chocolates are really good!" Naruto exclaimed into his cellphone, munching on the chewy, caramel filled candy, a soft moan of delight leaving him. "You know? I think you're spoiling me too much. I don't want to get in trouble with Sasuke because it's not my lunch break yet, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be eating this since I think I already have a cavity. But it's sooo good!" He swallowed, shuddering at the delicious taste throwing a party on his taste-buds, and then looked down into the box of gourmet chocolates on his office desk. Utakata had them sent to his job and honestly, his boyfriend's tender gesture made the chocolate taste so much better._

 _"_ _You know I would do anything to keep that grin on your face, Naruto. You deserve to be spoiled from time to time." Utakata replied, his voice smooth._

_A smile spreading on his lips, Naruto blushed slightly, the light, fluttery feeling he felt in his chest warming him. "..Thanks, Uta'. I don't think anyone's ever told me that," He grabbed one last piece of chocolate out of the box and then topped the box down, holding his cell to his ear with one hand. "It's also the first time I've had chocolates sent to me, so it did make me feel better about today," He said, tossing the piece of chocolate into his mouth that was now twisted in a pout. "You will not believe how unfair Sasuke was being this morning? He might as well have run me into the ground, literally. He's such an ass sometimes, I swear."_

_"_ _That does sound pretty sucky." Utakata chuckled, the sound of it sympathetic._

 _"_ _Yeah, but you've made me feel a lot better," Naruto chewed joyously, reclining back in his seat. "I can't wait to see you later. .." He told him, his pout spreading into a grin. But, it was only mid him hearing Utakata say the same when he heard a text notification on his phone and his brow crinkled as he took the phone away from his ear and looked at the text alert box and he saw it was from Sakura._

_**'Turn around you idiot!'** _

_Naruto frowned in confusion, turning his head to look behind him and he eyed a familiar, crisp suit jacket before he decided to look up and his heart immediately plummeted into his dick when he met a towering Uchiha Sasuke, his handsome, pale features darkened in anger, and by the way a perfect, dark eyebrow was twitching, he was certain he had heard his entire phone conversation. Naruto paled, a sheepish laugh escaping him. "Heyyyy, Sasuke. Didn't think we'd get a visit from you today," Sasuke's steely stare was just about as torturing as his silence, and it was then Naruto noticed how cold and quiet the room was, with the exception of the awkward cough that left one of his other co-workers in the room._

_Naruto cleared his throat and finally decided to answer Utakata, who had been asking him if he was still there multiple times, and spoke carefully. "Uh, ..Uta' I'll have to call you-" Before he could finish, his cell was out of his grasp and he gawked at his superior who now had his phone to his ear._

_Sasuke stood fine in his suite and spoke with poise and control. "I'm afraid Uzumaki Naruto cannot receive calls at this time. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call again," He cut the call after that was said and then lowered his hardened gaze onto the gawking Uzumaki, severity solid on his face. "Uzumaki, I'll return this after work." He told him, slipping the cell into his pocket before turning to leave and striding off, smugly._

_"_ _.. You.. have to be fucking kidding me...," Naruto's face fell, annoyance arising in his eyes as he watched the raven exit the office and then he heard that one, awkward cough, again. He looked around the room at several pairs of eyes on him. "Oh don't you all even look at me like that! You're a sorry bunch, you know? Couldn't even give your fellow-slaving-brethren a head's up!" He locked his narrowed glare on all of them, disgraced. "By the way, GOOD LOOKING OUT SAKURA!"_

_And then there was that awkward cough, for the fiftieth DAMN time._

_"_ _Sorry. I have allergies." A trembling male voice stated._

Naruto hung his head low, sighing out. This absolutely was not fair.

"Naruto-kun?" Karin questioned from her seat behind her secretary desk, breaking the blonde out of his sulking and Naruto pouted, looking over at her. "Are you going in? Uchiha-san has a conference to attend in an hour, so if you would like retrieve your phone you might want to hurry it along." She informed curtly, pushing her glasses further up onto nose.

His shoulders sinking, Naruto waved her off, nodding. "Right, okay. I just need a moment to weigh out the consequences of what I'm about to do."

* * *

It's not like he didn't know it was wrong to snoop, but Naruto called him an ass to Utakata and he was _pissed off_.

And the God damned ticking of the clock on the wall in his office was pissing him off even more.

Sasuke was seated, reclined back in his office chair as his eyebrow twitched and elbow propped on the arm of the chair, his hand gripping the armrest until he went white at the knuckles. He felt it would only even things out if he snooped, although neither him being angry about that over-the-phone 'ass' comment and snooping through Naruto's property didn't correlate with one another in anyway, but he didn't give a fuck. He was so annoyed.

His expression dark, brow lowered and narrowed glare on the cell phone in his hand not gripping the armrest, the device enticed him, welcomed him even, to invade Naruto's privacy and see all the 'intimacy' of this relationship the dobe had with Utakata. Utakata and Naruto weren't even having sex, so he doubted he would find anything naughty. What would be the harm? His eye twitched as he effortlessly glided his thumb over the screen and unlocked the phone. He and Naruto had each other's pass-codes and he was glad to see that Naruto's code hadn't been changed.

He went into the digital photo gallery on the device and began going through the recent photos. And much to his disgust, one of the first ones he came across was of Utakata, the dark-haired man clad in his police uniform and lounging in the driver's seat of his cruiser, sending a side-smile at the camera.

Sasuke frowned immediately. He didn't care. Naruto had pictures of just about all family and friends in his phone. Utakata was no one special.

He swiped to the next picture and felt a sudden urge to crush the phone in his hand. In that picture Utakata had his hand raised into his hair, his muscles and all on display for the camera as he stood in a bath towel, clearly after a shower since his hair and body was dripping with droplets of water, an annoying smirk set on his lightly flushed face.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He noticed that Utakata was in fact in _Naruto's_ bathroom, so of course it wasn't difficult to guess that Naruto and Utakata's relationship was this _personal_. Utakata took... s-showers at Naruto's house, apparently. Sasuke struggled to take a calm breath in, trembling in agitation, and then reluctantly swiped to the next photo.

And what he saw damn near tore his heart in two. He gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched up. Tanned thighs were encased in pajama shorts as Naruto was evidently seated on the couch in a darkened room, the TV in the room working to illuminate the darkness. It also brought light to a hand, a little too close to Naruto's groin area, .. gripping a tanned thigh, as if taunting Sasuke. Utakata's damned hand was settled on Naruto's thigh, so naturally. Sasuke glared at the caption of what had originally been a Snapchat picture:

_[Chillin' watching a movie and he thinks he's being slick.]_

Sasuke's hand clenched the device so hard he thought he would have crushed it by now. A curse spewed from his lips as he clicked out of the photo gallery and started tapping his foot on the carpeted floor beneath it. He swore he could feel hot steam blaring out of his nostrils and ears. God must be punishing him for invading Naruto's privacy. ...Or maybe he brought it on himself. He should have known what he would find.

"Damned son of a bitch!" He snapped, throwing the cell phone off somewhere in a fit of rage. It was not even a second later that the sound of the device slamming into a wall calmed him from his outburst and the red in his vision dispensed, allowing him to witness Naruto's cell phone catapult from the wall it had hit and plop into the newly installed fish tank put in his office.

His dark eyes widened in horror, Sasuke watched the phone screen glitch off and on as it was engulfed in the tank of water and fish before it gradually sank to the bottom of the tank. NO FUCKING WAY THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?!

Sasuke shot up onto his feet, fear for his life overtaking him, but it was at that very moment that his office door flew open and Naruto came barging in.

"Sasuke, I want my phone back right now." Naruto demanded, stopping in front of the Uchiha's desk.

Sasuke swallowed and eyed where Naruto's cell settled on top of the Aquarium gravel at the bottom of the tank out of the corner of his eye, inwardly praying Naruto wouldn't see what had become of the device. He cleared his throat, deciding to play it cool. "I said after work, Naruto. You've been far too distracted by it on the clock as of late." He replied, his tone filled with authority as he retook his seat at his desk.

"Look don't–" Naruto stopped himself, shutting his eyes in order to keep himself from cussing out his superior, his thumb pressed against his temple. "D-Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, alright?"

Sasuke snorted, reclining back. "Naruto, I'm not talking to you like you're a kid. I've simply noticed you've been more careless than usual lately and it's my job, as your boss, to make sure you're working efficiently in this building."

Naruto scoffed out a laugh, finding Sasuke's all mighty attitude to be as annoying as always. "You're... You're really something, you know that? Teme."

"Aren't I always, dobe?" Sasuke threw him a haughty smirk and watched beautiful, crystalline eyes roll. That reminded him. "Ah, since you're here, Daisuke has a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I have a conference to attend, so I won't be able to get him there on time. Do you mind taking him and I'll meet you there later?" He asked, Naruto's cell phone Titanic-ing at the bottom of the fish tank in his office leaving his mind in that moment. He had rescheduled the appointment for Daisuke's yearly physical for the umpteenth time and he didn't want to have to reschedule it again.

Naruto's annoyance dispensed. He couldn't help that every time Sasuke needed him he was willing to bend over backwards for him, and when it was concerning Daisuke, he certainly would do what he could. Sasuke was the same with him.

"..I'll give you a raise if you want, Naruto."

"No," He shook his head, showing the Uchiha a genuine smile. "That's not necessary. I can do it. What time is his appointment?" He honestly did feel like a second parent to Daisuke, and that he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the feeling. Besides, Daisuke had a fear of needles and would want him there with him anyway.

Sasuke looked at the blonde in relief, a bit of stress leaving him. "Now would be a good time for you to pick him up from school actually. The drive will take some time and his appointment is at one o'clock."

"And my phone?" Naruto said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I do need it to make calls, like the average human, ya know."

Sasuke tensed when he remembered the situation of Naruto's phone, but nodded, as impassive as he could manage. He rolled his chair back and pulled out the drawer of the desk, taking out a spare cell phone he kept in his office and then tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto caught the cell phone with ease, an odd expression claiming his face.

"I assure you I'll return your cell phone when we meet up later." He told him, shutting the drawer back.

"Um, ..but why can't I have it back now–"

"It's a promise." Sasuke flashed him an honest smile.

His blue eyes narrowing strangely at the attractive, solid smile Sasuke was giving him, Naruto stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Why are you so _weird_ lately?" He murmured, slipping the black phone Sasuke had given him into the pocket of his gray slacks.

"Hn, I don't appreciate being referred to as weird, dobe. Especially not by you, Mr. CEO of the weirdo club, Uzumaki." Sasuke shot back, wearing a frown.

Naruto snickered a bit, pointing a finger at the man. "First off, lame comeback. And secondly," He grinned wide, pleased. " _Awww_ , you really named me CEO? I like the sound of it."

Sasuke chuckled, his eyebrows furrowed in amusement. "W-What? –Never mind. Bye, Naruto. Get going." He shooed him off, smiling, and the dobe turned around with some humorous pep-in-his-step, making his way out of his office.

Naruto then stopped at the door and turned to his boss, pointing another finger at the raven, cheekily. "See you later, Uchiha. Oh, and I would proudly like to let you know that you are a verified weirdo. I am the CEO. I have that power." He winked at him before leaving out and shutting the door behind himself.

Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded. What.. in the hell? He couldn't help the laugh that crept up his throat and covered his mouth, his body trembling in laughter as his cheekbones flushed a bit. What a dork, and he couldn't find that anymore adorable. He stopped laughing when Naruto's cell phone re-entered his mind and he jumped to his feet, running over to the fish tank in the room.

He sighed heavily, leaning over it to look into the fish tank and thankfully, the fish hadn't been affected by the electronic tainting their water. He stood straight and unbuttoned his shirt sleeve before he began to roll it up and then he stuck his hand into the tank. He grimaced in disgust, _fish_ ing for the cellphone at the bottom. The Lord must have plans to meet him far too soon because if Naruto ever found out that this was what had happened to his precious cell phone he would kill him. And he DID NOT have an early death wish.

Once Sasuke grabbed the phone and retrieved it from the tank, water having flooded the phone the inside-out, he realized Naruto still had the bunny key charm he bought for him when they had taken Daisuke to the bookstore that time. His expression softened, his heart fluttering like crazy. He breathed out, his face flushed greatly. It shouldn't be a big deal because it wasn't like that meant anything. Naruto often hung onto gifts given to him. However, Sasuke couldn't help but hope it still meant something more to the Uzumaki.

He touched the bunny charm with his fingers.

* * *

" _Haaah_ , I'm so exhausted," Deidara whined out, seated on the couch in his lover's living room. "My manager thinks I should go on another diet and double-up on my gym game since I have that spread for _Mouthz_ in two weeks." Deidara mentioned with a sigh, tipping his head back, his freed hair spilling back out of his face.

Itachi frowned a bit, turning his attention off of the television and quirked an eyebrow at Deidara. "A diet? Again?"

Deidara picked up his head, not deaf to the admonishment in his lover's voice. He looked at the man next to him, blue eyes absent of any clue as to what the issue was with that. "What? I think she's right, un. I want to look perfect since this is like a once in a life-time opportunity, Itachi. Do you know how rare it is to expect that I would've been chosen to be the face of it this year?" He told him, an expression of awe claiming his face. "I have to look perfect. Not a flaw in place."

"Hn," Itachi was impassive, but the slight glare he wore spoke for itself. "I understand how excited you are about it, Deidara, but I'm concerned for your health. If I recall correctly, didn't you just complete a diet?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm in the clear, un."

His eyes set in a full-on glare now, Itachi was skeptical. "Deidara, what do you mean you're not in the clear?" He slipped his fingers beneath the blond's shirt and felt on his stomach, his brow furrowed. "You're nowhere near fat. Actually, I think it would do you some good to gain a pound or two. Your body is perfect even with a bit of _healthy_ meat on it."

Deidara blushed hard, even though his mouth twisted with attitude. "You always say that and my answer is still the same, Itachi," He retorted, grabbing the Uchiha's wrist and taking the pale hand out from under his shirt. "You can't swoon me into getting fat, un."

"Fat?" Itachi snorted. "A gained pound or two is considered fat? Hn. That sounds absolutely sickening. The industry's perception of 'fat' is unrealistic, and even more so, degrading. It's why my mother quit her modeling career you know," Itachi took his wrist out of the grasp Deidara had on it and took hold of Deidara's jaw so the blond would have no choice but to look him directly in the eyes. "I can't help but be concerned for you, Deidara." He said honestly and Deidara nodded under the spell of his serious stare.

Weak to the look in his lover's eyes and the feeling of Itachi's firm fingers pressed against his jawline, Deidara groaned out and then pouted. "It's not like I like the diets, but it's just business, Itachi. I have to look good, no matter how beautiful you tell me I am when I'm grubbing on junk food, un."

"Hn." Itachi chuckled in defeat, releasing his hold. "Be careful. That's all."

"Mh," Deidara gave a nod, smiling. Itachi's concern for him made him feel warm inside. Despite appearance, Itachi wasn't the superficial kind of guy. Well, at least when it came to the appearances of others. He desired the perfection of himself, but when it came to others, he genuinely didn't care for impractical perfection. Itachi was attracted to the down-to-earth aspects of a person. He found beauty in just about anything and if someone was okay over-weight, Itachi was one-hundred percent all for it. That's how he and Itachi were different. If someone was fat, Deidara would tell them they were fat and needed to lose weight with no remorse, but not for the purpose of sounding like an ass. He simply wanted others to look the best they could, and he didn't see a problem with that. However, sometimes, he felt like he should work on that because he knew that that part of him was disappointing to Itachi.

He realized had put his attention back on the television showcasing one of Itachi's favorite thriller dramas. He glanced away from the TV and then glanced about, his eyebrow rising. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Where's that little demon-child today?"

Itachi didn't respond, his silence reprimanding.

With a knowing roll of his blue eyes, Deidara pursed his mouth. "Where is he? The... Menma kid."

"Menma-kun has returned home with his father for the weekend, Deidara."

"Oh. ..Good, un." He nodded to himself, satisfied with that bit of information. That damn kid was too much of an irritation and held such disregard when it came to respecting him. He was his elder after all. The kid should know basic manners and he couldn't stand that he didn't. Who did that little demon think he was? Deidara eyed the Uchiha watching TV, his train of thought wandering elsewhere and was curious. He had been busy for the past few weeks with work and he knew how Itachi was. Sex was a must and it had been a while for them. It was why he gave him _the option_ in the first place. His blue gaze wandering about, seemingly innocently, he asked, "So.. have you had sex with anyone else as of late?"

"No." Itachi answered, simply.

Deidara blinked. "Really? You haven't?"

Itachi dryly looked the blond in the face, annoyed that he was being asked more than once. "Deidara, why is it you're giving me the option to indulge outside of this relationship, but you, yourself, doesn't desire the same?"

Deidara breathed out and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, because you're all I want, Itachi. But I'm giving you the option because this is your first relationship and I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm tying you down. I still want you to feel you have that freedom, un."

Eying Deidara intently, Itachi said nothing as he pondered to himself. Did Deidara not trust that he could be intimate with solely him? Of course, he had told him the truth, he didn't have sex with anyone else. He and Menma hadn't had sex, and Deidara didn't exactly ask if he had been 'involved' with anyone else. He would assume Deidara only cared about anything pertaining to actual intercourse, but it didn't sit well with him that if Deidara hadn't given him the option to do his own thing that his lover still wouldn't trust him in the first place.

"Itachi, do you want to go out later?" Deidara asked with a smile, breaking Itachi out of his train of thought and a fine, dark brow lifted at him.

"Go where?"

Deidara smiled wider, running his fingers through his own hair, letting it sweep to one side of his head. "I don't know, un. I just want to go out with you," He said, moving off of the sofa to grab his open can of tea from where it was on the coffee table. "Oh, how about we go to the aquarium! I want to see the dolphins, un!" He exclaimed, sitting back down next to the Uchiha.

Itachi hadn't even noticed that although his own face hardened, it also paled. "Deidara, again, what is with you and sea life? I've expressed to you countless times that I, Uchiha Itachi, do not fuck with dolphins. They are vile creatures."

"Y-You're honestly stuck on them being rapists?" Deidara laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "Come on, Itachi. With your level of intelligence, you can't believe that, un."

Itachi narrowed his dark gaze at the blond in insult. " _Yes_ , I believe it, Deidara. I was a mere child when I was almost raped by one of those primitive beasts." His eye twitched as he watched his lover toss his head back, laughing out in pure hysteria. "Hn, find it as comical as you want, Deidara. One day you shall be a witness, or, God forbid, a victim of their true nature."

Deidara laughed harder, tears arising in the corners of his eyes, his cheeks flushed. Did Itachi know how ridiculous he sounded right now? He took a deep breath, lifting his head and looked his lover in the face. Itachi _did not_ look amused.

"Deidara, it's not at all a laughing matter. Are you aware that they also possess prehensile penises, which they can use to wrap around the ankle or wrist of their victims in order to succeed in pulling them down into dolphin rape caves, and there, they will proceed to gang-bang their victims until they bleed out."

Deidara stared at him with horrified eyes, a half-grin on his face. He understood that Itachi had this traumatic fear of dolphins because of an incident that happened to him when he was younger and even though it was ridiculous, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Itachi seriously thought he was about to be raped that day.

"Aw I'm so sorry, un," He cooed, reaching his arms over and wrapping his them around Itachi's head as he still held his drink, bringing the side of the Uchiha's face to his chest. "Poor baby," He mockingly consoled, petting his head.

Itachi's eye twitched, again.

* * *

Naruto knew he could never get used to this upscale kind of hospital. The decor for a simple WAITING AREA was far too lavish. The seating was so plush and soft it almost made him feel like falling asleep as he sat. He grinned slightly, shifting a bit. _So nice.._ . Okay, maybe he did kind of wish his visits to the doctors was this comfortable.

He looked around at the children's play area and small library, the room quiet. Okay, and it was also kind of cool that the _Uchiha_ had their own designated waiting area, in just about every medical facility they attended. "Dai', why don't you go play?" He said, looking at the child sitting next to him occupied on Sasuke's phone.

Daisuke raised his eyes up from the cell phone he was playing on and looked over at Naruto with a smile. "Nah. I'm okay right here."

"Alright," Naruto shrugged and then took a glance over at the Uchiha on the other side of Daisuke. Sasuke had just arrived not even a minute ago and he was surprised it had taken the man so long to finish up whatever business he had had to take care of before now. "Sasuke, give me my phone." Naruto reached over, holding the black cell phone Sasuke had given earlier out to him.

Naruto's sudden demand drew Sasuke's attention, causing the Uchiha to tense up a bit. He showed a tight smile to the scowl Naruto was aiming at him. "Ah, right." Sasuke reached into his suit jacket pocket and retrieved the cellphone, swiftly taking back his own and handed over his friend's. "There you are."

Naruto paused and blinked at the cell phone he was given, the unfamiliar color and design of it obvious. "Sasuke, this isn't my phone."

Sasuke avoided blue eyes. "I know. I bought you a new one."

"I didn't need a new one."

"Hn, yes you did. I... accidentally dropped your phone and it broke, therefore I thought it was only right to buy you another. I had everything from your old one automatically backed-up, so you don't need to worry about that either."

Naruto opened his mouth to voice his disconcertment, but then bit at his lower lip. "But what did you do with _my_ phone. I had.. something important on–"

It was at that moment that a nurse walked out from the door that led into another sector of the hospital and called for Daisuke.

Sasuke would have let Naruto know that he had 'what was so important', but he found it more amusing to see if Naruto would actually say aloud _what was so important_ to him, so Sasuke pretended he hadn't heard what Naruto was about to say and stood from his seat, patting Daisuke on the head to get his attention and told him it was time for his check-up.

His mouth stammering apart, Naruto stood, reluctant to voice what was so bothersome, and in the end, decided to silently follow the two Uchiha through the door that the nurse had come out of.

_What if Sasuke threw it out?_

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, trailing behind them and the very chipper nurse as she ushered them in the direction of the examination room.

"So, Daisuke-kun, how are you today?" The nurse asked warmly, glancing back over her shoulder to look down at the boy holding his father's hand.

Daisuke tightened his hold on his father's hand, showing her a tense smile. "Oh, I'm fine. Just hoping and prayin' that a needle comes nowhere near my arm, face, toes, my stomach, my neck-Even my _backside!_ Yeah, I don't want to get a shot today."

The nursed had long ago lost herself in laughter, holding her clipboard close to her chest. The boy never failed to make her smile and laugh, even when she was having the worst of stressful of days. "O-Oh, well, I'll be sure to give your Doc' a heads up." She replied, raising her humored eyes onto the boy's father. "And you, Sasuke-san?"

"As fine as I can be dealing with this special case right here, thank you." Sasuke chuckled and Daisuke made a sound of outrage, pouting up at the man.

"Good, good," The nurse giggled. Daisuke certainly was entertaining. She could only imagine what Sasuke dealt with on a regular basis.

She came to a stop at the appointed examination room and opened the door, gesturing for them to walk inside and they did so. "Of course we'll start off with what we always do first. You know, height, weight, sight and hearing check, so if you can have him change out of his clothes and into the gown, then I'll be right back to get him." She said with a smile and Sasuke nodded in compliance before she closed the room door back to leave them to their privacy.

"I don't feel like having to take my clothes off." Daisuke shivered, his cheeks flushing a bit. The room was cold and smelled of cleaning agents, gloves and _hospital_.

Naruto was quiet and pocketed his hands, taking a seat on the examination table as Sasuke helped Daisuke take off his clothes and change into the hospital gown. He was of course PANICKING inside because his bunny charm was not on his new phone and he didn't really care about anything else other than that right now. He didn't care that Sasuke had accidentally broken his phone and had to replace it. He just wanted to know where his bunny was!

* * *

The view of the sky outside of the window was darkening since evening was approaching. Daisuke's physical had gone well, thankfully minus a shot of any kind and a Daisuke freak-out.

Now, as a result of their growling stomach, they were in a McDonalds.

A frown set on his face, Sasuke eyed the two across from him at the table playing with the toys from their Mighty Kids Meal through his dark sunglasses. Yes, Naruto, a full-grown, _adult_ man, had ordered a Mighty Kids Meal and was at that very moment finding amusement in a plastic action figure, which was nothing new. Sasuke was not a fan of such filth, also known as McDonalds, along with his distaste for many other fast food chain restaurants, but seeing Naruto play with this toy... Yes. He was certain that McDonalds must inject a drug of some sort into their food because Naruto was honestly enjoying himself. It was comical, but something he found strange to this day.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, drawing him out of whatever he was thinking about in that frustrating mind of his and dark eyes looked him in the face. "Dude, don't look so unhappy. You still haven't eaten your food, ya know."

"Yeah. It'll get cold, Daddy." Daisuke told him with a grin, pointing to the tray that held his father's meal. "You want to enjoy a hot meal, don't you?"

Sasuke turned his narrowed gaze down on the meal in front of him. Of course he wouldn't be noticed, thanks to the aid of the dark glasses he wore and the snapback on Daisuke's head, but he wouldn't be caught dead, in public, with this junk anywhere in vicinity of his sacred mouth. Naruto knew that. "No, I don't, Daisuke. I'm sitting in a fast-food facility, everyone is too noisy and this food is a case of clogged arteries waiting to happen."

Naruto scowled, his mouth pursed. "It's not that damn bad, teme. And how can you say that when I've even gotten you to taste McDonalds on more than one occasion. You just refuse to admit that you like it." He muttered, picking up a fry off of the wrapping his burger was in and holding it out to him. "Here. You're hungry, that's why you're cranky."

"Will you quit talking to me like I'm a child, dobe." Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms firmly.

Daisuke made action sound effects with his mouth as he flipped over the toy motorcycle and then brought the male action figure crashing down on top of it, paying the two adults no mind whatsoever.

"No, not until you eat it. Besides, you owe me. You did break my phone." Naruto shot him a pout, wagging the french fry in front of the Uchiha's narrowed expression. "Eat it and I'll forgive you." He demanded, despite not actually being pissed off about the replacement of his phone.

Sasuke tensed, guilt scratching at the back of his conscience, and the adorable, pleading look Naruto was showing him did nothing but rile up that heat inside of him. _Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a BONER,_ was what he inwardly chanted to himself. His frown receding, he sighed. "Fine," He surrendered and Naruto grinned at him, stopping his movements with the fry and waited for him to take it. However, instead of grabbing the fry, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's wrist.

Naruto stilled, confusion arising in his blue eyes.

"Fine, I'll eat it. _But_ , you have to feed it to me," He commanded smoothly, his lips stretching into a smirk. This was kind of evil of him, but he couldn't help it.

His cheeks warming, Naruto swallowed and nodded. Ugh, he didn't get why he simply nodded! Or why he was going to obey! But before he could even think in a right state of mind, Naruto stood from his seat and leaned the fry in closer to the Uchiha's mouth. "Damn asshole," He uttered under his breath, and even though he knew Sasuke heard him, the older man merely open his mouth, looking very amused.

He watched Sasuke take a bite of the fry and then sat back down. "Well?"

Sasuke chewed, as if the taste was unpleasant. "Hn. As I've said before on many occasions, it's-"

"Tolerable." Naruto interjected with a roll of his eyes, tossing what was left of the fry Sasuke took a bite of into his own mouth.

Sasuke said nothing, crimson irrupting throughout his cheeks at the sight of watching Naruto eat the fry he bit off of. They had been eating off of each other for years, so he didn't get why he was reacting this way right now. His heart was throbbing so hard.

"-Daddy!" Daisuke called, his father blinking himself back into reality and the little Uchiha stared at him, oddly. "Naru-chan, was talking to you. He was asking if what happened to his phone was the truth." He said, going on to twirl his action figure in the air as he held it.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the Uchiha across from him. "Yeah, what's wrong with you? You've been zoning-out so much lately."

"Uh, ..nothing. Everything is fine, I assure you."

Not sure if he believed him all that much, Naruto's nod was hesitant. "...Well, what happened to my phone? You dropped it once and it broke?"

"I… dropped it once and it broke." He restated, looking him directly in the eyes, glad that Naruto couldn't see how guilt-ridden they were. "And I've replaced it, so I don't see the problem."

"Teme, I've dropped my phone plenty of times and it's never broke. Cracked maybe, but never _broke_." Naruto narrowed his eyes, skeptical and Sasuke's impassive demeanor was a bit frustrating. "And the problem that there _still is_ , is that there was something important.. on it." He half-murmured, blushing slightly.

Sasuke inwardly smiled. He guessed Naruto wouldn't say it. The Uzumaki was still going to hold back, no matter how desperate and frustrated he felt. Sasuke slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and retrieved that 'something important.' "You mean this," He said, showing it to the blonde and blue eyes lit up at it. "Hn. I figured you would still wanted it, dobe. I was simply waiting for you to ask for it." He smirked.

"-So why did you need to be an asshole about it if you knew!" Naruto whined out, snatching it out from Sasuke's fingers. "You're such a meanie sometimes, you know that? She means a lot to me. Uka isn't some small trinket." He retorted, his cheeks puffed out as he scowled over at the Uchiha. He cherished the little bunny. It was a gift from Sasuke and it meant a lot to him, even if that seemed silly.

"Uka, hm?" Daisuke set his action figure down, grinning wide at the charm. "That's the one Daddy bought at the book store, right?"

Naruto smiled, nodding.

"Naru-chan, you're so weird!" Daisuke giggled.

Naruto blinked twice, baffled. "Hey?! Who's weird?"

Sasuke shook his head and snorted, "You, dobe. Even if something had happened to it, it wouldn't be a big deal. I'll buy you as many bunny charms as you like."

"That's what I was thinking too." Daisuke remarked, reaching over and poking up at the bunny charm.

Hearing Sasuke say that, Naruto flushed a dark red color, the sensation of butterflies he felt in his stomach swarming around like crazy. "B-But that's not the point. Sasuke, I don't want to be showered with bunny charms just because. That's not why she means so much. ..." He murmured, the heart-felt sound of his voice causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

... He still had a chance?

Uchiha Sasuke still had a chance!

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** Drama on the way. Itachi's hilarious with his fear of dolphins, haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	11. His Absolute Worst Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in bed with the flu, but I would feel like a complete bum if I didn't find the time to do SOMETHING. So, here it is! Yaaay- *Cough!* *Cough!* Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's note:** I guess you could say this was long awaited. ;)

 _"Baby, my worst mistake_  
_Was letting you ever get away,_  
_away from me._  
_And I couldn't see everything_  
_when it was right there_  
_in my face_  
_And baby it's killing me." ( - When Does It Go Away. Jojo. /Uchiha Sasuke.)_

**Warning: Excuse any mistakes. (I'm sick.)**

* * *

Naruto opened the door and then peered his head into Sasuke's office, wearing a wide smile. "Hey, Sasuke. I just wanted to let you know that I've finished up everything you asked of me and that I'm leaving now."

"Hn," Sasuke took his focus off of the desktop screen on his desk and raised a skeptical at the Uzumaki. He couldn't help but notice how impatient Naruto looked to get off the clock. "And where are you heading off to?"

His brow furrowing in confusion, Naruto laughed a bit. "Um, I could've sworn I told you I had a date tonight," The absent expression in Sasuke's eyes made him realize that maybe he hadn't mentioned that bit of information to his superior. "..Or maybe I didn't? Sorry, I thought I did." He flashed him a sheepish grin and Sasuke said nothing. He guessed the man was cool with him dipping out, so.., "Well, I'm going now. Call ya later, okay?" He told him with a wave of his hand before closing the door behind himself.

His stare fixed on his office door, a frown arose on Sasuke's face. He could admit that his first experience of 'being in love' absolutely sucked. He was finally facing his feelings, but it hurt like hell. The dobe was his first _real_ love and it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, not even with Daisuke's mother. He was just about to let his forehead slam down onto his desk when his cell phone began to ring and he grabbed it off of his desk. "Yes?" He answered, uncaring of how shitty he sounded.

_"Good evening, Sasu-chan!"_

The chime of his mother's voice brought a slight smile to his face. She always did have a way of making him feel better before she even knew something was bothering him.

"Good evening to you as well, Mother. I'm in the office right now. Is there something you need?" He inquired lightly, leaning back in his chair.

_"In the office? Yes, of course. Running yourself tired, as always. You know, you and your brother need to learn when to let loose from time to time. It's good for your health."_

Breathing out a low chuckle, he turned himself to the marvelous view of the city outside of the wide expanse of glass in his office. Through the stainless window the setting sun looked soothing in the horizon. "Mother, have you seen the sunset this evening?" Sasuke asked in an idle tone, his eyes mesmerized by the orange tint and arising darkness meshed in the sky looming over Tokyo.

_"Oh, yes! Isn't it lovely? It reminds me of a few nights ago before your father and I returned from Barcelona. He took me on a romantic date out on the water and we watched the sunset together. Haaah, my Fu-kun is so sweet..."_

Sasuke let out a repulsed groan and he heard his mother huff.

_"Sasuke, you shouldn't be grossed out by your father being romantic. You should be happy your parents still love each other to this day, and I'll tell you, it was so beautiful. He makes me feel loved every day and that's something I want for both you and Itachi."_

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, his mother's words triggering what had been bothering him for a while now. "..Mother, what do you think is the best way to show a person, that has no idea, how much you love them?"

_"Sasuke, if you're planning on confessing one of those hussies, I'm taking no part in it."_

"Eh?" He deadpanned, a slightly amused smirk working its way onto his face. "What? No, mother. I'm not with anyone as of now, but if that was the case, I didn't think you would be so cruel as to not support my decision."

_"Not if it's a decision unhealthy for you. I can see through all of those girls. They say mother knows best for a reason."_

"Of course you know best, Mother." Gazing at the sky, Sasuke chuckled. "However, you have the wrong idea this time. The person I was referring to is Naruto."

_"Huh?! N-Naruto-kun?! But I thought you had no interest in..."_

Sasuke smiled, finding it somewhat foolish of himself to have ever thought the way that he had at some point, ... that he hadn't seen _it_ then. "Yes, I know. I was taken by surprise as well, Mother. I just… I don't know. I've started having these feelings for him and it's torturing not to be able to tell him. I need to know how I can tell him properly. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't know how to express what I'm feeling because it's so... inexplicable. I've never had difficulty expressing myself to women, however, with him, I get really anxious and I feel stupidly flustered."

_"Aw, sweetie…"_

* * *

The newly darkened sky from this aspect was so fascinating to him. There were so many stars out and they couldn't be seen often in the city during the night. Naruto sat forward in Utakata's car that was parked on a secluded, grass hill somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo, his azure eyes shimmering in awe.

"It's, like, so cool to actually watch the stars appear one by one," He said, grinning. "This is my first time seeing anything like this actually. When Sasuke and I were younger we would stare up at the night sky all the time, but it the stars were already out by then."

A tight laugh escaping him, Utakata's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Sasuke. "A-Ah, really? Well, I'm glad I'm the first you show you something like this. I figured you would like it," He replied, looking over at Naruto from where he was in the driver's seat. "The sky right now, it reminds me a bit of you, you know?"

Naruto turned his eyes away from the sky and looked at Utakata. "What? Really? How?"

"Well," Utakata started with a smile, his golden gaze wandering back to the sky. "The way the stars appear, so spontaneously and blindingly bright, it's kind of like how I never know what I'm going to get with you. Everything about you is so.. bright and full of life." He told him in all honesty, turning his head to see Naruto's cheeks had flushed. "It's something that makes me anxious, but amazed at the same time."

Naruto laughed a bit, sheepish. "R-Really? You're just going to go full-blown poet on me like that, Uta'? It's the first time I've heard anything like that– _Nnh!_ " Surprised by the kiss that greeted his lips, Naruto went quiet.

Utakata smiled against the Uzumaki's plump mouth. Naruto could never simply accept an honest compliment and he both loved and hated that about him. Naruto was a humble person, but he wished he'd learn to bask a bit in how amazing he was.

Naruto began to move his lips against the Utakata's, his lover's hands cradling his face and bringing him in closer in order to deepen the kiss. Naruto tensed, his heart going at least twenty miles a minute. Kissing Utakata always made him feel anxious because he didn't know how far Utakata would try to take it.

Utakata couldn't explain how good Naruto's lips as he slipped his tongue into the kiss, drawing a soft moan out of Naruto. He yearned to hear more. He wanted to find out what else he could do to get more naughty sounds out of the blonde. How Naruto's expression and utterly smoking body would look in the throes of pleasure, beneath him. He hungered to make the blonde _his,_ more than anything he had ever hungered for.

And desire was what led his hand down and onto Naruto's thigh. He forced Naruto's lips wider, a heat beginning to course throughout him.

Naruto groaned slightly, feeling Utakata's fingers inch in between his thighs and became uneasy. That was fine. It's not like he was doing anything more. Or, at least, that was what he had thought before Utakata reached for the belt of his slacks and began to unclasp it. "- _Haah!_ –U-Utakata, stop." He demanded after breaking the kiss, panting.

A thick cloak of desire dark in his eyes, he smirked at him. "Oh, c'mon, Naruto. Let's fool around a little."

His blue eyes going wide, Naruto didn't even have the time to protest before Utakata managed to lower his seat back and then climb over onto him, pinning both of his wrists up over his head and against the seat's headrest. "Utakata, quit it!" He yelled, trying to fight against the police officer's brute grip, but Utakata took it upon himself to start kissing on his neck while straddled on him. It pissed Naruto off more than anything because he felt like he was being taken advantage of. "I'm serious, you fucking dip-shit! Get off of me!" He snarled out, bucking his hips up in order to knock Utakata off of him.

Utakata stopped when he heard how furious Naruto sounded, the sound of Naruto pissed chilling him to the point of losing his boner. He leaned up, staring down at the blonde widely. He felt insulted. He had never been denied of sex by anyone and here Naruto was, treating him like something foul that didn't deserve him. "What? Naruto, don't tell me you're still not ready? I mean… it's so romantic right now."

Naruto glared up at him, his hair messed. "And that's why you brought me out here? So you could get me to have sex with you?"

Utakata was taken aback, his brow furrowed. "O-Of course not, Naruto. I wanted to show you how beautiful it is out here.., but.. maybe I thought some ass would be cool too." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulder. "Hell, I'm ready. Aren't you?"

Naruto's glare darkened on the brunette as he tried to sit up, but Utakata still had a grip on his wrists. "Utakata, get the fuck off me right now." He gritted through his teeth and for Utakata's sake, his lover made the better decision to release him. "I can't believe you right now- No, actually I can because you've made it pretty obvious that that's all you want. You really pulled this shit and tried to confine to the point of being uncomfortable."

"Hm, so what you're saying is that you're not comfortable with me now?" Now he wore a glare as he moved off of the Uzumaki and sat back down in the driver's seat.

"Utakata, don't try to flip this around on me. First off, if it's anything that pisses me off it's being looked at like a personal fuck-toy. Yes, that shit makes me fucking uncomfortable! I don't give a shit how unfair you think it is to you when I say no, I mean _no_. When I say stop, I mean _stop_. So you got me all the way fucked up if you think that this is how shit's gonna fly with me! I don't know what you're used to, but-"

"I would rather you just tell me I'm not good enough to have you, Naruto. You're throwing a rather immature tantrum right now."

Naruto's eyebrows might as well have flown up into his hairline. No this asshole didn't just... He was silent for a moment, his body trembling in anger as he fixed the damn seat back. "Take me home." He finally said, his tone as sharp as a blade of ice.

Utakata reached over to touch his arm. "Naruto-"

"Utakata, take me home _now_!"

"No. We can talk about this."

"Whatever, you don't want to take me home? Fine then. I'm walking." Naruto opened the car door and got out.

"Naru-"

He slammed the door shut in his boyfriend's face before storming off. He had had enough of Utakata's bullshit.

* * *

Sasuke drove, listening to the low jazz playing through the car stereo, his mind wandering onto Naruto no matter how much he tried not to think about him. About what he was doing right now with... Utakata. He tightened grip on the steering-wheel, a frown quickly setting on his expression. He would feel better if he knew he was going home to Daisuke, but the boy was with his parents for tonight. Everything was one disappointment after another for him at the moment.

He ended up leaving the office late because he had received a call from the CEO of _Byakugan_ Enterprises about scheduling a meeting to discuss their upcoming contract. The Uchiha and Hyuga were on good terms, personally, but they were still rivals in the business world. He guessed Hinata coming over to their incorporation had now forced Byakugan's hand and they were offering a 'truce', at least for now.

Sasuke pulled up to a stop-light and then his eyes glanced over onto his cell phone in the holder. He couldn't help that evil scheme that screamed for him to call Naruto and interrupt his date.

He wanted to see him, so badly.

His fingers tapping against the wheel, Sasuke shook the thought out of his mind. He could hear Naruto's annoyed voice already if he were to do that. He reclined back, waiting on the light and glanced over to look out of the window. And _Lord_ , he almost did a double-take. He tensed, looked ahead and blinked a couple of times. Maybe he was so in love he was going crazy.

He turned to look onto the side-walk, again, and could _thankfully_ rule-out going crazy because that was certainly Uzumaki Naruto.

When the light changed, he felt a leap in his heart and then it began to pound hard in excitement. Sasuke smiled and tailed after the blonde.

* * *

Naruto frowned, his feet aching from how much he had done. Utakata was so going to feel his wrath. He stopped, lifting his foot and took off that shoe before the other. "Ah, this sucks..," He winced, the concrete ground beneath him cold and the people bypassing him gave him a few odd glances. His frown deepened, but he held his head high. Utakata was so _dead._

"Um, excuse me. The ground is dirty, sir."

Naruto was so annoyed that he looked to the voice with the dirtiest look he could muster, but his eyes widened at the car that pulled up along the curb with the window rolled down and he realized who it was. "Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke showed him a smirk. "Dobe, just what are you doing? Stripping on the street? I didn't think your money problems were so bad."

Naruto scowled a bit, although it was half-hearted. "Oh haha. Very funny, teme. I thought you would be home by now."

Sasuke said nothing and instead eyed Naruto's feet seriously. They were that sore. "Hn, get in." He commanded, not giving a damn if Naruto had a problem with his tone.

His shoulders sinking, Naruto wore a pout as he achingly stomped his way around to the other side of the car, getting in and tossing his shoes down onto the floor. "..Thanks." He muttered, closing the car door on his side and then they were driving through the city.

Sasuke drove with an impassive expression, but he wasn't deaf to the pained groans Naruto was letting out because of his sore feet. What the hell actually happened that Naruto ended up in such a predicament?

"So, Naruto, I'm going to guess your date didn't go well?" He dryly presumed, getting another groan out of Naruto, but this time it sounded annoyed. Sasuke could tell the annoyance wasn't directed at him though. "Want to talk about it?"

"Utakata's a total jerk-ass." He grumbled out, his facial expression dark.

Sasuke would be lying if he didn't admit he was finding whatever 'lover's squirrel' that happened between Naruto and Utakata amusing. Maybe he should wait for the relationship to self-destruct. Utakata already looked to be fucking up anyway. He inwardly smirked.

"He can go fuck himself for all I care," Naruto sneered, leaning back into the seat. He was tired, and Utakata only served to give him a headache tonight.

It was then that his cell started going off and blue eyes rolled.

Sasuke glance over at him. "You're not going to answer that?"

"No." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, shutting his eyes. ".. I just wanna go home. I have a headache and that asshole keeps calling me, as if there's anything he could say to fix that stupid stunt he pulled. I don't want to talk to him right now." He was mid releasing a sigh when he felt warmth on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke had reached over and now had the back of his hand settled on his forehead. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" He asked idly, his face flushing.

"Checking for a fever," Sasuke replied casually, steering with only one hand. "You catch colds easily during this time of the year and walking on the freezing cold ground couldn't have been good for you either, dobe. Also you're not wearing a jacket. You want me to turn the heat up higher for you?"

Naruto gazed at the side of the Uchiha's delicate jaw, quiet. The fact that Sasuke knew just about everything about him made his heart throb, and it was painful. He thought maybe he had been moving on, but he still longed for the Uchiha. Maybe there was honestly no hope for him. Naruto was disappointed when the man took his hand away and rubbed at his own forehead, where Sasuke's hand had been.

Sasuke looked over Naruto completely once he reached a stop-light and a fine, dark brow rose. "Hm, you don't have a fever, although you do look very red." He pinched a whiskered cheek.

Naruto laughed a little and then swatted at the assaulting, pale hand. "I do not." He retorted, pouting again. "... You know, how about we go back to your place?"

Sasuke's demeanor was stoic, but his heart immediately began to race at the suggestion. Being _all_ _alone_ with _Naruto_ excited him more than he would have anticipated.

"Hn. Whatever you want, dobe."

Naruto shot him a wide, cheeky grin. "Oh, is it all about my wants tonight?"

Sasuke stilled, a hidden blush rushing to his cheeks because of the 'dirty-context' that appeared in his mind when Naruto said it like that. "I would advise you n-not to push it, Uzumaki."

With a suck of his teeth, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the drive to Sasuke's place was quiet, but comfortable, even as the Uchiha parked in the driveway.

As Sasuke went onto unbuckle his own seat-belt after shutting off the car, his cell phone started going off and he answered it after the seeing the caller ID. "What, Kagami?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke as he unbuckled his own seat-belt.

"Daisuke? Why are you calling me from me Kagami's number?" He questioned, his eyebrow rising. "Hn? Pick you up from where? ...Oi, oi, Daisuke, slow down. I can't keep up with what you're going on about."

Naruto laughed a little, hearing Daisuke's excited voice going on and on, a mile a minute.

"Where are you, Daisuke?"

_"With Kaga' and Shisui, Daddy."_

Sasuke frowned, skeptical. "And why are you with them?"

_"Um… they came by Grandma's and said they were going to a Vocaloid concert, so I asked if I could go, and Grandma said it was okay."_

"So you're in Sapporo right now? And what the hell is Vocaloid?" Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. He did not trust those two irresponsible morons with his child, at any given time. Uchiha Shisui and Kagami were brothers, with Shisui being the oldest, and his beloved cousins. And they were what Sasuke referred to as never-in-your-motherfucking-life-time babysitters. Kagami, the less intelligent of the two worked at one of the most luxurious and pristine host clubs in Asia owned by their grandfather, Indra. However, even though their grandfather owned such businesses, he was very much displeased by Kagami's choice of... career. Shisui, on the other hand, managed the Chinese branch of Uchiha Corp. He was only back in Japan for a vacation and he guessed this was what he planned to do with his free time.

Naruto deadpanned, giving a shake of his head. "Sasuke, you've never heard of Vocaloid?" Sasuke showed him a blank stare and that pretty much answered his question. It would be pointless to explain it.

"Alright, Daisuke. I'll come and pick you up from Madara's tomorrow, but explain to me what Vocaloid is. And does this concert involve strippers?" Sasuke's gaze narrowed when the phone was handed over to Kagami.

 _"Itoko, dude, don't worry. He's with us, and it's nothing inappropriate. Honest to God."_ Kagami jeered with a laugh.

"Just keep an eye on my kid, got it. I swear if anything happens to him I'll-"

_"Calm down, Sasuke. We are family. You should trust us a little."_

Sasuke frowned. "Last time I trusted you two with Daisuke, you both left my baby at a public park."

_"Hn, you're still on that? He was, like, two, and unharmed when we went back for him."_

"Kagami, you better not let anything happen to my son or-"

_"Okay, okay! I get it. Are you done now? We've got a concert to go to."_

Sasuke breathed out, ending the call, and Naruto snickered at the distressed expression that claimed his face.

* * *

_"A purple butterfly, on your right shoulder, we kissed, in the corner of the room!,"_

The glow sticks held by the crowd and stage lights illuminated the dark concert hall as the 3D hologram performed on the stage up ahead.

Kagami, a huge Vocaloid fan, sang along and waved his blue glow stick around with Daisuke on his shoulders, of course the three of them fully disguised to avoid being recognized as they enjoyed themselves. Their grandfather would be disgraced to know that this was what they were doing with their time of leisure, but fuck him. He was having the time of his life and from what he could tell, Daisuke was as well.

"Oh my God! He's so awesome!" Daisuke cheered in the hall of screaming fans, his eyes shimmering in awe. He was utterly and completely in love with Vocaloid, and with especially Len. His angelic, aqua blue eyes were big and adorable, his hair was in a very cool style, and he was an amazing dancer too.

His arms across his chest, Shisui leaned in toward his younger brother and whispered, "Don't you think we should tell him they're not real, Kagami?"

Kagami looked his brother, indifferent. "And kill his spirit? You remember how it was when we found out Santa Claus wasn't real, right? It crushed us."

Shisui raised his eyes onto the child singing along with the 3D hologram, concerned. "But still.."

"Look, he'll find out eventually. But he's only five right now. I would rather him find out when he's older. Wouldn't you, Aniki?" He touched Shisui's shoulder, showing him a small smile.

"I mean, ... I guess."

 _"I'm so pitiful that I wanna die. Do I have more pleasures or regrets? I'm gonna go nuts. Stop me please. Give me a moment of peace, and kill me right away...!"_ Len, the Vocaloid, belted into the microphone of his headset.

His fingers clasped together, Daisuke admired the blond with starry eyes. "Kagamine Len. .. So _cool!_ "

* * *

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the shrieking of the alarm clock going off the next morning and cracked a blue eye open, annoyed. "..Sasuke," He grumbled out, reaching over to shove the Uchiha asleep beside him, but his hand hadn't quite reached him. Naruto lifted his head up from the pillow, his eyes barely open and his hair strewn. For some reason Sasuke was almost at the edge of the bed. What the hell?

"Teme, turn it off!" He grouched, outstretching his arm and shoving the raven in his back.

Sasuke's dark eyes flew open in reaction to the powerful shove he received that awoke him from his sleep, and Naruto's touch, and rolled out of the bed, hitting the floor with a hard and loud thud. And to think, he thought with that much space between them he could avoid bare-skin contact. Sasuke stayed on the floor, a flush of red riding along his cheekbones. His heart had leaped at Naruto's touch, even though he had been asleep, and his first instinct had been to 'get away' from it. Lord knows what he would've woken up with something much worst than the usual 'morning-wood.' Hell that had been his reason for putting that much distant between them last night. Sasuke didn't think he could possibly control himself if they had slept so close. "Shit." He cussed, his groan that came after resounding throughout the bedroom.

Naruto's eyebrows crinkled in, oddly. He didn't get what the hell was up with Sasuke lately.

Sasuke grimaced, finally deciding to pick himself up off of the floor and turned off the the alarm clock on the nightstand that had still been going off. "Ah, damn it, Naruto. Was that really necessary?" He then rubbed at his sore shoulder, the pajama pants he wore riding low on his hips.

His blue gaze lingering on the shirtless raven, Naruto felt a familiar heat rush to his cheeks. Normally perfectly kempt hair was disheveled and that body- Lord, that body. His eyes wandering down the man's muscular build and toned, snow-white abs as Sasuke stretched, Naruto almost drooled. When his venturing gaze stopped on the V line of Sasuke's torso, he swallowed. He didn't think he could ever get used to the sight of Sasuke's bare skin.

He wished he was the only one who had ever seen this side of Sasuke, so when he remembered he wasn't, he frowned. It was only then that he realized he felt much better than yesterday, especially his head. Yeah, Sasuke's head massages sure did work wonders.

"Hn. Glad I'm reminded of why I hate waking up next to you," Sasuke narrowed his expression at the blonde, taking a seat on the bed after he relieved his muscles with a full-body stretch. "Next time I'll force you to take the floor, or Daisuke's bed."

"No, I'm sorry," Naruto laughed, sitting up in the bed and pulling the comforter up to his grinning mouth. He really did feel bad now. "You know how my temperament is in the morning and I thought you were trying to be a smart-ass by letting the alarm go off for so long."

"Naruto, it hadn't even been going off for a minute."

Naruto glanced over at the sound of cell phone vibrating on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Ugh, he forgot he would have to deal with that. He decided to ignore his cell and showed Sasuke an apologetic smile. "Look, my fault. I'll even cook us breakfast to make it up to you before I have to go," He said, throwing the covers off of himself and getting out of the bed. "Utakata's been calling me all night, so I'll have to make it quick-" He froze when all of a sudden Sasuke, in one swift movement, had him by the wrist, his clutch tight.

Naruto eyed him, stunned.

The look Naruto was giving him causing his face to flush slightly, Sasuke's eyes were wide. Damn it, he was being too obvious. "Uh, do you have to leave that soon? I would rather you stay a little longer." He insisted, releasing his grip on Naruto. "Or I'll get bored."

Naruto said nothing at first, still surprised by how quick Sasuke had grabbed him and then gave a nod. "Um, alright. If that's what you want," He laughed a bit, sheepish. "Geez, I'm starting to think I've been spoiling you too much, Sasuke."

Sasuke cleared his throat, forcing away the redness on his face. "Hn. Exactly. It's your fault I'm so needy."

"Oh whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes, a laugh leaving him as he started making his way around the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast then. Is my spare toothbrush still in the bathroom?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was almost noon as Naruto heaved a large basket of dirty clothes and set it on the table beside the washer machine, Sasuke standing by to observe. "Ya know, at the healthy age of twenty-one you should know damn well how to wash some clothes," Naruto murmured, untwisting the cap off of the jug of detergent. This didn't not fly with his dad, at all. Iruka was all about knowing how to take care of a house and one's self. Naruto had had no choice but to learn how to do these things young. "How do you even wash clothes on your own any other time?"

"Well, I never actually do it myself. Most times I call my mother and ask her to come do the laundry since she refuses to send me a servant over. If Mother can't do it, I look to Daisuke for the directions since he's watched Mother wash clothes from time to time. And of course whenever you're over here I don't have to worry about the laundry."

Naruto pursed his mouth, not sparing the man even a glance. "Your mother won't always be there to help you, Sasuke. Neither will I."

"Hn," Sasuke waved him off, turning his nose up at that. "I shouldn't be doing laundry in the first place. My hands are costly."

"You're the only guy I know proud to flaunt his manicures." Naruto shook his head, laughing as he dumped another cap full of detergent into the washer machine.

"Of course. And it seems I'll need another one soon," He wore a disgruntled frown, eyeing a chipped nail he hadn't noticed until now. He looked closer, sickened. "Damn. This nail looks horrid, what could've caused that…"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder and at the raven reclined against the wall fretting over a nail, a half-grin on his face. "You couldn't sound more like a bitch, dude. Makes me wonder how none of your relationships ever went smoothly. I'd think you'd be able to relate to chicks more than anyone."

Sasuke shot him a narrowed glare, feeling insulted. "Uzumaki, I could very well fire for that comment."

"Oh alright," Naruto shouted in mock of surrender, turning back to the washer machine. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Don't have a fucking bitch-fit, teme."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Fuck you, Naruto."

"Well fuck you too, _bitch_."

Sasuke couldn't help the laugh that left him.

"Hey, get over here and help me. I refuse to be your slave, so I'm going to show you what you're supposed to do and you better pay close attention."

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! I'm going!" Naruto was slipping on one of Sasuke's hoodies when Sasuke had been coming down the stairs, dressed as well, and Naruto saw that once he had gotten the hoodie on. "What, you have to go get Dai' already?" He asked, slipping his cell phone into the pocket of the hoodie.

"Yes. Apparently he's causing trouble at my uncle's place and Naka is the one babysitting. You know how his temperament is."

"Yeah, I do," Naruto let out a laugh, standing near the coffee table. "Naka's gonna flip his shit soon. He is not down for looking after people's kids."

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to the couch, feeling for his keys to make sure he had them and then he heard Naruto's phone text-alert 'bing' go off, back to back. He looked at the Uzumaki and Naruto had his phone out, clearly sending off a 'heated' text to the erratic sender.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, the reluctance that always seemed to overwhelm him somehow nonexistent in that moment. All he knew was he didn't want to see Naruto with Utakata any longer, ... he didn't want to see him with anyone other than him. "Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto lifted his eyes off of his cell and looked at the Uchiha.

"After this, you're heading to go see Saiken, right?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, breathing out in annoyance. "Yeah, he wants to talk, so..."

"Could you say that you're happy with him?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to Naruto and blue eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto felt himself tense up, his heart speeding up immensely for some odd reason. Why was he nervous about answering that question? He breathed in, working to calm himself. "Uh, y-yeah. I guess, ..I could say that," He replied with a bit of hesitation, slipping his cell back into the pocket of the hoodie. He inwardly cringed. He hadn't even sounded honest. He was happy... wasn't he? "I mean.. Utakata is a great guy, even if he can be a pushy jerk at times. It's just something I've learned to deal with at this point, ya know." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, looking off elsewhere.

Sasuke stopped right in front of _his_ dobe and looked him directly in the eyes. "Do you love him, Naruto?"

"W-What?!" Baffled, Naruto's eyebrows flew up. "Um, I mean, I like Utakata, but l-love..? I wouldn't say I _love_ him."

The smile that broke out on his lips was purely one of relief. It was clear where Naruto's heart still was.

Naruto laughed a little, snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face in attempt to break him out of the weird stare he was giving him. "Hey, Sasuke, you cool? Why're you looking so weird right now?"

"Because you've been making me weird, idiot," Sasuke admitted with a small chuckle and Naruto stared back at him in confusion. So beautifully confused. Sasuke said nothing as he reached out and pressed his palm against a tan, whiskered cheek, and he noted the way Naruto stilled at his touch. Naruto's heart was still with him.

Naruto parted his lips to say something, but no words had a chance to leave his mouth because suddenly Sasuke had leaned in and captured his lips.

The immediate sparks that went off throughout him turned to flames, flames of every emotion he harbored in the moment that their lips met. His senses felt electrified. His brow furrowed, Sasuke gingerly moved his lips against the Uzumaki's. He was mesmerized.. by how full and soft Naruto's mouth felt. He hadn't thought it was possible that Naruto's lips would feel better than they looked, but God, was he wrong. Naruto's mouth felt better than any woman's. So moist and supple. Sasuke could feel himself growing hard with each passing second.

Naruto was shocked, his eyes stupidly wide and heart at a stand-still. What in the hell was going on? Was this really happening? Was... Sasuke kissing him? His eyes followed the close of Sasuke's eyes and a dark red sped onto his face. The kiss was experimental, chaste at first, but Naruto was left breathless, as if it had been the most passionate kiss he had ever received, from the first person he had ever come to love in his life.

Sasuke forced himself to pull away from Naruto, finding that almost painful, and it was then that he witness the flustered and enthrall expression on the blonde's face. He smiled at him, his own heart pounding so hard he felt like he could hear it in his ears. "Damn. Now I know I'm in love because that's the first kiss that's ever drove me insane."

His breathing coming in thick and heavy, Naruto couldn't muster up a response, so his body decided to respond for him. He dragged Sasuke by the back of his neck into another kiss, their mouths crashing into each other with a hunger that made them seem starved of one another. Naruto shuddered at the sensation of Sasuke's mouth on his, his blue eyes slipping close as he savored the taste of Uchiha Sasuke. It was far better than what he had ever imagined it would be like. He tilted his head, kissing him deeper and the second Sasuke's tongue skimmed his, Naruto's legs felt like they turned to jelly. He muffled a moan into the kiss, weak to the intensity of the pleasure, and emotions he had learned to suppress for a long time. Everything was going off like fireworks and he couldn't control anything.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto pulled him closer, the now rock-hard erection he gained from JUST KISSING the Uzumaki rubbing against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto couldn't think straight as stern, pale fingers wound into the back of his hair and held him in place while his mouth was devoured the taller man. The way Sasuke was dominating his mouth was a lot more aggressive than how Utakata was with him.

His blue eyes shot open as that thought triggered his right mind and Naruto struggled to stop himself, but it was hard to speak with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. "Sas-… _Mmhah_ –! W-wai-" He muttered around the appendage, but he still couldn't get the Uchiha to budge. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders, conjuring up the strength to push the man away from him and Sasuke panted hard, wide-eyed.

Naruto stared back at him, a great fluster taking over his face and wetness arose in his eyes. "Oh my God. ...That was very bad," He murmured, more to himself as he backed away and brought a hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe he just did that.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew in, insult hardened in his dark gaze. "Bad? What do you mean bad?" He went forward, his grip forceful as he grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping the blonde from backing away any further. "Naruto, I told you that I love you, so in what way-"

"I have a boyfriend, Sasuke!" He yelled, yanking his wrist out of Sasuke's hold, more angry with himself than Sasuke. "I can't believe I just did that.." The hand on his lips began to tremble. He cheated. He just cheated on someone! He drove a hand into his hair, trying to think about what just happened not even a couple of moments ago. "I am.. very confused right now. ."

"Because I kissed you?–"

"-Yes! Why would you do that? Why.. What the hell is going on?" He rambled, trying his best to process that.. Sasuke fucking kissed him?!

"Because I love you to the point that it's been driving me crazy, dobe," Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, looking straight into wavering, azure eyes. "Do you know how hard it's been to even control myself-"

"Stop. Just, stop, Sasuke," He told him, although his voice wasn't as harsh as it should have been. "I have a boyfriend! It's not that simple to just be with you."

"Why isn't it?" Sasuke tightened his grip. "You can simply call him right now and break it off."

Naruto looked at him as if Sasuke was actually insane. "Sasuke..."

"Naruto, tell me you don't love me." Sasuke demanded, yet the sharpness in his words broke and his expression faltered into a pained one. "Say it, Naruto. Tell me that you don't love me. If you tell me that, I'll stop."

His lips tight, Naruto felt the Uchiha's hold on him let up and took that moment to back away from him. "Sasuke, I-I... have to go." It took a lot for him to turn away from the man, put on his shoes as quick as he could and leave out of that house without saying another thing to him.

Sasuke stood there in the silence of his house and his heart ached. It seriously _ached_. Like it had ripped or something had slashed it, as ruthlessly as possible. He moved to sit down on the couch, a dejected, humorless laugh leaving him. "That... usuratonkachi." He went quiet, letting his head fall back. Was this what love was? Something so painful, that could rip him apart, and so easily?

* * *

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to thank readers for their kudos, subs and especially the comments because those are what keep me overjoyed about posting here! :) I've noticed the boost, so hopefully I'll get to hear more from you all.


	12. Confronting That Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda why I tell my readers on here it would be best to wait until I've updated the older chapters on here before running over to FF to catch up because when it's posted here it's rewritten and proofed and NOT all shitty LOL.

**Author's note:** It's 2018, so you already know I had to update here again. :) Hope everyone's safe and sound, and excited for the new year!

 **Note(s) - Daisuke's play is based off of** _**Hello/How Are You? by Kano.**_ **You can check out the song on Youtube!** _ **  
**_

_"I look up, down, my roof gone, you gone_  
_I woke up, but fuck, I had to leave my shoes on_  
_All this time was tryna get you back_  
_But you never know_  
_I been feenin' for your love_  
_And maybe, baby, you know_  
_And maybe, baby, you know (you)_  
_If you said you're really done_  
_Baby, baby, you'd know (you)_  
_You'd know." ( - Don't Slow Me Down. Chris Brown. /SasuNaru.)_

 **Warning** : **(18+**. **)** **INAPPROPRIATE, SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MINOR/ADULT. Smut/Lime. Coarse language.** Slight Fluff?

* * *

French tipped finger nails toyed with the buttons on his white dress shirt, the woman's sigh longing. In her eyes, the man wearing it was too perfect. She couldn't wait to get him out of it, to have her lips and tongue venture where ever they desired over smooth, pale skin.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth and glided her fingers through his dark hair, adoring the silky feel of it. Then she took a whiff of it, his scent intoxicating, and hummed. She couldn't take this any longer! She was absolutely yearning for him to fuck her so hard and brutally into his desk, until she couldn't feel her legs and walk straight for the next two days.

Seated at his office desk, Sasuke glared ahead, his arm wrapped around the waist of the woman on his lap. "Why did I think this would pacify me? This is utterly useless," He said to himself, frowning. So far, nothing could make him feel better about what between him and Naruto. Not even a little. If anything, this made him feel even worse than he already did.

Arching a brow at the man, the woman eyed the Uchiha's lips and noticed him murmuring on about something, but she couldn't quite make out what. Work must have him tense. "Sasuke, you have no idea how happy I am that you called. I had a shoot today for a spread, but I cancelled just for you. I think that calls for _you_ to make up for lost time, but I guess I can show my appreciation as well," She whispered thickly, undoing the top button on his shirt before she moved onto the lower ones. Eventually, she slipped off his lap and got on her knees between his parted legs, reaching up and popping open the last button, gifted with the sight of his toned, tank top-clad chest.

Sasuke snorted, lowering a distasteful, dark glare onto his ex. He thought he would feel better in the company of the beautiful, young actress, but this only grounded salt into the wound. The feel of this woman touching him sickened him, greatly. Naruto's touch was all he craved and it was driving him insane.

Softly moaning in anticipation, she raised her emerald gaze onto the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I was thinking that since-"

"Button them back." Sasuke ordered, cutting her off.

The woman went silent, baffled by his command and blinked. No, she must have heard wrong. She giggled, about to go for the buckle of his trousers. "You must be so stressed, Sasuke. But I know exactly how to fix that." She bit at her bottom lip, grabbing the buckle of his belt.

Sasuke then scoffed, annoyed, and green eyes leveled his glare once she heard how unamused he sounded. He forgot this woman had such selective hearing.

Her jaw tight and wearing a pout, the woman decided to 'get the hint' and started buttoning the man's shirt back. Why fuck had he called her here then?

There was a knock that suddenly came at his door and before Sasuke could even answer, the door opened, a clearly bothered Naruto coming into his office.

"Hey, Sasuke, I-" He froze once he got close enough to the Uchiha's desk to see what was going on _behind_ the desk. Specifically the woman on her knees, between Sasuke's legs, who, God help her, had no shame at the sound of his voice. She just kept working on Sasuke's shirt, not giving a damn that someone had just walked into the room.

Sasuke, however, looked panicked and ... guilty?

"N-Naruto," Sasuke stuttered and sat forward, trying to think of some way to explain what it was Naruto was witnessing.

Having analyzed the situation for long enough, Naruto swallowed and tightened his fist. Karin told him he could go right in, which meant she probably had no idea Sasuke had someone in here with him.

Sasuke was stiff as he stood to his feet, _quick_ , his knee hitting the woman in the process and the woman cried out in pain, her hand flying to her forehead in order to soothe the spot. He glanced at her with a grimace and murmured an apology, helping her to her feet.

Naruto turned his head, scoffing out a humorless laugh. This had to be some sort of joke. This bastard just confessed to him only a few weeks ago, but now, here he was, with the woman Naruto recognized as his ex. He felt so stupid and just.. numb at this point. He had been acting so awkward around the Uchiha, thinking that it would be dangerous to get too close to him or even talk about 'the kissing' incident, but it was obvious that Sasuke had already moved on from it. Did he even mean it when he said he loved him?

Naruto turned his narrowed eyes back on Sasuke, the silent bastard's dumbfounded expression pissing him off even more. He could feel his anger rising and his face getting hot. He shut his eyes, his jaw clenching up as he forced his anger to stay at bay. "I apologize, Sasuke _-san_. I only came to remind you that Daisuke's cultural festival has begun and that we are expected to be there in the next twenty minutes. That's all," He gritted through his clenched teeth tightly, eying the woman leaning back against Sasuke's desk and still rubbing at her head. He wouldn't get angry. He wouldn't. "I'll be going then." He turned around and left the room, trembling because of how hard it had been to compress his fury. He felt like had just been toyed with and he wanted to break Sasuke's face.

"Ah, _damn it_ ," Sasuke cursed after gathering himself and rounded the desk, leaving the room to go after Naruto. He fucked up. Royally. He stepped out, seeing Naruto was nowhere in sight and then glanced over at his secretary, Karin, who was able to read the inquiry on his face and pointed in the direction Naruto left in.

He gave an appreciative nod and headed toward the elevators, finding Naruto waiting there for a lift. Naruto hated him right now, he could tell by the way the blonde pretended to not notice him round the corner and walk right up to him. "Naruto," He said simply, stepping damn near in front of the blonde.

"What?" Naruto answered, indifferent, his gaze staring up at the changing floor levels on the screen above the elevator doors.

Sasuke was startled by the rather neutral tone, but continued on with what he _needed_ to explain, "What you saw back there.., it wasn't what you think." He went silent, scanning Naruto's face in hopes of seeing just an inkling of understanding edge onto beautiful features.

"Mmhm." Naruto nodded in response, not sparing the raven even a glance.

Sasuke stood there, tense, his slate gaze wandering Naruto's unreadable expression oddly. Naruto had a very expressive face. But, right now, Naruto's emotions weren't lying bare on his face like usual, so Sasuke had no idea if the Uzumaki was hurt or not and it made him even more nervous. He knew this expression all too well. When one couldn't read Naruto's face, after having pissed him off, that meant one was in danger. So he was risking his life right now. "You're not upset, are you...?" He asked gingerly.

"No," Naruto finally looked him in the face for moment, his voice casual and empty. "Why would I be upset? What you do is your own business after all."

"Well, because," He looked into blue eyes, confused as to why Naruto was acting as if he had forgotten about what he confessed to him not that long ago. "..You know what happened between us and me telling you that I have feelings for you." He decided to mention outright, but Naruto simply shrugged a shoulder.

Quiet, Naruto bit at the inside of his cheek, the numbness he felt no longer protecting him and his heart feeling like it had dived into his stomach. The thought of what he had seen in Sasuke's office made him sick to his stomach. Was Sasuke seriously toying with him? Either way, he wouldn't let himself break down in front of him.

"I have a boyfriend, Sasuke. So it's not like that's any of my concern, we're not together or anything," Naruto told him, relieved when the doors of the elevator he was waiting for came open. However, once he went forward to get onto the empty lift, Sasuke stepped in front of him, succeeding in blocking his way and Naruto's indifferent exterior wavered as he looked the Uchiha in the face. "Sasuke, move."

Sasuke didn't give a damn if the elevator doors behind him were closing. "I will when I get an honest answer out of you, Naruto. What you saw in my office wasn't anything. I don't want you to think that that was to hurt-"

"I'm not hurt, you bastard!" Naruto shouted at him, his mouth saying the opposite of what his heart was enduring, even as he felt the wetness gathering in his eyes. There was only so much he could take. He had had enough of Sasuke's bullshit! " He reached over and pressed the elevator button again, his breathing harsh. "I'm not hurt! I'm upset! I'm not angry! _I_ don't _feel_ anything when it comes to you, so move, you fucking bastard!"

Sasuke flinched a bit at the pained sound of Naruto's yelling and then frowned, watching the tears roll down whiskered cheeks. He hated the sight more than anything in this world. And the sight was because of him. "Naruto, stop," He took his best friend's flushed face into his hands, giving him no choice but to look him directly the eyes. "Listen to me-"

"Get the fuck off of m-me," Naruto tried to back out of Sasuke's grasp, but Sasuke wouldn't allow him to, so he balled a fist and punched Sasuke in the gut, which gave the raven no choice but to release him since the hit sent Sasuke stumbling back. Naruto glared, the doors of the elevator he had been waiting on coming open, again, this time without any interference. "I hope you know you're a real prick, bastard!" He snarled, storming onto the lift and letting the doors close, with no regret.

The Uchiha coughed up a strangled groan and belatedly wrung his arms around his stomach and fell to his knees, his teeth clenched in agony.

' _Shit, that hurt.'_

He was thankful to the Lord that no one was around to witness him in his keeled over state.

* * *

Itachi finished buttoning the right cuff-link of his shirt as he walked up to Menma's bedroom, and then he knocked on the shut door, getting a discreet 'come in' afterwards. He went in, his eyebrow rising at the sight of Menma lying on his stomach on the bed facing the direction of the doorway and reading the chemistry text book he had given him to study last night for an upcoming quiz he would be giving him later on in the week.

"Yes?" Menma raised his head, his luminous gaze expressing just how bored out of his mind he was. "What is it, sensei?" He flashed him a clearly fraudulent, 'cherry' grin. He had to admit even though the Uchiha had tortured him with a lecture that made him feel like tearing his hair out last night, Itachi looked absolutely drool-worthy in those pressed trousers and dress shirt. Where the hell was he off to dress that fine?

Itachi smiled slightly at him, amused. "I'm surprised, Menma-kun. I didn't expect you to start studying so early in the week. If I recall last night, you felt studying the night before a quiz would be sufficient enough for you."

Menma pouted, his eyes rolling in his head. "Maybe your lecture made me rethink my laziness since 'studying' the night before, or rather skimming a few pages of a text book for ten minutes and calling that studying, hasn't exactly gotten me passing marks. So I've decided to take the nerd approach," He nodded to himself, tapping his finger against the printed text on the open page, determined to actually try studying for once. Hell, he might as well anyway. He had decided not to go to school today, which he was now on 'probation' for (under the rule of Uchiha Itachi.) He wasn't allowed to play video games, watch TV or go outside, and all of _that_ was under the rule of his dad, who damn near yelled his ear off this morning because he had skipped out on school.

"Hn," Strolling closer to the bed, Itachi's darkening and intent gaze prowled the teenager's smoking body embraced in a pair of red, thin-material, snow flake pajama pants and a black, long-sleeve Stewie Griffin shirt, one side of the shirt riding up a narrow hip. This brat was too hot for his own fucking good, even in simple clothes. "And a fine nerd you are." He remarked, a smooth, appreciative hum leaving him.

His cheekbones turning a tinge red, Menma laughed a bit as he stared up at the man. "Oh, so flirting isn't prohibited even though I'm on 'probation'?" He asked cheekily with a slight smirk on his face.

Itachi pocketed his hands into his trousers, stopping at the bed side. "Hn. Who says I was flirting. I was simply admiring a _very_ tempting sight."

"Oh what the fuck ever. What is it you want, Itachi?"

"My dear nephew's cultural festival is this afternoon. I have no choice but to take you with me, so get ready."

"No choice?" Menma's brow furrowed, his pouty mouth dipping at the corners in attitude.

"Well, I was under the impression that you don't enjoy being left alone, considering how often you complain to me about hating being left alone when I decide to go out. Hn, it's not like you're going out for your own amusement anyway."

His blue eyes widening at Itachi, he was quiet, unsure of what to say honestly. He was surprised by this... considerate side of the Uchiha. He hadn't expected it. He didn't even think Itachi paid him any mind when he mentioned that he didn't like being left alone for too long. Or that he really cared. He felt his cheeks grow hotter, weirded out by the feeling in his chest at the moment. It felt fluttery.

Lifting an odd brow at the silent Uzumaki, Itachi took a hand out of his pocket and motioned it at Menma. "Menma-kun, now, if you would be so kind. I don't want to be even a minute late, so we need to get a move on."

Menma finally gathered himself and closed his text book, licking over his bottom lip. "So, you're in a rush then?" He said, turning his head and looking up at Itachi's impassive expression. "I think.. that if you want me to move at your pace you'll have to persuade me. I'm quite lazy today."

Itachi said nothing, but his silence was inquiring.

Menma pressed a finger to his lips, smiling. "A kiss."

"No."

"Why, Itachi?" He frowned.

"Because you're far too greedy, Menma-kun. Giving you a simple kiss would surely have you wanting more than a kiss and then I would arrive to Daisuke's festival late."

"I won't ask for anything more, Itachi!" Menma promised, his big, cerulean eyes pleading, but Itachi merely fixed him a solid look. He wasn't Deidara, he didn't obey at command. Nor was he intimated. That didn't work on him and it never would. He challenged Itachi with a demanding look of his own, running his fingers through his hair in order to get some of the locks out of his eyes. "I just want a damn kiss, Itachi. I have no problem with waiting until later to get more from you," He puckered his kiss-ready lips, piercing the Uchiha's slate stare with doey, blue hues of 'innocence.' "I promise I'll be a good boy for you if I get a kiss, but.. if I don't we'll be late and it'll be all your fault. Not mine."

Dark eyes narrowed.

Thick-lashed, blue eyes batted, the gleam in them mischievous.

Threading his fingers through his long, draping hair that would shortly be pulled into a ponytail before they had to leave; Itachi breathed out a low sigh and started to lean down. Damn it, he folded. He had no choice but to. It wasn't as if he wasn't craving to feel plump lips against his own as well. However, he hadn't realized he was weak to... something.. about the Uzumaki until now. He was especially weak to the look Menma attacked him with, and he was certain it could compel him to give into just about any damn thing the brat wanted. Deidara didn't even have this power over him.

Menma inwardly smirked in triumph, tipping his head back and Itachi's lips captured his yearning mouth, slowly. The hue of his eyes flickering and thickening in a haze, he almost immediately felt that intense heat of ecstasy begin to race throughout him, his lips parting on their own, rapacious for a deeper feel of the blissful cavern they couldn't get enough of. Menma reached his hand up the side of Itachi's neck, pulling him down closer and spreading the kiss wider.

Itachi silenced the grunt rising up his vocal cords as he dragged his tongue along Menma's, cupping the side of the Uzumaki's face. He felt himself shudder and then his bicep tightened, the muscles in his arms clenching up in response to the inkling of control he worked to keep over himself. It was what he had to do, or he would lose himself in the pleasure he desired to drown in at that very moment. This brat made him... feel so unusual. He was naturally so controlled and poise, in just about everything that he did. Why did it seem like Menma was weakening that?

A honeyed moan escaping the back of his throat, Menma savored as many kisses as he could, his reddened lips moving fast and fervently against smooth, full ones. Fuck, Itachi's mouth was amazing! And he was _so hard_ right now! Another louder, but sweeter moan stumbled out of his opening mouth.

Itachi's eyes widened when Menma swirled his tongue around his, which didn't fail to make his dick throb. Oh Lord, his restraint! And why, just why, did the brat have to go and moan like that? It nearly drove him insane. Nope, anymore of this and he was done for. He was about to pull away from the pouty mouth, but, before he could do so, Menma playfully caught his bottom lip between his teeth and he was left breathless.

Itachi's lower lip gently seized between his teeth, Menma's laugh was light, but naughty. He was amused by how caught off guard the Uchiha had been, so amused he hadn't realized Itachi's hand had left the side of his face until a sharp, punishing smack was delivered right to his ass. He shrieked in response to it, jolting up onto his knees and the dark crimson that was stained on his cheekbones was now spreading throughout his entire face.

Itachi leaned up, since the brat's shriek allowed him to slip his lip free, and looked at Menma firmly. "Be a good boy, like you _promised_ you would be, and get ready." He ordered, licking at his bottom lip.

Menma wore a bewildered expression, his eyes wide. "O-Ow," He sputtered out with a laugh, reaching back to rub at his ass. "That actually hurt, you dick."

"Hn," Itachi smirked, humored, and then started on his way out of the room. "Get dressed."

Menma puffed out his cheeks, a belated shiver zipping down his spine and the inside of the front of his underwear warm, wet and sticky. "...He knows how much I like it when it hurts."

* * *

Naruto was glad that he made it to Daisuke's school, even after what happened with Sasuke. He stepped out of his car, taking in the beautiful day as he locked the doors. The air was kind of crisp and chilly, but the sun was out, which offered some warmth. He took a moment to breathe and then started on his walk across the street to the school bustling with the cherry sounds of the festival going on.

Sasuke caused migraines. That piece of shit dared to tell him he loved him and then weeks later get with that bitch. "I swear, he's driving me crazy. T-That- Ugh! That asshole!" He gritted through his teeth, trying to keep his cool while passing the others loitering the side-walk. He felt dumb. So dumb. Maybe he should work off some steam before he saw Daisuke. The kid didn't need to see him looking so shitty today. He quickened his pace, running for the school's entrance embellished with festive decorations. Today his focus was Daisuke.

He grinned, about to turn into the school, but he clashed with someone else who was bolting at full fucking speed as well and the impact nearly knocked the wind out of him.

He and the other person fell to the ground, earning the gasps and attention of those around.

His eyes squeezed shut, Naruto loudly groaned out, reaching back to rub at his tail-bone that had almost been demolished by the concrete.

A woman then brought a hand to her mouth. "Isn't that..?!"

"Yes, but please remain calm, dear. His son attends this school, so it wouldn't be polite to ask for an autograph or photograph. Leave the man to his peace."

"What? I had no idea!"

" _Shiiiiit_ _!_ " Naruto sharply hissed, ignoring the murmuring of the people around and opening his eyes to see who had collided into. His face burned red, in fury and a skeptical scoff left him when he met the face of Uchiha Sasuke, midnight eyes glaring directly at him. "Well isn't this some bullshit?" He bristled, aiming the dirtiest look he could muster at the raven.

"Naruto," Sasuke seethed, his tone dangerously cutting, not that that seemed to instill even an ounce of fear in the Uzumaki. "And after you already punched me?"

"You hit me, asshole!" Naruto shouted, gingerly getting to his feet, his tail-bone sore as he stood. Damn it all to hell, he was sure he going to have to ice his ass later!

Sasuke muttered a curse under his breath, wincing as he got up off of the ground too and dusted himself off. "Dobe, just be lucky you're still employed." He bit out, pointing a threatening finger at him.

His cheeks puffed out, Naruto touched on his wrist and then he realized it. His eyes grew wide. "Where's my..?" He looked down on the ground around him, panicked, but he still heard the Uchiha snort. Naruto smiled when he spotted it and smiled in relief, moving to pick it up. _However_ , in reaching for it, a shoe plummeted down onto it and his mouth dropped open before he lifted his baffled stare onto the culprit.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke hadn't even been paying attention when he had stepped on it as he strode off because he was too busy making sure his cell phone was fine.

"-Hey!" Naruto yelled at him, but the man didn't even glance back. "Y-You fucking-...!" He tightened his lips in remembering that there were children in the vicinity of him and his foul temper and roughly grabbed at his own hair out of pure frustration. He was stressed out, and Sasuke was being even more of an asshole than usual. He bent down and picked up the bracelet Utakata had given him. He growled at the damage, but decided he didn't have time for Sasuke. Daisuke's play was going to begin soon and he didn't want to be late.

So, he stormed off through the entrance gates, inwardly fuming.

Sasuke frowned, intently eying his cell from all angles to inspect any damage he may have overlooked. He barely paid attention to the admiring murmurs and star-stricken beams on him. He passed one of the first festival stalls and it was right then, his shoulder was not what he would call _bumped_ , but shoved, so hard that his cell was knocked his phone out grasp and hit the ground.

He stopped and his glare heated. He was somewhat baffled and _most definitely_ aggravated. Staying impassive as he retrieved the deceive from the ground, he tried to breathe out calmly. He targeted the only person not that far ahead of him, the person looking back at him with an apologetic expression on his face.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Silently, Sasuke put his phone away. "Still out to get me, hn?"

"My bad, teme. I honestly did not mean to do that," He apologized, sheepishly, although a small snicker escaped him. He knew how it may have looked, but that was completely an accident.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are _dead_." Sasuke snarled.

Swallowing a bit nervously, Naruto turn his ass around as fast as he could and then took off like a bat out of hell.

Sasuke sprinted after him, on his tail at ninja-like speed.

Between him and Naruto, their level of 'petty' was at an all-time high.

* * *

"He's the star of the play then?" Menma asked, looking out at the passing scenery.

Itachi drove, his beautiful hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and nodded. "Yes, and I expect that he'll do well. He is my nephew after all."

"Right, right, because he is your nephew," Menma turned to him and humorously scoffed out, "Let's hope he doesn't fuck up because you just might disembowel yourself."

His slate gaze ahead and hands fluently on the steering-wheel, Itachi breathed a light laugh. "Hn. Even if he does happen to make a mistake, he'll still make me proud. I'm simply certain that he won't because once Daisuke puts his mind to something, he excels at it. It's Uchiha nature to do so."

Menma rolled his eyes, inwardly mocking the man's smug voice. Itachi was always so certain and dignified. He wanted to see him lose his cool, just once. He blinked when an idea came to him, his smile sinister, and then slid his hand over onto Itachi's upper thigh.

Itachi glanced at the Uzumaki out of the corner of his eye, impassive. "I'm driving."

"I know. You don't have to stop, Itachi- _sensei_ ," Menma purred thickly, sliding his hand higher and over onto the man's crotch area. He felt Itachi tense and smiled wider, palming the sizeable bulge imprisoned in the Uchiha's trousers.

Sure to keep his focus on the road, Itachi's breath shuddered and he could sense that all too familiar heat building below his belt.

Taking his lower lip between his teeth, Menma leaned forward and watched his hand knead the bulge. He could feel it growing harder and hotter against his skin. So big already. He lifted his eyes onto Itachi's face and the man's pale cheekbones were beginning to flush. When Itachi was turned on his skin flustered so easily. It was kind of... cute.

Itachi couldn't help bucking his hips against the Uzumaki's palm, bringing the car to a stop behind another car in the crowded lane on the freeway. "Brat, if you keep that up..,"

"What?" He laughed a bit, blushing slightly. "It's fine, I'll help you with it, okay?" He emphasized what he meant by firmly pressing on the now straining bulge beneath his hand and Itachi grunted out in frustration, licking over his lips. Probably because there wasn't enough friction for him to feel as much as he pleased. Menma then unbuckled his seat belt and shifted in his seat, facing Itachi and started undoing the man's belt and trousers. Good thing the BMW's windows were tinted as dark as they were. Excited himself, he freed his tutor's cock from the confines of his boxers and his own dick jumped when he watched the massive, straining-red and hard length spring up. He shivered deliciously at the sight, wrapping his hand around it and began to stroke it.

" _Hhn_ , you've done this before?" Itachi inquired huskily, his voice deep and smoldering, the sound of it making Menma blush harder.

The way he licked over his lips undeniably sensual, Menma shook his head. "No, but it's exciting, isn't it?" His gaze gleamed with an electrified thrill that even Itachi could see.

The Uchiha throatily groaned, the teenager gripping his arousal tighter and pumping him experimentally, teasing him. He basked in the wonderful sensation, liquid fire racing through his veins.

Menma showed him a dimpled-smile, enjoying the lustful look on his handsome face and he could see the sweat beginning to dampen Itachi's forehead. It was too fucking sexy. Menma fisted him faster, pre-cum glazing his palm, the man's dick dripping heavily in his grasp. "Have I ever told you that I love how incredibly big you are," His voice was low, and yet, sinfully sweet, drowning the man's senses in pure ecstasy. He pressed his lips to smooth, feverish skin and slowly kissed down Itachi's jawline, all the way to his neck.

Itachi smirked, gripping the steering-wheel until he went white at the knuckles. This brat was too good.

"I want to feel you inside me, so badly," Menma whispered in a light moan against Itachi's neck before he kissed him there and then pulled back, his blue eyes locking with dark ones, and it seemed as if a spark flew between them.

Suddenly, Itachi roughly grabbed a fist full of Menma's hair and yanked the Uzumaki closer, their lips brushing and breathing mingled. "You're such a sly brat, you know that? Is that what you want? For me to fuck you like the slutty little thing you are?" He gritted through his teeth brutally, pure-crimson lust swimming in his gaze and Menma's blue eyes sparkled in desire as he breathlessly nodded in response. "Move your hand faster." He commanded and his jaw clenched up when bliss overtook him as the Uzumaki did just that.

Their gazes stayed locked, and it felt as if they could tell what each other was thinking, and it made them both extremely horny. The need and urge to fuck each others brains out was stronger than anything they had ever felt before.

Just the thought of Itachi slamming into him in the backseat of this BMW made his legs tremble, his pants beginning to feel tighter than they usually did on him and his own cock throbbing, wetting the fabric of his boxers. "..You're so damn hot," Menma murmured, shuddering.

Itachi snorted out a laugh, his facial expression a bit hazy. He was high on euphoria that clouded his mind and it overpowered his judgment. He desired Menma, and it wasn't something that he could fight. The way Menma squeezed and stroked his cock was drool-worthy.

Itachi pulled Menma into a deep kiss with a delicious smack and hungrily slipped his tongue passed pouty lips, feasting out the addicting cavern that was the teenager's mouth. The taste of the Uzumaki was _intoxicating_. With just the skill of his tongue, he drew a small, keen cry out of the younger male and Menma inwardly shifted his legs together, wanting to be touched too.

Menma's tongue glided up against Itachi's, their lips trying to devour one another as Menma continued to jerk the Uchiha off.

Menma moaned softly after a particular squeezed he did on the Itachi's cock caused the man to part from him and hiss out, pleasurably. He ran the pad of his thumb over the head of the thick length and smeared the stickiness up and down the reddened flesh, his own lips kiss-bruised and shiny with saliva. He was mesmerized as he watched the man's brow furrow in and dark eyes shut in concentration.

The both of them panting, the Uchiha indicated that he wanted him to start by tightening the grip he had on his hair and Menma _gladly_ leaned down and lowered his face to the thickly oozing cock in his hold." _Itadakimasu_ ," He said before he eagerly licked up the semen seeping along the huge, angry-red arousal.

"Hha, _shit_." Itachi inhaled sharply and Menma wasted no time swallowing him whole, bathing him in warm mouth and beginning to deep throat his cock. Fuck, it was even sexier how effortless it was for Menma. Itachi was a well-endowed man and Deidara and every other partner he had had in the past had a rather... difficult time when trying to pleasure him orally, but _God damn_ Menma pretty much had a nonexistent gag-reflex! His gaze glazed over and the tension in his arms building, he pressed on the gas when the traffic began to move and drove, as swiftly as he normally did. The velvety encased of Menma's throat was absolutely amazing. Menma hadn't stopped even when he started driving, only bobbed his head faster. He took a quick glance down and he swore he could've blown his load right then. Not only was the sight the hottest thing he had ever seen, it literally felt like Menma was sucking him dry and he was moaning in such a lewd manner while doing it. He bit down on his lip, desperate to keep his mind on the road.

But, good Lord, he thought he would lose it when the Uzumaki did that trick where he held him in his throat for an impressive six seconds and then let it slip back out of his throat. "Oh _fuck_ ," Itachi let out a guttural moan, his eyebrows crinkling in as he slowed to a stop after the car in front of him did.

Menma lifted his mouth off of Itachi's dick, gasping and saliva and pre-cum glistened off of his lips and all around his mouth. The flush of his cheekbones heavy and dark, Menma dragged his tongue up along the rigid cock and then slapped the hefty package on his tongue. "Enjoying it, sensei?" He moaned, turning his head to look up at him and tucking a side of his messy hair behind his ear.

"Hn," Itachi smirked down at him, the sight of his pre-cum on Menma's face almost enough to finish him off. "Of course I'm enjoying it, Menma-kun. I have such a fucking filthy, slutty student working extra hard to get himself a passing grade. Certainly a student well-overdue for a spanking." Especially after Menma had promised him he would be a 'good boy' until later.

"Mmhm," Menma let out lust-drenched whimper, nodding and then sucked on only the head of Itachi's cock, fisting the rest of the hot, pulsating flesh. "..Your little slut, Itachi," He muttered around his cock, swallowing the man deeper.

Itachi groaned, threading his fingers through the side of Menma's hair and panted. "Only mines?" Menma answered him with another moan and dark-lashed, exotic, cerulean eyes loomed up at him, the Uzumaki's hair pushed back out of his face and the small, fine hairs of his hairline exposed and that luscious, pouty mouth full of his dick. _Fuck_ , the brat was gorgeous.

* * *

" _Haaa_!" The small Uchiha gazed out the window of the 16th century theater set, breathing out a dramatic, prolonged sigh that echoed throughout the vast auditorium. "I've decided... this morning will be the perfect time to go out and search for my princess," He brought his hands together into a clasp, a big, confident smile gracing his face, but then, that smile faltered, sadly. "Oh, who am I kidding? This is only the best time because I'll have to return home by three or I'll miss pudding time… and apple juice servings." He confessed in all honesty, his brow furrowing. "It's far too early to be climbing up a gruelingly tall tower, or some strange girl's startlingly long hair. What if it's awfully dirty as well?" He shuddered, cringing.

The audience erupted in genuine laughter, awing at the cuteness of it all.

Naruto was seated beside Tenten and Sasuke was seated on the other side of her and Aki, because he and Naruto would rather keep some distance between them since they absolutely couldn't stand each other at the moment.

"Dai-chan's sooo cute on stage! Who knew he took acting this seriously," Tenten remarked in a whisper to Naruto, wearing a smile. "He hasn't messed up once and has even added a bit of his own humor to it."

Naruto agreed with a nod, grinning wide. "Well he did practice like crazy every day, so I'm glad it paid off and he looks darn handsome in his costume. He seems to be enjoying himself too."

Sasuke gazed ahead at his son. He found that his son had a natural talent for entertaining people. Daisuke had been nervous about the play, but had practiced day and night for weeks. A slight smile appearing on his face, he wondered if this was something Daisuke wanted to do this when he was older. If so, he was certain there was a glorious future ahead of him. He turned his head to his right for a mere second and actually had to do a double-take when took notice of his older brother sitting down next to him with a HD video camera in his grasp and filming, and Menma, scowling down at Itachi. _Wait._ Daisuke's play was already a minute in and Itachi was late? Hell must have frozen over. His eyes were wide.

"Hello to you as well, Otouto," Itachi greeted his little brother, casually.

Raising an eyebrow at the older Uchiha oddly, Sasuke crossed his arms. "You're late. That's unusual."

Itachi snorted, haughty. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm not late, this event just started earlier than I presumed it would."

Sasuke eyed both Itachi and Menma, and noted the fluster of the teen Uzumaki's face and his messier than usual hair. He wore a look that looked all too familiar, but Sasuke said nothing. He just posted that mental sticky-note in the back of his mind.

Itachi lifted his gaze onto the teenager hovering a little too close to the view-frame of the camera and Menma motioned at the empty seat next to Itachi. "Need something?"

"Move. I want to sit next to your brother." He demanded, annoyed that he had to voice that.

Itachi returned his eyes to the stage. "I'm afraid that's too bad, Menma-kun. This spot happens to be the perfect lightening for filming."

Menma frowned and huffed lightly, unzipping his jacket. "You're such a dick," He murmured quietly, having no choice but to take the seat next to Itachi.

Sometime into the play, the musical number commenced and a child behind the set began playing the grand piano.

Daisuke was attired in a white, loose-fitting poet's shirt, dark trousers and shin-high boots, as he waltzed about through the set scenery and sheathed his fake sword, his long, midnight hair slicked into an elegant ponytail above his neck and the small, thin hairs of his hairline defining his fine, ambiguous features.

" _Hello!_ ," A little girl village on stage chimed off.

Daisuke interlaced his hands behind his back and began to sing richly, his cheeks rosy and facial expressions in tune with the emotions of the song. " _I opened the window and whispered quietly!_ ,"

" _How are you?,_ " Another girl dressed as a bread peddler hummed softly.

"No _one's here, I'm alone in my room!_ ," Daisuke harmonized fluently, turning to the audience.

" _Morning!_ ,"

The audience found themselves rocking to the beat and that's when the children broke into their dance number, making the story even more adorable then it already was, Daisuke now dancing in front of all the rest of the cast, belting a beautiful melody.

" _By now, the phrase is a habit, 'Oh well.' On their own, the words from yesterday pass through my head, 'I don't expect anything out of you at this point.' Well, I guess it's not as though I expect anything out of myself, either. But still, why would you even say something like that?_ ," Daisuke's smile was faint when he met the gazes of his father, Naruto, his uncle and Menma in the audience.

* * *

Daisuke strolled joyously down one of the many corridors in the school building after the play had come to an end, holding both Naruto and Sasuke's hand. "Tell me how good I was again, Daddy," He said with a grin, looking up at his father.

Sasuke proudly smirked down at him. "Your performance was phenomenal, Daisuke. The best I've ever seen. Emmy deserving even."

Blushing, Daisuke giggled, basking in the praise. "You're darn right I was that good! I was so nervous up there I thought I was going to puke once it was over."

"Really? I sure as hell couldn't tell," Naruto muttered, chuckling and Daisuke turned to him. "You looked so comfortable up there and you were amazing. Better than Romeo himself, Dai'." He showed him an applauding smile.

Daisuke laughed haughtily, his father's infamous smirk recreating itself on his face. "Why thank you, Naru-chan."

As they walked, they greeted the familiar teachers they passed and Daisuke stopped every now and then when he spotted one of his classmates, engaging in small-talk them. It was during those times that Sasuke and Naruto silently looked each up and down in a childish mock of 'disgust' since Daisuke wasn't aware of the tension between them and how badly they want to be nowhere near each other. Or so it seemed he wasn't aware that.

When they started walking, again, after Daisuke had finished a conversation he was having with one of his friends, he took a glance at his father and then looked over at Naruto. He was one hundred and ten percent aware of the chill radiating off of the two adults.

"Daddy, are you and Naru-chan fighting again?"

Sasuke tensed, surprised. "What? No, Daisuke. What would make you think that?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, staring up at Sasuke knowingly. "I can just feel it, that you're angry with each other."

Naruto swallowed and licked over his dry lips. How could he feel it? Was the tension between him and Sasuke that thick? Damn it, he had hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I guess it would only be natural for you to notice," Sasuke forced a light-hearted chuckle, giving the child's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Naruto and I are simply having a disagreement, Daisuke."

His brown eyes narrowing, Daisuke turned his head to look at the Uzumaki on the other side of him, doubtful. "Naru-chan?"

But Naruto flashed him a wide grin, appearing reassuring as well. "...Yeah, we're not fighting or anything like that, Dai'."

Daisuke's cheeks puffed out. "But-"

"Daisuke, you don't have to worry about us," Sasuke stated, stopping his son from going any further and the small Uchiha was quiet, his mouth tilting in uncertainty. "Today was your debut, and I'm sure Itachi can't wait to tell you how proud you made him with your performance."

"Are- ..Are you sure you guys aren't fighting?" Daisuke asked more firmly that time.

"Yes, Daisuke," Naruto replied, his tone solid and face feigning 'honest' glee. "Sasuke and I are absolutely _not_ mad at each other today, hehe!"

* * *

"Hn, I'll take one," Itachi said, lifting his gaze off of the pastries and looking the child in the face.

The small boy managing the pastry stall smiled big, his expression gleaming brightly at the man. "Really, Onii-sama?!" He exclaimed, a flush arising on his cheeks. Someone actually wanted to buy one of his treats? And even after his big brother told him his stall would do terribly?

Itachi nodded. "Yes. They look tasty."

The child's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. The boy was beaming from ear to ear after receiving such a compliment and wasted no time in handing the long-haired man one of his homemade treats. He couldn't help but think that the man looked familiar. He felt like he had seen him on TV or in a magazine. "T-Thank you very much, Onii-sama!" He bowed his head in gratitude.

Itachi strolled away and unwrapped the treat before bringing the stick of glazed dango to his parting lips and taking a ball of the dessert into his mouth.

Menma's cheeks reddened slightly as he eyed the Uchiha from where he stood a few feet ahead of him. "Well wasn't that damn nice of you," He teased with a smile on his face, Itachi walking up beside him and the two of them starting on their stroll through the courtyard of the school once again. "He called you 'Onii-sama', maybe you're not as cold as I've heard." He joked, laughing.

Itachi was indifferent, watching the bustle of mingling of students, families and visitors under the pale-blue sky, raining confetti and swaying of balloons. "And who was it that told you I was cold?" He asked.

Menma snickered, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "Why? So you can have them assassinated for warning me?"

Itachi turned his head, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance and Menma slipped a hand out of his jacket pocket, waving him off. "Oh don't look so serious. It was a joke, Itachi. Nobody told me that. It's just.. before now, that's how you appeared to me," He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're very intimidating-looking to someone who doesn't know you that well. But now, you look nothing like that to me anymore."

Itachi blinked, hearing that. Was that why Menma had always eyed him like that in the past? He had always figured the Uzumaki simply hadn't liked him when he would meet that stink-face the teenager would give him. Of course he had come to realize that Menma couldn't help that expression. It was just his normal look. ...But, right now, why did he feel somewhat relieved?

He swallowed the dessert in his mouth and then parted his lips to say something, but that was when a very dear voice called out to him. He and Menma stopped, turning around and Daisuke was running at them at full-speed.

Daisuke grinned, bolting for his uncle and Menma.

Sasuke and Naruto were straggling some feet behind him, bickering amongst each other in whispers.

Itachi smiled, opening his arms wide, still holding his stick of dango and awaiting to be glomped by his beloved nephew.

However, to his disbelief, Daisuke flew right passed him and jumped into Menma's arms.

"Onii-chan! I missed you, I'm so glad you came!" Daisuke beamed, Menma hoisting him up in his embrace.

Itachi, dumbfounded, lowered his arms, incredulity.

"Of course I did, Daisuke," He playfully rubbed the knuckles of his fist against the boy's head, red appearing on the small Uchiha's face. "And I must say you were great on stage. So so cu-te!" Menma chirped, getting a gleeful laugh out of Daisuke.

"I feel so betrayed." Itachi stated, taking another ball of dango into his mouth and trying not to appear sulking.

Naruto stormed away from Sasuke when his cell phone started ringing and Sasuke snorted, glaring at the blonde.

Naruto answered the call, standing off to the side.

Trying to distract himself from the stress of dealing with Naruto's temperament, Sasuke walked over to Itachi and Menma, lifting an eyebrow at the teenage Uzumaki. "Hn. Surprised you attended, Menma."

Itachi chewed, his eyes narrowed on Menma. How could Daisuke neglect him in this manner?

"And why is it a surprise, Sasuke?" Menma scoffed, the boy in his arms snuggling closer to him. "I come see Daisuke whenever I have the time. I happened to.. miss school today."

Sasuke wore an amused smirk, giving a shake of his head. "It is remarkable that you haven't been expelled yet." He was humored by the the scowl shot at him, although he couldn't help but overhear Naruto's conversation.

"What do you mean he got you sick, Utakata? So the crackhead just sneezed in your face, like _'Achoo!'_ no cover at all? ... That's wild crazy. …Do you want me to come over? I'm free in a little bit."

_"No. I'll be fine, just enjoy your day.. I would hate for you to catch it."_

Naruto blushed slightly, although was getting this odd feeling in his gut. "Are you sure..? ...Okay, feel better. And make sure you put a cold-pack on your forehead for your fever and take some cough medicine." He instructed firmly and Utakata chuckled, assuring him that he knew how to take care of himself when he was sick just fine. Naruto sighed out, ending the call and turned his head to find Sasuke glaring over at him from where he stood near Menma, once again. "What, teme?" He clipped as he strolled over to them, pissed off.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, indifferent. "Hn. Nothing. Just think your boyfriend's clingy."

"Oh shut up, Sasuke! Clingy? You wanna talk about clingy?! Do you know how clingy _you_ are!"

Itachi and Menma eyed the two, fed up with the argument already.

Daisuke saw some of his friends and asked Menma to free him and Menma let him jump down before the boy took off.

"I'm unbearably clingy?!" Sasuke frowned, seething. "I have never been clingy, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto huffed out a laugh of utter disbelief, his blue eyes flying wide at Sasuke. "Bastard, you've been clingy since we were children! We only stopped sleeping in the same bed as each other three years ago because you can't get to sleep without me next to you, or did you forget? Even when you were in relationships, you always found a way to get me to come over when you were alone because you wanted to sleep together."

Sasuke's lips tightened, his face going red.

Naruto glared, even though he thought Sasuke looked absolutely cute with that look on his face right now. He had definitely embarrassed him just now.

"Now, now," Itachi sighed, stepping between his little brother and Naruto. This was the normal for Sasuke and Naruto, but he sensed that there was something more going on here. "That's enough, the both of you." He reprimanded, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder in order to calm him. "I'm sure you would both embarrass yourselves if people begin to notice this childish spat going on right now."

Pouting, Naruto began to blush as well. "B-But, Itachi, he's being a complete asshole towards me. He has been all day!" He whined, throwing his arms around the older Uchiha. "He's clingy, isn't he? Tell him, big bear!"

Menma turned his head, stifling a laugh. It always made him laugh when Naruto called Itachi 'big bear.' It was so fitting, but... oddly fitting.

Itachi threaded his fingers through blonde locks and looked over at his little brother, simply. "I'm afraid you are quite clingy, Sasuke."

His jaw clenched in frustration, Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "Of course you're taking his side, Itachi. Only because the moron gave you those irresistible puppy-dog eyes of his."

A wrinkle appeared above Naruto's nose as he scowled at Sasuke.

"You know what?" Menma spoke, a sly smile spreading across his lips as he storde over to Sasuke and the three adults eyed him, confusedly. "I have to agree with Sasuke. You're being a complete dick towards him, Naru-nii." He glared half-heartedly at the blonde, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's in declaration.

A comical snort left Itachi and Naruto's mouth dropped open. "M-Menma, you can't take his side! And did you call me a dick?!"

Sasuke smirked wide, triumph gleaming in his eyes. "Hn."

Menma gazed up at Sasuke's face, all giddy and smiley because of how unbelievably fine the man was.

Naruto flashed Sasuke a phony grin. "I hope you're aware that the only reason Menma's siding with you is because he has a stupid crush on you."

Sasuke lowered his eyebrows, leveling Naruto a stare. "I hope you're aware that Itachi's only siding with you because he thinks you have a nice ass."

It fell silent between them all, the sound of the tension between Naruto and Sasuke now clashing like two ninjas in battle reverberating.

Menma then released Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest, unabashed. "And? So what if I have a crush on him."

Itachi raised an admonishing finger. "I would like a to attest that it couldn't be further from the truth that I'm siding with Naruto-kun simply because of his ass, even if it is quite nice."

* * *

After that argument, Naruto stormed off, dragging Menma along with him and Itachi stayed with Sasuke for the rest of their time there. By the time they all met again once the festival had ended; it became quite evident to Daisuke that his father and Naruto were definitely in the middle of a fight.

Daisuke stared at Sasuke as the man buckled him into the back seat of the car, but his father hadn't noticed. He raised his head, turning to look out the window and saw Naruto getting into his car that was parked across the street. He looked like his day had been horrible and that made him feel kind of bad. Maybe he should have asked Naruto if he was okay at some point during the day. .."Daddy, can you give Naru-chan a kiss for me?"

Sasuke looked to his son's saddened voice, his eyes widening at the gloomy expression on the boy's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked tenderly, putting a hand on Daisuke's head. He hated that look more than anything.

Daisuke spoke quietly. "Naru-chan's sad, Daddy. ...He's sad because you're fighting with him."

"Listen, Daisuke-"

"Grandma says that when you have a fight with someone dear to you you shouldn't stay mad at them for too long because it'll make things worse. She says you should make-up, no matter what." Daisuke voiced strongly, his cheeks puffing out and eyes hardened.

Sasuke felt somewhat guilty being given that look. The fight was his fault, and he hadn't actually wanted to admit that, but he was making things worse between him and Naruto. He breathed out and then leaned in, kissing Daisuke on the forehead. "Alright," He complied, leaning away and showing him a slight smile. "I'll be right back." He leaned out of the car and shut the car door, Daisuke giving him a thumb's up.

He rounded the back of the car and Naruto hadn't pulled off yet. Actually, he was sitting in the car with the door open and scrubbing his hands over his face. He seemed tired, and of course, stressed. And he hated that that had been because of him.

"Dobe," He called out, crossing the street and approaching the car.

Silent, Naruto picked his face up out of his hands and turned to Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke leaned his arm on the roof of the car, staring down at the Uzumaki, not sure if Naruto was pretending not to see him, again. "Naruto."

"What the hell do you want, you asshole?" He weakly grumbled out, still not looking him in the face.

Sasuke sighed, deciding to squat by the door so he could properly look Naruto in the face. "I'm sorry."

Naruto let out a humorless laugh, rolling his eyes. "No you're not."

"Yes I am, Naruto," He expressed tightly, finally getting blue eyes to look him in the face. They seemed so dim, and all because of him. "I'm sorry about everything, about this morning and all of today. You didn't deserve that. I told you that I love you, but I fucked up, again," He rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling nervous. "When I kissed you and told you that I love you, I was serious. But then, you turned me down, and I tried to make myself feel better, which was a piece of shit thing for me to do. She didn't make me feel better at all. If anything she made me feel worse because all I can think about is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto felt like hot steam was shooting out of his ears, his entire face burning a dark red. "You.., bastard. ...You're very confusing." He murmured, running his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke stood, a light fluster gathering on his face as well. "Hn, I'm very confusing? ..Well, when you've decided you want me, I'll gladly give you an explanation, but until then," He went forward, leaning into the car and then spotted the faint smile on Naruto's face. He chuckled, pressing his lips to Naruto's forehead and the Uzumaki let out a shuddery breath. "Get home safe, dobe," He said against his skin before he leaned out of the car.

His heart throbbing hard and fast, Naruto looked up at the raven. "Sasuke..."

"That's from Daisuke," Sasuke smiled, giving a slight wave of his hand and then strode off back towards his car.

Naruto was quiet, left breathless. _'God, I swear he's driving me insane...'_

* * *

Naruto had made a quick stop at the store that night and was now jogging up the steps of Utakata's place. Yes, Utakata ensured him he would be fine, but Naruto just couldn't leave him suffering. He didn't feel right not taking care of the poor guy when he was sick. He rang the doorbell, the breath leaving his mouth and colliding with the cold appearing like smoke. It was chilly.

He shivered when he heard Utakata's voice nearing the door and then the door came open, Utakata standing there in a simple pair of briefs, his hair mussed and complexion a bit flushed. He definitely looked feverish, but what was with his expression.

His golden gaze wide, Utakata nervously grabbed onto the door, so it wouldn't be open so wide. "Oh, N-Naruto, ... W-What are you doing here, babe?"

Naruto titling his head at his boyfriend's tone, his expression furrowed. "Why are you being weird? I mean, you told me you were sick, so of course you should've figured I would come by. I even brought you some of your favorite soup," He raised the bag in his hand, grinning. "But you don't sound as sick as you did on the phone." He looked the man up and down, wondering why he was still looking like he was. And why he hadn't exactly let him in the house yet. "What? Did you lie to get a day off or something?"

"What? N-No-"

"Utakata-san, who's at the door?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked passed his boyfriend and to the voice he heard come inside the house and there, in the entry way, wearing one of Utakata's t-shirts and clearly naked under the piece of clothing, was a young woman. Her appearance looked just as disheveled and flushed as Utakata's. Naruto felt his face darken as he calmly tried to register the situation and Utakata looked like he just shit out his internal organs.

Obviously, he had interrupted something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	13. Act 1 Finale: The Night Sky Dropped Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to re-write this chapter...

**Author's note:** Nope. Not dead. Just been... busy. *sigh*

 _"Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine_  
_Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need_  
_All I need, yeah, you're all I need._  
_It's you, babe_  
_And I'm a sucker for the way_  
_that you move, babe_  
_And I could try to run,_  
_but it would be useless. You're to blame_  
_Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same_  
_It's you, babe, and I'm a sucker for the way_  
_that you move, babe_  
_And I could try to run, but it would be useless_  
_You're to blame" ( - Never Be the Same. Camila Cabello. /SasuNaru.)_

**Warning: Coarse language.**

* * *

He felt his heart drumming off like crazy as he allowed his brain process what it was that he was witnessing. Today had been stressful and he had thought maybe spending some time with Utakata would relax him a bit and at least take his mind off of Sasuke. _However_ , clearly God had decided to test him tonight and see just how well he paid attention in those anger management classes he had been put in when he was younger.

Utakata was tense, wearing a dumbfounded expression.

Naruto bit at the inside of his cheek and balled his hand into a fist, knowing full well he was going to fail the Lord's test because Utakata had him all the way _fucked up._

"Uh, N-Naruto," Utakata finally decided to speak, but he felt like there was a lump in his throat and that was making it kind of difficult to talk properly. "This.. um.. This isn't what it looks like. I was just having some.. company over and she's a good friend of mine-"

"You got it from someone else." Naruto simply stated before beginning to laugh, the hysterical sound of it causing Utakata to look alarmed. "You wanted it this bad, my dude? That's so funny because... Wow. I wasted so much time on someone like you," He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing out, hollowly. "...Is it weird that I'm not even heart-broken over this? I mean, you went and fucked some whore, which I hope was worth it, but G-God, I'm… so stupid." Shaking his head, he laughed harder at the sight of the woman.

"W-Whore?!" The young woman in Utakata's home gawked from where she stood, a furious red spreading across her face. "Well, isn't that sad? That some 'whore' could take what's yours.. maybe if you would've been satisfying his needs properly this wouldn't have happen." She said, showing him a sweet smile.

Utakata's eyes went big and his face paled. He wanted to tell her to shut the up, to not talk to Naruto that way, but did he even have the right to do that? Naruto's cutting voice drew him out of his own head, making him regret all of this. Naruto hadn't deserved this.

"Listen, bitch, you _really_ don't wanna test me right now. There's been many times in my life when I've wanted to slap hoes like yourself, so be very lucky you don't have a penis between your legs because if you did, I would come over there and smack _the shit_ out of you right now."

"H-Hoe?" The woman burned redder, out of embarrassment. "You know what? Why don't you leave? Clearly you're not needed anymore since I've taken care of your man's problem for you-"

" _Oh_ shut the _fuck up_ , you goofy ass bitch! He was fucking you while thinking about me, so don't feel so fuckin' proud of yourself!" He yelled, blue eyes ablaze with a wrath he hadn't experienced in a while. He had never threatened a woman in his life, but he was sick of everyone and their bullshit!

Utakata stepped into Naruto's view of the woman, the Uzumaki's dangerous glare that pinned him unsettling. He had never seen this side of Naruto before and it was kind of nerve-wracking. He swallowed, building up the nerve to handle the situation. "Naruto, I can explain. Just… lets talk, alright?" He insisted gingerly, stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind himself, even though the night air was freezing against his bare skin. "Look, it's not like that-"

"Really? _That's_ the best you could fuckin' do, Utakata?" He scoffed, his brow crinkling, but Utakata said nothing, which made him look even more like the dumb ass that he was. Naruto went quiet and looked off to his right.

Utakata bit down on his lower lip. He knew better than to say anything in that moment. Naruto would probably kill him if he did.

Naruto parted his lips and finally spoke, putting his eyes back on his boyfriend. "I feel like since this is what you're out here doing, I might as well come clean too," Utakata's eyes began to widen at that. "I kissed Sasuke. ..I mean, I felt guilty about it, but I did. I think the difference between you and I though is that I actually thought of you afterwards, thought about not wanting to hurt you." Horribly so, he took pleasure in the mixture of hurt and anger that claimed the brunette's face.

"You.. You kissed Uchiha?"

His nostrils flaring, Naruto slapped Utakata hard across the face, the revolting combination of hurt, anger, betrayal and worthlessness that had been boiling up inside exploding right there and then. "Yeah, I did! But like hell you have the right to sound like that when I meant nothing you, you fucking douche bag!"

Utakata licked at the corner of his now busted lip and watched blue eyes glisten. So, he was right about Sasuke and Naruto? Like hell he ever believed they were simply friends. ...He fucking knew it, but it still hurt. More than anything.

Wiping away the tears arising in his eyes with his sleeve, Naruto smiled weakly, but genuinely. "...I love Sasuke."

Utakata's stomach dropped.

Naruto brought his hand to cover his eyes, feeling the tears he wiped reforming, and once they did, they trickled along his cheeks. "I was trying to get over him. I wanted to find someone for myself and stop being so pathetic over feelings that would always go unnoticed, and for a while, I thought that I was slowly getting there. But, maybe I was lying to myself, maybe I was using you too," He bit down on his bottom lip, disappointed and sickened with himself. "I'm s-so stupid. ..I-I knew I'd never be able to forget about how much I love him, but I still tried. And you know what I've realized? No matter if it had been six months, or even a year, I still wouldn't have loved you."

Utakata was startled by the pain in his chest. It felt like loss, like he was losing something very precious and there was no way for him to get it back. "Naruto, please let me explain!" His voice broke out in desperation as he reached out to the Uzumaki, but he couldn't touch him.

Sniffling, Naruto quickly wiped away his tears and then dropped his hand from his eyes. "No, you don't need to explain anything. Just... take your damn soup," He went into the bag he had and took out the warm container, Utakata eying him confusion and what looked to be surprised. Yeah, he was probably starving for some dinner with all the steam he worked off. Piece of shit. "It's still kind of warm ya know," He mentioned, taking the lid off and trembling with rage, he lifted the container above the man before Utakata could register what was about to happen and dumped all of the soup onto his _ex_ -boyfriend's head.

The soup soaking his hair and dripping along his face causing him to shiver against the cold weather, Utakata said nothing. Only when Naruto smashed the plastic container on his head did he look the blonde directly in the face and the darkened expression on Naruto's face was as chilling as the weather.

"You're a piece of shit and I never want to see you ever again," Naruto threw the bag down at his feet before turning around, about to start on his way down the steps, but then he _remembered_. "Oh, right," He turned back around and walked right up to Utakata, taking him by the shoulders and the police officer wore another look of confusion. How could he leave without giving him a parting gift? He raised his leg and kneed Utakata right in the groin, a strangled grunt coughing up from the man's throat.

" _F-Fuck_!" Utakata gritted out through his clenched teeth, falling to his knees and cupping himself in agony. "Damn it, Naruto-" What landed in front of him left him unable to say anything else. It was the bracelet he had given to Naruto.

"Have a nice life, asshole!" Naruto shouted, heading down the steps.

That was that. They were done. Storming toward his car, warm tears roll down his cheeks. It was over and he should be satisfied about their departure, but why did it still hurt so badly? It wasn't hurt over a break up. It was the worthless kind of hurt that was all too familiar to him.

* * *

Daisuke breathed smoky puffs into frosty, night air, swinging back and forth a little on the swing in the park.

"Here, this will keep you warm," Sasuke approached his son with two cups of tea he got from the vending machine and held one out to the little Uchiha.

Daisuke smiled up at the man, his cheeks rosy and took it. "Thank you!" He sniffed the soothing aroma, smoke rising from the hot liquid and then his father reached down, pulling the zipper of the coat he wore higher.

"Can't have you catching a cold, now can we, baby boy? I'm pretty sure I told you to grab your scarf if you wanted to come out to the park, Daisuke." Sasuke threw him a chiding look and Daisuke pouted in response.

"...I forgot, Daddy," He muttered apologetically and his father sighed, taking a seat on the swing next to him. Daisuke raised the cup to his lips and blew at it before taking a sip, appreciating the taste. "It's good!" He gleamed, lowering the cup and licking at his mouth. Green tea.

Sasuke decided to take sip as well, putting his free hand into the pocket of his trench coat. He nodded in agreement, the tea both working to him warm him and soothe his taste buds. A smile curving onto his face, he found this to be quite nice. At first, he found the idea of Daisuke wanting to hang out at the park so late in the freezing night to sound uncomfortable, but the kid had probably wanted to relax after such a busy day, so he couldn't find it in his heart to deny him this.

He tipped his head back, his dark eyes glistening against the cold weather as stared up at the sky. He and Naruto used to do this as kids, just watch the stars at night, especially since the mansion was damn near on the outskirts of the city and they had been able to see them so well. He was surprised he could see some right now. "Look, Daisuke. The stars are out," He said, taking his hand out of his coat to point up at the twinkling, dark canopy of stars above them.

"Woooow!" Daisuke awed, smiling wide at the sight. In the city, he never saw this many stars out, but tonight there were so many. "It looks so pretty! Ah, look, at that one, Daddy! ..You see the _biggest_ star?"

His eyebrow rising, Sasuke nodded. "Mm."

"Well, that one's you!"

He breathed a chuckle at that, eying the huge, _bright_ star. "Really?" That might just be a helicopter.

"Uh-huh, and those two there and there are Naru-chan and I, right beside you," He hummed, gazing up at them peacefully. He couldn't help but pray that all three of them would be together forever and ever. His joyous expression faltered when he started thinking to himself about other things and said nothing else.

Sasuke looked over, picking on his son's change of mood. "What's the matter, Daisuke?" He asked, concerned.

"..Y-You're," Daisuke dropped his gaze from the sky and looked at his father. "You're not going to get another girlfriend, are you, Daddy?"

Sasuke made a small sound of understanding and then sighed, giving a shake of his head. "No," He replied with a certainty that made Daisuke grin in relief. He felt kind of shitty about that. "I'm sorry, Daisuke.. that I put you through situations that were very unpleasant," He voiced honestly. He was man enough to admit that. "I know you didn't like the women I chose every much and I've been thinking that maybe I should have taken that into consideration."

"Nah, it's okay, Daddy. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I'm glad you won't get another girlfriend because I get pretty jealous, you know?" He confessed and his father blinked at him.

Sudden realization settling in his wide gaze, Sasuke felt this pain in his chest and the guilt arose in his voice. "Why would you ever feel jealous of them, Daisuke?" His son had been _jealous_ of those women? Of women that didn't mean anywhere near as much as Daisuke did to him. Nobody would ever come before Daisuke. His own blood. His child. His... everything. He would never want Daisuke to feel like anyone came before him or meant more than he did to him. What kind of father was he? How could he make his own child feel...?

"I.. I don't know. I guess I just don't like sharing Daddy with rotten women," Daisuke grumbled, bringing his cup of tea to his lips.

"Daisuke, you don't ever need to feel jealous of anyone I'm with," Sasuke reached over, settling his hand on top of Daisuke's head, the boy's cheeks warming. "I love you more than anything and anyone in this world. You're what matters most and that will never change, no matter who I'm with. You understand? So don't ever feel or think that I love you any less because I'm in a relationship with someone. You will always be my number one," He assured him tightly, angry with himself.

Daisuke showed him a small smile and nodded.

Sasuke bit at the inside of his lip, watching those big, brown eyes tear up. How couldn't he have noticed that he made Daisuke feel that way? "...Sorry."

His eyebrows drawing in, Daisuke stared at him in confusion. "For what, Daddy?"

"That I made you feel that way. I would never want you to think that I don't love you as much as I say I do. You come before and above _everybody_. But, the fact that I made you feel otherwise.. I'm sorry for that, Daisuke. ...I know how you feel about not having your mother around and I feel like I've made you feel worse about that. I'm sorry. No matter how many times I say 'sorry' I can't make up for it."

Daisuke swallowed, his eyes wavering. He didn't want his father to feel like he was doing a bad job at all. "I-It's okay, really. I think you're the best father I could've ever asked for, and.. I have Naru-chan too, so it doesn't hurt as much!" He flashed him a reassuring grin. "Naru-chan said, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself about my mother not being around. That's her loss because I'm a pretty awesome kid, hehe!"

His jaw tight, Sasuke patted him on the head. "Yes, the most awesome and beautiful child a parent could have. You're strong too, you know that, Daisuke? You even keep me strong. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Daddy," He replied with glee, putting his cup out to his father and Sasuke smiled, clanking his cup against his. "Cheers!"

* * *

Sasuke stood at the sink later that night with a soapy dish in his hands. His mind dwelled on what Daisuke had said earlier. _"That's her loss."_ And he said it with that saddened smile on his lips, like it was something he finally just accepted.

Frowning darkly, Sasuke reached for the rag and scrubbed the dish one last time before rinsing it and setting the plate in the dish-rack to dry. It didn't sit right with him, what Daisuke said. It would never sit right with him, and honestly it only made him hate the boy's mother even more. It hurt more than anything that he couldn't have given his son the mother he deserved. He dropped the rag in the sink and turned off the sink and then flicked he water and suds from his hands. Those words – "that's her loss" He vaguely remembered Naruto saying them and now he had passed them down to Daisuke. It made him feel like he would never really understand what Naruto went through as a child. And that he would never understand Daisuke.

He sure as hell didn't know how to comfort the boy on the matter, which was pretty shitty of him. He was his father. He was supposed to protect him from ever being hurt, whether that be physically or emotionally and yet he wasn't doing that great of a job.

He turned around, leaning his back against the sink and tilted his head back, eying the ceiling. He probably would never understand what Naruto and Daisuke were going through, and that, he hated. Naruto was always aching as a child, watching him with his own family and never having one of his own. But he assumed that since eventually his family became like family to Naruto too, he would be okay. However, nothing could ever replace the feelings of wanting your own parents and blood at your side. He ran his wet fingers through his hair, his thoughts stressing him out. Naruto understood Daisuke. And it made their bond stronger. But he wanted to heal the both of them. He desired to make everything okay for them. For them to not feel that pain anymore.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts and his head jerk in that direction, his eyebrow rising strangely. Who the hell was that at this time of night? He wasn't expecting anyone. He walked out of the kitchen and over to the door, pressing his hand on the door and glancing through the peep-hole. His eyes then widened. What was Naruto doing here? He hadn't called to tell him he was coming by or anything either. He guessed he would be with Utakata tonight.

He glared bitterly at the mental image of Naruto taking care of that fool in his sick state. He opened the door and right away noticed Naruto's glum expression and darkened blue gaze. "Naruto, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming by tonight." He said, letting him in and the blonde rubbed the back of his sheepishly.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. Were you about to head to sleep?" He mumbled, silently bending down to take off his shoes at the entrance.

"…No." Sasuke eyed him considerably. "Hn. Did something happen with Saiken?" His voice held a grimace of acidic irritation.

Naruto's shoulders tensed at the inquiry and he stopped what he was doing momentarily. Shit, did he not hide it well enough? He bit his lower lip, desperately trying to swallow his tears. He took off his other shoe and tossed it on the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

Sasuke sensed that maybe he had been right on the mark and stayed quiet. Naruto seemed to already be one edge and he didn't want to agitate him if something really had happened between them.

Naruto silently walked into the living. He still couldn't believe what happened tonight. How could Utakata do this to him? What had he done to deserve it? He hadn't notice he was pacing angrily until his fingers were digging into his hair and gripping the locks painfully tight. "Why... How could he..." He quietly mumbled to himself in disbelief. This couldn't have really happened to him, could it? "That fucking asshole seriously did this to me?" He gritted out brutally, the pain and hurt gradually building in his eyes.

Sasuke watched Naruto intently, his eyebrow rising in concern. "Naruto?" He went over to him and grabbed the Uzumaki's shoulders, stopping his furious pacing. And when Naruto's eyes met his, his expression seemed so shaken and his eyes, those blue eyes that were usually so bright, looked broken, filled with nothing but pain. "What happened, Naruto?" He asked, his tone hardened and demanding yet giving off his worry.

"Utakata..," Naruto stared him directly in the eyes. "He cheated on me." He simply told him, looking as if he couldn't even believe it himself, even after what he saw.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

Naruto shakily messed at his hair, swallowing thickly. "You know how e-earlier he told me he was sick? Yeah, so t-tonight I went over there t-to make sure he was okay and he- that fuckin' dirt bag–" Naruto couldn't help his sputtering as tears began to flow from his eyes and Sasuke's eyes were wide in appalment. Now that he was here, in front of Sasuke, the person that made him feel so safe, he couldn't fight completely breaking down in front him, because he knew he could.

Sasuke felt his anger beginning to rise at the thought of what Utakata had done to Naruto tonight and that Naruto had, had to go through it alone, but it diminished when Naruto buried his face in his shirt and cried into him. His jaw clenched, Sasuke protectively wrapped his arms around his best friend. Naruto wasn't one to cry easily. Someone really had to hurt him for them to get tears out of him.

"W-Why would he do that to me? Why did I d-deserve that?" Naruto questioned painfully, his lips trembling as he cried. No. He knew why, but it still hurt.

"You didn't deserve that, Naruto." Sasuke stated tightly, his arms tense around the blonde. He wanted to beat the fuck out of Utakata. Of course he hadn't wanted him and Naruto together, but he didn't want Naruto hurting like this. He would never wish for that.

Naruto lifted his face up from the Uchiha's shirt, his eyes reddened and an upset flushed riding along his cheekbones. "N-No, I did deserve it," He watched the raw confusion arise in Sasuke's dark gaze and more tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and onto to his lips. "Because of what we did. Because we k-kissed, I did deserve it. Because I couldn't stop loving you, because I couldn't forget what made me love you, I deserved all of it," He sobbed heavily. He thought he was doing well. He had been trying to give himself to someone else, and yet... He lowered his head, biting down on his bottom lip.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but Naruto's voice painful to hear. He had never heard Naruto sound vindictive toward himself. He was blaming himself for that shithead cheating on him when he hadn't done anything wrong. "Naruto..." Sasuke could feel Naruto's hurt through the crying. It sounded so _broken_.

Naruto closed his eyes, covering his them with his hands and a stuttering sob left him. He hadn't been in love with Utakata, but he couldn't deal with the feeling of being 'thrown away.' Why did everyone 'throw him away?' "B-Because I'm not good enough... I've never been good enough. T-That's why my own parents left me-"

A flash of rage and realization immediately sparking in his eyes, Sasuke harshly took Naruto's face into his hands, forcing the Uzumaki look up at him, his glare fierce and expression hardened. "Naruto, don't you _dare_ say that!" Naruto sobbed, his face blotchy and eyes desperate, helpless even. Naruto was drowning, and it was heart-wrenching for Sasuke to see. "Don't." He scolded through his teeth, his voice pained, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. "You damn idiot." Sasuke said tenderly, burying his hand into Naruto's hair and bringing him close.

* * *

Naruto had cried so long and hard he felt like he could feel how puffy and red his eyes were as he stared up at the ceiling in Sasuke's bedroom. His mind was blank, he was too tired to think about anything. He still couldn't grasp that Utakata had done what he did tonight. He bit at his lower lip, lying beside Sasuke on the bed.

"Do you feel a bit better, Naruto?" Sasuke eyed the Uzumaki's emotionless expression attentively, turning on his side completely and leaning up on his elbow and letting his hand cradle the side of his face.

Breathing in through his stuffy nose, Naruto gave a slight nod. "Uh, yeah. ..I think so. I'm just so pissed at myself for wasting my time on that asshole." He grumbled through his gritted teeth.

Sasuke breathed a sound of disagreement and shook his head, getting blue eyes to turn to him. "There isn't a reason for you to be pissed at yourself, dobe. This wasn't your fault nor something you would've expected from that.. dipshit," He sneered tightly, the frown on his face deepening at the sheer thought of Saiken Utakata. He wanted to make him pay, to wring his damn neck.

"That ended pretty quick, huh?" Naruto lowered his gaze, a small, humorous laugh leaving him and the glaring look on Sasuke's face dispensed.

If there was one thing that assured him Naruto was fine, it was laughter. Not even Utakata had the power to take that away from the blonde. "Naruto," Sasuke smiled a bit, taking Naruto by the chin and tilted his head up so that he was looking him in the face. "Do you remember what my mother says about breakups?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, thinking on it and then chuckled when he remembered her words exactly. "That 'they're like stepping stones. Every one gets you one step closer to finding your fated person'," He recited, flashing a wide grin at the Uchiha and the light blush that he witnessed arise on pale cheekbones made his stomach go crazy with butterflies. "You think you're my fated person then?"

"Of course it's me, Naruto," Sasuke replied, his eyebrows crinkling in almost insult. "I love you, Naruto. I'm _in_ love with you and you know that I would never hurt you."

Naruto pursed his lips in skepticism, blushing.

"Well," The Uchiha quickly went onto rectify himself. "I've never _intentionally_ hurt you."

"Yeah, I know. Still, you would treat me far better than he did?" He tilted his face up higher, his blue eyes inquiring. He knew that wasn't something he needed to ask, but he was curious as to how serious Sasuke was about this.

Sasuke snorted and then chuckled, arching a brow at him. "Is that something I even need to answer, idiot? You know me, so you should know you don't have to question me on how I would treat you. You're mine, so you'll be treated as you should. I don't think I need to explain what that entails, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, pinching the Uchiha's face. "Oh wow. You really love me, don't you? That sounded convincing."

His dark gaze narrowing genuinely, Sasuke's response was solid as he took his hand away from Naruto's chin. "I do, and I'm serious when I say that."

His face flushing a darker shade of red, Naruto hesitantly asked, "So, ..what comes next then?"

"Showing you that, of course."

"But," Naruto started, deciding to mess with him a little. "Don't you think it's too soon? I mean, you're _not_ , but wouldn't you seem like a rebound? I literally just got out of a relationship, like, a few hours ago."

The smirk that appeared on Sasuke's face was smug. "I don't think I could be considered rebound when Saiken was merely my stand-in in the first place,"

Naruto finally outright broke into a fit of laughter, letting go of Sasuke's face and hitting the raven in the chest playfully. "–Oh my God, it never amazes me how full of yourself you are, teme!"

Sasuke laughed as well, the ring of Naruto's laughter contagious. "But it's true, isn't it?"

"I am not answering that," He said, his voice trembling in laughter and pouting slightly. "But, I guess, we can give it a shot."

Sasuke's eyebrows arose in delight. Naruto had accepted..? Naruto had accepted! He smiled, nothing but joy gleaming in his eyes. His heart had never felt like this before. ...

He worked to contain himself, and of course there was still apart of him that was curious. He knew with what Utakata had pulled tonight and who Uzumaki Naruto was, the police officer had to have faced the Uzumaki's wrath. He threaded his fingers through blonde locks, Naruto closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling. "What did you do to Saiken?"

"I dumped soup on his head and kneed him in the nuts," Naruto murmured with his eyes still closed, embarrassed about having to admit that and Sasuke laughed, massaging his scalp with the pads of his fingers. "And to think I went to that anger management course when I was younger," He sucked his teeth, his cheeks flushing and the Uchiha laughed harder.

Naruto may have had the foulest temper when he was younger, according to his father and that resulted in Iruka sending him to anger management classes. However, tonight, Naruto felt like he had kept most of his sanity and somewhat spared Utakata.

* * *

Daisuke rubbed at his eyes that next morning, heading for the bathroom. As he neared the bathroom door, he heard sink water running and then opened the door to see Naruto rinsing the suds of toothpaste from his mouth. A big smile broke out on his face and the Uzumaki turned his head to see who had opened the door and when he saw that it was Daisuke, he smiled back at him.

"'Morning, Daisuke."

"Good morning, Naru-chan!" He greeted brightly in return before taking off down the hall and hopping his way down the staircase.

He ran into the kitchen, finding his father setting a plate of still sizzling bacon down in the center of the table. Daisuke inwardly laughed, walking over to the table. Breakfast was about the only meal his father could cook, considering it was nothing to heat up some pre-cooked bacon and sausage. Hopefully, Naruto would be coming down to cook up some pancakes or waffles.

"Morning, Daddy," Daisuke said, pulling out a chair from the table and taking a seat.

"Good morning, Daisuke," Sasuke turned around and went to grab the serving bowl full of scrambled eggs. "Sleep well?" He asked, bringing the bowl over to the table and setting it beside the plate of bacon.

Daisuke nodded, reaching for a strip of bacon and hummed when he felt that it was not so hot to the point that it burned him, but warm. "When did Naru-chan get here?" He asked, taking a bite of the bacon.

"Last night." Sasuke idly answered, going over and taking out the frozen pancakes he heated up in the oven.

His brown eyes going wide, Daisuke chewed with a pout. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, humored, and set the tray of pancakes down on the stove top before slipping off the oven mitts. "You should know that at some point during the night Naruto tried to wake you, but you insisted on snoring away," He told him with a chuckle, walking over to the table and Daisuke huffed in annoyance, most likely at himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy, eying his messy hair, strands standing up and out of place on his head, and his sleep ridden face, the Toy Story pajama shirt almost slipping off Daisuke's shoulder. "Dai', did you brush your teeth and wash your face before coming down here?"

Daisuke shook his head, taking another bite of bacon.

"And you don't think that's even slightly disgusting?"

"Nope," Daisuke murmured, looking his father face in the face and the man showed him a reprimanding expression. He shrugged, his eyes wandering over to the pancakes cooling on the stove-top and frowned his face up. "I wanted Naru-chan to make some pancakes, Daddy! Those aren't real ones!" He whined, pointing to the pancakes on the stove with the bacon in his hand.

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't pleased to hear how demanding his son was. Where did Daisuke get the idea that Naruto was his personal chef? "Is he obligated to make you breakfast, Daisuke?"

"...No. B-But-"

"Eat." Sasuke gave him a stern look before returning over to the stove and grabbing the spatula, so he could pile the pancakes onto one plate.

"I'm hungry," Naruto came into the kitchen, stretching his arms up above his head and still wearing what Sasuke gave him to sleep in last night. A pair of pajama pants, that were kind of baggy on him and a white t-shirt.

Sasuke turned his head and watched Naruto pull out a chair from the table and take a seat next to Daisuke. Seeing his clothes on Naruto's slender frame was about the hottest thing ever to him in that moment. Maybe hotter than when Naruto got into his bed with them on last night.

"Daisuke?" Naruto voiced, the child's wide stare that was on him right now weirding him out. "What's wrong with you? Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

Daisuke felt his cheeks warm, curiosity rising on his brow. "It's just.. Are you sick or something?"

"No. Why?"

The boy's brows then furrowed in oddly, a second strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth. "Oh. It's just... you look _terrible_. Your eyes are all puffy and red."

Naruto inwardly scowled and brought his hands to his eyes. "Oh, well, thank you very much, Daisuke. I had no idea," He said, his tone colored bright in sarcasm as he began rubbing at his eyes.

"No problem. I'd want you to tell me if I looked that bad too," He casually replied and Naruto's mouth dropped open in offense.

Sasuke brought the plate of pancakes over to the table, taking a glance at Naruto's face and blue eyes were indeed still puffy and a bit red. It was evident Naruto had cried a lot last night, but Daisuke could be quite ruthless with his comments, without meaning to be. "Daisuke, can you at least try not to be like Itachi this morning," He remarked with a sigh and the boy looked at him in confusion.

"C'mon, let's eat," Naruto said, getting up from the table and deciding to help set the plates, utensils and cups out on the table, so they could do just that.

Breakfast was relaxing, especially for Naruto. It cheered him up and took his mind off of a lot.

Naruto poured some more syrup onto the second serving pancakes on his plate, smiling at the memories that Daisuke's question brought up. "Yeah, there was a piano in the attic of the orphanage and I basically taught myself how to play. I mean, I'm no Beethoven, but I know a little something." He told the little Uchiha sheepishly, a light flush claiming his cheeks.

His brown eyes gleaming in admiration, Daisuke grinned. "But that's still awesome! I don't think I could teach myself how to play any instrument. I've always had an instructor,"

Naruto shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth and munched away. "Well, once your father and I became friends Itachi helped me out a bit, so in a way I guess I did have an instructor."

Sasuke gazed across at the Uzumaki, wondering why Naruto was being so modest on the matter. "Naruto, you were good even before then," He interjected and Naruto looked over at him in surprise, his whiskered face growing redder. "Why do you think I enjoyed it so much when you played for me when we were kids? You're damn good."

Naruto couldn't deny that even that simple compliment from Sasuke made his heart throb.

"Then you have to play for me one day too, Naru-chan!" Daisuke beamed, reaching his fork into the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto turned his eyes onto the child, smiling and put a hand on his head. "Of course I will, Daisuke. I'll play for you as much as you would like."

* * *

It was later that afternoon that Naruto went home and sank into a warm bath, trying to get his head together. There were so many thoughts going through his head and his heart felt out of control. He ran his wet fingers through his hair, the water on his hand slicking back golden locks and his cheekbones burned red, and not just from the heat and steam in the bathroom either. He and Sasuke were really doing _this_ , something he hadn't ever thought would happen between them. He was both excited and anxious. He tipped his head back, letting out a sigh. If he thought about it anymore his heart just might burst.

He forced himself to stop thinking about situation-ship between him and Sasuke for the time being and focused on the errands that he had to run for the day, the first on his list being grocery shopping since his refrigerator was damn near empty.

And so, he finished with his bath to go do just that and within an hour, he was standing in the aisle of a pretty pricey organic supermarket. Okay, 'pretty pricey' might be an understatement, considering this was where all the rich people shopped and Naruto was all about budgeting. However, here sold the best pickled plums and he always dropped by to pick up some.

He licked over his lips and then grinned wolfishly, picking up a jar of pickle plums off of the shelf and setting it in his shopping cart before a familiar voice drew his attention.

"Ah, Naruto, that is you?" His long hair out of its usual ponytail and draping his back, Deidara smiled from where he stood at the other end of the aisle, eying the Uzumaki and big, blue eyes widened at him in realization.

"Oh hey, Deidara!" Naruto greeted amiably, turning away from his cart and the older blond came down the aisle with the usual burly, dark-skinned bodyguard trailing after him.

Deidara approached Naruto, greeting him with an one-armed hug since a shopping basket was occupied on his other arm. "How's it going, huh? I see you're doing a little shopping in one of these snobby markets you dislike so much, un," He laughed humorously, pulling back and inspecting the younger man's cart.

Naruto shrugged, sheepish. "Uh, well, I couldn't help it. This store has the best pickled foods and I gave into temptation." He quipped, a taking an acknowledging glance over at the famous model's bodyguard and then waved at him. "Hey, Derek!"

Deidara's bodyguard gave a silent nod in greeting.

Naruto looked back at Deidara. "I see you're doing some shopping as well. For yourself?"

"No, un," Deidara shook his head, raising his arm the shopping basket dangled from. "For Itachi. I ate the last of his dango and promised to make the run this time," He replied with a light-hearted roll of his eyes and Naruto nodded understandably, chuckling a bit. "But hey, since we've run into each other we should catch up. Want to grab a late lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm hungry anyways," Naruto responded before he took his phone out of his pocket and took another look at the rest of the stuff he needed to grab on the personal shopping list he made on his cell. "I only need to get a few more things and then I'll be finished."

"I'll tag along then, un."

Deidara helped Naruto finish with his shopping and then they were strolling into a nice BBQ restaurant.

Deidara requested a private dining room, of course in order to relax without having to deal with fans and other annoyances.

Naruto was glad that what they ordered arrived to their table pretty quick, probably because of who Deidara was. He sometimes forgot about that factor in his relationship with the model since Deidara was just a regular ol' guy to him and he had known him since high school. He guessed they were somewhat friends through his relationship with Itachi.

Deidara sat across from the Uzumaki, his eyes traveling Naruto's face. He wondered if Naruto had ever thought about getting into acting or modeling. His face was absolutely gorgeous. "Everything's on me, remember? Eat as much as you like, un."

"Thanks, senpai!" Naruto ogled the juicy pieces of cooking meat on the grill in the center of the table, unaware of the eyes on him and then picked up his chopsticks, snagging himself a piece of well cooked meat off the grill and stuffed it into his mouth. "Oh my God, that hits the spot.." He moaned, chewing.

"Right? I'm on a diet, but it's a cheat-day for me," Deidara mentioned with a sly smirk, placing a slice of cooked beef on top of the thick noodles in his bowl. "Actually, I think I'll have three, un," He murmured, grabbing another two slices off of the grill and piling them on top of one another.

"Damn, Deidara," Naruto said, mid-slurping up a noodle from his own bowl. "How do you eat so much but still stay so slim? I'm jealous. I'm sure you won't have to worry about Itachi cheating on you-" He caught himself, his eyes going wide and Deidara looked at him in confusion. "I just mean you're so pretty, is all. Hehe,"

"Hey," Deidara frowned slightly, his blue gaze narrowing on the Uzumaki, half-heartedly. "I'm still a man, Naruto. I don't appreciate being called pretty," He told him, arguably. "And you're the same, un. You're extremely beautiful as well, Naruto. I'm sure that guy that you're dating enjoys that about you. Daisuke told me about him last I saw him," His eyebrow arose when he witnessed Naruto begin to lower his head. "What? Things not going good between you and that guy, un?"

Naruto scratched at his head, looking Deidara in the face. "No. ..I've broken up with him. He.. cheated on me, so I was done," He explained, feeling somewhat awkward and embarrassed. Mainly awkward because he knew Deidara's track-record in past relationships and it was rumored that the blond had done the same to others he had been involved with. He didn't completely believe the rumors, of course, because, hey, what did the public and tabloids know? But, it would be rude of him to ask Deidara if what they say about him is true.

"What?! Seriously, Naruto?!" There was an expression of outrage that broke out onto Deidara's beautiful features and Naruto nodded. "Well, he must be a moron, Naruto! How can anyone cheat on _you_ , that's ridiculous, un! Good you got rid of him too. He in no way deserves you if he's stupid enough to toss you away, and for some sewer rat I bet," He hissed through his teeth, in Naruto's defense, a glare set on his face.

"Yes, ..definitely some sewer rat," Naruto scowled in remembrance, slurping up some more noodles.

Deidara shook his head, unable to believe someone was so stupid. Whoever the guy was he deserved to choke on a dick! He glared harder, recalling something unpleasant that he had triggered in his mind. "Um, Naruto, can I ask you something?" He said and Naruto's eyebrows rose in inquiry. "Does.. Does Menma have a thing for older men?"

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded. "Uh, hell if I know. ... Menma will have sex with just about anything that's good-looking and human. I don't even know if he has a specific type or not," He answered, the uncertainty in his voice honest. "But, if older guys were his thing I'd probably kill anyone he's involved with. I love him too much to allow some bored fucker just lookin' for a toy to entertain himself to use my Menma like that."

"Naruto, hear me out, alright?" Setting his chopsticks down, Deidara tilted his lips in suspicion. "I feel like there's something going between him and Itachi…," He voiced, what he peeped last week replaying itself in his mind.

_Seated on the sofa next to Itachi as a movie played on the TV, Deidara was excited talking about Daisuke's nearing birthday. "I totally think he would love a BB gun, Itachi, and Sasuke is likely to flip his shit," He snickered, a sinister gleam sparking in his eyes. "So, we should get him one! A big one too, un!"_

_Itachi hummed in approval, a slight smirk twitching onto his lips. "My dear nephew would enjoy that, wouldn't he? Hn, and I deem it completely harmless compared to an actual gun-"_

_It was right then that Menma appeared in front of them before plopping down between them and Deidara snarled, having no choice but to take a scooch over. This rude ass little boy! He wanted to slap him in the back of the head, but he refrained from doing so. He raised an self-explanatory scowl onto the Uchiha, waiting for him to make Menma apologize, say 'excuse me' or something!_

_Menma put his hand out to Itachi. "I want to order pizza."_

_"Then do so, Menma-kun." Itachi replied, appearing impassive._

_"'Then do so'?, I can't. I don't have any money," He motioned for him to give up some cash, batting his blue eyes at him and Itachi seemed to tense up, for some odd reason._

_Deidara eyed both the teenager and Itachi, weirdly. What the hell?_

_"Pretty please, Itachi-sensei," Menma cooed, using a honeyed tone._

_Itachi said nothing more and complied, going into the pocket of his pants and retrieving some bills before handing them over to the Uzumaki._

_"Thank you," Menma smiled gratefully, his fingers brushing over the man's as he grabbed the money from him and then he got, giving Itachi a wink as he rounded the sofa._

_Deidara frowned, witnessing Itachi staring off for a little too long in the direction Menma left in. "What the hell was that about, un?" He asked curiously, getting dark eyes to look at him._

_"What was what about, Deidara?" Itachi sighed, motioning his hand dismissively. "The brat wanted money for pizza, so I gave him some. In order to keep the peace he needs to be kept fed."_

Deidara felt his eye twitch.

A piece of meat falling out of his mouth, Naruto blurted out laughing. "W-Wait, Deidara! Let me get this straight, you think that Menma and Itachi are...? Oh God, _no!_ The day that that happens I'll kill the both of them. I don't think Menma's that much of a slut to go after Itachi!" He cackled, waving off Deidara's suspicions. "And Itachi's twenty-three years old. He can't even stand brats, so there's no way he would do something like _that_. Trust me."

"I don't want to believe it either, Naruto. But the way they are around each other is bothering me. I... have this gut feeling that something is going on between him and that kid, un."

Naruto laughter died at the serious look on Deidara's face. No, no. There was no way in hell Menma and Itachi would do something like that. Menma wasn't that.. out there... was he?

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	14. Gluttons For Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it took me forever to rewrite this chapter... *sigh*

**Author’s note:**   Yes, I know I took so fucking long to update here, but I came through LOL. I’ve been busy and I was also working on another chapter at the same time that I was rewriting this chapter. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been commenting, especially last chapter. I totally wasn’t expecting even one comment here (sadly enough), so it’s nice to see I actually have readers on this site as well. Thank you everyone who was generous enough to at least drop a comment! I love all of ya'll!

 **A/N (2):** Haaa, we've arrived at a more serious point in the story, so beware of some angst. I'm talking triggers concerning rape, past physical/sexual abuse, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse and blood/violence involving a child (and all flashback wise), so if you can't handle any of that then you may exit this story. _*sigh*_

_"If I could turn back the hands of time, I would.._  
_Freeze the clocks, and_  
_start all over._  
_I would love you all the way just_  
_like I should.." ( - Torture. Austin Mahone. /SasuNaru.)_

**Warnings: Unbeta'd** (excuse any mistakes.) **GRAPHIC DEPICTION/MENTIONS OF DRUG ADDICTION, ALCOHOLISM AND PHYSICAL/SEXUAL CHILD ABUSE. A character suffering through a mental illness. ANGST. _May be triggering for some readers._ 18+ **

* * *

_"U-Ugh, Mama! Mama! Maaama!"_

_His five year old self kicked and screamed to the top of his lungs in his bed, the stomach-churning monster that towered over him forcing his pajama pants down his legs. He choked out a sob as he fought back and tried to stop the large, cold hands pulling at his pajamas, but the monster, the monster that resided in human flesh, had the upper hand and ended up covering his mouth. His bright eyes flew wide in terror, but thankfully his squirming caused the hand to slip off his mouth, momentarily._

_"–M-Mamaaa!"_ _However, at that moment, he felt something cold and sharp press against stomach, and immediately stopped resisting. He knew what would happen. His father covered his mouth once more, to be sure he wouldn't start screaming, again, and helpless tears brimmed in blue eyes._

_So, when his mother approached the door of his bedroom and asked what was going on, he was unable to tell her what she couldn't see was at his abdomen._

_"H-He's fine. He was being naughty and doesn't want to be punished. You know how he is," The man explained to the woman, his lie solid and voice unwavering._

_The woman nodded and then took a look at her child._

_The child laid there with his mouth covered, but frantically shook his head to his mother, muffling whimpers into the sickening hand. His plead for help was muffled, but the tears running along the sides of his face should have been enough for her to realize what was going on. He wished she could to SEE that. He wanted her to finally believe him!_

_But, when he saw the way she shook her head, so exhaustedly, he knew that this time she wouldn't 'open' her eyes either. "I warned you, Menma. Now take your punishment like a behaved child." She said to him, in that frail tone she always used._

_When his mother walked away, disappearing from his sight, his eyes blurred with thick tears. His body began to quiver uncontrollably in shock as his father removed his underwear and flipped him on his stomach, the knife still threatening him beneath his shirt. Sobbing, his body burned and ached as the monster did as he pleased with him. He could feel the vomit rising in his throat in reaction to the heavy scent of drugs and alcohol wafting into his nostrils. What was happening to him? He went limp, his mind in a state of darkness. It hurt. It hurt, but he was numb. His small body in so much pain he wanted to die, but at the same time he was numb. If he died..., surely he'd finally be free._

_Unable to take any more of the hell he was living in, he began to scream out in agony, so loud that it was piercing. Even though the blade at his stomach could kill him, he didn't care. He just wanted this to end. His body went cold after he sensed the blade slice his flesh, blood rapidly pooling under him._

"–Stop!" Menma lurched up from his sleep, his heart pounding so hard and intensely he thought it would stop at any moment. His skin was pale and he had broken out in a cold sweat while he had been asleep. He swallowed, looking to see that he wasn't _there_ anymore. He shoved his hands into his hair, hunching over his pulled up knees and gripped at the strands.

He hated those nightmares..., no, more like replays of the past. It terrified him. He sobbed quietly, thick tears rolling down his cheeks and struggled with breathing. He wanted them to stop. His hands trembling, he dragged them out of his hair and worked to calm himself. He wasn't there anymore. He didn't have to be frightened anymore. He was stronger than that now. His hand traveled down to his abdomen and he clutched his scar. He survived...

He finally took in a deep breath and then threw the comforter aside, swinging his feet off to the side of the bed before leaning over and pulling out the drawer of the nightstand at his bedside, retrieving a bottle of prescription medication out of it. He wasn't losing his mind, he was sure of that. He opened medication and poured three into the palm of his hand, his teeth gritting as he did so. He stared at the pills in his hand, hating that he needed to rely on them to be at ease his torment, but he threw them back without any water.

He got a grip on his trembling and sat there calmly for a while before he glanced at the clock on the wall in his room and found that it was time that he got ready for school. "Damn it." He muttered, frowning. He would ask Itachi for a ride because he in no way felt like catching the train this morning.

He stood and pulled the t-shirt he wore up over his head, tossing it in the dirty clothes bin in the room. He needed a shower. His fingers threading through his hair, a few tresses falling back in place at the front of his head, he felt a throb. Shit, now he had a headache.

* * *

Deidara laughed out humorlessly, setting the hairbrush down on the sink counter. "You're honestly not going to give me an answer, Itachi?" He was pissed off and he wasn't letting it go this time.

"Hn," Itachi situated the watch onto his wrist, a dismissive sigh leaving him. "I simply don't understand why that is the first topic of discussion you want to have this morning. You requested that we go out for breakfast and now you're suddenly asking me-"

"I want to have the discussion because I _want to_ have the discussion," Deidara cut him off, harshly, strolling out of the adjoined bathroom to Itachi's bedroom and a dark eyebrow lifted at him. Deidara hesitated, going quiet for a moment when he saw the acute expression Itachi pinned him with before he chalked up the nerve, again. "Look, Itachi, I don't have time for your mind games," He leveled his lover a look, taking a seat on the bed. "For some reason you think I'm that dumb that I wouldn't notice anything. Do you really think I'm that simple-minded not to see it, Itachi?" He asked directly, the impassive Uchiha turning away from him and strolling back into the walk-in closet.

"I don't think you're simple-minded, Deidara, and I have exactly no idea what it is you're getting at," Itachi's smooth, indifferent response drifted out of the closet.

" _In bimani ast_ ," Deidara snorted in Farsi, glancing off to the side and then he raised his voice, so that way Itachi would hear him loud and clear, with no way to avoid the question, "Are you screwing the kid, Itachi? That's what I'm getting at. Are you _screwing_ Uzumaki Menma, your student?"

There was momentary silence that engulfed the room before Itachi came sauntering out of the closet mid slipping on a black, long-sleeved shirt and looked at Deidara with an eyebrow cocked in insult. "Is that a serious question, Deidara? You're asking me if I'm having sex with someone else when I gave you my word that _if_ I were to do that I would tell you?" He said, putting on his shirt completely and then bringing his arms across his chest. "You have that little trust in me?"

Deidara put his hands out to either side of himself, his mouth pursed. "I didn't say I don't trust you at all, but I can tell by the way you two look at each other. Sorry if I simply caught onto that," He flashed him a sarcastic smile, Itachi's sharpening gaze locking his.

"No, I'm not having sex with him. Nor am I doing anything you haven't given me permission to do, Deidara." He simply told him, reclining back against the wall beside the closet entrance.

His eyes going wide, Deidara felt his heart tighten at the way Itachi just said what he said and immediately he got up off the bed. "What the _hell's_ that supposed to mean, un?" He sneered through his teeth, glaring. When the Uchiha seemed to appear thinking to himself for a little too long, he stormed up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, forcing slate eyes to look down at him. "You just told me you weren't fucking him!"

A furrow marring Itachi's brow, he grabbed the blond by the wrist and removed his grip off of his shirt. "I'm _not_ , Deidara."

"Then _what the fuck_ is it that you are _doing_ , Itachi?!" He yelled, enraged at this point.

* * *

Stretching his arms up above his head, Menma carried his backpack on his back and strolled down the hall after leaving out of his room. He had taken a quick five minute shower and was able to clear his head enough to focus on getting to school. He headed for Itachi's bedroom to ask him if he could drive him to school, but then he heard him having a discussion with.. Deidara. Great, he hadn't even known the model was here. His ears quirked at the mention of his name and he stopped, his eyebrows crinkling.

_"You... kissed him?"_

_"Yes, Deidara. I kissed him, but it's not like it meant anything. He's a brat and I was simply delving into some fun."_

For some reason, unbelievably agitated hearing that, Menma scoffed and went storming into the room, Itachi and Deidara's eyes greeting him on entry. However, Menma looked directly at Itachi, laughably. "Is that what you've decided to tell him? That all we did was _kiss_?"

Itachi's facial expression hardened and Deidara stayed silent, eying the Uzumaki skeptically.

Menma smirked slightly, amused. "Like, c'mon, what are we? Nine? I'm not a kid, so don't try and treat the situation as if it were an innocent one, Itachi." Even more annoyed by the warning in the dark glare on him, he then turned his gaze onto Deidara and showed him a cheeky smile. "Your boyfriend obviously doesn't want to admit everything to you, so let me help you out a little. Your boyfriend put his dick in my mouth, all on his own, in almost every room in this place and he _enjoyed_ it every time. But, you know what? Now that I mention it, he might have enjoyed pleasuring me way more than I did pleasing him," He said with a laugh, giving a shrug and Itachi seemed to tense, his dark eyes now appearing to be analyzing the expression creasing onto Deidara's face. "So, yes, he _did_ kiss me, but he also gave me head, and he did some other things that were beyond just _kissing_."

Deidara didn't know what to say, something seeming to be piercing his heart. If all of that meant nothing to Itachi, why couldn't the Uchiha have told him that himself? Was there something more going on between Itachi and Menma?

The Uzumaki rolled his eyes, feeling somewhat less annoyed than when he had first came into the room. "I'll take the train to school." He told Itachi, turning and leaving out of the room.

Deidara said nothing and went over to the bed before slowly sinking down onto it in order to collect himself. He felt stupid, embarrassed, like a joke, and all because of a fifteen year old kid.

Itachi strolled over and took a seat beside Deidara on the bed. He didn't quite understand why Deidara seemed so upset, but, even so, he knew he should have at least disclosed more than he had to Deidara. He simply didn't think it would matter to the blond. He turned his head and lowered his eyes onto his boyfriend. "Listen, Deidara, it isn't as horrible-" He was silenced by the slap that inflicted his face, honestly left astonished. Deidara just... slapped him?

Deidara stood up from the bed, glaring, nothing but anger coursing through his veins. "So, this is what you do, un? I give you the privilege to do as you please and you humiliate me like this?" He seethed, as calmly as he could, even though he was anything but calm.

The side of his face already beginning to redden, Itachi stared up into watering blue eyes and he could see the hurt. It wasn't his intention to hurt Deidara. That was never his intention. He didn't even think he would care this much.

"Right under my nose, un! That's what you did! You just fuck any slut that throws themselves at you!"

"Deidara, I didn't have sex with-"

"I don't care if you had sex with him or not, Itachi!" Deidara screamed, panting, his face flushing and Itachi said nothing more. Did he even care? He couldn't tell by that infuriating, impassive expression of his. Deidara shook his head, wanting to slap the Uchiha, again, but refrained from doing so. "Why him of all people is what I want to know. You could've fucked anyone! Anyone!" He shouted at him, the tears finally falling from his eyes. "But, you thought it would be okay to make me look like a joke in front of that kid!"

"Hn," Itachi held his composure, although he didn't appreciate being slapped. "And how exactly have I made you look like a joke, Deidara?" His brow furrowed exasperatedly.

Deidara balled his hand into a fist and stayed quiet for a moment, working to keep himself from flying off the handle, before leaning his face down closer to Itachi's and staring him right in the face. "You know how you've made me look like a joke? Because I don't _like_ him, and because I don't like him that fucking kid did this to fuck with me and show me that he _could_ get to you if and when he wanted to, un. That's the only reason he did this, Itachi. He knew what getting at you would do to me and your ass fell right into his fucking game," He sneered, unclenching his balled fist as he searched the man's slate gaze to see if he _at least_ understood that much.

Itachi stroked his hand along the side of his face where Deidara had hit him, biting at the inside of his bottom lip. He hadn't anticipated Deidara reacting like this at all.

Deidara leaned back up and ran his fingers through his hair, thick tears running down his cheeks. "Why would you do this? Why would you do this to me? I don't understand... you didn't fuck anyone else, but you were only messing around with a fifteen year old kid? I'm supposed to believe that? That he's the only one you didn't tell me about?"

Itachi looked Deidara in the face, intently. "Yes because I'm telling you _the truth_ , Deidara. I didn't have sex with him, or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah fucking right," He scoffed out, comically. He wasn't dumb at all. "Why should I believe you when clearly I mean nothing to you anyway?"

"If you meant nothing to me, Deidara, I wouldn't be in this relationship." Itachi said simply, taking his hand away from his face.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Deidara asked him, the quiver in his voice declaring the desperation he couldn't help but feel about everything. "It's because you don't care about me, at least not enough to care about how it would make me feel," He voiced, almost if he was admitting it to himself. But, what he thought he saw flash in Itachi's gaze when he said that stopped him. Itachi didn't have the right to look like that. Like what he said wasn't true. He was only trying to give him false hope. Deidara put his hands on his hips, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I would have liked to know to keep from looking as stupid as I feel right now."

"Deidara," Itachi stood from the bed and then cupped the sides of Deidara's face in his hands in order to make sure he wouldn't look away from him. How could Deidara think that he meant nothing to him? That wasn't true at all. Deidara was one of the people most precious to him. "Listen to me-"

"No!" Deidara glared up at him, trying to get out of the taller man's hold and his tears falling from his eyes. "You're a liar! You're lying to me! You don't care about me at all and I wish you would just tell me that-"

"But I can't tell you that because _I do_ care about you, Deidara. I love you for God's sake!" Itachi shouted, his voice steely with sincerity.

Deidara stopped struggling against the man, partly because the way Itachi had shouted at him startled him, but mostly because he was stunned by _what_ he heard leave the Uchiha's mouth. He sniffled, staring into that slate gaze in disbelief. "Y-You.. what?" Deidara sputtered out, uncertain if he had heard him correctly. That was the very first time that Itachi had ever said _those words_ to him. Hell, he didn't think Itachi had every uttered those words to anyone in his life. "Itachi.."

Itachi let go of Deidara and then brought him into his arms, embracing him tightly. "I love you, Deidara, so don't ever think that I don't care about you," Deidara wasn't someone he wanted to lose, especially when he had been there for him when he felt like he didn't have anyone, in the past. He was one of his dearest friends. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. "I apologize for keeping what was going on from you, but believe me when I say I did nothing more than what you were told." He said into his ear and Deidara sniffled into his shirt.

"If I said I didn't want this to be an open relationship anymore.. would you be okay with it, un?" Deidara muttered a bit hesitantly, lifting his blushing face up out of Itachi's chest and looking at him with slightly reddened, glistening eyes. His heart was racing so fast. Itachi... loved him.

Itachi showed him a small smile and used his thumb to wipe at the corner of Deidara's wet eye. "Of course I would be fine with it, Deidara. I would prefer that in all honesty."

Deidara wiped at his other eye, his cheeks burning a brighter red. ... Itachi really loved him.

* * *

Sasuke slipped on a thin material-ed, black sweater, then fastened the belt on his trousers and finally took a look at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. He had retrieved Daisuke from school, made it back home in order to take a shower and was able to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable, ..casual. He had left the office early today and today was actually an off day for the Uzuamki, so they figured this was the best time to go out. He tilted his head. Yes, this was certainly casual enough.

His and Naruto's date was supposed to happen on Saturday, but due to Deidara spending the _entire_ weekend at Naruto's place, for whatever reason, they ended up having to reschedule their date for today. Sasuke's eye twitched.

Deidara always found a new way to tick him off, as did Itachi.

Sitting on the plush carpet in his father's closet, Daisuke was busy playing a game on the iPad when he heard a groan leave the man and looked up to see a look of uncertainty on his face as he eyed himself in the mirror.

Daisuke pouted slightly, watching Sasuke reach over and pick up a navy-blue blazer off of the sofa bench near him and put it on. "Daddy, you still haven't told me where you're going today. I hope not out with another rotten woman because you promised," He mentioned, his father's gaze meeting his through the reflection in the mirror.

Sasuke then turned away from the mirror after situating the blazer and looked at the boy. "Daisuke, I don't break promises. I think you know that well,"

Daisuke looked off to the side, the doubtful expression on his face speaking for itself.

Sasuke breathed out before a small smile curved onto his lips and then he walked over, kneeling down in front of the sitting Uchiha. "Daisuke, I am going on a date, but not exactly with a woman." He told him, taking the iPad out of Daisuke's hands and setting it aside.

Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed in. "Huh? Wait, I don't get it."

Sasuke hesitated, thinking on the reaction he would receive from his son about him deciding to be with Naruto in _that_ way. He doubted Daisuke would have an issue with it since it was Naruto, but he didn't know how Daisuke would feel about him dating so soon, again. "Daisuke, I would like to start dating Naruto. Is.. Is that something you think you'll be fine with?" He asked, hopeful that he would get Daisuke's approval.

Daisuke eyes flew wide in excitement. "What?! Really?! Daddy, you're going to date Naru-chan? Oh, _yes!_ I'm fine with it!" He rejoiced, leaping up from the carpet and throwing his arms around his father.

Sasuke wore an expression of bewilderment as he was embraced by his son. Obviously, Daisuke had no problem with it whatsoever, but he also seemed to have expected it. When the boy released him, Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. "Daisuke, is this something you have wanted?"

"Uh-huh!" Daisuke nodded fervently, red rushing to his cheeks. "Naru-chan loves you a lot, so I'm happy about this!"

"And you know this how, Daisuke?" Sasuke inquired, standing. How was it Daisuke was aware of Naruto's feelings towards him, but he hadn't realized it himself until recently?

"Um, uh.." Daisuke blushed harder, touching the long locks draping his shoulder and fiddling with the hairs. "Well, 'c-cause I could tell and then Naru-chan told me one day," He admitted, wondering if his father felt the same way about Naruto. "And Daddy loves Naru-chan too, right..?" He tilted his head back, looking up into his father's eyes expectantly.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment. He felt like a moron. Daisuke had known about Naruto's feelings for him, but, he, himself hadn't noticed in all the years they had been friends. He was kind of disappointed in himself. He finally showed a slight smile to the hopeful child and nodded. "Of course I love him, Daisuke,"

Daisuke grinned wide.

"And I'm going to make sure he knows just how much he means to me."

Daisuke jumped to his feet, his gaze glimmering in agreement. "Me too! I love Naru-chan beyond the moon and back! I'll make sure the both of you are super happy!"

"Hn, don't worry, Daisuke. That isn't something you'll have to make certain of. I think I can manage that," He chuckled, strolling back over to the mirror in the closet and combing his finger through the front of his hair.

Daisuke giggled, skipping over and taking a seat on the sofa bench near his father.

"Now, which look do you think Naruto would prefer, Daisuke? Fringes or no fringes?" He had washed his hair when he was in the shower, so right now it was in its natural state.

Daisuke tilted his head to the side, twisting his lips considerably. It was then that he recalled the time last summer during a pool party at the Uchiha mansion overhearing Naruto telling Hinata that he thought his father looked more appealing and mature with his hair falling naturally over his forehead like it had been on that day as his father was getting out of the pool. A wide grin split on Daisuke's face. "Naru-chan would think you look nice without the fringes, Daddy."

"Hn. You think so?" Sasuke stroked his chin with his index finger and thumb, raising a brow at himself.

"Yeah! I'm sure of it!" Daisuke exclaimed, certainly.

Sasuke decided to go with Daisuke's advice, so no fringes it was. It didn't take him long to finish getting ready, and then he was out of the house and heading across the street to the Hyuga household to drop off Daisuke with Tenten for the rest of the afternoon because the woman had a playdate set up for Daisuke and Aki.

Sasuke rang the doorbell of Tenten's home, Daisuke standing beside him and after a few moments the door came open.

Tenten greeted them with a smile, her hair in a single ponytail. "Hey, you two."

"Hi!" Daisuke greeted her in return before strolling into the house, as if he owned the place.

Tenten giggled, watching him walk passed her and then turned her eyes onto the boy's father. "Well now, don't you look nice," Tenten commented with a smirk, assessing the Uchiha before her. Sasuke happened to look even more handsome in casual attire. The black sweater and blazer he wore embellished his lean, toned arms and the trousers were charmingly slimming. Naruto would certainly appreciate the sight.

"Why thank you, Tenten. Even though I'm always this gorgeous." The Uchiha snorted haughtily, slipping a hand into the pocket of his trousers.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten laughed, waving him off and blushed a bit. "I'm just glad you two are _finally_ going out on a date. I'm sure he'll have you whipped before you know it," She teased, throwing him a wink.

* * *

Daisuke searched the living room for Aki as he heard Tenten speaking with his father at the front door. However, the little Hyuga was nowhere to be found. He turned around, leaving out of the living room.

" _Boo!_ " Aki then jumped out from the wall beside the living room entrance, frightening the small Uchiha and laughing at the petrified look on Daisuke's face.

"–Ugh, Aki!" Daisuke hit the Hyuga in the chest, having damn near had a heart attack. "Geez, what's wrong with you?! Why would you do that, you meanie!"

Aki smirked in triumph, his long hair water-falling down his shoulders. "I thought it would be funny, and it _was_."

"It was not funny!" The boy retorted, wearing an upset pout. "You're so mean sometimes, you know that? What if I died from a heart attack, huh? Huh?! Then what would you have done?" He griped, bringing his arms across his chest.

Aki sighed heavily, expecting Daisuke's over-dramatics. "Fine, I'm sorry, Daisuke. Hey, I know what will make you feel better though," The twinkle in his eyes caught the Uchiha's interest and Daisuke's eyebrow rose at him. "There's this awesome game we can play. But, it will have to be 'our' _secret_ game, okay?"

Daisuke dropped his arms from his chest, giving a hesitant nod. "..Okay."

"Come on then!" Aki took him by the hand and led him upstairs to his room.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the text he received on his phone from Sasuke as he headed out of the living room and swallowed nervously.

_I just pulled up outside. You better be ready to leave out, dobe._

He slipped his cell into his jeans pocket, his mouth feeling kind of dry. Today was their first date. Ugh, God, his palms were getting sweaty. They were really doing this. He had been accustomed to hiding his feelings for so long that he hadn't thought this day would ever happen, so his nerves were out of whack. He just hoped today would be like any other time they went out. He would hate for it to be awkward and uncomfortable for them. If it was one thing he didn't want to change, it was their friendship. He wanted his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, not the suave Sasuke that women flocked to.

Naruto raised his head when the doorbell rang, finishing with putting on his boots at the genkan and then breathed out, standing up straight. He went for the door, wiping his palms off on his jeans before he opened it and Sasuke stood a step down from his doorstep, looking absolutely, drop-dead sexy in damn near all black. Naruto blushed hard and stepped out, his heart beginning to race and throb.

"Oh thank God, nothing disgustingly orange. You actually look very nice," Sasuke outright said, his eyes traveling up the agreeably fitting jeans, blood-red, knit sweater and black beanie Naruto wore. The jeans clinging to slender legs were especially pleasing to the eye, talk about snug in all the _right_ places. He felt his dick twitch in his trousers. He almost didn't want anyone else to lay eyes on the blonde. His slate stare finally met an azure one and Naruto looked like he had an attitude, the expression sexy, but unsettling. What? Did he sound rude a moment ago? He cleared his throat, a slight blush riding along his cheekbones. "Not that you don't.. ever look nice, it's simply-"

"Oh, please, shut _up_ ," Naruto clipped, his eyes rolling in his head as he reached back and closed the door to his condo. "If you're going to be an asshole today, it's fine. Be an asshole. I don't need you any other way," He told him honestly, starting on his way down the steps and Sasuke's eyebrows drew in at that.

"I was in no way trying to be an asshole, Naruto." He responded in a tone that sounded borderline offended as he turned his head and the Uzumaki stopped beside him on the step. "I know how much you love orange, not that it doesn't look good on you. Other colors are simply more _appealing_ on you, dobe."

Naruto stared the Uchiha in the face and then let his eyes slowly rove down Sasuke's attire, his cheeks still flushed. "You look nice too, by the way." He said to him, having dismissed the man's previous statement as if he hadn't even heard it and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I _especially_ like the hair. Couldn't look sexier, bastard." He flashed him a light-hearted smile before heading down the rest of the steps.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted humorously and turned around, his gaze following the blue-eyed blonde starting on his way to where he had parked his car near Naruto's condo in the complex. "Your ass couldn't look any sexier in those jeans," He called out to him, enjoying the tantalizing sight of that peachy bottom confined in malleable denim.

Naruto laughed, shooting him a playful look back over his shoulder. "I wore them just for you! Now, will ya c'mon!"

Sasuke breathed a smooth laugh and smirked, strolling down the stone steps.

* * *

His classes had ended for the day, but, of course, a certain sandy-blond haired upper classman ran him down in the hall and did a rather good job in persuading him to join him for some... fun? He guessed. It wasn't all that _fun_ last time, but he couldn't help how gloomy and stressed out he had been feeling throughout the day, so he took him up on his offer to have some fun in order to distract himself from his own mind, which wouldn't quit tormenting him. He would do just about anything to.. forgot, even if only for a moment.

Menma felt his frantic breathing increase as he pulled away from the kiss and the taller male backed him into the bathroom stall door, latching his mouth onto his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give the other better access to the skin on his neck, but his blue eyes stared off at the wall behind the toilet across from them. Why didn't it feel.. as good as it normally did? He squeezed his eyes shut, the older male's lips trailing down his throat. Usually even if he wasn't in the mood he would _get_ in the mood, but right now, there was nothing. Nothing but horrid memories clouding his senses. "...S-Stop," He muttered out, beginning to tremble, in disgust.

His protest however fell deaf on the older teen's ears and the blond started to undo the buttons on his white uniform shirt. Menma turned his head, trying to shake the memories out of his mind.

_"Now, you'd better fuckin' hold still, boy, or who knows what might happen to your dear mother tonight."_

Menma could feel himself pale and run cold, the untucking of his shirt making him feel sick to his stomach.

_"You know what you have to do if you want to get fed, or else I'm lockin' ya down there, again, for the rest of the night and not even your precious 'Mama' will be able to save you."_

He gritted his teeth, his breathing coming out harsh and shaky and his chest felt tight.

_"Your face is prettier than that whore of a mother you've got. Be lucky, you little dumb-fuck. She doesn't entertain me nearly as much as you do. Clothes, off. Right now."_

Menma's eyes flew open when he felt teeth nip at his nipple and he shoved the taller male away from him, yelling out in pure terror, "I said to _stop_!" His chest falling and rising with his panicked breathing, the blond stared back at him in utter bewilderment. Menma then swallowed, feeling somewhat ridiculous and embarrassed by reacting as if the guy were that .. _monster_. His wide, terrified gaze faltering, he exhaled and started buttoning up his shirt, his fingers trembling. "Kanda-senpai, I don't think today's going to be good after all. I'll catch you some other time, alright?" He told him briskly, turning to unlock the door and then leaving out of the stall as fast as he could. He felt like he was going to have a damn panic attack.

"Wait! Uzumaki!" The blond called after him, his eyebrows furrowing.

Menma ignored him, rushing out of the boys' restrooms. However, what greeted him in that moment was yet another headache.

"Well, well, if isn't the slut himself leaving his quarters," The ring-leader of the five girls he absolutely couldn't stand stood before him, just as ugly and miserable as they always were. "Aw, what happened in there? Did you have to tell him you've caught some life-threatening std?" The ring-leader scoffed out with a laugh, a manicured nail tapping at her chin and her friends giggled from behind her.

Menma glared at them, fighting the urge to entertain the bitch.

"I believe you have a client to tend to," She took a step over, gesturing her hand to the restroom door.

It was right then that Shee came rounding the corner of that hallway and saw the Uzumaki surrounded by the girls. He was simply thankful it wasn't a group of guys set on kicking his ass, for once. "Damn it, Menma," He stormed down the hall and pushed through the girls, a few of them shooting him nasty glares as he did so. "What the hell, you idiot," He grumbled through his teeth, eying Menma's half-buttoned shirt before he grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away from the girls.

"Hey, Mr. Captain-Save-A-Hoe! An 'excuse me' would be nice next time!" The girl shouted, watching Shee take off with Menma. She then stomped her foot in annoyance and huffed. She really hoped that whore could finally get what was coming to him.

"–Yo, Uzumaki!" The guy Menma had been in the restrooms with threw open the door after having situated his uniform pants, only to be shocked by the sight of.. his girlfriend.

"Kanda?!" The ring-leader of the group squawked, her friends dumbfounded and stunned.

Kanda laughed out nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Oh, hey, babe," He greeted her with a smile before he backed back into the restroom, slammed the door shut and _locked_ it. She would kill him if she caught him with her own two hands.

* * *

"Here, your gym jacket. You'll catch a cold out here like that," Shee held the tracksuit jacket down to the Uzumaki sitting on the ground of the school's rooftop, a slight frown of concern on his lips as he looked at his friend's half-buttoned up uniform shirt.

"Thanks," Menma took the jacket and then Shee sat down beside him. They had been friends since elementary school and the blond always seemed to be taking care of him, even with how strongly he disapproved of his choices. Menma figured he probably put up with him and his mess because he put up with Shee's shit. A small, faint smile on his lips, Menma slipped on the jacket and zipped it up. In all honesty, he didn't know what he would do without him.

"Dude, you have to stop getting yourself into these kinds of situations," Shee finally said with a sigh, looking over at Menma. The Uzumaki hadn't looked well ever since this morning. His face even seemed kind of pale today. "Don't you think you're more than a good screw in a bathroom stall?"

"Whatever," Menma muttered under his breath, tipping his head back and looking up at the passing clouds.

His nose wrinkling, Shee felt his eyebrow twitch out of frustration. "Yeah, 'whatever' my ass," Menma was clearly in a bad mood and Shee knew it would be best to just let it pass instead of arguing with him. Geez, maybe he was whipped. He had had a crush on him for the longest, not that Menma knew of his feelings for him, and he didn't enjoy seeing his best friend throwing himself onto just about everybody who wanted a 'taste' like some whore. But, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. "You ain't got to get an attitude with me."

Menma took his eyes off of the sky and faced the coal-colored scowl pinned on him. He hadn't been feeling like himself today and the last thing he wanted was to take that out on Shee, especially when right now Shee was making him feel a lot better than he had been today. He quietly scooted closer to Shee and then leaned his head onto the blond's shoulder, his hair falling in his eyes a bit. "...Sorry." He murmured to him, softly.

A slight blush coloring his face, the corners of Shee's lips curved upward as he scoffed out a light-hearted, "Whatever."

Menma laughed a little." Touché, dickwad."

Right then, they heard the creak of the rooftop door and Shee jerked forward, Menma leaning his head up off of him. "Shit, if they followed us," He growled, beginning to get up until he saw that it was their homeroom teacher that came rounding the corner and his eyebrows rose.

Menma, however, panicked when he saw the man. "Damn it," He groaned, about to get up. It was his turn to clean the classroom and he may have ditched his duties, but that didn't mean he was prepared for a scolding.

"Uzumaki-kun, I didn't come here to scold you," Kotetsu bellowed, wearing a depleted expression and the blue-eyed teenager's defense-mode seemed to falter once he said that. "You skipped the end of today's lesson, so I didn't get a chance to hand this to you. I wanted to give it to you in class today to prove that even no-good-Uzumaki had brains, but you're not the type of person who cares about that kind of thing, are you?"

A look of confusion twisted onto Menma's face and his teacher kneeled down in front of him, handing him his exam paper. His eyes going wide, he looked over the paper before he lowered the paper from his face. "I passed..?" He asked in disbelief, almost thinking his teacher had to be 'yanking his chain'.

A smooth whistle flew passed Shee's lips as he glance at the perfect score grade on the paper. "Way to go, Menma!"

Kotetsu lowered his gaze down onto the paper his student held and then raised his eyes back on Menma. "With flying colors, Uzumaki-kun. I'll tell you this, most of the class failed, so I was surprised when you came to be one of the few who passed. You keep going at this rate and you'll be able to attend any university you want after high school." He praised, showing him a proud smile.

"Isn't that something! Menma, we should totally go to the same university, one with an amazing music program!" Shee exclaimed and Menma started to grin at the thought.

"Well, that is all I needed to give you. You boys should head home for the day now," Kotetsu told them, standing to his feet.

"H-Hagane-sensei," Menma called hesitantly, stopping the man about walk away and Kotetsu looked back at him in inquiry. "Why is it sensei praises the one who does well in school, but scolds the one not doing so well?" He had had the impression that the man hadn't even liked him much, but today was the first time his teacher smiled at him, and it was because he had done well.

Kotetsu pocketed a hand into his slacks, turning to fully face him. "Uzumaki-kun, every teacher wants their students to do well. It lets us know that we're doing our job right. So, when we encounter a student not doing so well it causes us a great deal of stress and worry," He answered in all honesty and it was the first time Menma seemed to be listening to him. "For me, it is a relief to know that all of my students will be able to take care of themselves in the future. That they will be able to get jobs in order to financially support themselves, along with having a good head on their shoulders. And that is what I want for you, Uzumaki-kun. I want you to do well from now on, so let me be the first to say, I have faith in you. You have an intelligent mind, one I know is capable of great accomplishments." And with that, he turned around and gave a wave of his hand, leaving the two kids.

Menma watched the man leave, still holding onto his exam paper. Why did he kind of feel like he wanted to cry? There hadn't been a teacher in this school that had ever said anything like that to him.

* * *

Naruto got out of the car after they parked in the parking lot of an ice cream parlor within the shopping district of Shinjuku. It was a little breezy, but the atmosphere was serene. Sasuke stepped out after him, closing the car door and locking the vehicle before they headed inside. It was always calm in Shinjuku during the weekday because people were normally working and students were attending school. Still, that didn't mean it was safe for Sasuke to wander around without a beanie on his head and a dark pair of sunglasses on his face.

This was their 'first date', but it seriously didn't feel like a _date_. It felt like a normal day that they would come out together, which Naruto couldn't be happier about because he didn't want this to feel different or awkward. This was what Naruto wanted. He wanted him and Sasuke to be _together_ , but also have the same relationship they had always had.

Once they got inside the familiar ice cream parlor they almost religiously came to as teenagers, Sasuke decided he would pay for their sundaes and went to order them.

Naruto pouted slightly, watching the man order at the front counter. Sasuke knew what he liked, but he felt like he could have paid for his own sundae. He finally just sighed. Today was a date, so if Sasuke wanted to pay for everything then fine. He inwardly shrugged and walked off to go pick out a booth to sit in.

Thankfully, since the place was practically empty, Naruto had the option to choose the booth with a window and slid into it. He then pulled out his cell while he waited on Sasuke.

He made sure to text Kiba and Shikamaru back when saw that he missed their texts and then went on his _SnapChat_ , flicking some selfies out of boredom. He hadn't been sitting for that long, honestly, but he had a short attention-span, of fucking course, and he was craving ice cream so bad. So, when Sasuke did finally approach the table as he was in the middle of snapping a picture of himself with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes lit up in excitement. He set his phone down on the table, looking at the tulip glasses filled with ice cream sundaes in the Uchiha's hands.

"Hn," Sasuke wore a smirk sliding into the booth, sitting across from the Uzumaki. "Giving the perverts something to fap to?" He remarked and Naruto rolled his eyes, gesturing for him to hand his sundae over.

"You know what I've noticed, bastard? You call anyone that calls me hot a pervert, as if my hotness is reserved only for you to speak on."

"It is." Sasuke simply replied after he removed his sun glasses and pocketed them, his solid gaze locking Naruto's as he passed the blonde his caramel and blackberry sundae.

"That's stingy," Naruto playfully chided, the redness already coloring his cheeks growing ten times darker as he grabbed the spoon wedged into his ice cream.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, laughing slightly. "Am I wrong? You are reserved just for me, for the rest of your life."

"The r-rest of my life?!" Naruto laughed, blushing harder, if that was even possible. "I bet you think you're so smooth, teme."

"Kind of. I think that line needs a bit of tweaking," Sasuke chuckled and reclined back.

Naruto snickered, nodding, and started eating the 'gorgeous' dessert in front of him. His taste buds were in heaven.

Sasuke didn't have a crazy love for sweets, but ice cream he could always handle. However, right now, he didn't have much interest in his own sundae at the moment. He would rather watch Naruto lick and suck on the frozen treat like he was at the moment, moaning ever so slightly with each spoon full he stuffed into his mouth. Just the way the vanilla cream coated Naruto's plump mouth was enough to make his dick throb.

Naruto eventually felt Sasuke's stare on him and looked the Uchiha in the face, smiling cheekily. "Is that why you wanted our first date to be _here_ , of all places?"

Naruto's teasing tone drawing him from the perverse images in his mind of what he wanted to do to Naruto with that ice cream, Sasuke raised his eyes off of the Uzumaki's lips, his face flushing a bit. "Of course not," He responded in all honesty, leaning forward and finally picking up his own spoon. "I simply thought this would be a nostalgic place to have a 'first date,'" He said, scooping up some ice cream out of his glass.

Naruto licked over his lips and looked around the parlor, taking in the colorful tiled flooring, the cute cartoon mascot characters showcased throughout the place and the music being played. "..Yeah. It is. I think the first time we brought Daisuke here he was what? Two?" He cocked a curious brow, thinking back to that time. Then, he laughed. "I still remember how many times you called me at like two, three o'clock in the morning and asked me to come meet you here because Isabella kicked you out for the night. You would always be extra petty and leave with Daisuke."

Sasuke laughed. His immaturity had been at its highest peak back then and it was actually comical to him now, at the age of twenty-one. His relationship with Isabella, Daisuke's mother, had been a toxic and dysfunctional one. So much so that when he thought back on the countless fights and arguments that they would get into, most times in the middle of the night, that eventually led to Isabella throwing him out of _their_ house countless times, he remembered so vividly how normal it had felt for him to leave for hours at a time, or even an entire night sometimes. Of course he would escape to his usual sanctuary, Iruka and Kakashi's home, with Daisuke to snuggle up with Naruto.

"Back then this place used to be open for twenty-four hours, remember?"

"I do," Sasuke smiled, his spoon now fiddling with the sundae at this point. "…But how long has it been for _us_?" He absently murmured, more to himself than Naruto. They shared so many memories here, from time they were kids. His heart started pounding faster and going across the bridge of his nose, a crimson flush arose on his pale skin. He wondered if Naruto felt like this right now.

Naruto could read the expression on Sasuke's face and tried his best to hold it together, himself. Sasuke was blushing. "…I don't know. I can't remember, honestly," He muttered, although he knew he hadn't actually needed to answer the Uchiha's question. He blushed hard, lowering his head and rocking his feet back and forth under the table. "But, now we're here, _together_ , on our first date. … _F-Fuck!_ My heart.. the son of a bitch won't calm down. It almost hurts, ya know?" He confessed, raising his head to show the grin stretched wide across his reddened face. The combination of anxiety and pure joy he felt was something he couldn't explain.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that. It was at that moment that he realized the Uzumaki's boot kept moving back and forth, brushing against the side of his shoe underneath the table. So, it was like that for Naruto as well. Sasuke reclined back, again, letting his shoulders relax. Is this what they called butterflies? He had never felt them before and the sensation in his stomach was definitely strange, but not strange in a way that was _bad_ , even if it did make him feel kind of uneasy. "Naruto,.." He said, feeling his face grow hotter.

"Yeah?" Naruto tilted his head a bit, eying him.

The music playing in the parlor seemed to drown out in his ears when the Uchiha said what he said next.

"Mine too." He admitted, biting at his bottom lip.

Naruto's eyebrows rose, a knot feeling like it had formed in his throat. He witnessed the way Sasuke swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, in a rather nervous manner, and Naruto felt his cock twitch. The Uchiha appeared so _adorably_ vulnerable over there and he fought the urge to fly across the table and kiss the hell out of him. And yet, all he could really reply with was an, "Oh."

Damn it! Now he was even more nervous and his palms were getting sweaty.

It went silent between them for some time and they both sat there rather flustered.

Sasuke tried to get some control on his racing heart and Naruto went back to eating his ice cream.

They both felt like complete and utter... dorks.

Sasuke sat forward, breathing out a prolonged sigh and then finally spoke. "Dobe, what the hell are you doing to me?" He said through a smooth laugh.

Naruto pouted and then muttered a lame, "Sorry. …"

"Idiot," Sasuke breathed, giving a shake of his head. So, he guessed... Naruto was his boyfriend now. He had never felt this way about anyone before the dobe, and he had definitely never thought he would experience such happiness and excitement when it came to being in a relationship.

"–Ouch!"

The pained yelped that left Naruto caused for Sasuke's eyebrow to lift at him.

Naruto clutched the side of his jaw, having tried to bite down on a hard piece of caramel with his back molar teeth. "Fucking damn it!" He gritted through his clenched teeth, grimacing.

"You okay? What, do you have a cavity?" Sasuke asked.

"N-Nah," Naruto shook his head. "It's just one of molar teeth and sometimes my wisdom teeth hurt. It's been like this for a week or so, I think," He answered, taking his hand away from his jaw and waiting for the pain to pass.

"Let me see," Sasuke stood up, leaning over the table and reached across it, grasping the blonde by the jaw.

Naruto whined at the pressure Sasuke put on his jaw, forcing him to open his mouth.

Sasuke glared at the culprit causing the pain in Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, I can see a cavity."

Naruto stilled in fear and shook his jaw out of Sasuke's grip, knowing exactly what the Uchiha would suggest. "What?! No it's not! I promise! I mean, even if it is I think it'll heal on its own. You know how much I hate the dentist, Sasuke! I won't go!"

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "Moron, I know for certain that that's a cavity, and I can guess your wisdom teeth are impacted as well. You need to the cavity filled and your wisdom teeth removed or they'll get worse overtime, Naruto." He explained to him, but, Naruto, being just as stubborn as ever, went back to eating his ice cream.

" _No_ , Sasuke. I'll be fine, I promise." He took in a mouth full on ice cream, whimpering.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment before he slid out of the booth and went over to Naruto, taking him by the arm.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, teary-eyed. "W-What?"

"We're going to my oral surgeon of course, Naruto." The Uchiha stated firmly, dragging Naruto out of the seat, leaving their sundaes behind. The last thing Naruto needed was anything sugary.

"S-Sasuke, no!" Naruto tried to pulled away from him, but Sasuke's tight grip on his arm was relentless. "I don't want to go– Ouch!" He shouted, almost losing his footing. The sharp pain he just felt in that molar tooth he was deafening.

Sasuke put on his sun glasses before they left out of the ice cream parlor and he lugged the refusing Uzumaki to the car. Naruto didn't have a say at this point. He was taking him to get his teeth take care of. His personal oral surgeon would certainly take care of Naruto if he request that he do so.

When they got to the car, Sasuke damn near had to force Naruto into the passenger side, so he _knew_ he would have to child-lock the doors, or Naruto would take every chance he could to bolt his ass out of the car.

Once Sasuke was done buckling himself in and had started the car up, he looked over to see actual tears rolling down whiskered cheeks. "Naruto, you are _not_ serious. What are you crying for?" He said in utter disbelief, trying to hold back a laugh.

"'Cause I don't wanna go, Sasuke!" Naruto dropped his head back, unable to help full-out bawling, his cheeks flushing. "I swear to God, this is not fair, bruh. I'm scareeeeed! Please don't make me go!" He lifted his head, sniffling and then turned to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, please! _Please!_ Don't make me go!" He pleaded, wiping at his eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he should have expected this. Daisuke wasn't even this bad about going to the dentist, but Naruto was throwing a full-blown fit right now. He had honestly thought the blonde had out-grown his fear of the dentist.

He guessed Naruto would 'hate' him for a while for what he was about to do.

* * *

Menma got in late that evening and he really didn't give a fuck if Itachi scolded for missing curfew as he headed upstairs and strolled down the hall with a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell the man about his passing grade. He inwardly hummed, speeding for Itachi's bedroom, but, when he approached the door he was annoyed by the voice he heard.

_"Itachi, I want to hear it again. You sounded so sexy when you said it, un."_

He was still here? "Talk about a moron," Menma grumbled with a roll of his eyes, stepping back from the door. In all truthfulness, love seemed to be such a dumb thing. It could make a person so weak, and that was why he didn't want it. After this morning he had at least hoped that that would have chased Deidara off for a while.

_"I've said it twice already, Deidara. Why must I say it again?"_

_"Itachi, you said 'I love you', so of course I want to hear it as many times as I can, un. I never thought I would hear it in my life time, so like hell I'm going to miss any opportunity to hear Uchiha Itachi profess his love for me. ...Pleeeease?"_

_"Fine. ..I love you, Deidara. Content? I don't expect to be asked again for the rest of the night."_

_"Ugh, alright. I'll just ask again tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Hn."_

Menma frowned, an odd sense of disappointment settling in his gut before he turned around and gave a shrug of his shoulders. It's not like he cared all that much. He made his way toward his room and slowly, the smile he walked in with reappeared on his face. He guessed their little game was over. He was a little let down that he hadn't been able to tell Itachi about his passing grade, but he doubted the Uchiha would care anyway, now that he thought about it. He was probably still pissed at him about this morning anyway.

He would just call his dad, Kakashi and Naruto and let them all know. And surely they would praise him for doing a good job. He was actually excited to tell them. His dad would be especially proud of him. Still, he couldn't shake that part of him that felt terrible about how things would be between him and Itachi now.

* * *

"Yes, that's fine. Actually, use a little more force," Sasuke briskly told the skilled, burly man holding Naruto down against the dentist chair.

"Sasuke! Sasuke– _Stop!_ Please, sir! Sasuke, help meeee!"

The dentist looked at the standing Uchiha, uncertainly. "Are y-you sure he's okay, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, he's fine. This is a guy who can knock out four men all at once with a single roundhouse kick. Trust me, he'll be fine." Sasuke assured, eying the sobbing blonde in the chair.

The dentist gave a nod, getting back to business and adjusted the light above the blue-eyed man's face.

The bright light above him shining down into his open mouth, Naruto shrieked and squeezed his eyes shut as the dentist's assistant/THE-HULK/big-ass-evil-motherfucker held him down. There was no use in fighting against him because the guy was bigger and stronger. This was happening. He felt the dentist tap at his teeth with something and flinched, tears running along the side of his face.

"Uzumaki-kun, chin up please, and don't close your mouth. Everything _is_ fine." The dentist voiced in a softened tone, hoping to ease the blonde's discomfort.

Naruto whimpered. "O-Okay."

Sasuke watched the scene, bringing his arms across his chest. There was a small part of him that felt bad, but this had to be done. "Naruto, he's not even doing anything yet. He's simply using the mirror to inspect your teeth, so calm down." It was then that watering, blue eyes opened and pinned him, begging him for help. He had almost, _almost_ caved. He breathed a sigh, deciding to lean down beside the dentist chair and took a hold of Naruto's trembling hand.

Naruto then gripped it tight, sniffling, and the dentist's brawny assistant felt it safe to release his hold on the Uzumaki's shoulders since Naruto seemed to have calmed down enough, so he did.

"Ah, yes," The dentist spoke, finally able to take a closer look at Naruto's teeth. "Uchiha-san, he seems to be a lot more relaxed with you beside him, so just keep holding his hand."

Sasuke nodded and then showed Naruto a slightly proud smile. "See, Naruto. You're doing so well."

Naruto blushed, throwing the Uchiha an irritated scowl. He didn't need to talk to him like he was a fucking kid, and in front of the dentist. It was so embarrassing.

In the end, he did end up having only about three cavities that were _painlessly_ filled after he was numbed, and even though his wisdom teeth were certainly a problem as well, it was decided that his wisdom teeth would be dealt with another time, thank _goodness_.

The only discomfort Naruto did in fact feel was during the car ride back home as he bitched at Sasuke about subjecting him to such torture with a case of swollen cheeks and dry, still fat-feeling lips.

Sasuke, however, felt he had more of the right to bitch since he didn't get to touch Naruto's ass even once.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** I feel like so much has been happening for this story. Someone’s even come to me and asked if they could translate it into Portuguese and that’s in progress, so I’m losing my mind over that! XD I feel so blessed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	15. The Corniest Hot-Shot He knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's note:** Ugh, finally I finished revising this chapter! I know I haven't really posted here, but it's because readers don't really comment on this site and my readership is still growing, so the faster the readership here the more I'll be over on Ao3. I've been writing a new chapter for this story as well, so it's time consuming when I'm rewriting one chapter and writing another up-to-date chapter. But I'm finally done with revising this chapter, so I can fully focus on the new chapter being written! (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑ Enjoy and if you would be so kind, sub if you like and leave a comment. It's the reason I post. :) 

 _"I like the way you kiss me_  
_when we playing the kissing _  
_game._  
_I like the way you keep me looking_  
_forward to another day._  
_It seems like it's a dream._  
_I kiss you and you kiss me._  
_It's pushing me into overdrive._  
_You so above the rest so-so-so fresh._  
_You know you make me feel so alive._  
_From the first look, got me hook._  
_Everything that you do_  
_takes my breath away..." ( - Kissing Games. Mindless Behavior. /Aki x Dai.)_

 **Warnings: Unbeta'd** (excuse any mistakes.) **A character suffering through a mental illness. _May be triggering for some readers._ 18+ **

* * *

"Thank you, Hinata. This was all I needed, so you can take your leave," Sasuke dismissed the Hyuga woman with a bat of his hand, after accepting the folder of documents from her and she gave a meek bow of her head before turning to leave his office.

Naruto came strolling into the office as she made her toward the door and Hinata shot him a sympathetic glance. She had been in the office when their superior furiously ordered for him to be here in the next five minutes, or he would be suffering some rather _severe_ consequences, for whatever the blonde had done this time, and she couldn't help but feel worried for him.

Naruto showed Hinata a slight grin, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he walked passed her. He would make it out of here alive and breathing, and that he was _certain_ of.

Hinata breathed out nervously, leaving out of the office and then she saw Sakura standing out in the corridor, appearing just as concerned as she was. She closed the door behind her, the pinkette's eyebrows raising at her in obvious inquiry. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to him, Sakura." She told her with a sigh.

"Well then how angry did Sasuke-kun look?" Sakura asked, walking up to her.

Hinata fiddled with the ends of her hair, pondering that. Sasuke didn't actually appear that angry at all, but his voice had sounded absolutely infuriated. It was strange indeed. She had been so busy all this morning, preparing the documents that needed to dropped off to Sasuke that she had no idea what it was that Naruto had done.

"I don't know, Sakura. I mean.. he sounded pretty upset, but his face didn't look it," She answered with an odd expression, glancing back over her shoulder at the office door. "What did Naruto-kun do this time anyway?"

"Ugh, what _didn't_ he do! ..Damn it, he's such an idiot. If he's put Sasuke-kun in a bad mood it'll be hell for the rest of us," Her lips pursed, she brought her arms across her chest.

Hinata then dropped her face into her hand in sudden realization, of course not looking forward to the hell their superior would rain down on the entire incorporation building.

Her brow furrowed, Sakura sucked her teeth and then turned to leave. "Come on, Hinata. We better get going before Karin gets back and catches us 'eavesdropping', again. Then it will really be hell for us."

"Ah, wait for me!" Hinata yelped, following after the green-eyed woman.

* * *

"This is the last of 'em, I swear!" Naruto exclaimed, tossing the last copy of the baby photos onto Sasuke's desk. The last copy of _Sasuke's_ baby photos to be more specific.

Sasuke leveled him a glare.

"Oh, c'mon. You don't have to be so upset about it, Sasuke. Everyone thought you looked absolutely adorable," He mentioned, walking backwards toward one of the plus sofa chairs in the Uchiha's office and then plopping down into it with a posture of indifference. "I don't get why it's such a problem."

Sasuke picked the photos up off of his desk and skimmed through them, in annoyance, before he neatly concealed them away in a desk drawer. "Naruto, this is a place of _business_ ," His tone sharp, he reclined back in his seat, his stare reprimanding. "And your behavior today has been rather inappropriate."

"You say that, but you flaunt Daisuke's baby photos to everybody in this building all day, every day. Why don't you tell the truth, teme? You're embarrassed." Naruto said, wearing a teasing grin. He was well aware that he was getting under Sasuke's skin and poking at a nerve. That was his intention. It was payback for the bastard making him suffer through a dentist visit.

"Naruto, it's not to happen again. Is that clear? I don't need the receptionists making comments on how 'adorable' I was as a baby when I'm having important discussions with them," He gritted through his perfect teeth, his eyebrow twitching. Naruto's little stunt was disrupting the authority and fear he held over his employees.

Naruto gave a roll of his blue eyes and showed a phony pout. "Yeah, whatever. Sorry. Can I at least have them back after I clock-out? I wanna put them back in the album."

A frown appearing on his face, the raven stood from his seat and silently strode from behind his desk and over to the sitting blonde.

Naruto swallowed hard, staring up at Sasuke's towering presence. Had he honestly ticked him off this time?

His dark eyes narrowed, Sasuke leaned down and slammed is hands down onto the armrests of the chair Naruto sat in.

Naruto, in turn, flinched back and shut his eyes, anticipating his lover's wrath. He bit at his lower lip, not sure what was coming. Was the man so embarrassed that he was beyond upset with him? Maybe showing off Sasuke during his diapers days was a bit over the top..?

He was beginning to believe that Sasuke was seriously pissed off at him, but then he felt a sudden chill slither around to the back of his neck.

Naruto cracked an eye open, his eyebrow rising oddly and Sasuke wore a small smile on his face as he locked whatever that 'chill' was behind his neck.

"Honestly, dobe," Sasuke breathed a humored sigh, admiring his gift on the Uzumaki. "Do you want me to fire you?"

"..Of course not," Naruto pouted, dropping his gaze down onto what was around neck. It was a white, incomplete-curved-half-looking, diamond-embroidered pendant 'thingy'. The butterflies swarmed in his stomach at first glance at the lavish jewelry dangling from his neck and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He could only guess how much 'bankroll' he was wearing on his neck right now, and even then, his guess was probably nowhere close to how much the piece of jewelry costed.

And it had hit him at that moment, that as Sasuke's lover, he would be showered in fine jewels and luxury on the regular now. It was an overwhelming thought. He wasn't used to wearing such expensive things. "Um, Sasuke.." He raised his blue eyes and then witnessed the black, diamond-embroidered pendant dangling from the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto, a hot flush threatening his pale cheekbones. He had never felt like this about anyone before, and what he felt with Naruto was something explosive and intense. It was a love he couldn't explain with just a few words. Naruto gave him butterflies and made him nervous, at the same time. "Now we both had a piece of each other," He stated, putting the black half dangling from his neck to Naruto's half pendant. "And when we're together we complete each other."

The yin and yang symbol, it expressed that so well. So, when he spotted the couple's pendant while in the jewelry boutique the other day he bought it.

Naruto snickered, blushing. "That was seriously the corniest line I've ever heard."

Sasuke pursed his mouth, the red on his face now showing itself. He was trying to be a little romantic, but, of course, he should have expected to get teased by the dobe.

Naruto could see by the way Sasuke's lips had tightened together that the Uchiha was flustered. It was the same flustered expression Sasuke would show as a child when Naruto would tease him about something. It was too cute. He touched the two pedants put together, his fingers brushing over Sasuke's and a small smile appeared on his face. "Ya know, no matter how much of a hot-shot you seem to be with the rest of the world, to me you've always been corny, and I wouldn't want you any other way," He told him with a laugh, encircling his arms around the raven's neck and Sasuke's face burned bright.

Naruto couldn't get enough of how adorable the man was. He smiled wider, drawing the Uchiha closer by the embrace he had around his neck, just until their foreheads were touching. "Thank you. I love it," He whispered to him whole-heartedly before giving him a peck on the lips. _'When did this bastard get so cute, eh?'_ He released the Uchiha's neck, grinning in amusement.

His dark gaze locked with bright blue, Sasuke was certain his heart was about to beat out of his chest with how hard it was pounding. What was the dobe doing to him? He cleared his throat, gathering his composure and then stood upright. "How are your teeth, Naruto?"

"Huh? ..Fine, I guess. They do feel better," Naruto answered with a slight huff of his breath, in all honesty. It was annoying how right Sasuke had been about his cavities. "Still have to get my wisdom teeth removed though.. ." He grumbled, his brow furrowing in irritation. He so didn't want to deal with having them extracted.

"Hn," Sasuke returned back to his seat behind his desk, reclining back. "You will thank me later, usuratonkachi."

"Whatever. I doubt that." Naruto muttered, getting up and heading toward where the Uchiha was seated behind the desk.

Sasuke said nothing, but his eyebrow rose at the blonde.

Naruto wore a grin, plopping down onto Sasuke's lap sideways, his legs dangling over the armrest of the chair.

Sasuke was certainly surprised by the seat Naruto had taken on his lap. He considered it somewhat bold of him since Naruto had never taken the initiative like this before. A smirk curving onto his mouth, Sasuke looked at him in amusement. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto pursed his lips and blushed, wearing an expression of innocence. "Nothing, ..just sittin' on your lap. I can, ..can't I?"

"Of course you can. I am _yours_ ," Sasuke smirked wider at him and then stroked his index finger along the outline of the Uzumaki's chin, his words and the stroke of his finger causing Naruto to burn redder. "It's just, I can't help but notice how bold this is of you."

Naruto's brow then furrowed and his nose crinkled. "Why is it bold, Sasuke? It's not like anything's gonna happen." He stared him in face, daringly.

Sasuke inwardly snorted, putting his thumb against the other side of Naruto's chin and held it. The confidence gleaming in bright, blue eyes enticed that sly 'devil' in his pants to harden. "You're an absolute idiot if you think nothing is going to happen, dobe," He said, and before Naruto's mouth could drop open at the insult, he leaned in and swooped up the blonde's lips in his.

Naruto tried not to melt under the smooth feel of Sasuke's lips, but the scowl that had immediately arose on his face after the Uchiha's 'idiot' comment was beginning to fade.

Sasuke chuckled slightly in triumph against that soft, plump mouth.

His lips seeming to have a mind of their own as they moved against Sasuke's, Naruto couldn't help falling under their blissful spell. He felt all tingly and giddy inside. He spread his mouth wider, kissing the man deeper and his tongue naturally invaded the warm cavern that his boyfriend possessed. It all felt so good, especially when Sasuke's tongue slid up alongside his. He could feel all the heat rush to his face. Being able to kiss Sasuke, and like this, was something that he had desired for so long. To be able to shower him with love and affection felt surreal and made his heart race, just like it had the very first time they had kissed each other.

Sasue craved more of a taste of the Uzumaki, so he decided to take over and cupped Naruto's face with the both of his hands and tilted his head, driving his tongue deeper.

"Ahh," Naruto shivered and allowed the raven's tongue to swirl his as he brought him closer by the embrace he had around his neck. However, he was beginning to feel something.. poking at his ass, and it was getting harder with each passing second. It couldn't be that Sasuke growing an.. erection? He grounded his hips down and Sasuke breathed a hiss into the kiss. Well, that confirmed that. Sasuke _was_ hard.

Sasuke reached around, grabbed Naruto's ass and flexed his hips up into the Uzumaki's bottom. He hadn't had sex in months and grinding against the dobe felt amazing right now. He then sensed Naruto stiffen up on his lap and thought that maybe he was crossing some boundaries. So, he broke the kiss, and Naruto, with a greatly flushed face, gazed at him in silence.

"Sorry if that was too much," Sasuke breathed, a slight redness spreading throughout his face.

"No," Naruto shook his head firmly in response, his fluster obvious. "It was fine… I didn't mind.., but," He slid off of the Uchiha's boner and blushed hard when he saw the prominent bulge constricting against Sasuke's trousers.

Sasuke swallowed, but stay silent. He couldn't help wanting to push Naruto down onto his desk and screw the daylights out of. Oh, how _badly_ he _desired_ to do just that. And with the way Naruto was eying his painfully throbbing dick, he was finding it difficult to restrain himself.

Naruto raised his eyes back onto the Uchiha's face. ".. It hurts, doesn't it?" He uttered, reaching to touch it, but, right then, his wrist was grabbed.

"I honestly won't be able to hold back if you do that, dobe." He warned through his clenched teeth, trying to will his erection down.

"Oh, s-sorry," His entire face growing red, Naruto retracted his hand.

Sasuke laughed a bit before he breathed out a sigh. "Go get back to work, Naruto." He ordered, taking his hand off of Naruto's ass.

"Oh alright," Naruto leaned in with a roll of his eyes and kissed the Uchiha on the lips one last time before he started getting up. "And thanks again for the gift." He touched the pendant around his neck with his fingers and began heading for the door. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that I'll be by tonight. Neji and I are gonna hang out, so I figured I might as well come over and watch that move Daisuke's been begging me to bring over and watch with him," He mentioned over his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded absently, his dark eyes staring down at the tent in his trousers.

Once he reached the door, Naruto smirked and then damn near shouted, "I'll leave you to jerk off in your office then! Love you, teme!" Before opening the door and leaving out of the office.

His face burning with embarrassment and jaw tense, Sasuke glared at the door that Naruto had just left out of. The idiot probably put him in _this state_ on purpose.

* * *

The past two weeks had been _somewhat_ , uh, normal between the two of them. Well, he felt no type of way, himself, but, Menma, from what he could tell by how much the brat had been avoiding him, except for when necessary of course, seemed rather agitated with him, and just about everything and everyone else.

He couldn't tell if it had anything to do with how things had ended between them or if he was honestly just feeling moody. And then there was that annoying popping of that rubber band against his wrist. Where the hell had the brat even picked up such an unhealthy coping habit?

Menma popped the rubber band around his wrist against his skin one last time, barely able to keep his eyes open before his eyes finally slipped shut and his consciousness began to slip.

Itachi sighed, eying the dozing off, dark-haired Uzumaki. Menma seemed to be beyond exhausted during his lessons lately. Was the brat not getting enough sleep? Itachi reclined back in his seat and snorted incredulously at the sight, bringing his arms across his chest. "Menma-kun," He spoke, his tone firm, but the only response he got was the light thud he heard when Menma's sleeping face dropped into the open text book in front of him on the desk. His eyebrow twitching, he frowned and then shouted, "Brat!"

Menma jolted awake, picking his face up out of the book. "You have to subtrac' the two, I-I think!" He murmured in a state of confusion, blinking his blue eyes wide before the fogged cleared in his mind. He then turned his head and his blue gaze fell into a scowl at the Uchiha. "Did you really have to yell like that? You scared the fuck out of me."

"Hn," Itachi uncrossed his arms, his expression impassive. "Are you not sleeping well at night?"

Menma huffed and pulled at the rubber band on his wrist, the annoyance he felt apparent on his face. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about," He answered, not sure why he was as irritated as he was with the Uchiha. He bit at the inside of his bottom lip when Itachi lifted his eyebrows at him, in almost an honest manner of confusion before turning his attention down onto his text book and swallowing. What the hell? Why did he feel uneasy about what he was about to say to him? "My studies should be your only focus, so don't pretend like you actually care about unnecessary shit, Itachi." He bristled through his teeth, letting the rubber band snap against his wrist.

"Stop." Itachi demanded, taking a hold of Menma's wrist with the rubber band on it and Menma looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Menma frowned his face up, but his cheeks warmed. "Doing what?" Why was he touching him? He didn't have the right to touch him after... His heart stopped, realization dawning on him. Was that why he was so... annoyed?

"This." Itachi slid his thumb over the rubber band, looking him in the face with a hardened expression. He knew where these kinds of habits stemmed from, so why was the brat doing something like this, and so indifferently?

Menma said nothing for a moment when he saw the _bare_ glint of apprehension in that dark stare. He could sense that 'wall' beginning to lower itself, but he was quick in putting it back 'up.' "Why the hell does it matter to you?" He yanked his wrist away, feeling even more annoyed than he had already been. The rubber band habit was something he had done since he was a kid, well, that was until his father got him to stop the habit when he was about eleven years old. It was a form of coping with what he couldn't handle emotionally, or to keep out certain thoughts. Bad ones. He had been getting the bad ones a lot lately. He buried his fingers into the front of his hair and then closed his eyes, finding it hard to keep them open. He was so _tired_.

Itachi breathed in, his jaw clenched up out of frustration. "I should have used my better judgement after all. I never should have-"

"Shouldn't have what, Itachi?" Menma asked with his eyes still closed, the humorless laugh that left him biting. "You shouldn't have kissed me back? You shouldn't have invited me into your bed? Let me join you in the shower? What? What is it you shouldn't have done?"

" _All_ of _that_ , Menma-kun. Especially since because of that you're acting like this."

"W-What?" Menma let out a humored scoff, taking his hand out of his hair and opening his eyes to pin him with a sharpened, cobalt gaze. "And how is it I'm acting, you prick?"

"Like I hurt your feelings." Itachi stated simply and the attitude fell clean off of the Uzumaki's face.

His pulse beginning to race and face feeling like it was on fire, Menma shook his head at how ridiculous that had sounded to his own ears. His feelings.. hurt? That sounded so _dumb_! So stupid! He wasn't that dumb! He wasn't that dumb at all, ... but why did what Itachi had said strike somewhere in his heart. He bit at his bottom lip, astounded with himself and then forced himself to gather his voice. "Can we just.. get back to this?" He grumbled, turning back to the open text book.

Itachi was silent, but he could read Menma's body language. He had hit the nail on the head. He had hurt the brat's feelings and that didn't sit well with him because that was never his intention. However, if Menma wanted to leave it alone, he would as well. So, he granted his request and they returned their focus back onto the lesson.

Menma had seemed to be paying attention for at least the first fifteen minutes or so back into the lesson, but it wasn't long before Itachi noticed the teenage had drifted off to sleep, again.

He eyed him, taking in Menma's physical appearance as the Uzumaki slept with his head on his arm beside his note book. He didn't look too well. His skin was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. The brat needed some serious rest, and he could see that clearly. Itachi breathed out, reaching over and closing Menma's textbook shut before he stood up from his seat and took the brat by the arm, hauling him up from the chair.

"H-Huh?! What..?" Menma mumbled out. He was still half asleep as he realized, through a dark fog, that he was being led towards a bed. " _What are you doin'?_ "

"You need some rest and I'm making certain that you get that." Itachi told him, firmly, deaf to the unusual panic in the teenager's voice.

Menma stumbled in his footing, trying to pull away from him. " _No, I'm fine! I really don't need to!_ "

"Yes you do." His grasp on Menma's arm solid, Itachi stopped at the end of the bed and then forced the struggling Uzumaki down onto the mattress.

" _N-No, stop! I don't want!_ " Menma's eyes widened at monstrous face that morphed before his eyes through the dark fog and paled. What in the hell? Why was _he_ here?! How did he find him! He snatched his arm out of that grip as he tried lean up from the bed. " _I'm sorry! P-Please don't! I'll behave, Tou-chan! I promise!_ " He screamed out in pure terror, on the verge of tears.

Itachi immediately stopped when he realized the petrified state Menma was in, his slate stare going wide. Tou-chan…? "Menma-kun, calm down. It's me." He spoke gingerly, leaning down and reaching his hand down to touch the Uzumaki in hopes of bringing him back to his right mind.

" _I-I promised! Please!_ " Menma yelled pleadingly, swatting like crazy at him in defense and managing to inflict to a scratch to _that_ face.

Itachi winced at sharp sting that went across his cheek, blood quickly arising from the cut.

Silence overcoming the room, Menma panted, the dark fog clearing and reality setting in.

Itachi stood upright and Menma saw the line of thick crimson oozing from pale skin. Did he just…? "I-I'm..," He got up from the bed, a flush burning his cheeks out of humiliation. _It_ happened, again. "Your face..! I didn't mean to.. . I'm so sorry!" He frantically apologized, reaching up to touch Itachi's face, but then he stopped. He didn't know if the man was angry at him for what he had done. Granted, Itachi seemed stunned, not angry, but he had caused bleeding. Menma lowered his hand and took a step to the side, nervous. "I'll go get tissue," He insisted, turning to go get some from the adjoining bathroom to Itachi's bedroom. But, before he could take another step, his hand was grabbed. He turned back to Itachi, a feeling of dread washing over him and blue eyes widening.

"It's fine, I can do that." Itachi dismissed, showing him a genuine expression of concern as he tightened the hold he had on Menma's trembling hand, almost in urge to provide him with a sense of comfort and security. "Tell me, are you okay?" He asked lightly.

His gaze wavering against that.. attentive stare, Menma gave a small nod of his head, but said nothing. He couldn't believe that that happened, again, and when he had been trying so hard to suppress it.

Itachi said nothing more and just stood there until he would feel Menma's hand stop trembling in his, which the Uzumaki didn't seem to mind, and once it finally did, he let it go. He then touched the scratch on his face, the blood staining his fingers. - _I'll behave, Tou-chan! I promise! -_ He had known Menma had gone through a lot as a young child, but he hadn't known anything along 'those lines.' It made him feel somewhat angry deep down inside, on Menma's behalf.

He watched the brat silently take a seat on the bed and decided to head into the bathroom to get a bandage.

He left the bathroom door open and went over to the sink, glancing at himself in the mirror and examining the scratch on his skin. Now he needed to come up with how he was going to explain the infliction to his mother when she saw him. He was going to the mansion to visit her this evening and had planned to take Menma along with him since the brat hated being left alone for too long.

Itachi ran the sink water before he kneeling down in front of the bottom sink cabinet and taking out one of the First Aid Kits stored inside.

* * *

"So, we have two days of catching up to do, Neji. How've you been since I last saw you?" Naruto quipped, wearing a wide grin as he gathered up some noodles with his chopsticks and looked across the table at the Hyuga. Neji had always been one of his closest friends, but it was hard for them to hang out as much as he would like to since the guy had a family to take care of. He figured it must be even harder for Itachi to handle, considering Neji was the Uchiha's best friend and they didn't get to do much hanging out together either.

Neji set his glass of water back down on the table after taking a sip of it. "I've been fine for the most part. In fact, work has been less stressful these days. I'm hoping that that lasts for some time."

Naruto slurped up his ramen, giving nod. "Yeah, I hear that!" He agreed, swallowing and then licking over his lips. "Hey, you heard from Gaara at all? I feel like I haven't heard much from him since he decided to move, and then I don't want to bother him because I know he's super busy with packing," A pout formed on his face as he set his chopsticks down in his bowl. Gaara had been working under Sasuke for a solid two years, and of course he had known from the beginning that it was something that would be temporary while Gaara was deciding on what he wanted to focus on, career wise, but Naruto stilled bawled his eyes out when the redhead resigned a couple of weeks ago. Gaara had finally made the decision to study under his father and renowned archaeologist, Sabaku Rasa.

Neji sighed out lamentedly, using his fork to hold the meat in place and slicing off a piece of the steak on his plate with the knife in a fluently poise manner. "I haven't, actually. You know how Gaara is. He likes to get all of his priorities out of the way before he can even think to relax. I'm sure he'll come out of that bubble of his once he's settled. I have shot him a few texts here and there, so it doesn't seem he needs any help." He had known Gaara since about kindergarten, around the same time that he and Itachi had become best friends and he definitely considered him to be just as precious to him as Itachi was. Gaara and Itachi were two of the few dearest friends he had, so to hear that Gaara was leaving Japan was a bit disappointing, but he was glad that he was going to be pursuing his dream. Gaara lived for barren lands, sandy ruins and unmerciful heat.

"I'm going to miss our cute, socially awkward panda-bear, ya know," Naruto muttered, his cheeks puffed out.

"Cute?" Neji snorted in amusement, bringing the piece of steak on his fork to his lips. "I'm sure you are well aware that Gaara is a full grown man, Naruto."

"Yes, Neji. Of course I know that, but he'll always be my panda-bear no matter how old we get! I'm gonna miss him. I can't believe he's moving and abandoning me here with my anger issues. I need him to help me control myself, and turn up with me when I need him to!"

Neji chuckled smoothly, watching the Uzumaki pretending to sob while slurping up some more of his ramen. There was never a dull moment with Naruto. He was like a breath of fresh air, and he didn't think it was 'because of the blond hair' either. Even though he knew Naruto was just joking around right now, he knew that he was honestly sad about Gaara leaving.

Neji then turned his head to his assistant who was sitting at another table inside of the private dining room of the posh restaurant with them and asked for her to tell one of the waiters to bring in some drinks, which worked to brighten Naruto's face. "I figured you would like a drink," He said with a slight smile before taking the piece of steak on his fork into his mouth.

Naruto grinned, doing a swirling motion with his chopsticks at the Hyuga. "Don't think ya can get me into bed with just one, _my good sir_!" He joked in a heavily, southern-accented voice, throwing a wink at him.

Putting up a hand in surrender, Neji laughed.

* * *

_"Oh finally you're here, sweetie! I cooked up a little something for you and Menm- Wait! What happened to your face, Itachi?"_

Standing up against the wall outside of the dining hall, Menma blushed slightly with his hands tucked behind his back as he listened to Mikoto go into 'Mama-Bear' mode over what he had done to Itachi's face. He bit at his lower lip. It was a complete accident, but he still felt terrible about it.

_"I'm fine, Mother. It's only a scratch."_

He then breathed out and leaned up off the wall, his eyes wandering the high ceilings and glorious, curving staircase that led up to the second level in the mansion. He slowly walked toward it, a bit intimidated. An accident down them would probably leave permanent damage. He grabbed onto the banister, deciding to, carefully, go on up and his blue gaze followed every elegant detail and glimmer around him. He felt like he was in a fucking palace. This place was so beautiful and breathtaking. He had been here a few times with his father, but had always made sure to stay close to the man, too worried he would get lost or break something.

He took in the stance of the grand clock when he reached the landing and then strolled over to the balcony over-looking the floor he had just come from and looked up at the crystal chandelier casting its bright light down over him. It wasn't like he hadn't known that the Uchiha were one of the wealthiest families in the world, but this just reminded him of that. The rest of the world would probably even consider him lucky to be able to breathe inside the mansion.

Menma looked to the left of him and then to the right. He didn't even know where to go. He back away from the balcony and went left, soon finding himself turning down into a corridor. "Don't be a dumb ass and get lost now," He whispered to himself as he dragged his finger tips along the wall, his socks sinking into plush crimson. It wasn't long before he reached two large doors down another corridor he had gone down and stopped in front of them. "Let's see what we have here. Hopefully it's not someone's bedroom," He stifled a small laugh, pushing the doors open and his eyes grew big in awe.

A music room.

He strolled inside, left speechless. There were three levels, the higher floors towering the first floor. This one room was bigger than his house alone. He stopped in the center of the music room, surrounded by endless Harps, Drums of all kinds, Pianos, Trumpets, Violins, Flutes, Guitars, Cellos, and possibly every other musical instrument in the world. "This is so damn cool," A smile curved onto his lips as he went over and touched the surface of the glossy, black piano by the window.

"Yes! I found you!"

Menma looked to the chirping voice and Mikoto came walking through the doors of the music room with a wide smile on her face. He quickly took his hand off of the piano and turned to her completely. "Sorry if I wasn't supposed to touch anything, or if I wasn't supposed to be in here in the first place, Mikoto-san. ..I was curious," He said apologetically, his cheeks warming slightly.

Mikoto giggled, giving a shake of her head as she headed over to him. "Oh please don't be so formal with me, Menma-chan! And that's quite alright! Everything here is okay for you to touch and play with if you would like! Are you interested in instruments?"

Menma reached his hand up into his hair and scratched at his head. "Well.. I listen to music all the time, and I've always wished I had the talent to make music of my own, or even had the chance to play an instrument."

Mikoto frowned slightly at the dismay she heard in his voice. "And who says you don't have the talent, huh?" She denounced, her soft gaze sticking his and Menma shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't think I would be good at it. I'm an idiot after all. Having an instrument would be a waste of time," He voiced casually, glancing back at the piano.

Mikoto said nothing, saddened by the way that Menma spoke about himself. It was something she couldn't stand to see. Someone as young as him should have the confidence to feel like they could conquer anything in this world. An idea then came to her and she pointed a stern finger at him. "Wait right here, Menma-chan," She ordered strictly before turning around and walking over to the one thing she thought he could use.

Menma watched her go over to the brass display cabinet near the bookshelf in the room in confusion.

Mikoto hummed, taking out the instrument and then rushed back over to the Uzumaki. "Here you are, _and_ you're not allowed to deny this gift," She was quick to silence what she knew was about to leave parting lips and Menma pouted in surrender. "Now, this here is Itachi's old violin. It was the most difficult instrument for him to play believe it or not. I want you to have it." She insisted, showing him a graceful smile.

Menma eyed the beautifully crafted violin held out to him and then looked the woman in the face. "Are you sure you want me to have it? I.. I don't think I can make much use of it," He said, honestly. "Especially if this was difficult for even Itachi to master. I'll definitely suck."

"I don't believe that." Mikoto replied, her dark stare solid with conviction.

His eyes going back onto the violin, he hesitantly reached for it. He didn't know why, but this sudden curiosity of 'what if' came over him. 'What if' he was good at it? "I don't want to accidentally break it," He took it gingerly, admiring its allure and the Uchiha woman waved off his words, letting out a reassuring giggle.

"Then I will replace it for you, no problem."

Menma held the violin by the neck, tracing his finger along a string and Mikoto witnessed the glimmer of spirit in the caress. She tucked a side of her hair behind her ear, taking a step closer to him and cobalt eyes lifted to her. "Menma-chan, it's okay not to be good at something, but what's terrible is giving up on yourself before you've even tried," She put her hand on his that gripped the neck of the instrument. "Everyone should have something they love to work hard at in life, a goal. Why shouldn't you, eh?"

Menma smiled a little.

"You want to know what I believe about the violin?"

A dark eyebrow arose in curiosity at her.

Mikoto's smile grew bigger. "That love is like a violin. The strings are always there, but sometimes the music can get lost."

"What's that mean?" Menma asked with a slight laugh, an odd expression creasing on his face.

"That is what I'll leave you to think about, Menma-chan." She patted him on the head affectionately before leaving him in the music room to think on it. She cared for Menma and Naruto, just as she cared for Daisuke. She considered them family to her, so she liked to do what she could to make sure they were okay in life.

* * *

After pondering on Mikoto's words for sometime, Menma finally turned his attention onto what was now _his_ violin and tried to situate it properly in his hands. Maybe hold it guitar style? Wait.. wasn't he supposed to have a bow? He looked up when the room door creaked open and Itachi came sauntering in.

"You're missing something of great importance when it comes to the violin, brat," The Uchiha remarked, showing him the bow in his grasp. "Mother requested that I give you this specific one."

"O-Oh," Menma tensed, his face flushing as the man approached him with it. "Thanks." He reached out for it, but then Itachi raised it up out of his reach. A bewildered furrow appearing in his brow, he lowered the violin down to his side. "What're you-"

"Menma-kun, you have absolutely no idea how to engage with that instrument," Itachi said, reaching for the violin Menma had at his side, his hand settling on Menma's grip on it and guiding the Uzumaki to position it properly under his chin.

Menma watched the way Itachi went onto fix the posture of his arm with interest.

"Hn," He took a fluent step back, nodding in approval at the now proper placement of the violin in Menma's hold. "Now, you're ready to give it a try." The smirk on his face self-commending, he held the bow out to the Uzumaki.

Menma breathed in, taking the bow and drawing it over the strings, a piercing screech erupting them. He winced at the terrible sound, blushing a dark red, but didn't give up. He drew the bow over the strings, again, under the Uchiha's profound stare. He was fucking awful at it, of course.

Itachi breathed a light chuckle, gesturing for him to stop with a hand and Menma did so, wearing a pout. "I expected as much, but I know with practice you will get better. That is what you have me for."

"...Right. I guess I'll give it my all then, ..since you're so sure that I can do this," Menma uttered, lowering the violin to his side and eying the bandage on Itachi's face. He felt absolutely humiliated about what happened to him earlier. It wasn't something he ever wanted someone outside of his family to know about him. Now Itachi knew how fucking screwed up beyond belief he was. He looked the man in the eyes, full-heartedly. "I am _really_ sorry about your face."

But, instead of saying anything right away, Itachi simply raised his fingers before Menma's face and flicked him above his nose, the brat whining out in pain. "It's only a damn scratch, brat. It will heal."

"O-Ouch! That shit hurt, Itachi!" Menma grimaced, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, hoping to soothe where he had been flicked.

A smooth laugh leaving him, Itachi closed his eyes, savoring the 'ring' of the curse that spewed from Menma. "Ah, that sounds more like it. I was beginning to worry."

"Whatever, you dick!" Menma let out a laugh, giving a roll of his blue eyes.

* * *

Tenten got up from the living room sofa, setting her book on the lamp table beside the sofa and decided to go and check on the boys. She had left them playing videos games upstairs and noticed she hadn't heard any commotion for a while, which was definitely strange when it came to their rivalry in Street Fighter. What had they been up to lately? This wasn't the first time she had realized how… silent they were being.

She made her way up the stairs, strolling towards Aki's bedroom and saw that the door was closed. She was sure she left it… cracked. Her eyebrow arching, she twisted the knob and opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw that video game they had been playing was paused, but on the bed was a tented sheet, clearly covering to small bodies. She didn't want to think the worst of what she had walked into, so she quietly made her way over to the bed and eyed the occupied sheet, figuring that maybe.., just maybe, this was a new kind of 'innocent' game or something of that nature.

 _"_ _Um,_ _Aki,_ _that_ _feels weird..._ _kind of_ _tingly."_

Her heart and mouth dropped.

 _"B_ _ut good tingly, right?_ _"_

 _"_ _Uh-huh!_ _Good tingly, hehe_ _!_ _"_

Tenten froze in a panic.

_"Okay, now touch mine."_

Daisuke giggled cheekily. _"Does_ _it feel tingly like mine_ _, Aki?"_

 _"A little... I guess_ _-_ _"_

"-Boys!" Tenten's voice screeched high as she grabbed the sheet and threw it back and witnessed them as naked as the day they were born. "What. Are. You. Two. Doing?!" She freaked out for the most part because she didn't know what to do, or how to handle the situation in a calm manner. And the two kids were pretty much spooked, looking up at her with two dread-filled expressions on their faces. "Out!" She ordered immediately with a point of her finger.

"B-But.. we don't have our clothes on!" Daisuke mentioned pointedly, although with slight hesitancy.

"Now!" Tenten shouted in a harsher tone and the two boys scurried out of the bed as fast as they could.

* * *

"C'mon, Neji! Kiss meeee! Just One smooch," Naruto giggled with a slur, playfully puckering his lips at the Hyuga as Neji hauled him out of the car.

Neji threw the intoxicated Uzumaki's arm over his shoulders and then shut the car with a shoe-clad foot. "Naruto, I warned you not to get this drunk. How are you going to explain yourself to Daisuke, hm?" He sighed, his thumb pressing the button on the car remote key in order to lock the doors of the vehicle and then lugged the blond toward the house. Although, he knew he should have expected as much since Naruto loved to drink, and had little to no restraint when it came to getting shit-faced. He definitely couldn't send him home alone like this. That was fine though. The second guest room in the house was unoccupied anyway. He glanced at Naruto and whiskered cheeks were heavily flushed. Yes, he made the right decision by coaxing Naruto into putting on a pair of shades before they left the restaurant. Maybe Aki and Daisuke wouldn't notice how drunk out of his mind the Uzumaki was.

"W-Whoa," Naruto stumbled, trying to keep up with Neji, his shoulders slumped. He was so drunk he couldn't even see straight, so of course the steps they were approaching looked very intimidating.

"Hyuga." Sasuke said, his brow crinkled as he strolled up to him.

Neji stopped, effortlessly keeping Naruto standing up properly. "Uchiha." He acknowledged.

Sasuke slid his stare onto Naruto, the heavy fluster of whiskered cheeks voicing the obvious, and sighed. "He drank too much, didn't he?"

"Yes, even though I warned him not to do so," Neji responded, ignoring the snickering blond leaning onto him. "He'll be using the guest room tonight. Can't exactly send him home like this."

" _WOOOOOW_ ," Naruto blurted out comically, looking from Neji to Sasuke. "So ya'll just gon' talk shit 'bout me like I'm NOT right here?! That's _fucked up_. I am actual'y not all that drunk!" He sassed, pursing his mouth at the Uchiha, especially. "I 'on't like either of y'all right now. It's wha'ever, it's cool."

Sasuke snorted humorously at fit of stupor Naruto was in. An intoxicated Naruto was a sexy Naruto, with an unapologetic sailor-mouth.

Neji sighed, again, but this time dismissively. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" He went onto ask Sasuke, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Tenten said it was urgent." Sasuke stated, eying the Uzumaki now bobbing his head obviously to the imaginary music playing in his head as if he was standing in the front row at a Jay-Z concert.

Neji's brow then furrowed. What had happened? And why hadn't his wife called him if there was something urgent going on?

* * *

Aki and Daisuke sat fully clothed on the living sofa, nervously awaiting for Sasuke and Tenten to get done talking in the kitchen. Probably about what they had been doing, but they didn't get the big deal.

Neji eyed them from where he stood at the living room entrance. Exactly what kind of trouble had the boys caused this time? Tenten seemed pretty unnerved about whatever it was. He knew he would be finding out soon. He watched the way Aki twiddled his thumbs and then looked over at Naruto, who started getting up from the loveseat, only to fall back into it since his legs failed him.

"Hey, Nejiiii! Gimme back my cell! Lemme call my Gaara!" Naruto whined with a pout, fanning at himself because of how hot he felt.

"Naruto, it's far too late for you to be-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto put up his hand, cutting the Hyuga off and threw the shades off his glazed, blue eyes. "You know what? Fine! Whatever! Can I at least get a glass of water up in this bitch? I'm thirsty as hell."

Aki's eyes widened at the blond and then he looked to Neji. "Uh, is Naruto-san okay, Father?"

Daisuke blushed at the crude language that left Naruto, pondering that as well.

"Don't mind him." Neji told them and Naruto shut his eyes, dropping his head back against the headrest and mumbling about 'going to be sick.'

Then, Sasuke and Tenten returned to the living room and Sasuke pinned his child with a reprimanding look.

Daisuke gulped, lowering his head and Aki pretended not to see the pointed expression he received from his mother.

Neji, however, was simply waiting to be informed of what had happened.

"Uchiha Daisuke, we're leaving." Sasuke commanded, beckoning for him to come along with a finger and Daisuke got up, sending Aki a saddened glance.

Daisuke slowly started toward his father, forcing a small smile onto his face. "Uh, Daddy, I was thinking maybe Naru-chan can com-"

"You have ten seconds to have the both of your shoes on your feet, Daisuke!" Sasuke hollered at the child, his tone bladed and Daisuke immediately went silent, hurrying passed the man to do as told. Sasuke then turned to Tenten. "I would advise you to get him into the bathroom within the next five minutes before you have to scrub vomit out of your furniture, Tenten." He voiced, pointing to the blond groaning across the room and Tenten gave him a nod before he left the living room.

Aki sat quietly, keeping his eyes on his feet.

Tenten then went walking over to him, the look on her face sharp. "Aki, get to your room. We'll be having a talk tonight."

Aki stood up from the sofa and gingerly made his way passed her, obeying her without question.

"Neji, I'll explain the situation to you after you get Naruto settled in," She said with a sigh, turning to him and Neji nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he witnessed the display happening across the room.

Naruto crawled on the floor, afraid to get to his feet. The room was fucking spinning and his body was burning up. He breathed a snicker, trying again to get to his feet, but, again, he failed miserably. One foot in front of the other. He had been walking for most of his life now, but at that moment it seemed almost impossible. He used his hands to push himself up from the floor, but of course ended up planted on his stomach. So, in the end, he gave up and dropped his face onto the floor, reaching out for help, all tired out. "Nej'.. I can't stand u-up.. and I t-think I'm gonna puke," He slurred through a murmur, his shirt rising up his side. "Oh, no—No, actually, I need'a pee!"

Tenten stifled a laugh. "Yes, it's always good that he drinks with friends. It would be dangerous to leave him unsupervised when he's like this. Do you know how many douche bags would love to take advantage of a helpless blond as hot as this guy for a night?"

Neji chuckled in agreement and went over to the struggling blond in order to help Naruto to his feet.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	16. An Unrecognizable Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**Author's note:** ... I was supposed to update FF with a new chapter, but what's going on in my personal life right now has made it difficult for me to even get into finishing up the new chapter for FF. My mother's going through some health issues. However, I felt like I needed to do something that wouldn't require as much time and decided to update over here with a rewritten chapter. Enjoy...

 **[Chapter Note(s)** :

  * **(Korean translation) Om-ma:** Mom. **Mi-ahn-hae-yo:** Sorry.
  * **Janken:** Kinda like Rock-paper-scissors. **]**



_"It's your brrrrrrr–_  
_It's your fuckin' birthday_  
_(oh, birthday, happy birthday)_  
_It's a fuckin' celebration (oh oh)_  
_Tonight we celebrate_  
_Seems like time's out of_  
_our control (oh oh)_  
_It's a celebration, oh oh."_  
_( - Ratchet Happy Birthday. Drake. /SasuNaru x Daisuke.)_

 **Warning: Unbeta'd (excuse any mistakes.)** **  
**

* * *

"Aki, I told you that I would be up there to talk to you! I want you back in your room right now!" Tenten chided, reaching to grab the boy, but he was quick to get away from her. "Aki!"

" _Om-ma!_ " Aki ran behind his father for protection, gripping onto the man's pants leg and Neji, impassive, stood between his wife and son in the living room.

Neji was baffled by what his wife had disclosed to him about what had went on between Aki and Daisuke earlier today, but he also wanted to hear the boy out. Especially considering that Aki was desperate at the moment. When Aki was desperate to express himself, but couldn't gather his thoughts to do so, the little Hyuga would start speaking in Korean, a secondary language he had become fluent by the age of three.

"Y-You… you d-deflowered poor little Dai-chan's mind," Tenten weakly placed a hand on her heart, feeling a little faint. She didn't know what to do! Her eyes met the sharp, gooey pair of eyes peering at her from behind Neji. Oh but she so wasn't falling for 'that' look this time around. Tenten showed him a frown, lunging forward to nab her child, but Aki managed to take cover behind his father, once again.

Aki pouted and crossed his arms, turning the other way, his back facing the back of his father's legs. "B-But you and father do it every night! I've seen you, Mother!" He was stumped. What was so wrong with what he and Daisuke had done? They loved each other.

Neji finally sighed out in realization, a soft, crimson flushing his cheeks. Well now, this was embarrassing. So all of those nights that they had assumed the boy was asleep, he hadn't been. And Aki had seen and heard them at some point as well. Shit. He had had a feeling that they had been being a little too careless lately.

"Daisuke and I did nothing wrong, Mother! We were only doing what you and father do because we love each other!" Aki yelled out in defense, completely unapologetic. There was no reason for him to be in trouble right now! His eyes sparkling with triumph, he stepped out, turned to her and shot her a cheeky smile. "And I think you're overreacting about all of this!"

"Y-Your father and I..?! Why you little..!" Tenten sputtered out, her face flushing an angry red color as she tried to move around her husband and grab him, again, but Aki ran to his father's other side, knowing he had Neji's _full_ protection. "Neji?! Why are you standing in my way, eh!" She shouted, leaning up and leveling her husband an annoyed stare. "You know what? This is all your fault in the first place, Neji! It's not like you're unaware that your son is a very light sleeper!"

"What?" His eyebrows rising at her, a humorous chuckle left him. He couldn't believe her right now. "My fault? You're being ridiculous right now, Tenten. Especially when you are the one who can barely keep your voice under-wraps."

Tenten blushed deeply, her mouth dropping open as she watched the smirk stretch across the man's lips.

"It takes two to tango, my dear wife."

Tenten tightened her lips together, taking in a deep breath. She knew that. Of course she knew _that_ , and granted she was being ridiculous by putting the fault all on Neji. She just didn't know what to do in this situation. She brought her hands to her face and whimpered into them, hopelessly. "I can't believe you, Aki. You and Daisuke aren't old enough to be doing those kinds of things..,"

Aki peeked his head out from his father's side and saw his mother covering her face in almost… disappointment. _"Om-ma.. Miahn-haeyo_ , but I don't think we're too young. D-Daisuke liked it," He mentioned to her in the most casual tone, his eyes shifting downward as he diffidently dragged his foot back and forth on the carpet, his hands interlocked behind his back. "He told me so himself."

Her hands dropping from her paling face, Tenten screamed out in terror and lunged for the boy, again.

Aki screeched and ran out from his father's cover, deciding it best to get a safe distance away from his mother this time and went and ducked over by the sofa.

 _"_ _Oh, isn't that something? I certainly expected to be greeted at the door_ _!"_ A voiced announced amidst Tenten trying to force her way around her annoyingly calm husband.

His hands clutching his wife's shoulders, Neji looked in the direction of that all too familiar voice and Tokuma strolled into view out in the hallway outside of the living room entrance, the back of his dark, chestnut hair bunned and shoulder-length bangs falling against his pale face. "Tokuma? I didn't know you would be dropping in tonight."

Spotting his uncle, Aki took off for the man and clung to his leg. "Tokuma-nii, you have to help me! Mother's lost it!"

"'Lost it?!'" Tenten gawked, fighting against Neji's grasp on her.

"Hey, hey, what is going on in here?" Tokuma settled his hand down on top of his nephew's head, eying Neji and Tenten in confusion.

"Aki has gotten himself into a bit of trouble is all, Tokuma," Neji replied, effortlessly challenging his wife's glare with a calming and understanding stare of his own as he spoke. He got that she was upset and most likely embarrassed, but he needed her to relax in order for them to have the discussion they were going to have with their son. "Tenten, you have to calm down. Why don't you _breathe_ , get yourself a drink of water and I'll take Aki up to his room," He insisted lightly, getting the glare on his wife's face to dispense and his grip on her shoulders letting up.

Tenten breathed out, knowing that her husband was right, and then nodded. "Yes, you're right. I do need a drink of water," She agreed, touching her hand to her throbbing temple.

A flood of relief washed over Aki as his mother turned around and walked passed him and his uncle with her shoulders slumped.

Tokuma finally took a glance down at Aki, chuckling. "What exactly did you do, Aki?" But Aki said nothing, puffing out flushed cheeks. Tokuma raised his eyes onto his older brother, patting his nephew on the head. "Sorry if this is bad timing, Onii-sama."

"No, it's fine. Why didn't you call me to let me know you would be arriving back from the UK so soon," Neji asked.

"I managed to finish my business over there earlier than I expected to and wanted to surprise you. I did call Tenten to let her know though."

Neji nodded, taking a look at his huffing child. "She must have gotten distracted with Aki."

His eyebrows arising, Tokuma's ears perked at the faint sound of retching coming from upstairs and he turned his gaze up at the ceiling above them. "Is.. Is someone vomiting?"

"Naruto."

"Ah. Too much to drink, I assume?"

* * *

Daisuke sat in silence, leaning back on his palms and staring up at the smooth, white ceiling of his bedroom, wondering what it was he did wrong. He let out a huffed breath. Here he was,.. in trouble, again. And over a really fun game that he enjoyed playing with Aki.

He heard the foot steps nearing his bedroom door and hesitantly looked over in that direction, prepared for his father's yelling. The man's face seemed strictly serious as he came into his room.

Daisuke swallowed, kicking his feet back and forth against the side of the bed, avoiding his father's eyes.

Sasuke took a seat next to his baby boy and let out a prolonged sigh, the hint of exhaustion in his sigh noticeable.

Daisuke finally turned his head and looked up at the man, trying to get a read on his face. He couldn't tell what he was going to get though. He was completely prepared to be yelled at, but his father didn't quite seem to be about to raise his voice at him.

Sasuke then lowered his gaze down onto his son's face, but that was when Daisuke turned his face away and lowered his head, his lips twisting into a pout. "Daisuke, do you want to explain to me what it was you and Aki were doing today?"

"...We were playing." Daisuke grumbled in response. It surprised him that his father didn't actually sound angry like he had when he came to pick him up earlier.

His slate eyes closing shut, he feared discovering the details of their 'playing.' "Playing what exactly, Daisuke?"

"..A game." He uttered with a bit of hesitance, raising his head and looking to see his father's posture tense up. The man then opened his eyes, lifting a dark brow at him in inquiry and Daisuke knew that was the signal for him to start explaining himself. "It's called the 'marriage' game. At first Aki and I were fighting over who should be the husband, but Aki won that part with janken. I was actually very mad about it too. Anyway, …Aki said that his parents play it all the time because they love each other, so he wanted to show me how much he loved me. .. W-We were just lovin' each other, Daddy!" He grinned up at him in complete innocence.

Sasuke could feel the blood draining from his face. FUUUUUUCK. He fucking knew he shouldn't have let him hang around Neji's little shit, but of course due to his friendship with Tenten it was inevitable.

Saying nothing, Sasuke reached over his child and picked up a pillow off of his bed and then began beating himself in the face with it before hollering into soft, plush 'weapon'.

Daisuke eyed his father blankly. "Daddy, are you okay?"

However, Sasuke still said nothing and gritted his teeth, this time glaring into the pillow.

Damn it! He knew he should have kicked Neji's ass a long, long time ago!

He took a deep breath in, collecting himself and then took the pillow away from his face, reaching back over his son and neatly setting the pillow back in its respectable place. He guessed he should try and handle this as calmly as possible from now on. He looked the boy in the face, his expression solid, but not harsh. "Daisuke, listen to me carefully, alright?" He pointed a reprimanding finger at him and Daisuke nodded, straightening up. "This 'game' that you and Aki were playing is a highly inappropriate one. It is not something children should be playing, so I don't ever want you playing that kind of game _ever_ again, do you hear me?"

Daisuke's brows furrowed in at that. "But.. why, Daddy? It was fun!" He whined, his shoulders sinking.

"My _God_ ," Sasuke grimaced, hearing the boy's honest proclamation before his facial expression turned harsh. "Daisuke, the 'game' you two played is something that only takes place between adults, which you two _are not_. " He wondered if he should put it a better way, but what other way could he put it?

"Then why can adults do it, but we can't?!" He questioned unfairly with a tilt of his head.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment before he decided to refer back to the talks he was given by his own mother when he was around Daisuke's age. "Daisuke, even though you think that you and Aki knew what you were doing, I can guarantee you that neither of you did,"

Daisuke's brown eyes wandered about in confusion.

"Daisuke, the thing is that your body and your mind is not fully mature enough to handle the kind of emotion that comes with the intimacy of.. touching, or you touching someone else. The reason you have to be older is because right now you don't understand what that 'kind' of love means, especially within yourself. Aki has no clue either. You have to wait until you are older so that you can accept that love for all that it's worth," He explained to his child in the softest tone he could manage and Daisuke seemed to be thinking about what he telling him. Sasuke inwardly smirked in triumph, swiftly adding, "Of course that would also mean you need to be married before any of that touching happens." Oh, the hypocrisy.

Daisuke was about to give an understanding nod of his head, but then it struck him. "But, Daddy, you did that kind of stuff with your girlfriends and you weren't marri-"

"Daisuke, it is not to happen again. Is that understood?" Sasuke said simply, his voice hardened. Why the hell was his kid so damn clever? He knew he should take pride in that, but Daisuke's intelligence was becoming somewhat dangerous.

Daisuke then giggled in defeat, nodding his head. "Okay, okay, I get it! I have to be older like you and Naru-chan, right?"

Sasuke felt the tension and concern that had consumed since the moment he picked Daisuke up from Tenten ease up, and showed Daisuke a faint smile. "Yes. I'm glad we have come to an understanding, little one. And next time Aki wants to play that 'game' with you," His eyes narrowed at the thought of the Hyuga's little gremlin deflowering his son, again. That damned kid... corrupting his angel. "You are to say _no_ _._ "

Daisuke gave a reluctant nod of his head this time, feeling a little conflicted. "B-But then how will Aki know that I love him?" He asked, pouting.

Sasuke breathed another sigh, eying the sulking boy. Unfortunately, his son really liked that little 'gremlin' and there was nothing he could do about that. "Fine," He said, settling his hand on top of Daisuke's head and big eyes gleamed with hope. "If you would really like to show Aki that you love him, you are allowed to give him hugs. As many as he would like. But _only_ hugs."

A wide smile splitting onto his face, Daisuke's cheeks pinkened. That was fine. "Thanks, Daddy! I promise I won't play that game anymore! It's ...adult stuff, right!"

A smile curving onto his lips, Sasuke combed his fingers through the long, dark hair curtaining Daisuke's shoulders and back, affectionately. "Hn. You know, I believe I have the smartest kid in the universe and that makes me proud. Nervous, but still proud."

Daisuke laughed, blushing more at his father's praise.

* * *

December 22.

Winter had arrived before he knew it, and he wanted so badly to succeed at at least this in his life. He had been excited to learn that Itachi actually had a music room in the apartment that he kept locked up for himself, and he thought that the lessons would have been paying off by now, but...

The painful shrieking that flew off of the strings made him flinch, his dark eyebrows crinkling in and cobalt eyes shut in order to help him concentrate. But, with the shriek of each string, he was starting to feel like giving up.

His slender build clad in his school uniform, the chilly wind blew through his dark hair and clashed against his skin, enticing the warmth in his body to rush to his cheekbones as he breathed in the fresh air.

Shee gazed up at the deeply concentrated Uzumaki. "Whoa... ."

"-Ugh, fuck it!" Menma cussed, stepping back from the school roof top's fence.

"Woooo! Awesooome!" Shee applauded, clapping his hands together rather obnoxiously as his eyes gleamed in admiration and Menma spun to him, glaring. He brought his applause to a halt. "What? That was the shit, right?" He didn't understand why Menma looked so pissed off.

The Uzumaki let out a frustrated grunt, stomping closer to him. "No! That was not _the shit_ _,_ Shee! That was horrible! I've been at it for weeks now and nothing has changed..!" His grip tightened around the neck of the violin, he raised it in his arms, prepared to bash it on the ground. And yet, he froze with the instrument above his head.

Shee knowingly smirked. "Aw, don't act like such a spoiled baby now. You know how much that thing is probably worth?"

Menma trembled with fury, wanting to destroy the horrid instrument, but now that Shee mentioned that, he couldn't do it. He sighed out, lowering the violin in his grip and stared at it, hopelessly.

Shee cocked an eyebrow in confusion at him. "Menma?"

"I… can't do it! Why?!" He cried out, sinking to his knees and Shee laughed. Menma took his lower lip between his teeth, a deep flush running across his face. "I just don't get it. That dick's been teaching me and I still can't do it. But when he teaches me, like, book stuff I get.., eventually."

Shee sat forward, his hands on his folded legs. "Well you did just get it fit for you. Maybe you need to give yourself some time to accommodate to its size," He said, getting an eye roll from the Uzumaki.

Menma then plopped down in front of him and reached for the violin case beside Shee, opening it and setting the instrument and bow inside of it.

"You know what I just realized? The second term will be over soon," Shee lolled his head back, staring up at the sky. Even in this cold weather they didn't mind being up here. The school rooftop was what he would call their serenity.

"Yeah,.. it went by pretty fast, huh?" Menma murmured, making sure his violin was secured within the case and then zipped it up. "...Shee,"

"Hm?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling kind of hesitant to tell him the news. It was going to suck, but Itachi nor his father gave him a choice. "I'll be going to a different school for high school."

Shee dropped his widening eyes from the sky and onto the Uzumaki. "Wait! What? Why?! You're transferring schools?!" He questioned in a panic, getting on his hands and knees to look Menma straight in the face. The thought of losing his best friend caused his heart to sink into his gut. They had planned to go to the adjoining high school of _this_ school together since they were at least thirteen.

They had promised each other!

Menma leaned back on his palms, legs sprawled out. "Well, my dad suggested it and _of course_ Itachi thinks it's an amazing idea. They really want me to consider it and Itachi said he can get me into a better school.. . One better than this dump. "

Shee's demeanor softened. "I guess, .. that sounds good.. for you. Is that really what you want to do though, Menma?"

Menma thrummed the pads of his fingers against the ground, pondering it. "I think.. I want to, but I don't want to leave you behind," He muttered, beginning to frown at the thought.

Shee smiled a bit and crawled closer to him, although he didn't like that thought either. Menma was starting to take his education seriously, something he had always been trying to get him to do from the beginning, so he wanted to support him in whatever he thought was best for himself. "Menma, ..if that's what you want to do then I say, go for it," He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Menma's with an encouraging smile on his face. "Hell, I'll do everything that I can to transfer with you!"

His blue eyes fixed on Shee's genuine expression, he grinned slightly and cocked a brow at him. "Yeah? And how're ya gonna do that?"

Shee tried hard to control his heart as he found himself getting lost in his greatest weakness. Menma's beautiful, blue eyes. They were so intense that every time he looked into them, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Damn, ..they had to be the most expressive part of the Uzumaki's face. The sultry gleam, and yet, _purity_ of them lured him into a deeper love for the boy. To him, Menma was perfect in every way. It wasn't just his psychical appearance. As cheesy as it may seem, he fell in love with his heart and everything else pretty much followed suit.

"Shee, you're fuckin' weirdin' me out." Menma uttered, screwing his face up.

The blond leaned in closer, red staining his face and hands on the ground on either side of the Uzumaki's hips. " _Quiet_. I'm thinking of a master plan," That was a lie. Clearly. He simply wanted to stare at Menma longer, and he had to admit the pout he got out of the blue-eyed boy was too cute to look away from. He almost wanted to kiss him in that moment.

Menma suddenly pinched his friend's nose, pushing his face away. "Okay, but don't be such a weirdo!"

"Ah, shit!" Shee winced and blushed even more, Menma releasing the grip on his nose and then sat back. "Damn it.. that hurt, Menma. I think I have a plan though," He grumbled achingly, rubbing at his nose. "Why don't you get Itachi to tutor me as well. Then for sure I can pass the entrance exams for whatever smarty-pants school you're going to."

Menma said nothing for a moment, feeling a tad bit possessive (over Itachi) for some reason. "I don't know, Shee.., he's pretty busy when he's not tutoring me, so he may not have the time-"

"Then beg him to!" Shee pressed, his eyes hardened in determination. "You _can_ get him to do that, right?"

Menma huffed. "Well, if you mean suck his dick for it then…"

"Oh c'mon! I didn't even mean _that_!" Shee frowned, baffled by the absurd accusation and Menma laughed, waving him off. He hated it when he joked around like that. "Look at you. Can't keep your mind out of the gutter for more than five minutes. I would hope to God you haven't been with your tutor in 'that way', Menma. Isn't he, like, twenty-three? That'd be gross, bruh. And illegal, I think." He laughed off the obscene thought. Menma couldn't possibly be _that_ out there.

Menma felt a small ping in his chest at Shee's words, but laughed it off as well, his cheeks warming. "Of course not, Shee! There's no way there would ever be anything between me and that _Ojisan_!"

* * *

Deidara was sitting at the kitchen table later that early evening, sipping on a canned mango drink and flipping through a gossip magazine. He always found it humorous how wrong the press was about the lives of the wealthy and famous. Just how many outlandish rumors could they come up with? His hair free from it's usual ponytail, the golden locks fell against the side of his face as he stopped on a page that interested him and began reading through the article. He was so bored. He couldn't wait any longer for Itachi to get back from the convenience store down the street from the apartment at this point. The man was only picking up another pack of dango, so what the hell was taking him so long?

He turned his head when the sound of front door being unlocked alerted his ears, but then he heard the obnoxious chatter of… teenagers. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Menma walking through the living room with his violin bag on his shoulder and the blond haired brat strolling along behind him, the both of them laughing and talking about a guy they knew high-jacking some chick's car last night. Apparently, the guy had gotten arrested early this morning.

Deidara swore they were a couple of thugs. He quietly snorted, going back to reading what he had been reading. He was sure the blond-haired kid was probably another one of Menma's fuck-buddies.

In the back of his mind as he listened to the footsteps heading upstairs, he felt irritated by Menma's presence. The fact that he was living with Itachi made him angry for obvious reasons. He didn't trust the kid. He would never know what Menma and Itachi could be doing behind his back–or rather in front of his face. Sure, he had forgiven Itachi for not disclosing anything to him about what had been going on between him and Menma, but, that didn't mean he trusted him to be alone with Menma.

* * *

Menma and Shee had settled their backpacks down in his bedroom, so the Uzumaki decided to go grab some snacks from the kitchen. Couldn't exactly game on an empty stomach, especially not when it came to COD.

He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, but he stopped at the entrance when he saw Deidara at the table. Damn it he was here, again. Itachi had had a talk with him the other day about being as respectful as possible to Deidara, even if Deidara was the one provoking him. He and Deidara had gotten into a few arguments this week, and it always was over nothing! The bitch just picked with him about any and everything at this point and he was _this close_ to punching him square in the face. The only reason he hadn't was out of respect for Itachi, and not wanting to make things difficult for him. He didn't get why the fuck he really cared about that lately, but for whatever reason he just didn't like to see Itachi upset or stressed out.

He undid the top button of his uniform shirt, walking into the kitchen and passing the table and blond occupying it, and thankfully Deidara seemed to be ignoring him. Like he gave a fuck. Deidara's voice was so God damn irritating. How Itachi could stand it when they were fucking was beyond him. He stifled a snicker, opening up the cabinet door above the kitchen counter and took out two cups. He guessed Deidara was simply hot enough for Itachi to tune it out. Now he kind of felt bad for the Uchiha.

He moved to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of soda and set them down on the counter next to the cups before he went into the pantry to grab a big bag of chips, two packs of cookies and a box of the butterscotch krimpet tastykakes.

Deidara lifted his candid stare from the magazine and watched the kid leaving out of the pantry with an arms-full of snacks. The kid, oddly enough, said nothing to him as he kicked the pantry door closed and went back over, managing to pick up the two cups and two cans of soda on the counter and hold them in his hands. He then felt his brow twitch in annoyance at the thought that passed through his mind. He could see why Itachi was so easily seduced by the fifteen year old. Menma, no matter how difficult it was for Deidara to admit it, had quite the physique, that junk food didn't seem to affect at all. One that made him wonder if Itachi found it better than his? Shit, now he was getting pissed off, at himself. Of course he was way better in comparison to a kid.

Menma frowned, starting on his way out of the kitchen. He could feel Deidara's daggering-blue gaze burning straight through his back and it took everything in him to not go off.

_"You say that you're very mature for your age. Well, this is your chance to prove that to me. Prove to me that it is in your level of maturity to be the bigger person, brat." Itachi declared, looking down at the teenager seated on his bed, firmly._

_His arms across his chest, Menma raised his shoulders and showed the Uchiha a condescending smile. "With pleasure."_

Menma finally stopped where he was and turned around to face Deidara, the blond glaring directly at him.

Deidara snorted bitingly, closing the magazine. "What? What in the hell do you have to say now, you little smart ass?"

Menma remained calm, taking a deep breath in. _'Be the bigger person, don't sock him in the face.'_ He exhaled, putting on his most innocent expression and then said, "I… sincerely apologize if I've ever come across disrespectful to you, Deidara-san. I realized I've been out of line on many occasions and I hope you can accept my apology."

The glare that had claimed his face long gone, Deidara stared at the Uzumaki in bewilderment, left utterly speechless.

And with that, Menma bowed his head to the adult in 'respect' and then left out of the kitchen.

Deidara finally blinked. What the hell was with that? Did the little shit really apologize to him for his behavior like that, and so respectfully? He didn't even think Menma was capable of basic manners, so he was shocked. …'Deidara- _san._ ' Ugh, that only made him feel more annoyed and humiliated by the kid. A deep, furious red rushing onto his face, he gritted his teeth and pushed his fingers into the front of his hair. He would never forgive that little slut! He had laid his fingers on Itachi, … _his_ Itachi.

He could feel his hate for the kid growing, and he hated that. He hated that that damn whore made him feel like such a nasty, bitter person. He wasn't like this. Sure. Maybe he wasn't the nicest person in the entire universe, but he naturally thought of himself to be kind and very confident. Menma, however, made him feel so… ugly.

How was it that that fucking filthy slut could be so strikingly attractive… even to Itachi. It wasn't fair at all.

He heard the front door being opened and turned his head to see Itachi come into the living room a few moments later and set the store bag he had with him on the coffee table before he started to shrug out of his jacket.

Deidara opened his mouth, about to make his presence known, but before he could, Menma appeared in his view.

"Oh, so that's where you were?" Menma took a glance at the bag on the coffee table as he walked up to Itachi with a cheeky grin stretched across his lips, snacks still in his arms. "What? You picked up more dango, didn't you?" He teased slightly without even having to look into the bag.

Itachi dismissed the tease and countered him with, "Obeying your curfew this time, Menma-kun? That is good to see."

Menma then gave a roll of his eyes. "I have to or you'll just report it to my dad and then I'll be grounded, again."

"Hn," Itachi said, eying the Uzumaki attentively for a moment before taking a step closer to him and slipping his hand underneath the strewn, dark locks adorning Menma's forehead and pressing his palm to the skin there.

Deidara's eyes widened.

Menma grew red, looking up at the Uchiha.

"You're looking a bit pale. Do you feel alright today? You took your medication this morning, right? It hasn't been making you feel sick, has it?" Itachi questioned acutely, his eyebrow raising at him in concern. Now that Iruka and the brat's doctor had filled him honestly on the severity of Menma's condition after the teenager had finally admitted to not taking his medication properly, he knew what physical mannerisms to pay close attention to when it came to Menma, and what to _enforce_. It was important that Menma was taking his medication _everyday_ , but Menma had complained about the medication making him feel sick at times and that it had been part of the reason why he had stopped taking it.

"Ugh, no," Menma batted the hand away, blushing harder out of embarrassment of what Itachi knew about his mental state. "I feel fine.. right now, and yes. I took it. You don't have to ask me everyday, Itachi." He wasn't damn helpless.

"You're right, I don't have to ask you everyday, but I will. I want to be certain you're okay." He stated, his dark gaze studying the boy's face for the slightest hint of deceit and he was pleased when he found him to be truthful. Itachi then turned and reached down into the bag on the coffee table. "I bought you another pack of that lychee candy you like so much,"

Menma wore a scowl as the man leaned back up and held the pack of candy out to him. He didn't need him to worry so much over him. Itachi eyed him impassively, gesturing for him to take the candy and Menma pouted. "My arms are full." He then opened his mouth wide.

Itachi smiled a bit in amusement and put the pack of candy to the brat's mouth, Menma taking it between his teeth.

His cheeks still flushed, Menma murmured a 'thank you' before before turning to leave the living room.

As he stared in the direction that Menma left in, Itachi could feel the skin along his cheekbones warm faintly. That was certainly strange. He couldn't comprehend what this feeling was. He had never felt anything like it before. Maybe he felt like this because things between him and Menma had finally returned to normal. Maybe it was a sense of relief. He had been teaching Menma how to play the violin for a few weeks now and he felt like that helped Menma get over however he felt about how things had ended between them.., a bit.

 _"_ _Oh hell no._ _My Dad always freaks out when I tell him certain stuff," Menma stood from_ _the small sofa in the music room,_ _idly_ _holding his violin bow in his grasp_ _. "_ _It's weird… I never thought that you would be this_ _easy to talk to_ _. It's.. nice._ _" He_ _smiled at_ _the man_ _striding_ _away_ _from the book shelf_ _and_ _coming over to where he stood by_ _the_ _sofa_ _._

When he thought back to that day, when he heard that from Menma, it made him feel good in a way. He didn't mind being that person that Menma could talk to. He _wanted_ to be that person.

"What are you thinking about?"

Itachi's eyebrows arose at his lover's voice and he turned his head, spotting Deidara in the kitchen. "Hn, nothing of importance. I thought you would be upstairs, Deidara."

"..Nah, un. I got bored up there waiting for you to get back," Deidara forced a chuckle, his concealed fist clenched at his side.

Itachi noticed the look in Deidara's eyes and asked, "Are you okay? There isn't anything bothering you, is there?"

Giving a slight shake of his head, Deidara showed him a small smile. "No. I'm fine, un." That expression that he had just seen on Itachi's face was one he had never seen him make before, and it left this unsettling feeling in his chest.

* * *

December 24.

Sasuke idly watched the television, although his mind was occupied by something else. He didn't think that it would bother him this much, and on a day that was supposed to be a joyous one.

Naruto hummed to himself, hanging the last ornament on the tall and vibrant Christmas tree taking up a corner in the living room. But, when he glanced over at the Uchiha on the sofa, he quit his humming. He could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that, _that_ was bothering him, as it always did every time around this time of the year.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto called, starting on his way toward him, but the man didn't answer. He stopped in front of where Sasuke was seated on the sofa and dark eyes finally turned up at him. "You feeling okay? You've been zoning out all morning, ya know."

Sasuke breathed out and wiped a hand down his face. "Sorry about that," He apologized, feeling the stress building in his shoulders. He then looked Naruto in the face. "I still haven't gotten any better at handling it, even though it's been three years already." He said, putting his sleeve-clad arms up on the back of the sofa.

Naruto nodded. He knew full-well how difficult it was for Sasuke to accept that Daisuke's mother wasn't in the boy's life anymore, but for the past two years the woman hadn't even called on the boy's birthday. He witnessed the dark, sullen mist in Sasuke's gaze, but said nothing. He simply took a sideways seat on his lap and reached his arms around his neck, bringing him into his embrace.

Sasuke relaxed in Naruto's hold and wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki's waist, bringing him closer into him. He told himself he wouldn't let it bother him this year, but it was the same as last year. He was hurting for Daisuke more than anything. He settled his face in the space between Naruto's neck and shoulder blade, burying his nose into the red and white, knit sweater his lover wore and breathed in. Naruto's scent was like a sedative to him, no matter how much pain he was in. Even when they had been children, it was the same. It seemed to assure him that everything was… okay.

"It's okay, I get it. .. So you don't have to apologize." Naruto said quietly into his ear, his hand traveling up into the back of Sasuke's hair. "It's fucked up how she is, but it's not your fault, Sasuke. Not your fault at all." He told him through his gritted teeth, feeling just as frustrated about it. He didn't get how someone could give birth to their child and then just.. leave and move on, as if it didn't happen. It was _fucked up_. The last time that Isabella had talked to Daisuke, over the phone nonetheless, was when he was three years old and since then she had gotten married and had two other kids with her now husband. And that too angered him more than anything, that she could go on with life and toss Daisuke aside the way she did. What a fucking piece of shit.

"No," Sasuke lifted his head and Naruto leaned back, looking him in the eyes. "It is my fault." He admitted bleakly, the side of his jaw clenching up. He felt the angriest at himself more than he did at Daisuke's mother. "That is who I had a child with. That was who _I_ chose-"

"But you couldn't have known that it would end up like this, Sasuke, so it's _not_ your fault!" Naruto shouted at him, his expression sharpened and then he spotted the tension in Sasuke's jaw let up. "This isn't something you ever wanted Daisuke to go through, and you shouldn't beat yourself up over that bitch's mistakes. You don't have to, because guess what? He has us. We can make him feel more loved than she ever could and that's the best thing we can do to make it less painful for him. So don't be so hard on yourself, bastard." He reprimanded, the harshness in his blue gaze tender, despite his tone of voice.

Although he still wore a frown, Sasuke couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout his face. Naruto was really.. something. It was almost frightening to think of what his life would be like without him. The dobe could pull him out of the darkest of places. He said nothing for a moment, his stare fixed on blinding, bright blues and his frown receded. "For such an idiot you sure have a way with words." He jeered lightly, a faint smirk appearing on his face and he enjoyed the way Naruto's whiskered cheeks flush a little as a pout formed on full lips.

Slipping his fingers out from the back of dark hair, Naruto felt the corners of his lips twitch. "…I swear," He muttered through a snicker, playfully taking the Uchiha by the neck, and using no pressure, closing his fingers around smooth, ivory skin, pretending he was ready to strangle him. "You're such a fucking asshole!"

Sasuke smirked wide at him, lowering his eyelids in mock of ecstasy. " _Mmh_ , yes. Choke me harder, _Uzumaki_."

"-God, you're such a freakin' weirdo, Sasuke!" Naruto felt an unbearable heat erupt throughout his face, all the way to his ears as he quickly took his hand away. "You fuckin' horn-dog!" He wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that what Sasuke had just did had turned him on, _greatly_.

Sasuke laughed at how red Naruto was. "Hn. It's your own fault, Naruto. You should really be more careful of where you put your hands on me. I have many unconcealed erogenous zones."

"Nah, you're just too freaky for your own good, teme," Letting out a stifled laugh, Naruto was about to move off of the Uchiha's lap, but that was when Sasuke grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pulled him into a deep kiss. He breathed in, leaning into it and 'that' familiar tingle ran down his spine and those flutters began to awaken in his stomach. Sasuke's mouth wasted no time spreading his open wider and then their tongues glided over one another, the both of them tasting every inch of each other's joined caverns.

Groping the left side of the Uzumaki's ass firmly, Sasuke swallowed down the moan that left Naruto's throat before he retracted his tongue from his lover's and just savored the feel of flushed, plump lips moving against his. If he could, he would stay kissing these lips forever. It felt so different from the kisses he had had with anyone before the dobe. So blissful and heart-throbbing. He gripped the taut, round mound in his hand, gaining some self-control and pulled back from Naruto.

He didn't know if Naruto knew it or not, but the blonde wore such a cute pout, his eyes were all pretty and glossed over and his cheeks were heavily flushed as he stared back Sasuke in disappointment because the kiss had been broken.

Sasuke smiled, touching the side of Naruto's face and pressing his thumb to that pouting mouth. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm glad I have you to remind of what Daisuke already has. I'll try to focus more on that for today, for his sake."

"..You're welcome," Naruto breathed against the digit, relieved to see that Sasuke didn't look as down as he did before. "But, I would rather have another kiss as thanks," He parted his lips and pressed his tongue into Sasuke's thumb, the thickening hue of his eyes tempting, ...and demanding.

Oh good _Lord_. His breath hitching, Sasuke's dick was now tented in his pants.

"We have to go wake up Daisuke, dobe." His voice left him in almost a husky whisper, a faint crimson grazing his cheekbones. Naruto was so _fucking_ sexy. For a virgin he certainly knew how to make his cock feel like it was ready to erupt.

Naruto's need expressed itself in a small whimper that he hadn't meant for the Uchiha to hear. "In a few minutes," He leaned in, lowering his mouth to the side of Sasuke's neck and kissing on his pale skin, the older man shuddering in response. "Okay?"

* * *

Daisuke stirred in his sleep and then rolled onto his side, tugging the sheets up over his small body. He felt the bed dip in, but didn't bother opening his eyes. He was still so tired and wasn't ready to get up just yet.

Oh, but it kept on happening. Why was the bed bouncing up and down now? Who was talking so loud? ..Oh, wait. He knew that voice all too well. Still half asleep, he smiled softly at the ring of it.

"Yo, Dai'! Come on, six year old! Get up!"

Daisuke stifled a giggle, turning his head and smashing his face deeper into his pillow. Oh yeah. Today was 'his' special day. He was excited and all, but just a few more minutes and then he would get up. He felt the person tower over him and start making the bed bounce around him.

"Mmmh!" Daisuke muffled into his pillow, trying to ignore it and fall back asleep. The bouncing eventually stopped and the person's weight shifted off of the bed, finally. Thank God. Some peace. He could have fallen back asleep, if it wasn't for the now hushed 'yelling' he could hear between the two adults in his bedroom. God! Whyyyy?! He was TIRED.

"Sasuke, stop! Not in here! -Ah! Quit kissing me right there, you bastard! …That's foul play,"

"Hn. You didn't seem to mind downstairs."

"Y.. You damn h-horn-dog!"

Inwardly huffing in annoyance, Daisuke rolled onto his back and cracked his eyes open, his long, dark hair sprawled on the pillows beneath his head. He looked through the strewn locks falling in his eyes a bit and his dazed vision took in the sight of Naruto pushing on his father's face with a hand, struggling to shove him away and his father with his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, kissing on the Uzumaki's neck.

His cheeks flushing, he laughed at the funny display and the two adults looked over at him. They were so embarrassing!

Naruto blushed, seeing that Daisuke was watching them. He ended up pinning Sasuke's arm behind his back and a pained, high-pitched shriek escaped the Uchiha's vocal cords. His blue eyes going wide at the raven, Sasuke looked back at him, appearing just as shocked, with himself.

Did he honestly just scream like a little bitch?

Naruto released the man's arm, eying him humorously. "Wow. What in the hell was that?"

Sasuke rubbed his arm in order to soothe it as he cleared his throat. "What? That shit hurt, Naruto." He murmured, trying to justify the voice he didn't even know he was capable of mustering.

"What the...," Naruto bit back a laugh and then turned to Daisuke, grinning. "C'mon, six year old! Get up! We gotta party, baby!" He rejoiced, pouncing onto the bed and Daisuke rubbed at his eyes, sitting up.

"...Woo party," He attempted to cheer, his voice groggy.

Sasuke picked up the plastic crown he had set down on Daisuke's nightstand and took a seat on the bed beside his son before placing it on the boy's head, the string that fastened it to his head situated under his chin. He smiled a bit, embedding this memory of Daisuke into his head. Damn. It felt like just yesterday he was holding his baby boy in his arms and feeding him a bottle.

"I can't believe you're six now, Daisuke. It seems like time flew. You're six today and before I know it you're going to be sixteen, you know." Bearing a bitter-sweat smile on his face, Sasuke pushed aside the hairs falling over Daisuke's eye with his finger and the child grinned at him.

Daisuke then slapped his hands against his cheeks twice, waking himself up and Naruto chuckled.

"Yup! I'm six years old!" He threw the comforter back and moved onto his father's lap, pointing a demanding finger at him. "So, I should be treated more like an adult, Daddy! Don't you think?"

"Hn," Sasuke breathed a sly chuckle. "I don't know about that, Daisuke. Then you wouldn't be able to get birthday tickles. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?" He smirked at the Uzumaki and Naruto's grin grew wider as Sasuke tossed Daisuke off of his lap and down onto the bed between him and Naruto.

His brown eyes flying wide, Daisuke tried to hurry and escape, but it was too late. Naruto had him by the legs and his father had his arms in one hold. "W-Wait, please! Not this year! Can't we talk about this?!" He pleaded with them- But, his pleading went unanswered as fingers rained their attack down on his tummy and ribcage.

He erupted into a fit of laughter and his face flushed, his body wriggling frantically against the tickling sensation. "N-N-Naru-chaaan! Daddyyyy! _A-hahahaaha_!" He squealed, tossing his head back, but oh, he shouldn't have done that because now the tickles were raining down on his open neck. "Daddyyyy, p-p-ple'se!"

Sasuke chuckled at the pure joy on the child's face.

Trapping Daisuke's legs in one arm, Naruto eyed the bottom of the boy's foot and smirked. "Oh, what do we have here? How could I forget," He used his free hand to tickle the bottom of Daisuke's foot and the little Uchiha squirmed more, the giggles just pouring out of his wide mouth.

* * *

After receiving his ritual birthday tickles, Daisuke got ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, took a bath, dressed into a new outfit his father bought for him and then combed and brushed his hair so that he could put it into a ponytail. Today would only be the beginning of his fun because tomorrow was Christmas and since his birthday fell on the day before Christmas his family always combined the two, so every year they threw a big bash for him on Christmas day and he got twice as many gifts!

Aki blushed slightly, holding his birthday gift out to his best friend later that afternoon. "Happy birthday, Daisuke. I hope you like it."

The small raven stood up from the sofa and gleefully accepted it from him, taking it into his hands.

"Can you.. Can you open that one right now?" Aki insisted hesitantly, feeling kind of flustered. The bigger gift he brought for Daisuke was on the floor by the coffee table. He was giving Daisuke his gifts today because he wouldn't be able to be at his birthday bash tomorrow since he and his mother and father were going on a winter break vacation and they would be catching their flight for New York City tonight. He wished he could stay for the big bash though.

"Alright," He nodded excitedly and practically ripped open the narrow, rectangular box in his hands. He set the wrapping down on the sofa behind him and then took off the lid of the black box, his eyes lighting up in reflection of it. It was a shiny, black treble clef necklace. "Waah, so cool! I love it, Aki!" He picked it up out of the box, smiling big.

Aki smiled a little, his cheeks growing red.

Naruto eyed the gift from where he sat on the sofa. "That looks expensive as hell," He remarked with a laugh, glancing over to where Tenten and Neji stood near the coffee table and Tenten sighed out in response, showing him a slight smile. He would guess that she and Neji had had to pitch in for that.

"It was expensive! That's five months worth of allowance right there," Aki said, proudly.

"I'll wear it tomorrow, okay? Promise." Daisuke leaped forward and hugged his best friend.

Sasuke stood guard at Daisuke's side, eying Aki closely. He didn't trust the little Hyuga after what had happened between him and his boy. There was no way he would ever be taking his eyes off of them. He knew Aki would be a problem for him in the future.

Neji, in turned, had set a glare of his own on Sasuke, not appreciating the way the Uchiha was staring his son down. If anything Sasuke should watch his own child because Daisuke was always a bit too touchy-feely with Aki.

Tenten frowned at both Sasuke and her husband. There was no need for them to be so on guard with the boys. Hell, it's not like anything was going to happen right before their eyes.

* * *

The spew of confetti poppers littered the floor, balloons clouded the ceiling and a majority eaten, raspberry-topped, chocolate cake with a number 6 candle already blown out on it resided on the low, hard-topped table in the center of the room that evening.

Naruto grinned, speaking into the microphone. "Okay, so which one of you is the birthday boy, hm?" His blue eyes darting back and forth between Sasuke and Daisuke, he acted as if he had no clue.

Daisuke jumped up from the lounge couch in the colorfully, but dimly lit karaoke room, pointing to himself frantically. "Me! Me! I'm the birthday boy right here!" He exclaimed, glee gleaming in his big eyes.

Sasuke chuckled, reclining back and crossed his arms, anticipating the show Naruto was about to put on for Daisuke.

"Oh, really? I can totally tell. You're, like, six inches taller than you were yesterday," Naruto joked, looking the child up and down. "Anyhow, let's get this party started shall we! Should I give you a lil' something from the motherland, or are we going American tonight?"

Daisuke glanced at the flat-screen karaoke monitor behind the blonde, thinking to himself for a moment before he came to his decision. "Let's go American!"

"I gotchu, I gotchu," Naruto nodded, grabbing the remote off of the table and then turning the karaoke system to put on the song he had in mind. "I'll grant you one of your favorites, hehe!"

Daisuke rocked from side to side, giddy as the Uzumaki ready the song and then set the remote back on the table.

"Ookay! This one is for the birthday boy!" Naruto stood back from the table, Sasuke's inquiring eyes on him, and cleared his throat as the piano tempo of the song started up. This was both one of his and Daisuke's favorites. He breathed in and then breathed out through his nose before a smooth, honeyed voice began flooding passed his lips.

" _Some people live for the fortune.. ., Some people live just for the fame.. ., Some people live for the power, yeeeeah, ... . Some people live just to play the game,_ " He watched the way Daisuke's cheeks pinkened and the way his eyes lit up in admiration, and smiled.

Sasuke felt his heart stop as he gazed at the Uzumaki. Naruto's voice was just as beautiful as him. The dobe had the pipes of an angel and could sing his ass off, and so effortlessly. It was amazing. Naruto was about average when it came to speaking English, but when it came to _singing_ it, he sang in the foreign tongue like it was a first language to him, and Sasuke found that to be absolutely incredible.

" _Some people want it all! But I don't want nothing at all..!, If it ain't you, baby! If I ain't got you, baby!_ " He heightened his voice, his blue eyes slipping shut as the passionate tune of his soul filled the room. " _Some people want diamond rings! Some just want everything! But everything means nothing..!, If I ain't got you, yeah!_ "

Sasuke felt like he was falling more and more in love with the Uzumaki just listening to him sing, if that was possible.

Daisuke started clapping. "Yes! Sing it! Sing it, Naru-chan!"

" _Promises forever young,_ " Naruto blushed, re-opening his eyes as he continued on with the song. He had never thought much of his own singing voice, but people had always told him it was God damn heavenly. Maybe it wasn't an exaggeration because Daisuke would always cheer him on like he was standing in the front row of _his_ concert. " _Some people need three dozen roses, and that's the only way to prove you love them.. ., Hand me the world on a silver platter, and what good would it be.. ., With no one to share, no one who truly cares for me,_ " He pointed at Daisuke, signaling for him to join in.

Daisuke gladly accepted the invitation, going up to stand next to the blonde while belting out a powerful melody that measured up to Naruto's voice. " _Some people want it all! But I don't want nothing at all! If it ain't you, baby! If I ain't got you, baby!_ "

" _If it ain't you, baby!_ " Naruto paralleled with a grin, reaching down to caress the little Uchiha's face. " _If I ain't got you, baby! Some people want diamond rings!,_ "

Daisuke blushed and sang higher, " _Some just want everything! But everything means nothing! If I ain't got you, yeahhh!_ "

" _..If I ain't got you with me, baby, baby oh! W-Wooo.. 'Said nothing in this whooole wide world don't mean a thing! If I ain't got you with me, baaaby..!_ " Looking into the chocolate brown eyes looming up at him, Naruto lightly pinched the boy on the cheek and Daisuke giggled.

The fading instrumental cuing the end of the song, Sasuke brought his hands together in applause and Naruto and Daisuke looked to see the man awestruck.

Naruto took in the Uchiha's glistening, dark gaze and slightly reddened cheeks. "What? You enjoyed it that much?"

His facial expression placid, Sasuke said nothing for a moment before he finally parted his lips and responded with, "I want to marry your ass, Uzumaki Naruto."

Daisuke squealed in laughter and Naruto went red, his heartbeat sky-rocketing.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	17. The Making Of The 'Crazy' Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment, loves! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

**A/N:** My mother has been home from the hospital for a few weeks now and I've been busy helping her recover from the surgery she had, so I hadn't been able to get around to posting this until now. Enjoy! :)

 _"I'm just tryna keep my baby warm through_  
_the wintertime.._  
_I'm just tryna give you something to_  
_remember through the summertime.._  
_And whatever is on your list, I'll do it_  
_Boy, whatever it is, you know I'll do it_  
_Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas, here I am, boy_  
_Gonna love you, gonna give you_  
_all I can, boy, uh. Merry Christmas, here I am, boy_  
_I'm the present and you know it,_  
_here I am, boy, uh._  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_here I am, boy." ( - December. Ariana Grande. /Aki x Daisuke.)_

 **Warning:** **Unbeta'd (excuse any mistakes.)** **  
**

* * *

There had been no snow for Christmas or New Year's, but now that the holidays were over, the snow had finally come. It was nice that they got to spend the New Year with their boys, even with the changes going on in their lives. Naruto had a boyfriend now and Menma was living with Itachi.

Iruka was a little saddened by that, actually. He was so used to Menma being around in the house. He frowned, getting into bed and pulled the bedding up over his waist. He wished Naruto and Menma were still kids, .. his babies. He sighed out longingly, although Kakashi didn't even spare him a single glance.

Reclining back in the bed beside Iruka that night, Kakashi continued to read the novel he was invested in.

Iruka breathed another lonesome sigh, this time in order to nab his lover's attention.

Kakashi turned to the next page, of course not deaf to Iruka's sighs, but he was just getting to the good part in the story. Iruka then damn near hollered out another sigh, for what seemed like the hundredth fucking time that day.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi finally asked, his eyes still glued to the page in the book.

His hair draping his shoulders, Iruka leaned back against the pillows and scowled a bit. "I'm worried about Menma. It wasn't too long ago that he _stopped_ taking his medication and that scares. I haven't seen him in almost week. …I miss him." He murmured, puffing out his cheeks and bringing his arms across his chest.

Kakashi reached over and placed a hand on Iruka's thigh covered by the bedding, caressing him in a soothing motion. "I'm sure he's fine, my dolphin. Itachi-kun has even reported that Menma hasn't been skipping curfew as of late, that he's been taking his medication like he should and that he's been improving in his studies. The school also called and informed us that he's doing better too. He's fine, you're simply having a bit of separation anxiety. It's normal."

Iruka gave a nod, feeling slightly reassured.

"I don't think there's any reason for you to worry. He and Naruto-kun have a good head on their shoulders, thanks to us. You see how independent our Naruto-kun has become. I'm sure Menma will be the same, eventually."

Iruka breathed out, this time in relief. "Yes. You're right. Menma has been doing well. I guess, I'm just worried about him because he's been away for so long. Plus, we only see him on breaks, or if he comes by on the weekends, which _is_ rarely," He tucked a side of his hair behind his ear, his other hand fiddling with the bedding. "I mean.. that tells me he's at least very comfortable over there. And he seems a lot happier."

Kakashi smiled a little. "He does."

Iruka chuckled, blushing. "He even slipped up and called you 'Otousan' on New Year's day. That was certainly a first. I bet you miss him too,"

Kakashi's smile widened and the feeling developing in his heart was something he had never felt before. It was a good feeling. "Of course I miss him as well, Iruka." What Menma called him was something he hadn't expected from him. Of course the teenager had always look at him as a father just as he did Iruka, but he had never had the title. He thought he would hear it from Naruto before he heard it from Menma. How it happened was pretty interesting too. They had all been sitting at the kotatsu, watching television and Menma seemed very into the movie they were watching together. So, when the kid turned to him and called him, 'Otousan', it caught them all off guard. That was when Menma realized what he said and got flustered and Naruto went onto tease him a little. The kid hadn't even had the chance to finish what it was he was going to say to him.

"..I'm glad we made the decision to send him with Itachi in the end. Especially since Fugaku and Mikoto insisted. I know they think very highly of Itachi's teaching abilities, but you know how Menma can be. I didn't think it would work out so well. Itachi rubbed off on him in some way. Ah, now I'm getting so exciting thinking about my Menma graduating high school and then going off to university! I'm not getting too ahead of myself, am I?"

"Iruka," Kakashi chuckled and leaned over to say into his lover's ear, "You're rambling."

Iruka exhaled, his cheeks pinkening. "I know. Sorry. I honestly can't seem to stop thinking so much…"

Kakashi smirked a little, leaning over his side of the bed and setting his book down on the nightstand. He then leaned back over to Iruka and took the smaller man by the jaw, drawing him to look him in the eyes. "Then shall I get your mind thinking about something, mh?" He enticed in a deep, buttery voice.

Iruka knew he was flushing red, his face felt like it was practically on fire. Well.. it had been a while for them since their work lives had been so hectic.

That all too familiar heat pooling south, Iruka licked over his bottom lip and gave a nod, throwing the bedding off of himself and climbing over onto Kakashi's lap, straddling the silvery-haired man. Kakashi was so jaw-droppingly handsome, God damn it. A sultry smile curving onto his face, Iruka leaned into Kakashi's naked face and pressed his lips to the beauty-spot under the left corner of his mouth. Kakashi was weird about others seeing his face bare. Not even Naruto or Menma had seen it. And although he found that to be a bit bat-shit crazy about Kakashi, he couldn't help feeling all hot and bothered knowing that this part of the man was only for him to see.

He took his lips away and Kakashi touched the side of his face, his dark, heavy gaze seeming to feast on his expression before Kakashi brought him into a kiss.

Iruka breathed a small moan, melting under the feel of the man's lips on his.

* * *

His weekend started off with his father watching him cross the white, blanketed street over to the Hyuga's residence.

Daisuke jumped onto the snowy sidewalk and heard it crush underneath his boots. He giggled, turning around and aimed a grin at the man standing on the front house steps. "See! I told you I could do it, Daddy!" He called to him, the clash of cold air causing his cheeks to turn a bright rosy color.

Sasuke nodded, impressed with how well Daisuke had done with looking both ways before crossing. He took in the sight of Daisuke standing in front of the Hyuga's place, the boy waving to him with a grin split wide on his face. His baby boy was growing up on him. He was learning to do so many things on his own already. He gave a slight wave of his hand, wearing a faint smile and then turned to go back into the house.

Daisuke hummed, looking down to make sure the red and black coat he wore was zipped up all the way and then went onto fix the loose scarf around his neck. Once he was set, he turned around, about to head over to the steps of the Hyuga household, but then the familiar bicycle that came rounding the corner of that block caught his eye.

His bike built for this type of weather, Aki rode through the snow on the ground fluently.

Daisuke smiled big, spotting his friend coming down the block with his father strolling along beside him. However, his smile began to falter when he noticed that there was someone… on the bike behind Aki. Who the _heck_ was that? He turned in that direction to look the little Hyuga head on and tipped forward on his feet as his brown eyes forced the shiniest shimmer on excitement. "Aki, hey!"

Aki stopped in front of him, his facial expression impassive. "Good morning, Daisuke." He greeted in return, blushing a little.

Neji glanced at the time on his wrist watch since soon he would need to be making a business call, before idly reaching down to fix the hat on Aki's head. "Aki, you all will need to come in soon. The weather is fine right now, but later it will get pretty bad."

Aki pouted a bit, hearing that. "Alright."

Neji lifted his hand off of Aki's hat and strode passed the children, heading up the steps to his home. He had taken Aki and his son's guest out to the playground for a while, but now he was damn near freezing his ass off, even underneath the wool coat he wore. So, first he was going to warm himself with a drink and relax before handling his business.

Aki kicked the kickstand down and got off his bike, the kid behind him coming into view.

Daisuke immediately screw his face up. Long, silky hair flowing along the lithe kid's back, graceful features and cinnamon-brown eyes stared back at him. He watched Aki offer to help the kid off the back of his bike, but the kid declined, hopping off on his own, with a fluency that matched Aki's.

His eyebrows beginning to furrow, Daisuke could feel a very unfamiliar sensation boiling up inside of him. He wanted answers, so he asked, in the most unfriendly tone, "Who is she?"

The kid almost instantly starting fuming.

Aki looked at Daisuke in confusion after, of course, spotting the attitude written all over the Uchiha's face. He then waved his friend over to stand by him and gestured to him. "This is Haku. Yuki Haku. _H_ _is_ mother and my mother are friends. So be nice to him, Daisuke. Okay?" He warned, already picking up on Daisuke's disliked for Haku.

Daisuke gawked, baffled. "Him?– Y-you're a boy?!" He asked this 'new friend' and Haku shot him a scowl.

"Yes, I'm a boy! Do I really look like a girl to you?"

Daisuke was taken aback by Haku _yelling_ at him. Yelling! "Um, yeah. Ya' do!" He hadn't even realized that some of Naruto's 'way of speech' rolled off his tongue because of how upset he was getting.

Haku snorted, looking the Uchiha up and down. "Maybe you need your eyes checked then."

Daisuke put a hand to his chest in offense before turning to Aki. "Aki, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Like what, Daisuke? You're being impolite."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

Haku nodded in agreement, slinging his arm around Aki's shoulders. "Yes, I agree. You're very rude."

The little Uchiha burned a furious crimson, not liking Haku touching _his_ Aki. He frowned, going up and snatching Aki towards him by his arm and away from the other kid. "Do _not_ touch Aki so casually, dude," He gritted out. "He's _my_ best friend!"

Aki let out an indifferent sigh, slipping his arm out of Daisuke's grasp. "I'm a friend to the both of you, Daisuke. Alright?" He said, eying the Uchiha firmly.

The blush on his cheeks heavy, Daisuke pouted.

Haku decided to dismiss the raven-haired child and turned to the Hyuga with a smile. "Aki, could we go on another ride?" He requested, adjusting the black hat on his head.

Aki gave a nod and got back on his bike.

Haku took notice of Daisuke 'death-glaring' him and then slyly stuck his tongue out at the boy before turning on his heels, his long hair swaying behind him and heading back to get on the backseat of Aki's bike.

Daisuke felt the steam blow out of his ears in fury as he quickly started racing the boy to the backseat. He ended up beating him to it, taking a plop down on it and Haku's eyes widened at him. "This is _my_ seat. _I_ am the only one allowed to sit here. So shoo," He shooed the boy away with a bat of his hand, but Haku didn't move an inch. What the heck! Didn't he get the message?!

Aki craned his neck, glancing back and wearing a frown. "Daisuke, Haku is _my_ guest, and I don't get to see him often, so just let him have the seat for now. I'll take you for a ride when I come back around. I promise."

Haku smirked.

Daisuke's mouth opened and closed. He was lost for words. Was Aki serious? Not to mention the smile on the other kid's face infuriated him beyond belief. He stood up from the seat, his fists balled and face glowing with humiliation. Aki was choosing Haku over him…?

Haku flipped his hair, striding passed him and hopped on the bike, encircling his arms around the front of Aki's stomach.

His eyes beginning to blur with wetness, Daisuke stomped off to the front of the bike, where the Hyuga sat. "Is that all I am to you, Aki? Just one of your biking buddies like him?"

Aki blinked, stunned by the boy's melodramatics. It was only a darn bike seat!

"I can't believe you're doing this to me.. . You told me that was my seat, but.. I'm not the only one! If I had known you were such a two-timing jerk I would've never sat back there in the first place!"

The Hyuga deadpanned. "Daisuke, do you even know what 'two-timing' means?"

Daisuke made a face of confusion for a brief second, the anger in his voice faltering. "N-No, I don't..! But, I feel like this is what it is!" He voiced before looking at Haku with a sinisterly innocent smile. "I hope you enjoy the ride, and just know that soon he'll toss you off like he's done to me!" He shouted at him, condensation puffing out of his mouth.

"Careful. My ice release has been known to hurt crazy people like you," Haku playfully taunted, swirling his finger at Daisuke.

His stare blank, Daisuke was silent for a good minute and then crossed his arms and looked back at Aki. "And he's _dumb_? Really, Aki? If that's who you want sitting on the back of your bike then fine. Ha, ice release. You're not some super-hero, dude. _Not_ sorry to break it to you!" He yelled before storming away from them and up the steps to the Hyuga household.

Haku watched the Uchiha, his eyebrow going up oddly. "What's wrong with him, Aki? I was only kidding around."

Aki exhaled and kicked his kickstand back up. "Daisuke can be a little… possessive is all. Sorry about that." He kind of felt bad as he saw Daisuke storm into his house without looking back, but he wanted to ride Haku around today because they didn't get to hang out often since Haku lived pretty far.

Haku shrugged his shoulders, turning his nose up. "He's kind of weird, if you ask me."

* * *

Daisuke stormed down the hallway after he discarded his jacket and boots at the genkan. He passed by the living room, catching a glimpse of Tenten speaking with a very pretty woman, who he assumed was Haku's mother. He sniffled, wiping at his eyes and entered into the kitchen. He couldn't believe Aki was doing this to him. They were freaking married for God's sake! Was this legal?!

He held back his tears, spotting Neji pouring hot cocoa into a mug at the kitchen counter before deciding to plant himself at the kitchen table. "Neji-san, I'd like a hot chocolate too. Extra thick and heavy on the whipped cream, please." He ordered, sniffling, once again.

Neji had to double-take because he hadn't even seen or heard the child come in. He eyed the child sitting at the table, his eyebrow rising. "Daisuke-kun, why aren't you playing outside?" He asked.

His lips quivering, Daisuke lowered his chin onto the table. "I'd rather not talk about it, Neji-san. ..It's too soon."

Neji said nothing, giving his attention back to his cup of cocoa. But, that didn't mean he wasn't amused. The way Daisuke sat there, all depressed and somber-like, reminded him of a guy who enters a bar after he has found out his long-time fiancé has been having an affair with a co-worker.

Sasuke certainly had an… interesting child. Actually, in a way, Daisuke reminded him of Itachi, with how well he mocked being dramatic.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to find the front door unlocked and his eyebrow rose oddly as he stepped into Sasuke's place. As soon as he stepped through the door, he bent down to take off his lace-up boots with his free hand and tossed them into the genkan area. He shivered, breathing heavy due to just leaving the cold weather outside. He would have stayed in his warm bed and slept all day, but Sasuke sent him the most charming text message, being all mushy and shit about wanting to see him, so, of course, Naruto had to come over. His heart wouldn't let him just… not cater to Sasuke's desire. And, he may have wanted to see the Uchiha as well- —Alright! He fucking missed him like crazy all day yesterday and honestly couldn't wait any longer to see him!

So, here he was at Sasuke's house at eleven in the morning.

His whiskered cheeks flushed, he unbuttoned the slim-fitting, wool coat he wore and shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing the black sweater he wore underneath it and held the coat in his arms. _'_ _Is he still asleep_ _?'_ His bright gaze peering into the empty living room, he settled the Ichiraku bag he had with him down on the floor near the genkan. There was no sign of Daisuke either.

Naruto was silent in inquiry as he took off his hat. He took another step forward before turning around and shutting the front door. "—Oh!" He jumped, slapping his hand over his heart when he saw the tall form awaiting behind the door. "My fuckin' God!" He yelled out in terror, his heart nearly stumbling out of his throat at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes. Certainly worth that reaction," Sasuke chuckled, wearing a sinister smirk. It didn't take much to startle Naruto, so when he saw the blonde pull up into the driveway he just had to use the opportunity and see what he could get out of Naruto this time.

"You are such an asshole!" Naruto growled, hitting the Uchiha on the arm with his hat in his fist, and he would have hit him again, but Sasuke managed to pull him into a hug before he could. "What the hell is the matter with you? You scared the fuck outta' me!" He whined, trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

"Hn." Sasuke mocked a pout, leaning in close to Naruto's ear. "Lets hope I didn't scare the entire fuck out of you. I'm still trying to get some ass, dobe."

"Oh ha-ha. You're so funny," He blushed hard at the coarse joke, gliding his fingers through his own hair. He was still coming down from that spook. "You play too much. Ya' know what happens when I get scared, Sasuke. I would think after that broken nose I gave you back in high school you'd have learned your damn lesson," He laughed a bit, shaking off his nerves.

Sasuke outwardly cringed at the memory and his nose felt a tingle. When Uzumaki Naruto got spooked or jump-scared, he threw punches, but he had always been skilled at dodging them. However, that one time when they were teenagers, he didn't dodge that fist all too well. Actually, he got decked square in the face while wearing a _Grudge_ mask that Halloween night Naruto, which was accompanied by an excruciating hospital visit afterwards. He was sure Itachi caught it all on film too.

Still smirking, he leaned back and took Naruto by the jawline before planting a kiss on his frowning mouth, in order to comfort him after such a scare.

His mouth loosening into more of a pout, Sasuke's minty-fresh breath was cool against his lips. Wait. Minty-fresh? That would mean Sasuke just brushed his teeth. So did that mean he woke up not too long ago? The Uchiha didn't usually sleep in for so long. Sasuke's version of 'sleeping-in' was only to give himself an extra hour more than when he would normally wake up during the weekday. He pulled back from Sasuke's lips and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Did you just get up not too long ago? That's kinda late for you, don't ya think?"

"Yes, I know. But, that boy drove me insane earlier. For some reason Daisuke decided to wake up at six in the morning and disturb my sleep by blasting that God damn Dragon Ball cartoon for a good couple of hours. I couldn't sleep properly at all, and he didn't give a two shits. I ended up getting so frustrated and annoyed that I started cursing."

Naruto snickered. "Aw. If he repeats any of what you said, you better not look shocked."

The Uchiha sighed and nodded agreeably. "I'll take responsibility for the obscenities that came out of my mouth. He got my point in the end."

Naruto switched his hat into his other hand and reached his now free hand up into dark hair, massaging the pads of his fingers into his boyfriend's scalp, enjoying the guttural sounding 'purr' that left Sasuke. He smiled, his coat still between them. "Bastard, .. you still have bedhead. It's cute," He laughed when he witnessed delicate, pale cheekbones redden. "I'm still a little mad at you for scaring me like that though." He said, retracting his fingers from his boyfriend's hair.

"Hn. Shall I make it up to you then?" Sasuke insisted in a 'suggestive' tone and Naruto stared back at him in curiosity. Sasuke said nothing, enclosing his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him so close that their hips were now touching. He could feel the Uzumaki shuddered when their concealed members pressed into each other and slowly began to smirk. _Ah_ , he was definitely relishing in the friction. He hadn't gotten any form of sexual release in what felt like eternity. It was like even the smallest of touches from Naruto sent all the blood in his body pumping to his dick and made him so hard it almost hurt. Keeping his hips still, even though he almost had the urge to roll them against the blonde, he dipped his head low to the side of Naruto's neck and trickled a slew of gentle kisses on the tanned skin. Naruto was so warm. Taking in the scent of whatever body-wash his dobe had used, he moved his lips higher and his teeth nipped at the skin just beneath Naruto's ear, drawing a small gasp from the Uzumaki.

He noted that it was one of Naruto's many weak spots a while ago. Everyday he would find a new spot on his dobe that made the Uzumaki go crazy, and it was exhilarating…. He knew everything there was to know about the female body, but exploring Naruto was something like an addictive high.

Naruto tilted his head a bit more to the other side, biting down on his lower lip, drowning in the heavenly feeling of Sasuke's teeth and lips attacking 'that' spot. He was so weak when it came to 'that' spot. He moaned slightly when the Uchiha's hands firmly groped his ass, pressing their hips flush together, and keeping them that way. "W-Wait, Sasuke, .. y-you- _Hnnh_ , can you make it up to me later?" He struggled to voice under the pleasure Sasuke sent coursing through his veins and placing his hand on the man's solid, bare chest. Sasuke then raised his head and looked at him in confusion. "I really want to eat my ramen first." Naruto grinned with flushed cheeks and then backed out of the man's hold to turn around and pick up the Ichiraku takeout bag off of the floor.

Although he was disappointed by the lost of Naruto's warmth against him, he simply nodded. "Right." Of course Naruto would reject him for a bowl of ramen. He might as well get used to Naruto having an affair on him with that whore of a soupy dish.

Naruto hung up his coat and tucked his hat into the pocket before heading into the living room. "Yo, where's Daisuke?"

"He went over to Tenten's a little earlier," Sasuke idly responded, stretching his arms up above his head as he strolled passed the blonde and went into the kitchen.

"Oh? I bet you went back to sleep for a little since he wasn't here," Naruto plopped down on the sofa and then set the bag of cooked ramen down on the coffee table across from him, getting a whiff of the rich beef and noodles concealed in the bowl container. He reclined back and grabbed the remote from where it was beside him on the sofa. "Hey, so what's been going on at the office? I haven't seen Karin around lately and I've noticed you've been kind of stressed."

"Yes, about that. I'm going to need to hire a replacement secretary," Sasuke said, leaving out of the kitchen with a cold bottle of water from the fridge and joining the Uzumaki on the sofa.

His eyebrow raising at that, Naruto started flipping through the channels. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing to do with her work ethic or anything. Karin only needs to take sometime off from work because her father isn't doing too well. He's ill and had had an aid taking care of him for the last couple of years, but now his aid is pregnant and she had to take time off because of that. She was the only one he trusted, so Karin had no choice but to step in since her father refuses to accept a different aid," He explained, twisting the cap off his bottle of water and Naruto made a light sound of understanding. "So, I gave her leave in order to take care of him and told her that she could take as much time off as she needed. Her position will always be open for her return." He stated, crossing a leg over his other and Naruto was setting the remote back down after having settled on a channel. "But, without a secretary it makes my work a lot more stressful. I'm in the process of searching for another for the time being."

"Yeah, you should be quick about it. I barely have time to see you at work 'cause you're so busy since she's not around. I hope Karin's father gets better too. ..That's sad." Naruto leaned forward and dug into the Ichiraku bag.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, eying him. "Are you going to be busy today?"

"Um, not really," Naruto lifted the bowl of hot ramen out of the bag and put it to the side before reaching back into the bag and grabbing the wooden pair of chopsticks. "Well, Kiba and I are supposed to go to the mall later, but other than that nah," He said, finally turning to look the raven in the face and that was when he spotted the annoyed gleam in dark eyes. "What?" He asked, a small chuckle leaving him.

"I want to be with you _all_ of today. It's why I text you earlier. I wanted you all to myself." Sasuke voiced, a slight frown appearing on his expression. He didn't know if he was coming across as clingy, the one thing he hated from most women, but he couldn't help it. Maybe this was why they had been clingy, because they were so in love with him that they couldn't stand to be separated from him. He understood that feeling now. It made him regret being so harsh about it when it came to him explaining his dislike of that trait. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Naruto, so he was experiencing being in love firsthand, and if Naruto were to say that he 'hated' how clingy he was, his feelings would be demolished. He swallowed, his face starting to feel warm. …What would Naruto say?

Naruto blushed, his eyes going big. "… _Aw_ ," He cooed, dropping his chopsticks down and then getting onto his knees on the sofa and wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders. "You're so cute right now, Sasuke." He grinned, feeling all giddy and Sasuke turned redder, although he was still sporting a frown. Naruto laughed, leaning in and pressing his lips to the frown.

His heart feeling like it was about to beat out of his rib cage, Sasuke returned the peck whole-heartedly and settled his hand on Naruto's lower back. "Dobe, I'm serious."

"I know. I want be with you today too," He said genuinely, pulling back and their gazes locked. "I love you, you know that. But what am I supposed to do? Ditch my other friends? I love them too, ya know, and Kiba and I really wanted to go get these sneakers today," He began to pout, tracing his finger in patterns on Sasuke's chest, his boyfriend's ivory skin smooth. "…And they don't know about 'this'. I can tell they're getting suspicious. I feel like they already have the idea that I'm dating 'someone' again, but you did say you would prefer that I didn't tell them 'cause you don't want it to stir up anything at work, even though I know they wouldn't say anything to anyone else. You're our boss, remember?"

"Hn. So, you're telling your _boss_ that Inuzuka can't wait?" He took the Uzumaki by the front of his sweater, pulling him close and their noses touched, his stare condemning. "That you would rather hang out with him?"

"You're not playing fair, you bastard." Naruto scowled slightly, certainly not intimated.

"I'm not 'playing' a game here, usuratonkachi."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What if I stay the night over here after I come back from the mall?"

"Fine."

"Hehe," He grinned wide. Promising the Uchiha that he would spend the night always satisfy Sasuke's greed to have him all to himself. Hell, it's not like he didn't enjoy spending the night with Sasuke as well.

Sasuke tilted his head at the grin Naruto wore, his expression inquiring. "Does he mean more to you than me?"

"Oh don't go there, Sasuke. You know I love you and Kiba in two totally different ways," He waved him off, but Sasuke's expression stayed as it was. Naruto couldn't help that he found this side of Sasuke to be cute as well, even if he felt like the man was coming on too intense. At least when he was being possessive. An impish smile slowly crept across his lips as he leaned in close to his lover's ear. "Do you want me to show you how the love I give you is different from the love I give my friends?"

Sasuke's dick throbbed in response to the honeyed voice. Damn it, Naruto drove him crazy. The Uzumaki slipped his arms from his shoulders and pressed his hands to his chest, causing Sasuke's breathing to quicken.

Naruto smirked at the breathless look on the raven's face and then kissed him, his soft, pinkish lips meshing perfectly into Sasuke's. His own excitement rose as he deepened the kiss and delved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

His dark eyes slipping close, Sasuke slid his hand down from Naruto's lower back and felt on his hips before cupping the blonde's ass roughly in his palms. Naruto's ass was just perfect. The way it looked in these tight jeans. The way it filled out his palms. His darkest desire was to be able to drill his cock into it.

Naruto pulled back, breaking the kiss, his cheeks heavily flushed. "…I love you, you bastard." He smiled a bit as he watched Sasuke's face, and even his ears, redden, and then he re-captured the Uchiha's lips with his own.

Sasuke savored the kiss, having no desire to separate from the Uzumaki's mouth, but he felt like his dick was going to burst through his sweats any minute now. He pulled away, taking in a deep breath and then exhaled, in order to calm the raging boner he was sporting, before he moved his lips to Naruto's neck. "Want to join me in the Jacuzzi tonight?" He said against tan skin.

Naruto breathed a small chuckle and gave a nod. "Okay." What Sasuke whispered to him next made his face flush and he grinned. "Mm, yeah? Want me that badly?"

The Uchiha smirked and murmured, "Naruto, I've probably wanted you this badly since I was about four, to be honest."

"You're so stupid," Naruto laughed, burying his fingers back into dark hair. He guessed this was what his father referred to as the 'honeymoon phase' because right now he felt like he was on cloud nine. He hoped it would always feel like this with Sasuke. He didn't want this feeling to dwindle.

He drew his fingers from his boyfriend's hair, his hands taking the Uchiha by both sides of his face and he lifted Sasuke's head, claiming the man's lips with his own, once again. And chaste kisses quickly shifted into a heated make out session. Dang it. Why did Sasuke's lips have to feel so good?! His noodles were going to get soggy at this rate!

A punishing hand then came down on his backside, causing him to flinch and forget about his awaiting bowl of ramen. It had been his immediate reaction to reach back and protect his ass from the next hit he knew would be coming soon after the first, but Sasuke swiftly grabbed that hand and moved it out of the way before inflicting another smack to the blonde's backside.

Naruto grimaced, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to yank his hand out of the older man's hold. _'This bastard..!'_

Sasuke inwardly chuckled, enjoying the shriek Naruto let out into the kiss and then opened his eyes, meeting the sight of his son, Daisuke…, just standing there.. watching them and their, uh, display of affection, curiously. He hadn't even heard him come in. His eyebrows raising, he freed Naruto's hand and began to pull away from the kiss.

Whimpering slightly, Naruto went to rub at the sore spot on his ass, thanks to the raven, but that was when another swat struck his backside and he yelled out, "Ouch, _Sasuke_! Okay, that one really hurt, you fuckin' bastard!" He pouted, although that particular hit had seemed a little odd, and had not felt like the other couple of hits before. He glared a bit, beginning to lean back from the dark-haired man. "Seriously, I get that you like to smack my ass, but—" His blue eyes finally met Daisuke, who was waving his hand up and down as he wore an innocent grin.

"That was pretty fun! I see why Daddy likes to do it, hehe!"

Sasuke stifled a snicker, his stare wide. He just witnessed his son slap Naruto on the ass, and it was probably the most _terribly_ humorous thing he had ever seen.

"Daisuke!" Naruto shouted, his tone scolding. "That was inappropriate! Don't _ever_ do that again, understand?"

Daisuke's grin quickly turned into a pout. "Oh. …Sorry, Naru-chan. I thought that it was okay since Daddy does it all the time," He tucked his hands behind his back, twisting from side to side, chastely. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Naruto couldn't help but cave under adorable, doey, big eyes. How he could be angry at a face like that? "Aw, Dai'… No, I'm not mad at you. Just.. You can't go around doing that to me just 'cause your father does, or anyone else for that matter. Keep your hands to yourself, okay?" He told him, sitting down properly on the sofa.

"Yeah, I get it." Daisuke nodded, plopping down beside Naruto. "Uh, you guys aren't busy, are you?"

Sasuke put up a finger. "Yes, actually-"

"Okay, good. You won't believe the day I just had. Aki did me so dirty!" He growled, crossing his arms.

"What? What do you mean he did you 'dirty', hm?" Naruto put his arm around the child. "Tell me what happened."

Sasuke snorted, amusingly. His son was really something else. Half of the time he wondered if Daisuke truly understood half of the words that came out of his mouth. He doubted it. He stood from the sofa and decided to go grab himself a tomato from the fridge. He was craving one like crazy right now.

"Naru-chan, I don't know what happened. .. All I know is that it was just.. over." Daisuke uttered, sadly. "I don't get what I did wrong,"

Settling his hand on top of the little Uchiha's head, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I get that. It sucks, ya know. Getting done 'dirty' has to be the worst feeling, especially when you can't figure why it happened. It always leaves you wondering if you weren't _enough_ , if you just weren't attractive enough.., if it was really even _you_."

"Yes!" Daisuke agreed, looking the blonde in the eyes. "That's what's going through my head, Naru-chan! If Aki wanted to be bike-buddies with every person he knows then he shouldn't have promised me the frickin' bike seat at all! _Oh_ , I have never been so mad in my entire six years of life!" He huffed, wearing a frown.

"Ain't that the tru– Wait, what?!" Naruto blinked, dumbfounded. "That's your _problem_ , Daisuke? A b-bike seat?.." He went silent, a confounded smile spreading across his face. Yes, of course that was _it_. He had forgotten he was speaking to a child for a moment there.

"Yes, _my_ bike seat. I can't believe Aki did this to me, and we have, like, history," Daisuke wore a glare. "Oh, but _oh_ , I will get my revenge. That Haku guy is going to wish he never met me!"

"My God, Daisuke," Naruto laughed, patting the raven on head and then craned his head over his shoulder. "Heads up, Sasuke! Dai's gonna be one of those crazy exes!"

Daisuke gasped in offense.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen, casually sipping on his bottle of water with a fresh tomato in his hand, but in the back of his mind he was praying to God that his son would not end up like one of the many of his psycho exes he had had to deal with.

He lowered the bottle of water from his mouth, his back leaning against the refrigerator door. "Daisuke, Itachi will be on his way to come pick you up soon, so go get ready!" He called out to him. He needed somewhat of a break for the weekend, no matter how much he loved and adored his son. It was Itachi's weekend.

"Okay!" Daisuke answered from the living room.

Naruto's cell then started going off in his pocket as he leaned forward to grab his chopsticks. He groaned, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. It was Kiba. He swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call and raised his phone to his ear. "Yeah? What's up, bruh? …I'm 'bout to eat right now. ...Huh? What do you mean, Kiba? …..Kiba, no! NO! You are _not_ putting Akamaru's big ass in my car! ….Yes! I love him with all my heart, but dude-"

* * *

"Ita-nii, I'm having soooo much trouble with it!" The child whined.

Later that night, Itachi was pulling out a chair across from Daisuke and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Show me what is difficult for you and I shall work on it with you, my dear nephew."

Daisuke nodded, his knees in his chair and leaned forward. "Well, I'm not the best at addition, so… all of it I find difficult, Ita-nii." He slid his homework sheet over to his uncle, wearing a pout.

"Hn," Itachi's eyebrow arose as he took a glance at the math problems displayed on the work sheet. "Really? I've always found that you're decent at addition. Especially for your age." He stated, showing him a slight smile and Daisuke's cheeks burned red. He could see that his nephew was humiliated about having to admit such difficulty to him by the flushed expression he wore on his face. It was a look Itachi didn't approve of. There was nothing for Daisuke to be ashamed of. The child was plenty intelligent.

"Come." He ordered, beckoning for the child to come over to him with a hand.

A smile slowly appearing on his face, Daisuke got down from his seat and dragged his chair to the other side of the table, right next to Itachi. "Ita-nii, the numbers are pretty big, right? That's why it's so hard for me." He told him, climbing up onto his chair and settling his knees in the seat.

Itachi looked at the little Uchiha, his expression reassuring. "And that is fine, Daisuke. Not everything comes with ease to everyone," He placed his hand on Daisuke's head. "That is why practice makes perfect. So, I've determined that this calls for the 'koneko-chan' method. Wouldn't you agree, Daisuke?" He said, reaching for Daisuke's pencil and notebook still at the other side of the table.

"Yup! Yup!" Daisuke grinned, nodding gleefully. "Let's use koneko-chan!"

The 'koneko-chan' method was a method that Itachi had constructed specifically for Daisuke to use in mathematics. Daisuke had trouble when it came to numbers, so, in replacement of 'base ten/MAB' blocks, Itachi would draw out groups of fluffy and adorable kittens and create a story that represented the math problem and have Daisuke solve it by adding or subtracting the kittens in the groups. It was a method that Daisuke grasped better than using MAB blocks.

So, they went at the problems with that method, and soon the worksheet was almost finished. Daisuke only had a few more problems left.

"Alright, now what does the answer become if you add this kitten and this kitten here?" Itachi asked lightly, putting two fingers to the pair of kittens he was referring to.

"Hmmm," Daisuke tapped his pencil against the side of his chin, giving a tilt of his head at the adorable doodles in his notebook. "Um, …seventee-"

"Sorry! I know I'm getting to dinner late, but I'll be quick about it," Menma announced, entering into the kitchen clad in a gray onesie ( _hoodie-footie_ ) and the two Uchiha in kitchen looked over at him. "I almost fell asleep in the damn tub."

Daisuke giggled at that and Menma playfully retorted with how _not_ humorous that was.

"What are you going to cook for tonight?" Itachi inquired casually, compelling cobalt eyes to move onto him. His stomach was already on the verge of growling and he didn't think he could wait any longer to have a meal fill it.

"I have somewhat of an idea," Menma shrugged, putting a hand on his hip. "Why? What would _you_ like for tonight, Mr. can't-cook-for-shit?" He flashed him a cheeky smile.

Daisuke snickered and Itachi fought the smirk that itched to spread across his lips, his dark gaze simply narrowing at the teenager firmly. "Language, brat."

His eyes rolling in his head, Menma turned around and went over to the refrigerator. "Ah, right. Sorry."

Itachi expected that attitude from Menma, more or less. He had been making certain everyday that the brat was taking his medication and although he knew how much it bothered the brat, he wasn't letting up anytime soon. He would feel responsible if Menma went into another episode, so he was fine with getting the attitude from him instead.

"I want sauteed shrimp!" Daisuke exclaimed, smiling.

Menma gave a nod, taking out the bowl of shrimp had left to defrost in the fridge all day and then closed the refrigerator door back before going over to set the bowl of shrimp down on the counter near the stove top. Good thing he had already planned on making shrimp today.

He breathed out, bothered that he felt the _need_ to ask Itachi if he wanted the same. It was just his natural instinct, something he picked up from his dad. His dad had always taught him to cater to everyone's tastes when it came to being in charge of dinner. It was considered a polite and kind gesture, and that had been instilled in him. Unfortunately, there was no fighting it. But, he was just irritated because Itachi had been making him feel so uncomfortable by asking him EVERY DAMN DAY if he had taken his medication. He wasn't crazy! And he knew how to fucking take care of himself!

He nibbled at the inside of his lower lip, turning around to look at the man and his eyes met Itachi's. "Same for you? Or is there something else you would like, Itachi?" He asked him, considerately.

Itachi said nothing for a moment, his eyebrow raising. Menma had recently started cooking dinner for the both of them rather than just himself and it was still something he was adjusting to. Menma cooking for him. It certainly wasn't a skill he had expected from the brat, but his cooking was quite… enjoyable. However, anytime Menma asked him what it was he would like for dinner, his heart throbbed, and it was startling. When it came to home cooked meals, aside from his own mother and late grandmother, no one had ever really asked him if _he_ would 'like' anything else for dinner or if he was even comfortable with the choices. Servants certainly didn't count because they were hired to take commands and handle requests. The way Menma was asking him was so… genuine, even though the Uzumaki had, had an attitude with him all day today.

Menma blushed slightly under Itachi's intent stare. "Sooo, ..nothing you would like then? You're good with just sauteed shrimp?"

Itachi inwardly smiled a bit and then leaned back in his chair. "I do have a craving for seaweed salad, if you're up to it?"

A slight laugh leaving him, Menma gave a nod, expectantly. It didn't take him long to realize Itachi's LOVE for seaweed. He found it to be kind of.. cute. "You and seaweed, I swear it's an addiction. You seem to always have a 'craving' for it."

"Ita-nii, Daddy once told me that if you eat too much seaweed your hair can turn green," Daisuke said, giggling and Menma stifled a laugh.

"Hn," Itachi turned his head and showed Daisuke a humored expression. "I don't believe he has much room to talk since he'll probably wake up a tomato any day now."

"Oh _noooo_!" Daisuke laughed hard, his cheeks burning red and a smile appeared on Itachi's lips as the man tapped a finger on his worksheet, silently instructing him to get back to work.

Giving a shake of his head, Menma laughed and turn around to get started on dinner.

It was a little after Daisuke had finished up the rest of his homework worksheet that Menma was just starting to saute the shrimp in a skillet on the stove and the six year old was now in the living room, watching TV.

The kitchen smelled absolutely divine, of sizzling garlic, onions, herbs and shrimp.

Itachi watched him cook from where he sat at the table, eying the concentrated expression on the Uzumaki's face with interest as Menma used a spatula to stir the shrimp around in the hot skillet.

His brow furrowing, Menma lowered the fire under the skillet and went over to the seasoning cabinet. He opened it, scanning the inside of it for paprika and located it on the very top shelf. Crap. Itachi had already warned him many times before about climbing up on the counter to grab stuff he couldn't reach out of the cabinet. He breathed out, turning to the Uchiha at the kitchen table, and it was then that he spotted the smug glint in Itachi's dark eyes. "I.. I can't reach the paprika, Itachi. You mind..?" He hesitated to ask, his cheeks warming.

Itachi said nothing, although his amusement spoke for itself even through the silence, and got up from his seat and strolled over to the seasoning cabinet. He grabbed the paprika with ease, and as he handed it down to Menma, the Uzumaki pinned him with a scowl. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it my fault you're a brat, Menma-kun?"

Menma scowled harder, a pout forming on his mouth before he huffed out and stormed back over to the stove. _'He's such a pompous prick! Ugh, does he have to find it so fucking funny that I'm.. I'm.. That I'm short!'_ He took the lid off of the paprika and began sprinkling some into the skillet, with precision.

Itachi couldn't help but be captivated by Menma right now. He didn't think he had ever seen him look this… determined and concentrated before. He walked over to the counter at the other side of the stove and leaned his back against it, bringing his toned arms across his chest and just, watching the blue-eyed brat. The microfiber headband Menma wore pushed the front of his hair back, the small, fine hairs of his hairline exposed, and his whiskered face still had a flushed hue to it, obviously from the bath.

His eyebrow twitching, Menma picked up the salt on the counter. "What, Itachi?"

"Nothing. I'm just watching."

"I don't think Deidara would like that very much." He mentioned, smirking slightly.

"Yes, I don't believe he would, _if_ I was looking at you 'in that way'. However, right now I'm simply intrigued by your focus. Nothing more."

Menma's nose wrinkled in response and face burned redder. Why did that somewhat.. disappoint him? And why was it that Itachi's intense gaze was making his heart throb so fast and hard? He continued cooking, trying ignore the Uchiha's presence, but it was so difficult when Itachi was standing right _there_ , looking as hot and appetizing as he usually did. All Menma wanted to do was stop what he was doing and fucking pounce on him. He picked up the pepper shaker next and sprinkled some over the steaming shrimp.

But, of course, that relationship he and Itachi had had was _dead_ now. He knew it was something Itachi wouldn't allow because he and Deidara were 'exclusive' now. The man had made that very clear to him. He could only respect that, no matter the zero amount of fucks he gave about Deidara. He was going to have to fight his carnal urges when it came to Itachi from now on.

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

 

**[Menma's look this chapter inspired by]:**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	18. 'First Time' Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've gotten around to fully proof-editing/rewriting this chapter and can now post it! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و I'm sorry I've kept the readers I have over here waiting for so long, but my life has just been so hectic. *sigh*

**Author's note:** Sorry this is late! I'll work harder to update faster over here, loves! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 _"Can we, we keep, keep each other company_ _?_  
_Maybe we, can be, be each other's company_ _?_  
_Oh company. Let's set each other's lonely nights_  
_Be each other's paradise_  
_Need a picture for my frame_  
_Someone to share my ring_  
_Tell me what you wanna drink_  
_I tell you what I got in mind." ( - Company. Justin Bieber. /SasuNaru.)_

 **Warning:** Unbeta'd. (Please excuse any mistakes.) **Sex? ;)**

* * *

Night had finally arrived and the weather temperature had dropped to its common lowest for the night, as it usually did. It was the perfect night for them to enjoy some alone time.

Grinning wide, Naruto strolled into the kitchen with two bottles of alcohol in his grasps.

It wasn't often that they nabbed a night like this, without Daisuke around. Sure, they loved the kid, but having some time to themselves was heavily desired.

Naruto raised one of the bottles in his hands before his eyes, reading the fancy cursive engraved in the achromatic glass. He had happened to lay his sights on the _finest_ of the _finest_ 'goodies' stored in Sasuke's _exclusive_ stash, so, of course, taking them out for the night was only right. He couldn't ask for anything better to get him hammered.

"Hehe, of course he couldn't keep you hidden from me. I can sniff you out from a mile away," Naruto quipped in triumph, lowering the bottle from his face as he passed the kitchen table. But, as he was about to approach the back door of the house, his cell phone, which was on the table, started vibrating.

With a roll of his eyes, he stopped in his tracks and then turned his head, glancing over at the device. He knew by the vibrate that it wasn't someone calling him, but he did get a text. So, he turned around, going over to the table and set the two bottles down. _'C'mon, I just wanna join my teme in the damn jacuzzi already,'_ He groaned, picking up his phone and checking to see who had text him.

It was at that moment that his blue eyes went wide at the thread of texts on his screen.

They were from fucking _Saiken_ _Utakata_. His ex.

 _[_ _I can'y believe yiu did this to me_ _Naruto_ _. I lpved you so much! I miss you and gettihng lap dances frum strippers isn't helpinf._ _]_

"This. Fuckin'. Douche bag. He can't be serious right now." Naruto glared, scrolling down the messages.

 _[_ _Fuck you for breaking my heart!_ _]_

 _[_ _Sorry, I swear I didn't mean it_ _, baby_ _._ _]_

 _[_ _Why can't we be together_ _anymore_ _?_ _I swear, she meant nothing to me!]_

 _[_ _You hurt me so bad but I can't stop thinking about you!_ _]_

 _[_ _All I wantef was to bone you and you wouldn'y let me! Youre so unfair!_ _]_

 _[_ _I bet you're all alone with no one to cuddle with right noe!_ _]_

 _[_ _You are such a cold hearted bitch_ _you know that Naru'_ _!_ _]_

Naruto scoffed out a laugh, dropping his cell back down before grabbing the two bottles of alcohol off the table. It was clear that the motherfucker was drunk off his ass, and like hell he was going to entertain that bullshit.

Utakata could go right ahead and fuck himself for all he cared!

The only thing Naruto could think about was kissing and grinding up on Uchiha Sasuke all night long.

* * *

The cold, night time air clashed against his warm, pale skin, creating a soothing sensation as he lounged back in the jacuzzi. The blend of the cold air and rippling, toasty water expelled the tension from his muscles, just as pleasantly as soaking in a hot spring.

Sasuke tipped his head back, raising his arms out of the water and propped them up on the thick rim enclosing the jacuzzi, gazing up at the dark sky above. This was certainly the night he needed. Especially since work was a lot more stressful than usual. The quicker he hired another assistant, the better.

"Yo, teme! Look at what I got!" Naruto rejoiced, leaving out of the house.

Sasuke looked over at the Uzumaki and smirked at the two bottles he saw in his hands. Of course Naruto had gotten his hands on them. He should have expected as much.

Naruto closed the backdoor before walking through the snow blanketing the porch-deck, his feet clad in a fluffy pair of bunny slippers and body draped in a crimson, silk robe, the belt of the robe tied loosely around his slender waist.

"You sexy son of a bitch," Sasuke jeered light-heartedly, getting a toothy grin from the blonde. "How it is you always know where I hide the key to my liquor cabinet, no matter how many times I change it's location? You do realize when I move it from the place you once found it it's because I'm 'hiding' it from you, don't you?"

A golden brow lifting, Naruto mocked a clueless expression. "Oh? Really?" He asked before giving a roll of his blue eyes. "I had no idea."

Sasuke laughed slightly as Naruto approached the jacuzzi.

"Whelp, since I've brought these babies out we might as well enjoy them," He winked at the Uchiha and then held them out to him. "Here."

Sasuke chuckled at the excitement beaming on Naruto's face before deciding to take the bottles of vodka and setting them in the space holders near him.

The grin still split on his face, Naruto quickly went onto undo the belt keeping the robe closed and let the silk slip off of his shoulders. "Ya know, ..I've just realized I haven't seen you have a drink in what seems like f-forever." He mentioned with a shiver, tossing the robe over onto the patio table off to the side of him, a flush spreading across the bridge of his nose because of the icy weather.

"Well, I don't exactly have the time to drink, dobe. When one has a child they don't have that luxury anymore." He simply replied, his dark stare locked on the shirtless and enthralling Uzumaki before him. Naruto was so fucking gorgeous it made his dick throb, achingly. "Get in here already." He demanded, beckoning him with a finger.

His cheeks growing hot, his blue eyes narrowed into a scowl as he leaned forward and tried to look into the water where the Uchiha sat. "You're not naked in there.., are you?" He couldn't tell if Sasuke was wearing anything or not, so like hell he was simply going to hop right in.

Sasuke easily read into the caution on Naruto's face. It was rather cute. He reclined back, saying nothing for a moment, and then hit the blonde with a look of innocence. "Maybe I am. Is it really so wrong if I am?" He breathed out, smoothly, his murky, amorous gaze locking Naruto's.

Naruto scowled harder, shivering as another wave of cold air hit him. "Sasuke! I'm serious! …It's cold," He pouted, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his hands up and down his biceps, in effort to try and warm himself. "C'mon, quit joking. Are you?" He practically whined, each movement he made with his feet crushing the snow beneath his slippers.

However, Sasuke still said nothing.

Naruto watched Sasuke lean his elbow up on the rim of the jacuzzi and then bring a fist beneath his chin, droplets of water slowly rolling down a toned, ivory arm. Naruto licked over his lips, swallowing. How could one be so damn beautiful and breath-taking. He almost didn't care if Sasuke was naked in there anymore. Even was kind of hoping he was… .

A teasing smirk then appeared on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto blushed hard and stepped back, giving a shake of his head. What in the hell was he thinking?! Of course he didn't want Sasuke to be naked in there! Just because the Uchiha was as fine as all hell didn't mean he wanted to move _that_ fast.

"Dobe, are you coming in-"

"Nope." He firmly declined and dark eyebrows rose at him. "If you're naked in there, I'm not getting in with you, Sasuke."

A faint sound of 'inquiry' leaving him, Sasuke mocked an absent expression. "Aw, why not?"

"You know why!"

"No, I don't. I have no clue what you are trying to say, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth, his toes starting to feel cold through his slippers. "Sasuke. I'm. Cold. So tell me already! Are you or are you not, you bastard?!"

Sasuke sighed audibly, admitting defeat. "I'm clothed, idiot. Happy now?"

Kicking off his slippers, Naruto's face brightened in response.

"As if me being naked is so horrifying to anyone, except you." He muttered under his breath with a slight frown as the Uzumaki started up the jacuzzi steps.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on Naruto's slender frame, the blonde's naturally tan body clad in a simple pair of orange swim trunks. He hadn't even been aware that he had taken his bottom lip between his teeth while watching Naruto put his leg over and dip his foot into the rippling, toasty water in order to get a good feel of the temperature. His gaze wandering up legs he desired to caress, kiss and bite at, marking them as his, his heart began to race.

Naruto eventually put both of his feet in, his hands propped on the rim behind him and then lowered himself into the water that quickly warmed him.

Eying the upper half of Naruto's body above the water, Sasuke felt his dick twitch. Those nipples were practically begging him to wrap his mouth around them. They were hard and there was a slight puffiness to the rosy colored buds. He so desperately wanted to bite and suck on them. …So cute.

He never thought he would feel like this, but, although Naruto _obviously_ had no boobs, his nipples looked so fucking sexy to him right now. He almost felt like he was starving for them.

It made a lot of sense to him now that he thought about it, actually. As a teenager, he had often thought Naruto had 'attractive' nipples, but back then he hadn't let the thought linger for too long when it did spark because Naruto was his best friend, and he had thought it to be too weird to think about his best friend in such a perverse manner. But, now, as a man, he and Naruto were in 'that kind' of a relationship. It was almost like there had always been a sign of some sort, trying to pull him closer to Naruto, in 'that kind' of way. Was that what was referred to as fate?

Naruto moaned softly, sinking down into the water until his shoulders were enveloped by the water and his cheeks gradually flushed in response to the heat. "This feels good,.." He murmured, savoring the feel of his back muscles relaxing. This was probably the first time in a while that they hung out in here, without Daisuke. He finally looked over at Sasuke and saw how hard the man was staring at him. He laughed a bit, tilting his head and stared right back at him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hn?" Sasuke felt his face warm as he blinked himself out of his intense staring.

"Why you be staring at me like that? Sometimes I be thinkin' you've got an attitude or somethin's on my face," He said, laughing.

His brow furrowing humorously, Sasuke smiled a bit. "What do you mean, 'an attitude?' Do I look upset when I stare for too long?"

"Not when you stare for too long, but I know you have an attitude by your silence, so when you stare at me, without saying anything, I be thinkin' you're pissed off," Naruto replied, moving next to the Uchiha and looking him right in the face, in mimic of what Sasuke had just been doing to him.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he moved his arm from where he had it propped on the rim of the jacuzzi behind Naruto and touched his fingers against the side of that whiskered face. "Pissed at how beautiful you are." He conceded, the charm in his low voice as smooth as churned butter.

His blue eyes squinting in suspicion, Naruto dropped his gaze downward and inched his hand over onto Sasuke's bare, lower leg under the water before he touched higher and got a feel of the trunks the Uchiha wore. He then grinned, having confirmed _it_ for himself. "I was makin' sure."

"Hn." Sasuke breathed a small chuckle. "I bet you were hoping I was lying."

"Oh whatever, teme," He laughed, turning around and grabbing a bottle of vodka out of the space holder. "My hands are too wet," He said, holding it out the raven.

Sasuke sighed, taking the bottle. "And mines aren't?"

"Your grip is still better than mines though, _clearly_ ," Naruto stated, witnessing Sasuke successfully twist the cap off of the vodka within a matter of seconds.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was about to the reach for the bottle as he leaned over to drop the cap into the holder on the other side of him, so he declared that he was getting 'first swig' since he was the one to get it open.

Naruto pouted, but didn't argue it. He watched the bastard drink back a mouthful, completely straight-faced, and cringed. "How do you honestly drink back vodka like that? You don't even make no type of face, and I know that shit burn,"

Sasuke laughed, lowering the bottle from his mouth and handed it to Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. "A high tolerance?"

"High tolerance my ass. Ya know how long I've been drinking vodka? And I still have no tolerance for it," Naruto made a face, eying the bottle before he brought it to his lips. "I'm starting to believe you Uchiha are just not of the human species," He murmured before drinking back what would equal about two mouthfuls of the hard liquor.

Sasuke snickered at the way Naruto's face twisted in disgust.

Naruto took one last swallow and then frantically shook his head, trying to fight off the intense burning in his throat. Vodka was definitely better cold. He passed the bottle back to Sasuke and they went back and forth with it for a while.

Yes. It was nice to unwind like this.

But, of course, he felt the need to let Sasuke know before he found out some other way.

Naruto tipped his head back, looking up at the night sky as the raven took a sip from the bottle. "Utakata texted me tonight." He voiced, casually.

Sasuke lowered the bottle from his mouth at that and eyed the side of the Uzumaki's face. Ugh, he was kind of annoyed hearing that. "He did? For what reason?"

Naruto immediately picked up on the sharp blade of irritation cutting through Sasuke's tone. He had expected it though. It was only natural that something like that would bother the man.

"I think he was drunk. This was, like, the first time he's text me since we broke up, and he wasn't even making any fuckin' sense. He could barely type correctly from the looks of it. Liquid courage really makes the man, huh?" His voice humming with sarcasm, he moved his eyes onto the Uchiha, who's facial expression looked anything but pleased. "First it was something like 'fuck you' and then it was 'I miss you, but you're a cold-hearted bitch.' I hurt him, apparently."

Sasuke frowned, his eyebrow quirking sharply. "That's humorous. He might have been high off his ass if that's what he recalls."

"Right! I don't understand what _I_ did. How was it me? Sir, were you so 'in love with me' when you were screwing that bitch? I think the fuck not."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, feeling agitated beyond belief. Utakata might as well forget Naruto ever existed in his life because he was about ready to kill him, in cold blood. "I think the fact that it took him getting drunk to even gain the balls to contact you after all this time speaks for itself. Someone who truly wants another chance would chase after that person right away."

"Real shit. The damn nerve of him! Did I mention he was in the fuckin' strip club when he text me?" His face twisted in utter disgust, Naruto grabbed the bottle the Uchiha passed back to him and drank from it, almost as if the thought of Utakata had left a bad taste in his mouth and he was trying to wash it away.

Sasuke watched Naruto take his mouth away from the bottle and then an alarming smirk spread across his lips. "Should we pull-up on him? Have a little discussion?"

His eyes going big, Naruto looked the Uchiha in the face. "What?! No, Sasuke! What for?! You're not planning on doing anything to him, .. are you?"

His dark eyes gleaming dangerously, Sasuke's smirk stayed in place. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto? I simply want to talk."

"Sasuke, you can't beat the shit out of him."

"That wasn't the plan, dobe." He said simply, reaching for the bottle in the blonde's grasp.

Naruto stared him dead in the eyes and Sasuke stared him right back in his. He knew exactly what was going in the raven's diabolic mind right now.

"Nor can you _murder_ him, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing, stirring around the alcohol in the bottle by moving it in a circular motion.

His mouth falling wide open, Naruto slapped his boyfriend on the arm. "I'm serious, Sasuke! You can't do anything like that to him, you crazy ass!"

Sasuke breathed a low, sinister laugh, bringing the bottle to his mouth. "I'm very much sane. But, as you command, goldie locks." He mockingly vowed before taking a drank, his gaze still locked with Naruto's.

His cheeks flushing red, Naruto crossed his eyes in the middle of his head and stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, not at all amused. He was pissed off.

"Trying to make you feel better. I don't want you to be mad about him or his bullshit. ..I just thought that I should let you know, but it's nothing worth getting pissed about. Utakata is never on my mind," He smiled a little, reaching down into the water and placing his hand on the Uchiha's leg. "'Cause you're all I think about, bastard. And I'm sure you know that."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, falling under the spell of the Uzumaki's 'puppy-dog' eyes. He took another drink from the bottle and Naruto leaned his head against his arm. It wasn't that Utakata contacting Naruto made him uneasy. It was that Utakata actually felt like he still had the right to do so. Naruto was his, and it didn't seem like that motherfucker understood that. That was why it annoyed him so much. But, if Naruto was pleading with him not to, …. "Fine," He complied, lowering the bottle from his lips and Naruto leaned up off of his arm. "I won't do anything, for right _now_. However, I can't say that if I cross paths with him that I won't approach him."

Naruto gave a nod, his smile growing bigger. "Even though that still makes me think you're bat-shit crazy, I'll take it." He doubted Sasuke and Utakata would cross paths anytime soon, so he was happy he at least got a 'fine' out of the Uchiha.

Sasuke passed the bottle back to Naruto. "I should call Itachi and tell Daisuke goodnight before it gets too late." Especially since he was starting to feel that buzz kicking in now.

"You know Itachi puts Daisuke to bed earlier than you do," Naruto remarked with a slight laugh. "He's probably asleep already."

"Ah, right. Damn."

Naruto took a drink, that familiar warmth of intoxication beginning to spread throughout his face. The vodka was slowly starting to work its magic. He swallowed, making a face and then lowered the bottle from his mouth. "…You know,.. I'm really thankful to Itachi. I didn't think him tutoring Menma would go so well, but he's really been helping him a lot. Menma's grades have improved, and his behavior is even getting a bit better. ..Itachi's really incredible."

Sasuke looked off to the side, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Oh, I wouldn't be so thankful to him just yet, Naruto."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke turned his slate gaze back to his lover. He had kept quiet about his suspicions, but the relationship between Itachi and Menma was definitely an… immoral one. He just had this feeling that it was. Ever since that time that Itachi had arrived to Daisuke's play _l_ _ate._ Both him and Menma looking rather... _disheveled_.

"Nothing." The Uchiha replied, dismissively. But, there was no way he could mention that to Naruto. Then the police would have another homicide case on their hands because Naruto would, without a doubt, _murder_ Itachi.

"Nothing?" Naruto blinked.

"I just mean.., I guess he is amazing if he can get Menma's grades to im-"

"Hey! Menma's plenty smart! He just has a little trouble.. grasping things," He clipped, scowling and Sasuke nodded, wearing an expression of indifference. "Bastard." He nudged his elbow against his boyfriend's arm. "I want to go somewhere for the summer. Somewhere outside of Japan." He declared, all of a sudden.

"Hn," Sasuke breathed a soft chuckle at the frown on Naruto's face and reached his hand over, brushing his knuckle against the corner of his lover's lips. The Uzumaki was protective over Menma, of course. It was because of that, that he couldn't tell him anything about what he suspected was going on between Itachi and Menma. "Daisuke did say that he would like to visit the UK again sometime ago," He mentioned, the affectionate brush of his knuckle against the corner of Naruto's mouth drawing the blonde to smile slightly. "How does that sound, Naruto?"

"Well, anywhere outside of the country sounds nice to me since I've only been outside of Japan once, so let's do it!" He smiled wider, raising the bottle of vodka in his hand in the air out of sheer excitement. He had only ever been outside of the country once when he was younger, and that was when he went to visit his adoptive grandparents in New York City.

"We'll do that then," Sasuke intently eyed his dobe out of the corner of his eye and saw that Naruto was moving the bottle of alcohol around pretty sloppily. "Dobe. Don't spill that in the water."

Naruto groaned out loudly, bringing the bottle to his lips. "You are _so_ fucking 'anal' it's aggravating. I'm not a child, and I'm not gonna spill it, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the insult. "I am not 'anal'."

Naruto then scoffed humorously, lowering the bottle from his lips. "Oh sure you aren't, Sasuke. Remember the shirt I bought you a couple of weeks ago? If I recall correctly, when I went to go hang it up in your closet, you jumped in front of me and snatched the shirt from me to do it yourself because you, quote on quote, didn't want me to ruin your whole color-coordinate-situation-thingymajig. Who color coordinates their fucking shirts?!"

"First off, Naruto, I didn't _snatch_ the shirt from you-"

"Oh, and let's _not_ forget that anytime anyone cooks in your kitchen, your eyes watch for every little crumb or droplet that _might_ fall. I don't think it gets anymore 'anal' than that. Which you are, teme." He reached over, brushing a teasing finger across the tip of the Uchiha's nose and snickered at the impassive expression that never left Sasuke's face.

"Naruto, just be careful with it."

With a roll of his eyes, Naruto brought the bottle back to his mouth and started drinking from it. He could feel Sasuke eying him acutely, as if he was a child. He didn't need supervision. He lowered the bottle from his lips and held a mouthful of liquor in his mouth with a grimace. He then tipped his head back and spit the vodka up into the air, allowing it to land perfectly _in_ the jacuzzi water.

Sasuke's expression flew wide as he immediately rose up out of the water. "Naruto! What the hell?!"

Naruto grinned wide at him.

Sasuke felt the cold attack his wet body, but he could care less about that at the fucking moment. He couldn't believe Naruto just _spit_ alcohol _into_ the _water_. "That is foul! That _is_ disgusting! Why would you do that?!"

Naruto was actually starting to feel a little offended. It wasn't that serious for Sasuke to be acting as if he contaminated the jacuzzi. He stared up at the Uchiha, casually. "Sasuke, chill out. It's just vodka-"

"And the spit that was in your mouth, Naruto! Your saliva!"

" _Anal_ -kun."

Sasuke frowned, bringing a finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. It had finally dawned on him that Naruto had actually made his point about him being 'anal.' And the satisfaction showed itself on the Uzumaki's face. He calmly exhaled and sat back down in the rippling water. If he got too upset it would do nothing but feed Naruto's amusement even more. So, he tried to bite back his disgust and forced himself to relax back. Although, his expression still showed his irritation.

Naruto laughed before taking the rest of the bottle to the head.

Sasuke tsked. "If you drink anymore you'll pass out, moron."

Naruto finished the bottle with a lick of his lips. "I will not," He retorted, setting the empty bottle down in the space holder near him. "I can hold my liquor just fine, bastard." He let out a giddy laugh, grabbing the second bottle of vodka and held it over to Sasuke so that he could open it for him.

Sasuke took the bottle and opened it. It wasn't difficult to tell that Naruto was beyond slightly buzzed. "You're such a dobe."

And it was proven to be true one empty bottle of vodka later, that Naruto _was_ indeed a dobe, and now drunk off his ass.

He eyed the heavily intoxicated blonde beside him.

Naruto hadn't said much since he finished the bottle, but his face was entirely flushed, his head was tipped back as he stared up at the moon and his eyes were glazed over.

"Naruto," Sasuke called with a slight snicker, running his fingers through the front of Naruto's hair and blue eyes looked over at him in response. "You doing okay? You don't have to puke, do you?"

"Mmh," Naruto leaned his head up and then shook it in reply, a big, flirtatious smile spreading across his lips. "…N-Nah, bu' you lookin' real good, baby." He slurred, sliding closer to Sasuke until there wasn't an ounce of space left between them.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah?" He chuckled. When Naruto was drunk he was like a completely different person, and acted so _sultry_. This side of Naruto was fucking irresistible. It was something he thought even before he began developing the feelings he now had for the Uzumaki. Naruto was just a gorgeous ass guy in general.

"Mmhm," Naruto nodded and licked over his bottom lip, staring up at the Uchiha with a wanton gaze that could barely see straight.

Sasuke swallowed under the look Naruto was giving him and felt his dick twitch. The stare was an obvious invitation, so he took it. He slipped his fingers from golden locks and grasped the side of his lover's neck, his thumb caressing along Naruto's jawline. He felt the Uzumaki shudder in excitement the moment he touched him and his cock quickly hardened.

Sasuke leaned down to get a taste of those full, plush lips just begging him to do as he pleased, and the closer he got to his boyfriend's face, the more he could feel the temperature rising between them. And he was certain it _wasn't_ because of the jacuzzi. That fluttery sensation he was fond of had pitted itself in his stomach.

His heart pounding faster with each passing second, Naruto blushed when their lips brushed. "Really.. good," He breathed against Sasuke's lips before the Uchiha drew him into a kiss by the hold he had on the side of his neck.

A small moan escaping him, Naruto's lips spread Sasuke's apart and immediately the Uchiha's entire tongue slid into his mouth.

Naruto let Sasuke dominate his mouth, a shuddery breath flowing out from his nostrils and the sound of the going jacuzzi silent in his ears. He couldn't register any other sensation besides the ones Sasuke was sending throughout his entire body. He tilted his head more to the side before reaching his hand up out of the water and wounding his fingers into the back of Sasuke's hair, drawing him closer so that their mouths were flush together.

Sasuke felt a shiver shoot down his spine, his cock beginning to throb.

Naruto couldn't get over the feel and taste of Sasuke. Every roll of his tongue around Sasuke's left him craving more. His heart pounding hard in his chest, he pulled away from the kiss for only a split second and then reclaimed the Uchiha's lips in his own, taking fluent control over the kiss.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to push his tongue passed his lips and kiss him, deeply. " _Ngn_ ," He breathed into it, dropping his hand from where it was on Naruto's neck. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling that had long ago gathered in his chest, but he liked it. A lot. His heart was beating out of control at this point. Kissing had never felt like this for him before, but, with Naruto, it was like something out of this world.

Along his cheekbones slightly flushed, Sasuke moved his lips against his lover's and wound his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him onto his lap so that he was straddling him, without breaking the kiss.

" _Mm_ ," Encircling his legs around Sasuke's back and draping his arms around his neck, Naruto kissed the Uchiha to oblivion.

Sasuke felt that familiar heat pool in his gut when Naruto started grinding his hips against him. Ah, this was bad! He hadn't gotten 'any' in a while and Naruto was getting him riled up. He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself this time.

Naruto's moan was stifled into the kiss when Sasuke began moving his hips back against him. He panted, parting from the Uchiha's mouth. "I-It-.. That feels good," He muttered thickly and dark eyes looked up at him as they started moving more fervently against each other. Naruto began to tremble and grabbed onto the rim of the jacuzzi behind Sasuke. "Oh, ..God," He hissed through his teeth, his eyes rolling in his head.

Sasuke gazed up at Naruto, utterly captivated. His hard-on had turned to full-on steel at the sight of the Uzumaki. Just how could he stop tonight?!

Glazed-over, cerulean eyes gazed down at him, lustfully, practically pleading for him to fuck Naruto in this jacuzzi right now, whiskered cheeks were greatly flustered and wet locks of golden hair clung to glistening, caramel skin— _Okay_ , he suddenly felt the urge to climax. Naruto was too fucking hot right now and it would be _wrong_ not to fuck him at this very moment.

But, Naruto was also drunk.

The Uzumaki couldn't possibly be thinking in his right mind right now. If he were, he wouldn't tempt him like this because he was well aware of how difficult it was for Sasuke to _stop_ himself on the daily.

Sasuke grimaced pleasantly when Naruto's clothed boner then slid up against his, clouding his better judgement. He struggled to take a proper breathe in and reached down into the water behind Naruto, grabbing his ass. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He knew how bad this was. He aligned their hips and, _against his better judgement_ , rutted up against Naruto's cock.

"S-Shit.. . Naruto," Sasuke's head snapped back as he relished in the firm friction of their members against each other.

" _Haaa..!_ " Naruto moaned out, going white at the knuckles because of how tight he was gripping onto the rim of the jacuzzi.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as they full-on started dry humping each other like crazy, the heated water around them sloshing.

Naruto smirked, his eyes locking Sasuke's. "I can feel your cock throbbing against mine through your trunks, Sasuke."

His murky gaze going wide, Sasuke felt his face catch fire.

Naruto was… 'toying' with him right now!

"Shut up, dobe," He glared slightly, lifting his head, and leaned into Naruto's neck, biting onto the tan skin between his shoulder and throat as punishment.

"Ahh, o-ow!" Naruto whimpered, his eyes rolling in his head, again. _That_ spot on his neck was super sensitive, so the bite had hurt, but it also felt… _amazing_. Especially with how Sasuke was licking and sucking at it right now, almost as if to soothe it after his harsh treatment. "Sasuke… ah, fuck… That feels.. so good..," He hunched his back, bucking his hips into Sasuke and breathed against the man's neck. The pleasure coursing through him right now was so foreign to him, but _incredible_. Was this only an inkling of what sex actually felt like? "Sasuke…,"

Sasuke unlatched his mouth from Naruto's neck and turned his head, eying the side of the Uzumaki's face. "What is it, Naruto?"

Maybe Naruto was finally ready to put a stop to this because if he kept on with this teasing, Sasuke didn't think he would be able to stop himself in the end.

"I want to go upstairs..," Naruto whispered into his ear, his breath thick. "To the bed."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and the movement of his hips stopped, completely. The pure need and obvious lust in Naruto's voice reverberated through his body and shot straight to his dick.

Naruto then raised his head and finally looked him directly in the eyes. "Please?"

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, firmly. Was this the 'liquor' or actually Naruto talking? He wasn't certain, and to be honest, he was kind of buzzed himself.

"Yeah. I really.. want you right now, Sasuke.. ."

Sasuke swore he could have blew his load right fucking then and there with Naruto just saying _that_. He didn't need to hear anything more.

" _Uwah!_ " Naruto's blue eyes went wide when Sasuke suddenly stood up out of the water and he locked his legs around him on reflex.

Sasuke held Naruto by his ass, barely acknowledging the cold that clashed into his skin. He was painfully hard and didn't want to give the dobe the chance to change his mind, as shitty as that sounded. He couldn't help that this was something he wanted just as desperately as Naruto did right now.

"Hold on tight." He cautioned before carefully getting out of the jacuzzi and then putting his feet into his slippers that were right below the step. Naruto shivered against him, burying his face into the side of his neck.

His head spinning like crazy, his blue eyes roamed ivory skin before Naruto decided he wanted a taste of it. He licked over his bottom lip before pressing his lips to Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha carried him inside the house.

The attention Naruto was giving his neck only encouraged Sasuke to quicken his pace.

They were seriously doing this tonight?

Now, when it came down to it, did Sasuke actually know what in the hell he was doing? No. No the fuck he did not. But, he could figure that out along the way.

Heading up the carpeted stairs to the second floor, he swallowed hard.

Now that he was honestly thinking about…, what if he was no good at it?

His face paled, a weight seeming to lock onto his natural-born confidence.

With women, he was without a doubt, beyond phenomenal. But, what if he was _horrible_ with Naruto? He had no fucking clue as to what he was doing and Naruto was a God damn virgin himself, so the dobe had no idea what the hell he was doing either, nor in any position to give him guidance or instruction.

"I want you so bad, ..teme," Naruto nipped at Sasuke's ear and then dragged his tongue along it.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, what Naruto was doing to his ear making him feel a bit weak in the knees and his cock began to ache. Maybe he would discover he was talented in _this_ department too. There was no need to stress it before they even got anywhere, so he wouldn't. He would simply follow his... instincts.

Well, he had at least hoped it would be that simple, but once they were on the bed and Naruto's fingers were hooked onto the hem of his trunks in urge to tug them downward, Sasuke's dread had returned as he towered over the Uzumaki underneath him.

What if he wasn't good at this?

He leaned down and kissed the blonde, trying to mask the inner turmoil flooding his mind.

"M-Mm!" Naruto grimaced into the kiss, pushing on the Uchiha's stomach and turning his head in order to break his mouth away from Sasuke's. "Ow-w, .. Sasuke. My leg.., you're leanin' on it,"

Sasuke reddened slightly, realizing that Naruto's leg was trapped under his in an awkward position and leaned up off of it. Since when had he become clumsy like this? "Sorry about that," He glanced down between them and his eyebrow twitched. "Naruto, why—Why is your leg like that? ..Moron, will you..?" He leaned up off of him entirely with a sigh and grabbed Naruto's legs, spreading them apart so that his hips would be settled between them and then pinned the blonde with a pointed look.

"I'm sorry," His cheeks flushing a dark red, Naruto sputtered out a slurred laugh at the expression on Sasuke's face. "I'm jus' really drunk.."

Sasuke snickered a little, leaning down. "You're such a dobe, you know that?" He breathed against Naruto's lips.

Naruto smiled, reaching his arms up around his lover's neck, and then kissed him.

Their heated make out session quickly escalated into groping each other through their swim trunks.

Sasuke slowly pulled away from his lover's lips and then Naruto looked down between them to watch Sasuke palm his confined erection. "Oh fuck," He moaned through his kiss-swelled lips, bucking his hips into the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke was getting even more turned on just feeling how hard Naruto was against his hand.

"Ah- _Mh!_ …S-Sasuke," Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, rocking his hips against the pleasuring hand. He wanted to feel _more_. He trailed his hand down his lover's sculpted abdominal muscles and then re-hooked his fingers into the hem of Sasuke's trunks. "..Take them off," He demanded, looking up at him with hungering, blue eyes.

Sasuke nodded with a swallow. "Okay."

Naruto licked over his lips before grabbing the raven by the back of his neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

As their tongues entered into a heated battle of desire, slipping and sliding up against each other, Sasuke, even though he fumbled slightly with untying them, managed to get his trunks off with one hand and tossed them onto the floor. He then reached for Naruto's trunks, barely able to keep his focus on getting them off because of how good Naruto was kissing him.

Naruto mewled, taking Sasuke's entire tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

The Uchiha grunted in delight, a glaze on warm goosebumps prickling on his skin as he tugged on Naruto's trunks and then the blonde lifted his hips off of the bed, allowing him to pull his trunks all the way off. He tossed them onto the floor to join his.

The bed wet beneath them because of them still being wet from the jacuzzi, Sasuke parted his mouth from Naruto's and leaned up, his eyes hooded-over. He gazed at the beautiful sight that was Naruto. That perfect, slender body lying sprawled, messy, golden tresses complimenting his bed sheets, blushing caramel skin glistening, and lower, Naruto's hard cock stood at attention, flushed and already dripping in need for his touch.

This was the first time he was seeing another male naked in _this_ way, and if it had been anyone else maybe he would have been disgusted, but Naruto looked absolutely breath-taking. He was insanely aroused by the sight of Naruto's dick. He could only ever feel the way he felt right now about Uzumaki Naruto. No one else.

He was snapped out of his mesmerized staring by Naruto grabbing onto his wrist.

"Touch me already, teme," Naruto lightly bristled, guiding Sasuke's hand to his aching length.

Sasuke swore his brain had defused as he let Naruto direct his hand to his cock. His fingers twitched in hesitation and his heart thumped in his eardrums. He had never touched another guy's penis a day in his life. He curled his fingers around Naruto's member, closing his grip on it and felt it throb in his hand. The contact of Naruto's dick against his skin sent a flight of excitement and bliss throughout his body.

Naruto panted hard, sensing the tips of his ears turn red.

Giving the Uzumaki's cock an experimental pump, Sasuke eyed the expression creasing onto Naruto's face.

" _Ahh!_ " Naruto let out a keen yelp, arching up off the bed a little.

Sasuke didn't think he could control himself any longer. "Naruto," He leaned back down, his head beside Naruto's ear. "Do you really want me to…," He asked, again. He didn't know why he asked a second time, but right now just felt so different from when he was about to engage in intercourse with any of his past lovers. Naruto was different.

"Mmhm.. I wan' to feel you _deep_ inside me," Naruto breathily slurred, the ceiling seeming to be spinning as he look up at it.

His eyes going wide, Naruto's slurred voice reminded Sasuke of the fact that Naruto was intoxicated right now. This.. didn't feel right. He desired to do this more than anything, but was this the proper way to do it? Naruto was his first _real_ love. He was special to him, and in the back of his mind, he yearned for the first time they had sex to be memorable. Not something they did while they were drunk and would barely have any recollection of the next morning. He couldn't explain why he was suddenly feeling like this, but his heart was telling him this wasn't the right way to go about it.

He didn't even have a clue of what he was doing. He had done no research, and so, he wasn't sure how sex with a guy was supposed to go. He was pretty sure he couldn't just shove it in. That was not how one could go about it with a woman, so he was certain the same rules applied here.

"Sasuke.." Naruto wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke's face ran cold when he realized what happened. Oh shit, this was NOT happening, was it?!

"Sasuke?" Naruto uttered in confusion as the older man raised his head and seemed to be avoiding looking him in the face. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Sasuke shook his head and leaned up before reaching down between them. "Just," He took Naruto by the wrist and directed his hand toward his dick. "Lend me your hand, will you?"

Naruto gave a nod, looking down between them and instantly his eyes went big when he saw how BIG the man was. Holy _fuck_. How in the hell was that supposed to fit inside of him?! How could _that_ fit in ANYONE for that matter?!

He wrapped his hand around the huge organ with a tilt of his head and began stroking it, uncertain of if he was even doing it right.

His arm propped above Naruto's head on the bed, Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist, attempting to force _it_. What the fuck?! This was the first time anything like _this_ had ever happened to him, and there was no denying that he was indeed aroused by Uzumaki Naruto. He was actually so turned on he could feel it in his soul. However,…

"Naruto, I.. I think there is a problem,"

Lifting his eyes off of Sasuke's humongous dick, Naruto blinked at the awkward look on the Uchiha's face.

"I can't get it up."

Naruto's stare then narrowed into a _knife-cutting_ glare.

* * *

Naruto groaned himself awake, the side of his face pressed against the soft cushion. He blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and stared at the television across from him.

He was so disoriented he hadn't even realized it was morning, or that he wasn't at his place.

He didn't move for a good few minuets as everything started to catch up with him. ..Right. He and Sasuke had been in the jacuzzi last night drinking and then… and then…

His brow furrowed, Naruto had been about to push himself up from where he had been sleeping, but instantly a dull, but sharp pain went through his neck. He grimaced, gritting his teeth. _'What the hell..?'_

He hadn't even realized he was in such an uncomfortable position until now. "Ow…," He whimpered out before slowly twisting himself into a proper position, where his body and head were aligned like they should be. "Ah, fuuuuck," Now lying on his side, he touched his neck and rubbed where it felt sore. _'Did I seriously sleep like that all night?'_

He was so uncomfortable and chilly, and what piled onto that was the excruciating pounding in his head. He stayed where he was for a few more minutes, trying to relieve himself of his sore neck before deciding to sit up.

He was on the couch, still in his swim trunks, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Although, he did spot a blanket on the floor beside the couch. It must have slipped off of him while he slept, or he threw it off of himself. He was always a rather wild sleeper. Beneath his blue eyes puffy, Naruto rubbed his finger at his cold nose, his damp hair sticking up in disarray from his sleep.

He wondered if Sasuke had forgotten to turn the heat on.

He took his time standing up from the couch and decided he would go take a shower. He really wasn't in the mood to catch a fucking cold, but he didn't know how much a shower would help prevent that at this point. He obviously had fallen asleep _still wet_ from the jacuzzi and his trunks assured of that since they were now damp against his skin.

He moved like a slug up the stairs and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower.

It wasn't long after he had jumped into the shower that he heard Sasuke come into the bathroom and start brushing his teeth at the sink. And for some odd reason the Uchiha hadn't even said a word to him.

The warm shower raining down on his body, Naruto wiped behind his ear with a soapy washrag as his eyebrow drew up.

Was the bastard upset with him or something?

* * *

Sasuke stared into his hot cup of coffee, conflicted with himself. He hadn't even taken a shower yet because of last night.

He simply couldn't understand why _that_ had happened to him. How was he supposed to face Naruto? Thankfully, the dobe hadn't tried to talk to him when he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but maybe that was only because Naruto was still upset with him.

He breathed out, his shoulders sinking. What had happened last night was absolutely… humiliating, and completely out of his control. He shoved his fingers into the front of his hair, inwardly groaning.

Right then, Naruto came strolling into the kitchen in a fresh pair of pajamas (a pair of Sasuke's pajamas to be specific) with a towel around his neck. He glanced at the Uchiha before making his way over to the sink. "Mornin'." He said, grabbing himself a cup out of the dish-rack.

Sasuke looked over at the Uzumaki, feeling a little.. anxious. "Good morning."

Naruto walked over to the refrigerator and took out the jug of fresh, spring water. "Ugh, I took some pain-killers, but my head still hurts like a bitch and I feel like I'm gonna puke up my guts,"

Sasuke watched Naruto pour himself some water, wondering if he could sense the awkward silence on his part. He simply didn't know what to say, or how to… apologize? Naruto had been so upset about _it_.

His eyebrows raising, Naruto turned his head after putting the jug of water back in the fridge and looked at the Uchiha sitting at the table appearing kind of zoned-out. Maybe he was still tired. "Hey, Sasuke, do you want some breakfast?" He asked before taking a sip of water.

However, Sasuke didn't respond.

His brow furrowing in, Naruto started toward the table with his cup of water. "Sasuke?" He stopped across the table from Sasuke and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hellooooo, earth to teme!"

Sasuke blinked, drawn out of his thoughts. "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto laughed a little, setting his cup down on the table. "Didn't you hear me talking to you? Why are you so spaced out this morning? Still feel a little drunk?"

"...No."

"Then what's up with ya?"

"Naruto, …I think we should talk about last night," He urged, closing his fingers around his cup of coffee.

"Oh? What about last night? I know, I got pretty drunk..," He replied with a sheepish pout claiming his face as he pulled out a chair and took a seat. "I don't remember anything after ' _Anal-kun_ _'_ to be honest," He laughed, idly tapping his fingers against the table surface.

His grip around his cup of coffee letting up, Sasuke's eyebrow drew up. "Wait, you're serious? You don't remember the rest of the night?" Okay, this may not be so embarrassing after all since Naruto had no recollection of his… 'malfunction'.

Naruto stared back at him in slight confusion. "Did something.. happen, that I should remember?"

"Um, well, uh, … . See, last night, of course we both were intoxicated. I would say that you were more drunk than I was, but, nevertheless, we were both too impaired to make the 'right' decision," He witnessed the confusion in blue eyes quickly turn into absence and swallowed, knowing it would be better to just say it since Naruto obviously had no idea what the hell he was getting at.

"We almost had sex, Naruto." He disclosed.

" _Oh_." Naruto felt like his face caught fire. That would explain the rather vicious-looking hickeys and bites marking his neck. He figured they had done something, but he didn't think almost… intercourse. Oh God,… he couldn't even remember any of it! What all had they done exactly?!

Sasuke wasn't blind to the panic in Naruto's gaze. "By the expression on your face, maybe it's a good thing 'it' happened when it did." He admitted with a sigh.

"What..," Naruto swallowed, blushing harder. "What exactly happened..?"

"Well, I had certainly been erect," Sasuke said, although the expression on his face looked more perplexed than certain. "But, then I lost.. 'it.'"

His eyebrows going up, Naruto leaned in. "Wait, huh?" A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, his voice trembled with laughter. "What? You mean, like, you lost your.. erection?"

Sasuke frowned, apprehensively. Why didn't Naruto seem as upset as he was last night, and why the hell was he finding this comical?! There was nothing humorous about this! Something was _wrong_ with him! "Yes. That is _exactly_ what I'm saying, idiot."

Naruto snickered. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all, Naruto? Do you not understand the severity of this? I think I've become impoten-"

"Oh my Lord, Sasuke, you're _fine_. You're not i-impotent. It could have happened because you were nervous, tired or even just stressed, ya know. Did you ever think of that?"

"...No." Sasuke looked down into his coffee with a creased brow. He hadn't even known that was thing, but that did make a lot of sense now. He had never been nervous when it came to sex, until last night. His face flushing slightly, he lifted his eyes onto Naruto. "But, you didn't react this way last night."

Naruto blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke reclined back, baffled. "How can you really not remember, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, I really can't remember what I did!" He whined, puffing out his cheeks.

"You called me an asshole, smacked me right in the face, and then stormed downstairs to sleep on the couch. My face has bruised, by the way." Sasuke turned his head, showing Naruto the darkened, red bruise marring his pale skin.

Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, immediate guilt and shock, at himself, overcoming him. "I did that..?" He muttered more to himself than anyone else and dark eyes narrowed at him. "Sasuke..," He got up from the table and walked around to Sasuke, grabbing him by the face and inspecting the damage he had done. "I'm _so_ sorry. I feel really bad. I do," He straddled his boyfriend's lap and caressed the bruised side of his face, even kissed the 'boo-boo'. He felt terrible. Sasuke was clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal and his reaction last night had only made him feel worse about it.

God, this was so turning him off from ever drinking again.

Sasuke tried to ignore the butterflies going crazy in his stomach as Naruto smooched on his bruised his face. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt, dobe." He murmured, smirking a bit. He did feel a bit better about last night now. So, it had been the liquor talking, not Naruto.

Naruto smiled, spotting the light flush arising on Sasuke's cheeks and then turned the Uchiha's head by the hold he had on his face, smooching him on the lips one good time. It was then that he felt something hard poking at his ass and he grinned, pulling back.

"See, _it_ still works!" He laughed in mock of relief, sliding back off of Sasuke's groin and glancing down between them to lay eyes on the tent that the man's dick had made in his pants.

Sasuke couldn't even help the laugh that left him as Naruto leaned in to kiss him, again. "You're a real asshole when you're drunk, you know that?"

Naruto stopped just before their lips touched and pouted. "I said I was sorryyy, Sasuke! Can't you forgive me already?" He pleaded with him in a whimpery voice before he reached down between them and groped the Uchiha's hefty 'package' through his pants. "Looky!,"

Sasuke stilled, his eyes going wide. Naruto had never, _ever_ , not until this very moment, touched him in such a vulgar manner, and so casually. He liked it.

"Even Sasuke-junior has forgiven me! So, you should just follow suit!"

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

[just take a look LOL](http://usami-sensei-san.tumblr.com/post/179802394547/dang-i-think-i-know-a-mans-brain-too-well)

_**FYI:** Performance anxiety is caused primarily by negative thoughts. _  
_These thoughts can be related to sex or issues in your daily life._  
_Men can feel pressured to please their partners or feel insecure_  
_about their ability to perform sexually. Fear and anxiety about_  
_penis size and body image could also play a role in performance anxiety._  
_Other causes of performance anxiety may include stress about /_  
_work_  
_relationships_  
_kids or other family members_  
_finances._ \- **Yes, this shit really happens and is actually very common lol.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support me by dropping a comment and follow me on my wordpress for info on story updates and other goodies! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ p.s - Time to get started writing an actual new chapter I guess!


End file.
